Brother to Daddy
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Title kindsa says it all. Sam gets Dean out of the deal. Just read the first and second chapter and see if you like it. Please enjoy! There's love xxxxxxxxxxhey guys i'm back. Chapter 42 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Just a quick note about my story.This story is kind of personal to me. A long time ago I lost some close but gained someone new. My life took a different path but it's a very very happy one. I've written other stories before be them good or bad. But reading some other stories on this website and getting inspiration from other writers out there I though I could try this. So I hope you enjoy my story. Remember to keep watching Supernatural on what ever night it's on where you are. Support our weekly pleasure in getting more series.**

**Please enjoy**

**...dude...dude...dude...dude...dude...dude...**

**Sam and Dean had been at Bobby's for a week. A week from when Dean had sold his soul to save his brother. In that week Sam had been spending all his time on the laptop researching and Dean just kept an eye on him.Speaking has become a no go zone.**

**Sam's sitting on the porch.Looking out across the yard. He takes a deep breath and stands. Taking his time he slowly walks into Bobby's house. He spots Dean in one of the armchairs,"Dean?"**

**"Yeah?" He turns his head to face his younger brother.**

**"I'm sorry." **

**"For what?" Dean moves from the armchair and stands in the doorway with Sam.**

**"For everything. For being a jerk. For being your brother. For having you make the deal."**

**"You didn't make me make the deal. I did that on my own. I did it so you could live again." The side of Dean's mouth curls up. "so you can carry on being a geek."**

**"That's not funny Dean. Your gonna die and it's because of me." He shushes Dean when he opens his mouth "Just let me talk.It's the truth and you know it and I know it. It's excatly the same as what dad did for you and it made you crazy. It's excatly what's happening to me. I am going to get you out of this deal."**

**"Sam,there is no way that you can..." Dean stops when he notices tears rising in Sam's eyes.**

**"It's all I have to keep me going. Just let me have that bit of hope Dean. The hope that I can get you out." Sam walks away. He stops before he reaches the stairs "Just promise me something."**

**"Promise you what?" Deans pushes his hands in his pockets.**

**"Promise me that if I do get you out of this deal that you will live and be Dean and not Dean Winchester."**

**"I can't promise that Sam. It's our job to protect people. To kill the evil son of bitches."**

**"Please Dean. Just promise me that even for a tiny bit that you'll be alive."**

**"I can't Sam. You know that I.." Dean see's Sam raise his hands,wipping them across his face. His breaths catching in tiny gulps. Sam's crying.**

**"Please. For me."**

**"On one condition Sammy. I need to know what you're up too. Don't you dare do anything stupid."**

**"Promise me. That's all I'm asking. Nothing more nothing Less." Sam steps on the first step "I need this Dean."**

**"I promise." Dean leans agaisnt the wall and slides down until he's reached the floor.He watches his brother climb the stairs "What are you up to Sammy?" Srubbing his face with both hands takes a look around the hallway.Books are everywhere."What are you up to?"**

**Four hours later**

**"Well Samuel.Do we have a deal?"**

**"Deal" Sam leans in and his lips touch those of the Demon's.**

**Six hours later**

**Dean feels the bed move. He turns overs and lays on his stomach."Dean wake up."**

**"Five more minutes Sam." He pushes his head under the pillow.**

**"It's not Sam it's me you idiot. You need to wake up." Bobby kicks the base of the bed "Dean get up."**

**"Okay okay old man.You need someone to take you to the toilet." He pushes the pillow from his head and tilts it to face Bobby."You couldn't have woken Sam?"**

**"That's why I waking ya. Sam's gone." Bobby jumps back as Dean spins around in the bed,kicking his legs over the side.**

**"What?" He grabs his jeans from the floor and stands up.He pulls them on and picks up his t-shirt from the end of the bed "What do you mean he's gone?"**

**"I found this on the kitchen table this morning addressed to you. I figured it was from Sam. I've covered the house and he's not here.One of the cars from outside is gone." He holds up an envolope.**

**"Fuck." Dean is finally dressed.He pulls on his boots."Give me the letter." He takes the envolope and rips it across the top."What the.." Dean pulls out a cassette tape.He glances up at Bobby. **

**"Got a cassette player down stairs." Bobby follows Dean to the main room. He pulls out the player. Dean inserts the tape. Giving Bobby a quick glance he presses play.**

_**I guess you found it then.I can see the look on your face and I know that you are pissed."**_

**"Damn right i'm fuckin pissed."**

_**You made me a promise Dean and I know you always keep your promises.That's one of the special things I like about you.I just wished I could be sure that you will keep it. I found a way Dean to get out of the deal it was hard to find.Even for a geek like me but I found it.**_

**Dean stops the tape. "What the hell does that mean? Bobby?" Getting a shrug from the older hunter Dean pulls the tape from the player and puts it in his pocket. "Look at the books on the desk upstairs."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"I'm going to find Sam. Call me when you figure something out." Dean grabs his coat from by the door and heads out to his car. "What have you done Sammy?" Dean pulls the cassette from his pocket and puts it in his in the car player. He starts the engine and pulls out from the yard. He presses play.**

_**Don't you come looking for me and I know you will.That's not part of the promise.I asked you to live and that's what your going to do.By now your probably in the car zooming down the roads with that 'what the fuck' look on your face.I know you too well.Just turn around Dean.Your not going to find me.**_

**"Oh yes I am you bastard." Dean studies the road ahead. On hearing his phone,he stops the tape. Flipping the phone open he pulls to the side of the road "Yeah?"**

**"It's the crossroads Dean.About 80 miles from here. Bloody Winchesters and Demons."**

**"Are you sure Bobby?" Dean pulls the car back onto the road.**

**"Yep.All the books point to the same thing. The crossroad demon."**

**"I'll call you back." Dean shuts his phone and throws it on the seat. He presses the play button again.**

_**I know your proberly still driving.So I'm going to tell you a few things while you can't tell me to shut up.**_

**"I am going to kick your butt."**

_**I remember the first time I saw you really injured. There was so much blood. I didn't know where it started or where it ended. Dad was carrying you back into the motel and he shouted at me to move out of the way. I never forgot the words that came from you 'dad leave Sammy alone' you were hurt and you were still thinking about me. I was so scared. Dean.I thought you was going to die and leave me alone. Dad placed you on the couch and ran to get the medical supplies. I remember you turned and looked at me 'Hey kiddo.I'm fine.Winchesters are always fine.' I never wanted to see you like that again. Seeing dad patch you up and you screaming with the pain,it nearly killed me there. That's when I realised I wanted to be safe. To not see you hurting ,to see you safe.**_

**Gulping down the lump in his throat Dean pushes harder on the gas peddle.**

_**You remember when we stayed in that motel that had those horrible yellow curtains and matching carpet. You said that this is what the inside of a ducks ass looks like. I laughed so hard when Dad slapped you across the head. I never told you this but I told my friends I made at the local school and they thought you were cool. They didn't have to tell me,I already knew. I always knew.**_

**Dean wiped way the tears runing down his face.**

_**I've never forgotten that look on your face when I left for college. I never meant to hurt you Dean. I just needed to get away from that part of my life. Not from you. I know you still have hang ups about that,but you have to believe me it was never about you or dad. It was about me. I spent all my life hunting evil and watching the people I love getting hurt. I just couldn't do that anymore,I couldn't sit around and wait for some doctor to tell me that you were dead,that i'd lost my brother. I know it was selfesh,but I couldn't wait for it to happen. You know everynight night while I was at Stanford I prayed.Prayed that you and dad were safe. That I never forgot about you. How can I forget my big brother. I missed you alot. I kept expecting you to turn up and drag me away from there,even though you did sit outside my dorm some nights. I knew you were there. I always knew you were there. My heart told me that.**_

**"Oh Sammy."**

_**I even did a few cases. Bet you didn't know that .Guess our kinda life just follows you about .Then I stopped when I met Jess. God she changed me around. Women huh. You always said they were worse than Demons. Jess showed me how life could be. How to be safe. Her smile was like a breath of fresh air,making me whole. Making me normal. God I loved her. More than anyone could know,apart from you.You had a women in your life that you loved more than anything,Mom. I just wish I could have known her. I knew it broke your heart when I asked about her. But I needed to know her. I never knew her. I didn't have a chance to tell her I love her,I never got the chance to call her Mom. I guess that's kinda a given considering it was because of me that she died.**_

**"It was never your fault.Never." Dean carries on pressing on the gas "Never!"**

_**You and dad always told me it wasn't my fault but it was. It was my crib that she died over. So you see,this life that we had was down to me,all the things that dad put us through was because of me. Jess,oh god Jess,everything was because of me. I am so sorry. For a long time after Jess died I wished that I could take everything back. If I hadn't gone to Stanford Jess would have been alive. She loved me and trusted me. She believed in me. I should have told her about my dreams,warned her. I should have done something,anything. But I was scared. I kept having these dreams and threw them away on a whim. I should have dealt with them. Made Jess safe. I should have done something,I should have saved her. I didn't save her Dean.**_

**Dean took a deep breath. He looked up at the road sign.30 miles."It was never your fault kiddo.I took you away because I couldn't live without my family."**

_**You know when we met up with dad again I was so scared. All those times I stood up to him and then I was scared. I can still see your face when he turned up in that motel room,it looked like all your christmases came at once. Seeing him,well lets just say that fear went. All that anger went. It was like everything that had happened between us had disappeard .Then Meg came. Took dad. I hated seeing you so hurt. Don't get me wrong,I loved Dad but he was your idol,your hero. At the cabin when you had dad at gunpoint and told me it wasn't dad,I believed you straight away. I knew you'd never hold a gun up to dad. Man,what that Demon did to you. It brought back all those things I hated. You asked me not to shot dad. I couldn't have done it Dean. He was our father,Demon or no Demon. Do you know after the crash and you were on that ventilator I could have died myself. It was one of my nightmares coming true. I thought I was going to lose you,Dean. What would I had done if you died? That's why I can understand why you made the deal, after finding Dad on that floor dead.,then finding out that he did it to save you I can't let it happen. Your stronger than me and you broke. I saw you slowly breaking everyday. I was losing you all over again. I just don't want to go through that.I don't want you to see me get weaker,counting down the days.**_

**"Sammy,I am so sorry."**

_**Being back on the road with you was a good thing. We became brothers again. I had my big brother back.I had you. The one person in my life that truly understood me. That I could count on. I never told you but I was so happy when I was driving along,arguing. You made me alive. You started to take care of me and I missed that. But I also hated it,you went from being free to being my keeper again. I do regret that. Throughout my whole life you were my keeper my protecter, I am so grateful it was you. You made me **__**me**__**.You made me the person I am. I just wished that you could have become you too. Not just the older brother,that you could have become Dean,just Dean. I know there is no way to repay you for what you have done for me. Please understand that this,what I am doing is the only way I can save you. The only way that I can repay you. I don't want to say goodbye. I just want to say thank you. It's not enough but Thank you. I love you. I know you never say it,you didn't have to,I felt it.Always.Jerk**_

**The tape stopped and popped out the player. Dean wiped away the tears that never stopped flowing. God his heart hurt so much. Turning the car to the left he noticed one of Bobby's cars. Dean pulled up and killed the engine. He slowly climbed out of the car. "Sam!" Dean screamed as loud as he could."SAMMMY!". He headed towards the abandond car. As he went to open the door he heard a small whimper. He listened again and the same noise came only this time it was longer.**

**"SAM!" Dean moved as fast as he could. Heading towards the sound. Dean stopped when he spotted something moving on the ground.**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy**

**Carrying some of the books he has found upstairs Bobby walks into the kitchen and places the books on the table. He pours himself a cup of coffee and starts to flick through the books. Pulling one up for a closer inspection he sees something fall to the floor. Bending down he picks up some papers,on top was a letter.**

_**' Bobby I know you've found this letter beacause i'm sure Dean has run of after me and left you to do the reserch. First I want to say how thankful I am that you have been there for us. Kinda like a second Dad only without the orders and 'yes sir's'. I figured how to get Dean out of his deal. But I know how stubborn he is. Just make sure he does the right thing. If you've read the right page you will know what is going to happen. I need him to let go. To get on with his life. Tell him to let me go. Tell him it's okay. Tell him i'm sorry. Tell him I love him and make sure he does the right thing. I have left some papers that he will need. Just make sure he uses them.**_

_**Sam **_

_**P.S I wish I didn't have to leave you with the end but there's no one I would rather be there for Dean.**_

**Bobby laid the letter on the table and let out a deep breath. When he had found the books he found the page that same had used. Knowing what Sam had done had shocked the old hunter. But finding the letter brought it all back home. A dad looking out for his eldest son,the older brother saving his younger brother and now the younger brother rescuing the older brother. "Damn Winchesters."**

**Bobby stops opening one of the books by the sound of the Impala pulling up outside. Moving quickly from his chair he runs to the front door to meet Dean. Dean is sitting in the car,eyes straight ahead.Bobby walks slowly to the car,as not to startle the young hunter. "Dean" He taps on the window. Dean turns to face him. His face covered with lines of tears."Dean?"**

**The younger man pulls himself from the car and walks around to the passenger side. He gives one last look at Bobby over the roof before opening the door. Bobby listens,he can hear Dean talking quietly and calmly.Dean stands back up. He holds his coat close to his chest. Raising it up higher. Calming 'shh' sounds. He steps around the car and stands in front of Bobby. When he pulls the coat back slightly, Bobby's mouth opens and closes. He couldn't think of anything to say. Dean moves the coat back. Slowly patting it.**

**"Lets get you inside Dean.Warm you up." Bobby wraps one arm around his shoulders and guides him inside to the couch.**

**Dean lays the bundle on the couch. Looking back up at him was Sam. Baby Sam. Tiny hands and tiny feet. Chubby cheeks and hazel eyes. Baby Sammy.**

**Bobby brings in a cup of coffee for Dean."Uh,I don't know if this is the right time but Sam left me a letter with instructions and some other sheets."**

**Still looking at his brother Dean takes a sip of coffee."Yeah.okay.Bobby?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Um,I need some things for Sammy. Uh,I need some milk and diapers. He needs some clothes." Dean brushes his fingers through Sam's hair.**

**Bobby looks over at the baby "Dean? About what Sam left for me.I think that..."**

**"Could you run and get me the things I need?" Seeing that Bobby hadn't moved Dean looks up to him " I'll look at the stuff in the morning. Promise.I just need those things."**

**The older hunter pats him on the shoulder "There's a store bout 20 minutes out. I'll get what I can." Bobby leaves the house and heads to the store.**

**Dean pulls the blanket that is lying across the back of the couch and lays it across his lap. Slowly picking Sam up he lays him on it and wraps him up. "What did you go and do Sammy?" Getting a small gurlge from the baby Dean lets out a chuckle."Can't do the puppy eyes so your doing the other cute thing then." He pulls Sam up into his arms and lays him across his chest."What have you done?"**

**Sam starts to wriggle. His mouth opens and he lets out a whimper. Dean pulls him closer "Shh,shh." He places a kiss on Sam's head. Sam's starts crying. His face wrinkling,his mouth wide."Shh.shh." Dean places the tip of his finger into Sam's mouth,Sam starts to suck."Hungry? Bobby will be back soon." Dean manages to rise himself from the couch. He gently bounces Sam in his arms. Sam stops sucking and lets out a scream. "I know kiddo,I know." Moving Sam to rest his head on his shoulders Dean pats his back in a rythem. He starts humming Wayward Son by Kansas.**

**Bobby charges into the house. His arms ladern with bags. "Got what I could." Seeing Dean trying to sooth a screaming Sam he pulls a carton from one of the bags "Milk?"**

**Dean walks over to the older man "Yep milk.Like now.I thought you were never coming back." He watches as Bobby makes up the bottle. Running it under the cold tap to cool it down.**

**"Hold out your wrist " Bobby shakes some of the formula onto Deans wrist "Okay?"**

**"Yep." Dean manovers Sam into a suitable position and places the teat in his mouth."Drink up." He watches Sam suck away at the bottle.**

**"I gotta say,your handling this well." Bobby uses the rest of the hot water to make them a coffee.**

**"What do you expect me to do?" He shuffles Sam up a bit into his chest "He's a baby who needs looking after. When he's asleep then I can panic."**

**"Okay." Bobby pulls items from the bags "Didn't really know what ya needed so just grabbed what I saw on the shelf. There's diapers,bottles,formula,babygrows,dummies,wipes,talc,bubble bath." He carries on pulling items out.**

**"Are you sure you never bought the whole store?"**

**"Do you know how hard it is to explain to people who you've known for over twenty years that you are buying baby products? .I grabbed and ran." Bobby gave him a smile."So what ya going to do?"**

**"What did the books say?" He pulls the bottle away and starts to burp his brother.**

**"I haven't had a chance to go through it yet. But I will.I promise." Bobby takes a glance at Sam "He's asleep."**

**Craning his neck to look,he sees that Sam's face is relaxed. Eyelids closed."He's gonna have to sleep with me. Thanks Bobby for this." He waves his free hand about "I'll see you in the morning." He picks up one of the babygrows and the nappies.**

**Dean pushes the two beds together. On one side he lays out some of the pillows along the edge. He quickly puts the nappy and baby grow on Sam. He grabs some extra blankets and lays down on the other bed. Making sure that Sam wasn't to close or to far,he covers his brother. He places a kiss on his forhead,leaving a hand running through Sam's hair. Dean closes his eyes and finally rest.**

**Neither hunter got a good nights sleep. Sam woke every three hours for a feed and diaper change. Dean came into the kitchen with Sam held in his arms. He looked up at the clock.7.48. Dean put the kettle on to boil."You were a pain in the arse as a 25 year old but I gotta tell ya your making that seem like heaven." He pulls one of the dummies from the packet a places it in Sams mouth. When he stops crying Dean smiles "Huh,shoulda got you one of those for when you didn't shut up before." He makes up the formula,cooling it down before feeding Sam. He takes a seat at the table. Dean notices the letter Sam left for Bobby. He quickly reads it. Underneath are some more papers,Adoption papers. Dean glances at Sam,who is looking straight back and enjoying his food."You had this all planned out to the final full stop.Well I'm gonna say this once.I am going to change this. Get you back to how you were. I can't believe you did this. I really wanna kick your butt right now." Pulling the bottle away Dean recieves a small burp."Right back at ya.So what I need to know is how old you are.You look like at least a week old." Dean stops when he hears a grunt from behind him.**

**Bobby sits in the chair opposite him "Morning."**

**"Morning."**

**"Your brother's got some lungs on him. Glad I got no neighbours." He lets out a yawn."I was thinking a week."**

**Dean looks up from Sam "Huh?"**

**"A week. That's how old he looks to me. I ain't no expert. Maybe we should see a Doc."**

**"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean how do I explain it 'Hey doc he was twenty five and then he made a deal with a demon and ended up as a baby,can you tell me how old he is' cos i'm sure that will go down well."**

**Bobby reaches over and wriggles one of Sam's feet "Just tell the Doc he's yours. Girlfriend dumped him on ya. You don't have to tell them the truth,you don't have to see them again." Sam kicks his leg out.**

**"Sounds logical. I'm gonna bath him and then we can go find a nice doctor." Dean puts the bottle on the table "And I need to shop.God i'm gonna be like one of those soccor moms." Dean dissapears as Bobby laughs.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Child's name." The receptionist points her pen at Sam.**

**"Sammy Conners." Dean plasters on his 'i'm talking shit face'**

**"Age of Sammy?"**

**"About a week.Give or take." Seeing a startled look across the receptionist face Dean tries again "A week.He's a week."**

**"Why does he need to see the doctor?"**

**"He hit his thumb with a hammer while rehanging the picture over the fire place." Seeing the strange look on the woman infront of him Dean lets out a deep sigh "Sorry. Haven't had much sleep. It's just for a check up." Dean pulls Sam up agaisnt his chest and rubs smalls circles on his back.**

**"Take a seat. I'll inform the Doctor."**

**Dean sits on one of the waiting plastic chairs. Still comforting Sam he studies the other parents in the waiting room. All female,all looking exhusted,all looking at him. He looks away,studies the pictures on the wall.**

**"Mr Connors. The doctor will see you know. Room 3." The receptionist points to the room.**

**"Okay Sammy,lets get you checked." Dean enters the room. Sitting at the desk is a man aged around fifty. Grey hair about the same height as himself. "Hey Doc."**

**"Oh this must be Sammy." He holds out his hand,when Dean shakes it he continues "I'm Doctor Mulwray and what can I do for you today?"**

**"Just a basic check up."**

**"When did he have his last check up?" The doctor moves forward " Can you put him on the table and undress him down to his nappy."**

**"Um,you see the thing is his mom just left him with me,said she couldn't cope no-more." He strips Sam of his clothes.**

**"Did she leave you any medical records?" The doctor places the stephascope on Sam's chest.**

**"No,nothing.Is that going to be a problem?" He keeps a close eye on what the doctor is doing.**

**"It would be nice. But i'm sure we can figure things out for now." He carries on with the check up. Weighing,reflex,vision and hearing**

**"Everything looks good. His weight is normal. Everything else checks out okay.Any questions?" He returns to his seat."You can get him dressed now."**

**"Can't believe you slept through that." He gets Sam dressed."How old do you think he is?.I was thinking about a week."**

**"I would go with that.You're doing a good job.From my experince I don't see many dad's like you." The doctor opens the door."If you feel worried or need to ask a question don't hesitate to call me."**

**"Thanks Doc." Dean shakes his hand once again and leaves the clinic. "I think that we need to shop,I can't keep carrying you." Walking to the car Dean spots a store across the road. "There we go,Buggies. That'll do for now."**

**He crosses the street. Dean looks at the avalible buggies through the window."You owe me one Sammy." Dean buys a basic buggy.Folds back in five positions and comes with a raincover. He also grabs some kiddie blankets. Making sure that Sam was okay he places the items in the boot of the car and drives to the nearest Baby store in town. He picks up some baby products and clothes,more blankets and most important a car seat."Great.Now my cool car is a soccor mom's car." He follows the instructions and straps Sam in the seat and into the car and heads back to Bobby's. Without thinking he pushes in a tape.**

_**I remember the first time I saw you really injured.There was so much blood.I didn't know where it started or where it ended.**_**He quiclky pops it back out.Giving a glance to his baby brother and switches on the radio.**

**"Hey Bobby" The young hunter places the car seat inside the doorway."Bobby!"**

**"I'm coming,i'm coming. Christ Dean you've been busy." He takes some of the bags from Dean."How'd it go?"**

**Picking the carseat back up he follows Bobby into the main room. "Doc says he's fine.Guessed a week like we did. Watch him while I get his feed. He's slept for the past four hours and he's gonna start screaming." Dean leaves and heads to make up the bottle.**

**Bobby unclips Sam from the seat,in his arms,he lays him across his chest."I can't believe you did this Sam. You got a good brother there. I don't realy know how he's taking this but..." Two hazel eye's blink back at him.First he notices the nose give a little wiggle then the mouth opening. A full 'i'm hungry scream' came out."Shhh.shhh."**

**"Give him here." Dean reaches out and takes Sam. He takes a seat next to Bobby and gives Sam his bottle. "Take these." He passes some papers to Bobby.**

**"They're the adoption papers.What have you decided?"**

**Removing his eyes from the feeding Sam he looks up at Bobby."Burn them."**

**"Are you sure? It's what Sam..." He was interupted.**

**"Yeah,well now it's my choice and I want them burnt. Sitting in that doctors room,roaming round the shelfs at the supermarket,it gave me time to think."**

**"About what?"**

**"About everything. All those times Sam begged for normal and I always wished that for him. I can give him what he wanted. I don't want him to be with strangers. I can't let him go. Besides both you and I have been through those books Bobby and we came up with nothing. Sam kept his research hidden,there's no way to change this"**

**"What about hunting?"**

**Pulling the bottle free Dean begins to burp Sam "That left me when Sam did. He's said before that there's plenty of other hunters out there. I'll probably go crazy. But I got my life back and i'm not letting him down again."**

**"Are you sure?" The older man pulls a lighter from his pocket and places it at the corner of the paper. Receiving a quick nod he flicks it open and the paper becomes alight. He desposes of it in the ashtray."So what now?"**

**"Now I need to look after this one " He gives Sam's forehead a quick kiss "And I need to find a job,maybe a place to live."**

**"You've got plenty of time. You stay here as long as you need too."**

**"Thanks Bobby. Grampa Bob."**

**"Guess what? I kinda like that." He chuckles to himself. Getting a glare from Dean he struggs his shoulders "Well I do."**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five months later**

**"Open up. Here comes the big aeroplane. Whoosh!" Dean pushes the spoon of mashed carrots into the unwilling Sams mouth.**

**Sam spits out the food for the fifth time "Sammy.It's yummy look "Deans face changes when he offers himself a spoonfull "Yeah your right.Ugh!" He reaches up into the cupboard and pulls out a tin of rice pudding."You want this?" He raises an eyebrow. Sam just bangs his hands against the table infront of his highchair. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't you tell Bobby. He'll start with the healthy food bit again." Dean quickly warms it up in the microwave."Cos Grampa Bob is a meanie." He retakes his seat "Yes he is." Getting a small giggle from Sam he pouts his lips "Yes he is. He's an old meany."**

**"I'm a what?" Bobby's voice booms from the hallway.**

**"Your a loving caring Gramps who loves us like mad." Dean yells back.**

**"And Dean Winchester "He enters the kitchen and squats infront of Sammy "Is full of B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T." Which gives him a baby chuckle in response.**

**"And you are so lucky he can't spell yet." He scoops more rice pudding into Sam's awaiting mouth.**

**"How'd you get on with the packing?" The older man makes himself and Dean coffee.**

**"Nearly done. Just mainly Sammy's bits. It feels weird." He wipes dribble from Sam's mouth and pulls a funny face at him "I'm going to be a honest man,have my own job,my own apartment. I'm going to be Joe Normal."**

**Finishing his faces at Sam Bobby looks at Dean "And a damn fine job you'll do at it. I know you'll do okay."**

**"It's just going to be weird. A job of normal hours. Paying for things with my own cash. Not worrying about concussion."**

**"You and Sam are going to be fine. You know i'm always here if you need me and your gonna visit."**

**Licking his lips Dean turns in his chair "Course. I wouldn't be here if you didn't help,Grampa Bob,Besides to tell you the truth I'm kinda looking forward to it. Just a bit."**

**"I'll second that." Sammy lets out a loud burp. Bobby can't help but smile."So does he."**

**"Are you sure about coming and staying for a few day's? I mean if you have other things to do it's okay." Dean clears away the bowl and spoon and picks Sam up from the highchair.**

**"It's fine. I'll be there to help just while you get on your feet. You may have gotten yourself a job and daycare sorted,but the apartment needs a sorting out. I'm sure you don't want to be sleeping in an orange room." The older man takes Sam.**

**"Why on earth would someone paint their walls orange .Blind?"**

**"Dunno. How about I give this little one a bath and you finish packing,we got two hours if you want to get there before dark." Bobby receives a wet slobbered kiss from an unco-ordinated Sammy.**

**"Ah,he loves you Grampy Bob." Dean tosses the dish towel onto the counter.**

**"Shud dup." He leaves the room "You love me? Do you love me? wada wada wada.Whose a good boy? huh.Whose a good boy?" He tickles Sam's cheek.**

**Dean shouts from the kitchen "I'm a good boy!"**

**Bobby ignores him and goes to get Sam ready.**

**Just over an hour later and both of their cars are packed. Sammy's fastened in his carseat. "Flash if you need to stop. Sammy will probably fall asleep. So i'm okay going straight there."**

**Bobby nods "Yep,sure. You do the same. Have a good trip." The olderman gets in his car and waits for Dean to pull out.**

**Dean had organised a job for himself at a garage near the apartment he was renting. He had id's and documents made up into Dean Connors and Samuel Connors. He had everything set for a new life.**

**Dean starts the car. He turns to the passenger seat,Sam is sucking his fingers "I guess it's just you and me now kiddo.". Before they reach the main road Dean turns the radio on.Styx comes blaring out and Sam's bottom lip begins to tremble. Dean turns the radio tuner until classical musical starts playing and Sammy stops crying,he's gurlgling and kicking his feet out. "Oh you gotta be kidding me. Come on Sammy really?" Getting no response Dean turns it up a few decibles. Sam shows a toothless grin. "Guess not."**

**The drive takes just over five hours. They have only one stop,to feed and change Sam. Both cars pull up together outside there new apartment. There are four apartments in total. Green lawn strecthing out to the kerb.Dean exits out of his car. He unclicks Sammy and lifts him up into his arms.**

**He points to the apartment on the second floor on the right "You see that Sammy." He makes sure he's watching "That there is our new home.What do you think?"**

**Sam waves his hands around. Lots of saliva falling from his mouth as he utters baby talk.**

**"That good huh?" Lifting Sam up above in the air,Dean gives him a gentle shake "I guess I can agree with that. What do you say we go in,order pizza,have a beer and some special ladies. " Not getting a reply Dean just simply re-words it "How about some mashed potatoes and peas,bottle of milk and Scobby Doo? Sounding better by the minute huh?huh?" He rises Sam up a bit more with each 'huh'.**

**"You gonna stay around here scaring your new wall buddies or are you actually gonna get in there and make me a coffee?" Bobby massages his own back "Hot shower will be good though."**

**"Yeah,yeah old man,unloading first. Put Mr man here in his buggy and lets get to work." Dean hands Sammy to Bobby. He watches while Bobby pulls some faces at Sammy followed by a rasberry. When Bobby looks at him,he raises his hands "Not saying a word."**

**Forty minutes and many curses later Dean and Bobby are sitting in the living room on the floor.Sammy,once again is asleep.**

**"So?" Bobby looks around the room. Two big doors leading out onto the balcony and one ugly picture on the wall.**

**"So?" Dean follows Bobbys glances.**

**"Furniture?" Bobby raises an eyebrow.**

**"Being delieverd first thing tomorrow. We're " a finger pointing between them both "are camping it tonight. He" He points to Sam " Is in the travelcot."**

**"How about a beer?" He nudges Dean shoulder.**

**"I have been here less than an hour and you expect me to have your dinner on the table waiting for you when you get home." He wipes away the imaginary tear.**

**"Cheeky bastard. I helped a lot today. A least you could offer me a beer."**

**"I know and thanks. But if you want a beer,you're gonna have to go and buy some and if you don't mind we could do with some food."**

**"Why don't you take Sam for a walk. See what you can find in your new town." Bobby pushes himself up.**

**Dean follows "I've been here before I know what it's got."**

**"I know. But don't you think Sammy would like a look and besides you can introduce yourself to the locals." He picks up the tin of paint from the counter "And while your gone i'll start painting. I don't know about you but I don't like lime green walls for a lounge."**

**"Deal. Just don't make a mess. Keep the windows open to ventilate. Keep the bedroom door shut. Keep.."**

**"I know what i'm doing." He pulls the lid of a starts to paint the walls cream."Lime green.Huh"**

**Dean and Sammy head towards the centre of town. Recieving some 'oohs and ahh's' from the passers by. Some stop him and ask if he's new in town. Some ask him about Sammy and one lady ask if he's single. He tells Sammy that he's gonna love it here. They reach the local grocery store. Dean puts Sam in the seat of the trolley and spends over a hour buying goods.half of which are toys or clothes for Sam.After paying and loading up the buggy they head home. Sammy's interest goes as far as blowing raspberries and sucking his fingers. They enter the apartment and Dean carries Sammy to see Bobby. Standing in the doorway Dean looks around their home. Taking one of Sammy's hands,he gives it a quick kiss he whispers "We're home."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank everybody for their kind reviews. Got 8 in one day and it means a lot to me. So again thank you. I hope you continue to enjoying reading this story as I have a lot to write. Some of it is through personal experience and some is what I think of. Well here goes...**

**Please enjoy**

**Dean turns over,the alarm clock showing 6:27. Giving a groan he pulls the sheet over his head .He waits for the worst sound in the world. Three minutes later and there it is Beep,beep,beep. He reaches out and slams his hand down,turning off the alarm. Dean sits up and runs a hand through his hair. He drags himself out of bed and looks in on Sammy whose still asleep. Dean goes to the kitchen and makes himself his morning cup of coffee. He looks around at last nights dishes. Before he has a chance to even decide if he's going to wash them he gets called away. Being in a new town Dean took it upon himself to explain to his neighbours and others that he was Sammy's dad to make things easier for themselves.**

**"Da,da,da,da,da,da." Sammy's standing up agaisnt the railings of his cot.,his hands holding on for dear life.**

**"Sammy,Sammy,Sammy,Sammy!" Dean kneels down infront of him. "What ya doing in there? Don't tell me they thought you were the monkey again?"**

**Sam laughs and raises his arms.**

**"Okay. Gotta make sure your not a monkey." He pokes his fingers through the bars,making sure to hit all of Sam's tickly spots. Sam slumps back onto the mattress,legs and arms flying. A cute laugh escaping his mouth. " Well I still don't know if your Sam or a monkey." Dean gets up and pulls Sam out. Rising him just above his head he moves his mouth agaisnt Sams stomach,causing the same reaction as before. "Yep your Sammy. Good morning."**

**"ilk" Sam grabs Deans bottom lip and pulls it down,exposing Deans teeth "ilk"**

**He pulls Sam's fingers away "Yeah yeah. What did your last slave die off?" Dean takes them both to the kitchen.Sam gets his regular seat in the high chair."Coming up old wise one." He fills the bottle and holds it out for Sam to take, "Breakfast,wash,get dressed then of to Day care,well work for me and then how about a guy's night in,bottles of stuff,food and another dose of Power Rangers."**

**With the milk finished Sam lays it across the highchair table." Dooya" Slams his hands on the table twice."dahu"**

**"Sounds like a plan to me. Here's ya spoon,here's ya cereal. Munch away." Sam holds out a spoon of Lucky Charms to Dean "That's okay you eat that, i've got coffee.Mans best invention."**

**Forty minutes later and both were fed,washed and dressed. Dean puts everything Sam would need into the back pack. The drive to the Daycare centre is twenty minutes away,then another ten for work. They reach the Centre. Dean gives him a million kisses,like he does everyday. Leaves instructions on how to be contacted,Shanice the leader has to remind him yet again that they have everything under control. He drives to work,arriving ten minutes early. It wasn't a fantastic garage,not on a grand scale,but it did get buisness and gives a good wage. He works from 8:30 til 4:00pm. He's loving his job. After working here for nearly six months he has become friendly with the regulars. He's colleges at work are a nice bunch. He was really enjoying himself.**

**"Hey Connors!" Kenny,his boss calls out from the office.**

**"Good morning to you my lord." Dean gives a little curtsey.**

**"You seem in a good mood." Kenny hands him some paper work.**

**"When you wake up to a chirpy,nearly one year old, you kinda join in." Dean looks over the paper work "How many times is Mr Fretter gonna bring his car in. Be cheaper to buy a new one."**

**"It was his wifes.Sentimental." The older man sits down in one of the customers plastic chairs.**

**"I can understand that. My car was my Dad's." Dean looks at the next sheet.**

**"Gotta say,i'm still loving your car. Chickmobile." He gives Dean a wink.**

**"Yeah it was .Now it's a baby mobile. Kenny i'm gonna need parts for this one,I don't think we've got any in stock."**

**"I'll order some. How is Sammy? I remember when mine was that age. Drove me made. Learning to walk and talk.It was like yak yak yak opps fell on my bum."**

**"Well,he's got a few words. Hasn't attempted walking yet. But anyday soon he will." Dean collects his overalls and slips them on."But still the cutest kid on the block!"**

**"Yeah Yeah yeah,I used to say the same thing and I gotta tell ya,their not anymore.Terence is a 16 year old punk and Jason is a 13 year old goth.Telling ya not a pretty what I just found out could happen to my Sammy,yeah strong coffee would be good."**

**Dean spent the day servercing two cars and helping to place orders for new parts.4:00p.m came along pretty quick. Quickly stripping of his overalls,Dean tells the guys bye. He goes to get Sammy.**

**"Hey Shanice,how's he been?" Dean see's Sam quite happly sitting at one of the tables with chocolate cake around his mouth. Another worker who is sitting with the children is attempting to clean the child next to him.**

**"He's been fine .Like I told you the last four times you phoned and asked. You know you'll get wrinkles if you keep worrying." She slaps him gently on the arm "Tylers birthday,parents bought in a cake and I do beleive there's more on the carpet than in their actual mouths."**

**Dean chuckles. Cupping his hands around his mouth he calls out "Hey Sammy!"**

**Sam's head jolts up,crumbs falling from his mouth. "Da Da" He raises his hands and rubs them in his hair.**

**Dean walks over and pulls Sam's hands down, "Chocolate hair is not a good look for you." Dean unbuckles him from the chair.,as a reward he gets a chocolate handprint on both cheeks and a rather tasty slobbering kiss."Yep,you're gonna be single forever."**

**He leaves the daycare and heads home."You and I are going to have a bath." Dean places Sam on the floor while he packs the buggy and bag away. Then he returns to the lounge to find chocolate hand prints decorating the sofa. Dean squats down behind the sofa and pops his head up "Sammy!" Then quickly ducks down. Dean continues for a few more times until he sees a mop of brown hair coming out from the side of the sofa,followed by a crawling Sam. "Guess you found me". A toothless grin was his response.**

**After quickly undressing,Dean holds Sam close to his chest while he steps into the bath. Bubbles rising to the top,he settles Sam between his legs facing himself. Dean picks up the jug from the side of the bath and uses it to pour water over Sam's head. Which leads to a lot of splashing from Sam.**

**"Hey,octopus boy,calm it down. Look at this." Dean scoops up some bubbles and blows them into the air." Would ya look at that." He holds Sam's hand and places bubbles on it "You've got to blow." Sam doesn't respond,finding it more interesting to eat them instead "You are weird. Blow." He repeats the action.**

**"Blow." Sam slams a hand into the water "Blow."**

**Deans jaw drops "Blow." He waits for the response.**

**Using the jug to splash Sam speaks "Blow."**

**Dean pulls him forward and rewards him with a kiss "That's my boy."**

**"Blow"**

**Dean blows on Sammy's cheek." Lets finish up."**

**Once they are both clean,hair washed and half the water disappering out of the bath and onto the floor,they both get their pyjama's on and take a seat on the couch.**

**Grabbing the phone Dean holds up some take away menu's "We have Chinese,Indian,Pizza,Thai." He lets sam grab one " Chinese it is." He phones through the order, Afterwards he places the phone and menus back. Dean passes Sam one of his cuddly toys and flicks on the television. The first channel is a docomenrty about butterflys 'what the hell',second channel is about how to lose ten pounds in a day. He carries on flicking until he finds the perfect channel,cars. Giving a quick glance to Sammy he jumps up and grabs Sam's juice and his bottle of beer. He quickly sits back down. Sam holds his bottle out until Dean taps it with a 'cheers'.**

**Half an hour later the Chinese arrives. Dean opens the cartons and sets them on the coffee table. He picks up a spring roll and tears it in half. Then he blows down the centre to cool it down before giving it to Sam. Sammy grabs it and places it at his lips and begins to suck. Dean eats his meal,handing pieces of spring roll and chicken balls to Sammy.**

**Twenty minutes after he had finished he started to pack away the boxes "Milk?"**

**He's question was returned by "ilk,blaa blow."**

**Smiling to himself he makes up Sam's bottle and rejoins him on the couch "Come here." Sam leans forwards and Dean picks him up and sits him on his lap. Leaning Sam back and covering with the blanket from the couch,Dean hands the bottle to Sam,who grabs it and shoves it in his mouth. Dean brushes a hand over Sam's hair, keeping his gaze on Sammy's eye's. Pure hazel looking back. His hand trails down to Sam's cheek where he draws lazy circles with his finger. Gradually getting slower as Sam closes his eye's. When Sam loses his grip on the bottle and starts to snore lightly Dean pulls the blanket up higher. He reaches out for the remote a looks for something decent to watch. They stay curled up on the couch for another couple of hours,until Dean carries Sam into his bed with him. After making sure he has a clean nappy and was warm enough,Dean lays on his side. He watches Sam's chest rise and fall,he listens to his light snores. He could watch him forever.**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy**

**He was awoken by the constent ringing of the doorbell. "Go away." A pillow covers his head "Go away." The ringing continues. Peeking out from under the cushion he spots Sam,asleep. Rising from the bed he mutters "Okay for some,sleep through a bleeding earthquake." Dean calls out,"I'm coming. Quit with the frigging ringing." The noise stops "At last." He opens the door to find a very bright and happy postman.**

**"Parcel for Samuel Connors." The postman holds it out,"Are you Samuel Connors?"**

**"Ah,no. Do I look like a Samuel to you?" He answers with the palms of his hands rubbing his eyes.**

**"This is the address we were given." The young lad re-reads his paper work."Apartment 3,116 Glanding Avenue."**

**"Yeah. That's the address." Reaching out and taking the box Dean raises his head "Where do I sign?"**

**"I'm sorry,but the parcel is for a Samuel Connors."**

**"Samuel Connors is my year old son. I'm Dean Connors." He reaches to his coat hanging behind the door and pulls out his wallet. "There's my i.d." He recieves a quick nod from the boy and signs. After closing the door he looks at the return address on the parcel "Bobby?".The box goes on the table while he starts the coffee. As he is about to pour his first cup he hears crying. Sams crying. Putting everything down he runs to the bedroom.**

**"Hey.What's the matter?" He sits next to Sam,who is lying on his back.Fingers in mouth. Picking him up,Dean can feel why he's crying. "You a bit hot kiddo." He feels Sam's forehead."Lets get that thermometre.Shh,shh.It's okay." He pulls it out from the cupboard over the sink and places it in Sam's ear.He waits for the beeps.Sam continues crying." Shhh" It beeps. His eyes go wide 99.4 "Okay.We are going to the doctors."**

**Dean phones in quick to work explaing that he won't be in. Receiving the okay,he gets them both dressed,makes up some bottles for Sam and gulps down a much needed cup of coffee. They arrive at the Doctors just as the doors open.**

**"Hey. We need to see a doctor." Dean rubs Sam's back,keeping him calm.**

**"What's the problem?" The old receptionist pulls out a form.**

**"He woke up crying. Had a temp of nearly 100. Hasn't settled yet." Dean shifts Sam to the other arm."Shh,it's okay." He kisses Sam's cheek.**

**"The doctor has just got in. I'll see if he can see you now." She pushes a piece of paper at him "I need you to fill out this form."**

**"Thanks." He picks up the pen on the desk,while continuing to keep Sam calm he completes the form.**

**A middle age man with short black hair comes out with the receptionist "Hello.I'm Dr Kilmartin. I've heard this young man is not feeling great." He reaches out a finger and brushes it over Sam's cheek."Your right,feels hot.Bring " He looks at the sheet Dean completed "Samuel through."**

**"It's Sammy." Dean follows him to one of the surgeries.**

**"Okay.Can you lay Sammy on the bed and take of his clothes." Dr Kilmartin picks up his thermometer and stephiscope. "How long has he been like this?"**

**"He woke up like it this morning. I'd say about an hour. What do you think it is?"**

**"I don't think it's serious. Babies can't comunicated how they are feeling,crying and the fever somethimes just help us know their sick." While he was talking he listens to Sam's chest and retakes his temp." 99.5.He places his hands on either side of Sam's face. Cheeking his eye's and throat."Oh."**

**"What?" Dean grabs one of Sam's hands "What?"**

**"I think that." He looks in Sam's ears." Yeah. Looks like Sammy has an ear and throat infection."**

**"Okay.That I can deal with." Dean starts to redress Sam "What do I need to do?"**

**"I'll give you some medicine and some eardrops. Just follows what it says on the bottles. Plenty of rest and fluids." Dr Kilmartin writes out a prescription.**

**Wrapping Sammy back up Dean pulls him in close. "Thanks Doc. Thank you."**

**"That's okay.I just hope Sammy feels better soon." The doctor hands over the prescription and leads them out."Come back if it gets worse."**

**Dean nods and walks out to the car .He places Sammy in his carseat and gets in himself. They drive to the pharmacy and get Sam's medicine. Dean keeps one hand on the steering wheel and the other brushing through Sam's hair. They arrive home ten minutes later. Dean carries a very sleepy Sam to their apartmant. Once inside and sitting on the couch Dean pulls out the medicine.**

**"Okay.It say's one spoonfull three times a day and the drops are also three times a day." He looks down at Sammy laying on the couch."Lets get this party started."**

**He spoons the medicine and does the ear drops."Right. How about something to eat?You want something to eat?" Dean rubs Sam's arm with his fingers.**

**"Porry." Sams voice is tiny.**

**"Okay kiddo. Porridge it is." He covers Sammy up and turns the cartoons on."Be back."**

**Dean comes back two minutes later with the porridge,bottle of milk and the parcel from before. He pushes some cushions into the side of the sofa and lays Sammy agaisnt them, "Here ya go." He feeds Sam some porridge. After a few mouthfulls Sam's had enough and starts to spit it back out. "Had enough?" Dean puts the bowl and spoon down."Look what i've got" He holds up the parcel ."Grampa Bob sent it." Dean opens it up and pulls out a small brown teddy bear.It's wearing a shirt that reads 'I'm cool' and a little blue cap. "Your Grampa Bob's gone all soft." Sammy grabs the bear and waves it about with one hand. Dean notices that Sammy's eyes are drooping. He scoops Sammy up and cuddles him to his chest and gives him his bottle."Go to sleep kiddo." Sam drinks half the milk before he finally falls asleep. Dean settles into the sofa and joins Sam in sleep.**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**The first part of this story actually happened. **

**Please enjoy**

**"Sammy!" Dean walks out from his bedroom."Sammy!"**

**"No." Sam is sitting on the cream rug in the main room.**

**"Excuse me?" Picking up one of the million plastic cars that Sam has playing with Dean looks up "Excuse me?"**

**"No" Sam crosses his arms and closes his eyes.**

**Dean stands in front of Sam "I hope that wasn't a no." Dean tries to hide his smile when two sad puppy dog eye's look up to him. "I said we're going and I do believe i'm the grown up."**

**Pushing himself up to his feet Sam sticks out his bottom lip. "No."**

**"Would you like me to put you in the corner to think about that or are you going to come with me?" Dean moves away to the hallway to put his boots on."Well?" Before Dean finishes putting on the second boot Sam joins him "I thought so. Get your trainers." He points to the tiny black trainers in the corner.**

**Sam toddles over and picks them up and brings them back to Dean. He sits on the floor and raises his legs.**

**"You know Sammy. You could have done this in the first place and we could have been there and back by now." He puts Sam trainers on and tightens the velcro. "I know you don't like it but everybody has to do it. I'm doing it aswell."**

**"It's yucky." Sams arms cross over his chest.**

**"How on earth is getting your hair cut yucky? Broccolli is yukky,not cutting our hair."**

**Sam grabs a handfull of his hair "It go bye bye." His eyes slowly start to water.**

**Dean hates it when he gets like this."Listen. I'll tell the lady to take a tiny,tiny bit okay. Then you can watch them cut mine. You remember last time they had that big,big shaver." Dean waits for the nod "Well remember you sat in my lap and pretended you were flying an aeroplane,we can do that again. Then we can get a hotdog and soda. What do you say?" He holds up his hand.**

**Sam's arms unfold and he looks up at Dean. He tilts his head from side to side before raising his hand and giving a high five."Dadda?"**

**"Yeah?" Dean takes their coats of the hooks.**

**"Roccoli nice. Not yucky." Sams arm slide into the sleeves of his coat.**

**"You know what,I was wrong. Broccoli is nice. My mistake." He zips up Sam's coat then his own. "So are we ready?"**

**"Yep.Rainers,coat and me!" Sam beams a smile at Dean."And you."  
**

**Dean looks around and picks up his keys from the side table."Let me check.Boots,coat,keys,me." Dean reaches for the door.**

**"Dadda!"**

**Dean bites his cheek to refrain from laughing. "What?"**

**"ME!"**

**"Oops." He scoops Sam up into his arms and opens the front door. "Nearly forgot my monkey."**

**"Me no monkey." **

**Dean unlocks the car and straps Sam into his car seat, "Yeah you are. Your my monkey." Dean leans in and kisses his forehead.**

**Dean drives them to the barbers for the dreaded haircut. He carries Sam in,who's trying his best to hold onto his hair.**

**"Hey Emma." Dean leans over the receptionist counter,Sam's still hiding."We're back."**

**Emma runs a hand through her short blond hair "You really know how to show a girl a good time Dean."**

**Dean sticks out his bottom lip "What ya trying to say? Because I gotta tell ya me and Sammy here are the kings of good times." He tries to pull Sam away from his clasp around his neck.**

**"Sammy." Emma waits until she see's his eye's picking out from under Deans chin "Look." She holds up a chocolate bar "You can have it if you come with me."**

**"Emma,I do believe you're trying to bribe my child." Dean leans in and whispers into Sammy's ear " If you don't get it I will."**

**Sam's head rises and he looks around. He stops when he spots the chocolate. Sam releases Dean and struggles until Dean sets him down."Iny,iny bit.K?"**

**"Whatever you want my loardship." Emma takes his hand and settles him into one of the chairs.**

**Dean follows and sits in the next chair "Ready kiddo?"**

**Dean dips his chip into his sauce as he watches Sam talking on the phone.**

**"Ot dogs." Sam's head bobs up and down "Yep.Yep.Yep." Sam holds the phone out "Dadda."**

**"Thanks Sammy." He breaks the hotdog into tiny pieces using one hand "Hey Bobby. Yeah I know. Nope he didn't scream,he was very brave." He winks at Sammy and passes him his soda "So you still coming tomorrow. Yeah,yeah okay. Just don't forget the...yeah. I know. See you tomorrow." Dean closes his phone and places it in his pocket. "Okay?" Dean eats another chip.**

**"Yep." Sammy pulls the straw from his soda and it flicks sending soda drops onto Dean "Uh oh." His mouth staying 'O'**

**Dean picks up a napkin and wipes his face. "Uh oh. I get soda flicked on me and all you say is uh oh." Dean copies Sam's face 'O'**

**Sammy laughs,slamming his hands agaisnt the table top. He stops laughing when a chip hits his head.**

**Dean tries his best to look innocent "Ohhhhhhhhhh. Who did that?" He looks around the cafe,pretending to look for someone.**

**"Dadda." Sammy picks up a piece of his hotdog and throws at Dean, just managing to hit his chest.**

**Dean looks down at his top and then back up "You are so grounded until your 50."**

**"Being nice today? Last week it was a hundred." An old woman with grey hair in a bun stands next to the table.**

**"Hey Rosie." Dean gives her a smile.**

**"Finished?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Hey Sammy. How are you today?" Rosie starts to clear away the table.**

**"Air cut. Look!" Sammy holds out some of his hair.**

**Dean nods at Rosie's 'oh-my-god-it's-hell-day' look. "He was so brave. Didn't cry."**

**"You didn't?" Sam shakes his head "I guess your getting a big boy then. How old are you? 20?"**

**Seeing Sam hold up all 10 fingers Dean answers "He's two tomorrow."**

**"Well Happy Birthday Sammy." Rosie pulls out the check and writes on it before placing it on the table."See you next week boys."**

**Sam watches her leave before picking up the check. He pushes himself up onto his feet and leans across the table "Muna."**

**" What do you mean money. I ain't no bank,get your own." Dean pulls the check away. He smiles "I guess you don't need money, Rosie paid for us. Look it say's Happy Birthday." Dean looks over to the counter,spotting the older lady he mouths 'thank you'. He receives a mouthed 'your welcome' back.**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy!**

**Dean looks around at the balloons hanging from every space avalible on the ceiling. He had woken up at six to get everything ready for Sam's birthday. He had made an effort last year but Sam didn't really take any notice. So this year he was going to make sure he did. His thoughts disappear when the door bell rang.**

**"Hey Bobby,bout time you showed up. Could have done with the help." Dean takes some of the carrier bags hanging from Bobby's arms.**

**"What do you mean about time. It's blooming nine o'clock in the friggin morning and I had to lug these here for you." Bobby follows Dean to the kitchen and unloads his arms. "Where's birthday boy then?"**

**"Still in bed." Dean pulls some of the food out from the bags "I thought he could do with it. Gonna be a busy day." He stops when Bobby's eyebrows rise "Okay. Geez. It's easier to get things ready when he isn't running round like a wearwolf on a high."**

**Chuckling Bobby pulls out a chair and sits down "That bad huh?"**

**"Uh yeah. God Bobby. I couldn't wait for him to start talking,now he doesn't shut up. Couldn't wait for him to walk,now he won't sit still. Couldn't wait for him to eat proper food,now he doesn't stop. But you know what?" Dean leans back agaisnt the kitchen counter.**

**Bobby leans back in his chair "What?"**

**"I wouldn't change him for the world. I know with everything in the past was...what it was and the deal? Well,I still can't get over that. But what i've,we've got now I wouldn't change it. Sammy's happy,i'm happy."  
**

**"Can I say something?" He receives a nod "Promise you won't interupt?"**

**"I promise." Dean moves over to the table and sits down "Go ahead."**

**"When all what happened happened I thought you were going to explode. I thought you would have been hunting high and low,taking your anger out on anything you could find in your way. But I was wrong and i'm gald I was wrong. What you have accomplished for yourself and Sammy is a honour in itself. You've done good kid. Your more than changed for the better,you've changed for yourself. I can see how happier you are and i'm glad i'm around to see it."**

**"Grampa Bob!" Both look around to see Sammy in the doorway wearing his Spiderman pyjamas.**

**"Come here." Bobby's arms spread wide "Give me a cuddle."**

**Sammy runs and jumps onto Bobby's lap "I up." He turns and looks at Dean "Porridge?"**

**"Good morning to you too." Dean's arms fold across his chest.**

**Sam scrambles of Bobby's lap and jumps onto Dean's "Morning." He leans up and kisses Deans forehead "Porridge?"**

**"Yeah,yeah I know. But first things first. Happy Birthday Sammy. Whose a big boy now?"**

**"ME!"**

**"Yeah you sure are,here." Bobby passes over a wrapped present. "You can have this one now."**

**Sammy looks at the bright coloured paper and looks at Bobby "Thank you." He tears the paper off. Inside is a book of fairy tales. "It a book." He shows Dean. "Porridge." He jumps of Deans lap and sits back on Bobby's "Read?"**

**"I can do that." Bobby opens the first page.**

**"Uh,Bobby?" Dean waits until the older man looks at him. "Thank you." His eyes start to water.**

**"It's only a book Dean." Bobby strokes Sam's hair.**

**Dean wipes his eye's with the back of his hand "Not for that. For what you said and for being here. I, we appreciate it, alot" Dean turns around to make the porridge.**

**"Daddy?" Sammy climbs of the older mans lap and walks over to Dean."Daddy!"**

**Dean wipes his eyes again and squats down to Sammys height, "Yeah kiddo."**

**"Love you." Sammy raises both arms up. Dean picks him up and holds him tight "I help."**

**Dean looks over the top of Sam's head at Bobby,he releses a smile "I love you too. How about you take Grampa Bob to your room and show him the pictures you did at day care while I make my birthday boy his breakfast."**

**Dean puts him back down and Sam grabs Bobby's hand "Come. I got pictures and cars." He pulls Bobby along behind him.**

**Dean pours the milk into the saucepan to heat. He reaches for the oats and spots the book Sam has been given. Dean picks it up and starts to flick through the pages. He puts the book down and returns to making Sam's breakfast "Fairy tales at last Sammy."**

**They eat breakfast together.Sam is eating his porridge,Bobby has a bacon sandwich and Dean with a sausage sandwich. Sam scoops out the last of his breakfast and pushes his bowl away.**

**"Party now?" **

**"No not yet. "Dean picks up the empty plates and puts them into the sink, "How about presents?"**

**"Yeah." Sam claps his hands "Presents!"**

**Bobby cleans up Sam while Dean goes to his room to get the present "Hey Sammy?"**

**"Yeah,Grampa Bob." Sam sticks his tongue out to lick the flannel.**

**"You're a big boy now." He dries Sam's face with a towel "And so is your Daddy."**

**Sam smiles "My Daddy big. " He spreads his arms out to the sides "Like this."**

**"Are you saying i'm fat?." Dean appears in the doorway holding a big box "You monkey."**

**"I no monkey." Sam runs and stands infront of Dean and the box "Sammy's?"**

**"I don't know. Is it your birthday?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Do you get presents on your birthday?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Do you want to open it?"**

**"Yep."**

"Well then I guess it's yours." Dean carries the box into the main room.

**Sam pulls Bobby along with him. He pulls Bobby and Dean down next to the box."Now?"**

**Dean nods and pushes the box closer "Go for it Birthday Boy."**

**Sam tears at the paper and pulls it off. "What it?"**

**"How about we open it up and see. Bobby, you going to help?" Dean kneels and pulls of the tape across the top of the box.**

**"Sammy come here." Bobby moves Sam infront of himself "Let's have a look."**

**Bobby leans Sam over the opening in the box. Sams eyes widen and his mouth opens wide. Dean leans in the box and pulls it out.**

**"Bike." Sam reaches for the handle bars and tries to get his leg over the seat." Bike."**

**"Yeah.That's what you asked for,a Spiderman bike. Right?" Dean stands up and helps Sam onto the seat.**

**"Right." Sam looks down at his bike. One wheel at the front,with the peddles sticking out either side. Two wheels at the back. On the handle bars is a plastic circle with Spiderman on it. There are stickers of Spiderman along all the bars. "Spiderman." He puts his feet on the peddles and pushes down.**

**"Ho ho,hold on kiddo. There's not a lot of room here. Why don't you get dressed then we can go outside." He lifts Sam off "Scoot!"**

**"I think you might need these." Bobby pulls out another parcel. "Open it."**

**Sam rips it open "Spiderman." He holds up a Spiderman jumper,which he throws down to hold up a pair of jeans with a Spiderman logo on it.**

**"Go on. Quick,before Spiderman comes and gets his bike back." Dean grabs Sam's hand,picks up the clothes and runs with him to his room."Quick,quick,I think I hear him coming."**

**Dean gets Sammy dressed in no time. Both he and Bobby takes him outside to ride his new bike. Bobby stands at one end of the path while Dean stands at the other end,both encouraging Sammy to push the peddles faster. After about half a hour Sammy becomes tired and lifts his feet of the peddles and tells Dean to push him. Ten minutes later they are all back inside.**

**"So what time are the other kids coming?" Bobby places some more little cakes onto a plate.**

**Dean looks up at the clock, "In about thirty minutes. Do you think there's enough?"**

**"Dean,you have enough food to feed the armed forces for a year. There's going to be six kids and eight adults,I think you have enough." Bobby points to the food on the table, "And yes there's enough balloons, yes there's enough stuff in the party bags and yes they are going to have fun. Relax."**

**Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times "I'm relaxed. I am, it's just that, firstly i've never done this before and secondly this is Sammy's first party, he never had one...i'm just happy okay. I want things to go right."**

**"Believe me when I say that that boy hasn't stopped smiling all morning and once everyone gets here with more presents his smile will get bigger." Bobby heads towards the main room and sits on the sofa next to Sam.**

**Everybody turns up on time. Sammy drags his friends from day care to the main room to look at his new bike. He introduces them to 'Grampa Bob'. Dean talks with the other adults while watching the kids play, always rushing to and from work he doesn't normally get to talk with the other parents. He finds out that little Danny's mum works down the road from him at the bakery,little Elizabeths dad needs his car looking at and that little Frankie's mum has lost 20lbs on a new diet. After all the food is eaten and the games have been played,everybody goes home saying 'thank you' on the way out.**

**"I think he had a good time. " Dean looks at the sleeping Sammy holding onto the cuddly Spiderman that he got.**

**Bobby joins him on the couch "So did I. You did good. But next time can we have it at a burger joint beause look at this mess." They both look at the used empty plates on the tables and chairs, napkins on the floor and toys spread across the floor. "Beer first?"**

**"Yeah,beer first." Dean goes to the kitchen and gets two cold beers from the fridge,he gives one to Bobby. "Here. I guess I should get him to bed then tidy up. "**

**"Why don't I sort Sammy out for you. Give you a break." Bobby takes a mouthful of beer before putting the bottle down.**

**"You are a lifesaver. " Dean watches Bobby pick up Sam and leave,he looks around the room noticing the mess."Bobby!"**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everybody that has left a review. I know from personal experience that sometimes you forget. But knowing that there's people reading my work makes my world that little bit bigger. So thank you.xxxxx**

**Please enjoy**

**Dean opens his car door and leans in looking at the back seat, "Sammy,come on please. I'm late as it is."**

**"Nope!" Sam purses his lips and looks out the window.**

**Dean slams his door and storms around to Sam's door and opens it, "Please. Look all your friends are here. Come on kiddo."**

**Sam looks over Deans shoulder and then back at Dean "Nope. I don't want to go."**

**Dean squats down and starts to unbuckle his car seat, "You have to go. I need to get to work or I will get fired and then I won't have any money and then we'll have no food." He pulls Sam from his seat.**

**"No,no, please daddy." Sam wraps his arms around Deans neck and begins to cry. "Please?"**

**Dean closes the door with his hip. He rubs Sam's back "Hey come on. It's not that bad. You've been coming here for ages. Look there's Shanice." Dean points to the entrance.**

**"I want to stay with you." Sam pulls himself up higher. He tightens his arms around Deans neck " I'll be a good boy. I want to come with you." Sam cries louder and harder "Please?"**

**Shanice walks over "Hey Sammy,what's the matter today? Why are you upset ?"**

**"Go way." Sam's legs wrap around Deans waist.**

**"Hey!" Dean pulls Sam away,holding him out at arms length "That is not nice. Say sorry." When Sam doesn't respond he puts him down and kneels on the ground. "You listen to me. What you said to Shanice is wrong. You never say things like that. I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to say sorry."**

**Sam looks up at Dean and Shanice "No!"**

**"Samuel Connors, you will apologise or Spiderman will be saying bye bye right out the window." Dean's hands go to his hips "NOW!"**

**"Sorry." Sammy crys some more and looks at Dean " You don't like me no more." He storms off into the Day care centre.**

**Dean goes to follow but is stopped by a hand on his arm.**

**"I'll talk to him okay. He didn't mean what he said, kids say stuff they never mean." Shanice pats his shoulder "Go to work, he didn't mean it."**

**Dean gives a quick nod and walks back to his car. He starts the car and gives one last look to Shanice before pulling away.**

**Sam throws his bag on the floor and sits down next to it. "What?" He looks up at Sahnice.**

**She joins Sam on the floor "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Because I am sad."**

**"Your sad?" **

**"Yeah."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I am happy when your happy, but seeing as you're sad, i'm sad." Shanice tilts Sams head up to face her's "What's wrong?"**

**Sam releases more tears "Daddy cried."**

**"What? " She pulls Sam close and wraps her arms around him "When did he cry?"**

**"I went wee at night and Daddy was crying. I do something wrong." Sam pushes his face into her jumper.**

**Shanice blows out a breath "Did he tell you that?"**

**"No. But Daddy don't cry so I must have been bad."**

**Shanice brushes a hand through Sam's hair "Okay. How about you and me go grab some cookies and milk?"**

**"Okay." Sam stands up and pulls his coat of hanging it on his hook. He uses his sleeve to wipe away the tears.**

**"Dean,phone! " Kenny leans his head out the office window.**

**Dean wipes his hands on a cloth "Who is it?"**

**"Day Care." Kenny holds the phone out through the window.**

**Dean grabs the phone from Kenny "Hey."**

**"Dean,it's Sahnice. I thought you'd like to know Sammy's okay and he told me what's wrong."**

**He wipes a hand across his eye's "Thank you. I've been so worried. He's never been like that. What did he say?"**

**"He said that he saw you crying and he thinks he done something bad.That's why he didn't want to come in today because he though you was going to leave him here until he was a good."**

**Dean drops his head "Is he there?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Can I speak to him?" Dean listens while Shanice explains to Sam.**

**"Daddy?"**

**Dean turns away from facing Kenny "You need to listen to me okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Me crying had nothing to do with you kiddo. You're a good boy."**

**"I am?"**

**"Yeah you are. " Dean wipes away his tears "Listen i'm coming to pick you up." He waits for a nod from Kenny "then me and you are going to do something together.Sound good?"**

**"Okay. Daddy?"**

**"Yeah kiddo?"**

**"I love you."**

**Dean smiles "I love you too. More than you know. See you soon,put Shanice back on."**

**"Dean?"**

**"Yeah. I'm coming to get him. I'll be there in a hour. See you soon." He hangs up the phone and runs to get changed.**

**Dean arrives at home and runs to his room. He grabs a wooden box from his dresser and Sammy's new bike before running back to the car to get Sammy.**

**Sam's looking out the window when he see's the car pull up "Daddy's here. Shanice Daddy's here. " He grabs his bag and runs to the door.**

**"Hold on Sammy." Shanice runs behind him, "You need to wait for a grown up." She opens the door.**

**"Daddy!" Sam runs and jumps into Dean's arms.**

**Wrapping his arms tightly around Sammy Dean kisses his head "Hey kiddo. " He leans back to look at Sammy "You ready?"**

**"Huh huh. I got my coat and bag " He leans in to Deans ear "and cookies."**

**"I guess we're set. Thank you Shanice. " He gives her a smile before getting them both into the car.**

**"Where we going?" Sam clicks his carseat belt.**

**Dean clicks his own belt ," I though we could go to the park, i've bought your bike and then we can have lunch at Rosie's." Dean signals and pulls out heading towards the park.**

**They arrive at the park ten minutes later. Dean pulls out Sammy's bike,the box and a blanket. They walk over to a big tree with plenty of shade and lays the blanket down.**

**"Sammy?" Dean pulls Sammy onto his lap.**

**"Yeah?" **

**"Why did you think that you were bad?"**

**"Cos I see you crying and you don't cry. I didn't go to sleep when you said so I bad." Sam looks up at Dean.**

**Deans cups Sam's face with his hands " I need you to listen to me okay. I wasn't crying because of that okay? You never make me cry,unless you tickle me too much." Dean tickles Sam's ribs a little. "You see this box. " Dean holds up the wooden box,Sam nods " We'll inside is some things,some very important things." Dean opens the lid and pulls out a rubber bangle, "This belonged to someone very special to me. He was my best friend,better than anyone else's in the world. " Dean swallows the lump in his throat, "We were always together,we knew everything about eachother,always there for eachother.He was really smart,really really caring and brave.He was very brave." He shuffles Sammy in his lap so he can show him the bangle properly.**

**"Where is he?" Sammy's fingers touch the bracelet.**

**Dean takes a deep breath " He's here. " His palm taps agaisnt his chest "Always here." His eyes start to water, " All those things in the box belonged to him and sometimes I look at them and they make me a little sad. I miss him so much. But i've got you and you make everything better. You make me happy not sad." **

**Sam climbs around on Dean's lap until he's on his knees. He reaches up and wipes away Dean's tears. " I love you." He streaches up a kisses Deans nose.**

**Letting out a small laugh Dean kisses his nose back "I love you too. I think he would want you to have this. " Dean takes Sammy's hand and slides the bangle over,tightening it at the wrist. He pulls out his necklace from under his t-shirt, " He gave me this and I never take it off."**

**"What his name? " Sam twists the bangle.**

**" His name was Sammy,like you." He closes the box and sets it down.**

**Sam climbs off from Deans lap and bends down to kiss the box.**

**"What was that for?" Dean holds Sam's hand.**

**"Cos you love him and I love you." A smile spreads across his face.**

**Dean smiles back and pulls Sam in for a hug. " Thank you." He rubs a hand through Sam's hair, "Do you want to ride your bike?"**

**"Yep!" **

**They spend the next hour in the park,Sammy riding his Spiderman bike,Dean standing by cheering him on. On the way home they stop at Rosies and Dean orders them some food to take home while Sammy tells Rosie about what they did at the park.**

**"Wow,sounds like you had a good time. "Rosie wipes the counter down.**

**"Yep.I roded my bike this far." Sam stretches his arms out wide. "Then Daddy went on the swing and made me push."**

**Dean lowers his head "It's true Rosie, I made him work for his food."**

**"Well that doesn't sound very good, does it Sammy?" Rosie leans on the counter infront of Sammy. "Do you think he needs to be punished?"**

**Sammy nods his head fast,hair falling in his eye's "Uh huh. He too heavy to push."**

**Rosie walks to the end of the counter and picks up a piece of pie and places it in a small carboard box.Walking back she winks at Dean, "Well since he made you work and he's heavy I think that you deserve some pie." She places it infront of Sam.**

**Using his arms, Sammy pulls himself more forward onto the counter and whispers in Rosie's ear. He moves back to sit down but nearly misses the seat. Before he slides of Dean catches him. "Thanks Daddy. Got a slippery bum like you."**

**Receiving a look from Rosie Dean coughs and looks at her, "In the car you know when...when...you go round the...um..corner and then you kinda...Why am I explaining it to you?"**

**Rosie raises both hands,palms out. "Didn't ask,didn't want to know." She moves to the hole in the wall behind her and takes the food over to them.**

**"Thanks Rosie." Dean helps Sammy off the seat and pays.**

**"Daddy?" Sammy takes Dean's hand and walks with him out of the cafe.**

**"Yeah?" Dean unlocks the car and places the bags of food on the floor of the car.**

**"Can I get a hamster?"**

**"Can you get a what?" Dea looks up from clipping Sam's car seat.**

**"Hamster Daddy. It's an animal." Sam rolls his eye's.**

**Dean closes the door and climbs into his seat. "I know what a hamter is. It's like a rat, small and hairy. And the answers no." Dean starts the car.**

**"But they got one at Daycare and he's cute." Sammy sticks out his bottom lip "He called Frank."**

**"Frank? Who called him Frank?" Dean indicates and turns out onto the road home.**

**Sammy smiles "We picked it from a book. Shanice opend the page and pointed at a name."**

**Dean looks into the rearview mirror. "Nice. Anyway the answers no."**

**"But..."**

**"I said no. They take a lot of looking after and I already have a monkey to look after." The car pulls up infront of there apartment.He turns of the ignition."Sammy?"**

**"Yep." Sammy unclips himself and wriggles from the carseat to open the door.**

**Dean opens it for him and reaches for the food "What did you say to Rosie?"**

**"I said i'm going to share my pie with you." He walks ahead of Dean towards the entrance.**

**"Why?"**

**"Cos your my Daddy silly." Sammy helps Dean to push the door open.**

**"Oh right. Silly me." Dean scoops Sam up in one arm and carry's him to their home.**

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again thank you for all your kind reviews. I am Glad your enjoying it. Kinda enjoy writing it. So here's another chapter. I've been writing them in bed while watching Supernatural DVDs's.**

**Please enjoy**

**Bobby squats down next to Sam, "Are you sure you want this one?"**

**"Yep." Sammy taps his finger at the glass, "I want that one."**

**"Are you really sure? Because this is fourth time you have said that in the last hour."**

**Sammy turns around and puts his hands on his hips "Grampa Bob I want that one. I promise."**

**"I still don't understand why you want to get it for your Daddy's birthday. Don't you think he would like,oh I don't know,socks?" Bobby takes Sam's hand and heads to the main counter.**

**"Cos,my Daddy has socks and they all smelly." Sam waves a hand in front of his nose "But he doesn't have a fish."**

**Bobby picks Sam up and sits him on the counter "If that's what you want." Bobby smiles at the shop assistant. "He's decided. He wants the big fat black one."**

**The assistant gets the fish from the tank and places it in a plastic bag filled with water, "Anything else?"**

**Sammy points to another shelf, "A tank,weeds and food. Not burgers,they don't like them, just fish food."**

**Returning with the items the assistant accepts Bobby's credit card. "Yours?"**

**"Grandson." Bobby studies the fish swimming in the bag. "Expensive grandson."**

**"So what are you going to call your fish?" The assistant packs away the tank,weeds and food.**

**"My Daddy's birthday. Not mine. I too little for a pet." Sammy holds the bag up containing the fish.**

**"Oh,so the fish is for your daddy? " The assistant receives a nod " But you don't look too little."**

**Sam rolls his eye's and looks up at the assistant "I am 3 and 5 bits. I am little and it's good to be little cos you get to have sweets." Sam gives a sharp nod.**

**Bobby puts Sam back on the ground and takes the items " Thank you." He smiles at the assistant "But i'm big and I get beer."**

**They both head back to Bobby's truck and pack the things away in the trunk. Bobby drives them home,complaining all the way about the music that Sam had made him listen too.They reach home and head up to the apartment.**

**" We've got a couple of hours before Daddy comes home. How about we set the tank up and then have something to eat.?"**

**Sam starts to pull out the tank,tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, "Yep. Sausages. Grampa Bob?"**

**Bobby reaches down to help him, "Yeah kiddo?"**

**"Thank you."**

**"For what?"**

**"For helping me buy the fish for Daddy." Sam starts to rip the tape of the box.**

**Bobby places a hand on top of Sam's,making him look up, " It was my pleasure. Your a good boy with a good Daddy. I love helping you."**

**"Okay." Sammy blows a kiss.**

**Bobby's hand slaps against his own cheek, "Got it."**

**Two hours later,the fish tank has been set up with the added bonus of a towel over the top to hide it from Dean. Stomachs are full and now the front door was opening.**

**"SAMMY!" Dean throws his bag down by the door "SAMMY!"**

**Sam comes charging out from the main room and into his arms "Daddy!"**

**Dean kisses over Sam's face "Good to see you. Did you have a good day?"**

**"Yep." Sam twists himself out from Dean and grabs his hand. " You have to close your eye's,like this. " Sam's hands cover his own eye's "Okay?"**

**"Okay. " Dean covers his eye's and follows Sammy,who's pulling at his jeans.**

**Sam walks into the main room,finger on his lips telling Bobby to be quiet. "Okay. When I get to three you can open them. " He pulls the towel of the tank " 1 2 3,open them."**

**Dean moves his hands and opens his eye's "Wow. It's a fish tank with a real fish. "He turns and looks at Bobby "A nice big black real fish."**

**" It for your birthday. "Sam pulls Dean closer to the tank "Look!"**

**Dean kneels down and looks at the black fish swimming around in circles. He then turns and looks at Bobby "Birthday?"**

**"I know it's a day early but the shop is closed tomorrow and Sammy here really wanted to get you a fish. Tell Daddy why you got that fish." He sits down on one of the sofa's "Because i'm sure Daddy will want to know your reasoning for buying him a fish."**

**"Okay. " Sam moves and stands in front of Dean and puts his hands on Deans shoulders, "Ready?"**

**Dean smiles and looks from Bobby to Sammy "Okay, hit me with it. Why did I get a fish?"**

**"Well,it's a big black shiny fish like the car. " He winks at Dean "and you can talk to him when I go to bed so you won't get bored."**

**Dean looks over Sammy's shoulder at the tank then back at Sam "I think that's a fantastic idea. I'm going to call him Chevy, after the car and i'm sure you will help me talk to him as well."**

**"Yep. Cos I a chatter monkey."**

**Bobby stands up and heads to the kitchen "That you are my boy."**

**"I love it Sammy. Thank you." Dean kisses his forehead "That's the best present so far." Dean pushes himself up from the floor with Sam in his arms. "How about we have take out." They head to Bobby in the kitchen " Pizza,Chinese or burgers?"**

**"Pizza with cheese and mushrooms." Sam wraps his arms around Deans neck "Please."**

**"After that present I think we deserve it." Dean puts Sam down "Go and get the menu from the drawer." He watches Sam running to the main room. He spins round and glares at Bobby. "What the hell?"**

**"I dunno. I asked him what he wanted to get you and he said a fish. I was in the store for over a hour looking at fish." Bobby pulls out a chair and sits down.**

**Dean copies him " But a fish? A huge black fish." Dean rubs a hand across his face "You do know he's been asking me for a pet since they got the hamster at Day care."**

**"Nope. Had no idea. Did not have a clue. Nothing. Zilp. Zinch." Bobby looks at the ceiling.**

**Dean laughs "Yeah I bet. At least it's macho. Not sissy like a goldfish."**

**Bobby smiles "You should have seen the first one. It was a pinky colour and the size of an ant."**

**"Got it Daddy." Sam walks in holding the menu open, trying to read it. "I want cheese and mushroom."**

**"Yeah. Where does it say that then? " Dean grabs the menu and looks at it, "Nope can't see cheese and mushroom.They've got worm and snail."**

**Sam sticks out his tongue, "Ugh."**

**Dean is awoken by the sound of shuffling feet across his bedroom floor. He opens his eye's slighty to see Sammy. He counts to five then grunts when Sammy jumps on his stomach.**

**"Daddy,Daddy,Daddy,Daddy wake up." Sam bounces a bit harder on Deans stomach. "Happy Birthday."**

**Dean laughs and opens his eyes fully "I guess it is and it's," He turns his head and looks at the alarm clock " 6:28 in the morning."**

**"Oops. "Sammy climbs of Dean and stands next to the bed.**

**"Oops. You wake me up before the sun and all you can say is oops. "Dean pulls the corner of the duvet up and shuffles back. "Get in you monkey."**

**Sammy climbs into bed with Dean and pulls the covers up to his chin. He looks over to Dean with puppy eye's "Sorry."**

**Dean pulls him in close, "What you sorry for? It's my birthday and I have the best present in my bed with me. Hey,keep your toes to yourself!" Dean reaches down and tickles Sammy's feet.**

**Sammy laughs and pulls his feet away. He reaches behind his head and pulls the pillow out and hits Dean on the head.**

**"Hey!" Dean sits up and picks up his own pillow and hits Sam gently back. "You bully."**

**Sammy hits Dean again across the chest. Dean does the same back. Sammy jumps up and hits Dean in the face.**

**"Okay you asked for this." Dean jumps up and stands on the bed. "You monkey. " He taps Sam on the head with the pillow.**

**"I no monkey!. "Sammy balances himself on the covers before hitting Dean back.**

**Dean tilts to the side avoiding the pillow. "Bring it on monkey." He hits Sammy on the bottom with the pillow.**

**Sammy squeals and throws his pillow at Dean. "I no monkey." He jumps up and down on the bed "You a monkey."**

**Dean laughs and throws his pillow to the floor. He copies Sammy and jumps up and down on the bed.**

**Bobby stands in the doorway and clears his throat. "And what do you two think your doing?"**

**Dean looks at Sammy then Bobby. He strugs his shoulders "Uh jumping?"**

**"Do you know what time it is?" Bobby crosses his arms across his chest and leans against the door frame.**

**Sammy stops jumping and takes a breath "Early!"**

**Dean laughs and points to Sammy. He starts to jump again "Yeah Grampa Bob it's ear..." Deans foot catches in the covers and falls off the bed.**

**"Daddy!" Sam drops to the bed a crawls across the covers. "Daddy you okay?"**

**Dean reaches up with both hands and grabs the covers. He slowly pulls himself onto his knees. He looks at Sammy "I'm fine." Dean begins to laugh.**

**Bobby moves away from the door and joins Sam on the bed "What's so funny?"**

**"I fell of the bed. Me a grown man fell of the bed." He carries on laughing.**

**"How about me and you go make some breakfast while Daddy sorts himself out." Bobby picks Sammy up and leaves the bedroom heading to the kitchen.**

**"I fell of the damn bed." Dean laughs some more and flops down onto his back "God I love my life."**

**I would just like to say the pillow fight happened in real life and I had the biggest bruise on my arm and bottom.**

**Thank you**

**I'm away for the weekend visiting friends. So there will be no updates until Monday.Have a good weekend and remember WATCH THE BOYS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Everybody that has reviewed I owe you lots. Each one has made me feel that everything I write is worth it.**

**This is a bit of longer chapter. It's a 'Sammys first day at school' chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Dean parks the car agaisnt the kerb.He watches the other people walking down the street, "Are you sure your ready for this I mean we..."**

**"Daddy. It's big school. I'm a big boy now." Sammy rests his arms on the back of the front seat. "You sound like a woman."**

**"Hey! I don't. It's just that it's a big school with lots of people. It's not like daycare." Dean turns in his chair to look at Sam " I just worry okay!"**

**Sammy leans forward and kisses Dean's cheek. " I love you."**

**"I love you too. Now. " Dean looks at the school sitting infront of them, then back at Sammy, "What's your name?"**

**"Sammy Connors."**

**"How old are you?"**

**"5 and two bits."**

**"Who's the coolest person in the world?" Sammy rolls his eye's "Answer the question monkey boy!"**

**"You Daddy. You are the coolest person in the world." Sammy opens his door and steps out. "I need to get to school."**

**Dean gets out of the car and closes both doors. He takes Sammy's hand and walks them to the main entrance. Standing by the door is a man,dark short hair,dressed casual in jeans and sweater.**

**"Hey there, Sammy Connors, first day. Where do we go?" Dean tries to sort out Sammy's hair, brushing it away from his eye's. Sammy slaps his hand away and Dean just pats him on the head.**

**"I'm not a dog!" Sammy pushes Dean's hand away again.**

**" I'm still questioning that cos you as hell eat like one." Dean looks up at the man.**

**"Welcome to Prestlin School. Let me look." The man looks at the paper work on his clipboard. "Here we go Samuel Connors, ohh Mr Kane's class." He holds his hand out. "Nice to meet you Mr Connors i'm Mr Kane."**

**Dean takes the hand and gives it a shake, "Please call me Dean. Nice to meet you. " Dean lets go of his hand.**

**"Daddy tell him." Sammy pulls at the bottom of Dean's coat.**

**Dean smiles at Mr Kane, " He wants me to tell you that his name is Sammy and not Samuel. That's his telling off name."**

**Mr Kane squats down to Sam's level " Okay,Sammy it is. Nice to meet you Sammy."**

**"Nice to meet you. Where's my class?" Sammy looks over Mr Kanes shoulder. Watching the other children going in.**

**"Someones keen." Mr Kane stands back up and looks to Dean.**

**"You think? He woke me up at half five wearing his new clothes with his coat and bag. I think 'keen' is putting it mildly." Dean laughs "He's even been praticing his alphabet and numbers all the way here and to tell you the truth, it really got on my nerves."**

**"I'm glad that your happy to be here. If you go down the corridoor and take the second right you'll find your class. There's a coat peg with your name on so you can hang up your coat and bag. Miss Jones the other class teacher will be there. I'll be there in a little while."**

**"Thanks." Dean takes Sam's hand and walks down to the classroom.They pass serveral classrooms on the way. They reach a door with a sign saying 'Mr Kanes class' written on it. Dean walks in first," Wow, look at all those books. It's like a library."**

**"There's my name. "Sam lets go of Dean and runs to the coat peg with his name. "Look it's got a picture of a lion."**

**" Uh, no monkey." Dean helps Sam hang his coat and bag. He looks around the room. There are about twenty other children in the room and about double the parents.There are groups of desk set up around the room. At the back of the classrom is a huge white board filled with the words 'Hello. Welcome to Mr Kane's class' written in large letters, all are different colours.To the right is a two huge doors that lead out to the playground, on the glass are pictures of different animals, " Let's find somewhere to sit." He points to a group of desks by the windows.**

**"Okay." Sammy runs ahead and grabs a chair and sits down. Next to him is a girl with long blond hair. He turns slightly in his chair and shows his teeeth with a mega watt smile, " I'm Sammy."**

**"I'm Emma.That's my mummy. "She points to a woman standing by the window crying. "She's upset."**

**Sammy nods "So's my Daddy." He looks across the table at a small boy wearing glasses "I'm Sammy."The small boy looks up and quickly looks down. "Okay, a quiet one. You know him Emma?"**

**"Nope." She picks up a pencil and starts to draw on some paper.**

**"Sammy you okay?" Dean stands behind Sam's chair.**

**Sam picks up a pencil and starts to draw "I'm fine."**

**"Are you sure? Because we can always go home." Dean ruffles Sams hair.**

**"Everything okay?" A woman appears beside Dean "I'm Miss Jones." She smiles down at the children.Her blond hair is pulled tight into a ponytail. She's wearing a tight red top and jeans.**

**"The names Dean." A huge smile appears on his face " I don't remember my teachers being so hot!"**

**"DADDY!" Sam turns round in his seat, " He's an idjit."**

**Dean chokes on air and looks down at Sam, " Sammy where in the hell did you hear... Grampa Bob?"**

**Returning to his drawing Sammy nods his head, "Yep. He said if you called my teacher hot, I had to call you an idjit."**

**Miss Jones bites her bottom lip and lets out a small chuckle. "You must be Samuel Connors."**

**"It's Sammy! " He shakes his head and continues drawing.**

**Dean taps him on the head " Sorry. He likes to be called Sammy and he isn't normally this rude." He taps his head again, which earns him a glare from Sam.**

**"Well Sammy Connors it's nice to meet you and I see you've meet Emma. She's new today like you."**

**"Miss Jones.?" Sam waits for a nod, "Does my Daddy have to stay?"**

**"Only if you want him to."**

**"Okay." He stands up and hugs Deans legs "Bye Daddy see you later." He sits back down and carries on drawing.**

**Dean blows out a breath and moves his hands from his hips to his sides and back again. Then he runs a hand through his hair and places his hands on his hips again.**

**"Seperation anxiety?" Miss Jones points to Sammy.**

**"Um,uh,no. He's been to daycare since he was 6 months. It's just here is, bigger." Dean lowers his head, studying his shoes.**

**"I promise you he will be fine. He seems okay. " She pulls Dean away from the table, " If there's any problems we will call you straight away."**

**Dean pushes his hands in his pockets, "Promise?"**

**"I promise." Miss Jones crosses her heart. " There is nothing to worry about. At least your not like some of the parents." She points to the crying parents leaving the class. "So staying or going?"**

**Dean smiles, " I think you've meet Sammy before. You sounded just like him." Dean whistles and waves a hand at Sammy " I'll pick you up later, be good, don't be rude, eat your dinner, put your coat on if you go..."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam waves back. "Go!"**

**Dean starts to laugh and smiles at Miss Jones "I would wish you good luck, but it won't do you any good" Dean glances once more at Sammy before leaving to go to work.**

**"Okay everyone my name is Mr Kane and I am going to be your class teacher. Firstly we are going to introduce ourselves to eachother. So whose going to go first?"**

**Sam raises his arm,slightly waving it side to side. Mr Kane looks at him and nods his head. Sam stands up from his chair and clears his throat.**

**"My name is Sammy Connors. I am 5 and 2 bits. I live with my Daddy and our fish called Chevy. He looks just like my daddy's car, big and black. My dad drives a 67 Chevy Impala and he is the coolest. AC/DC rocks and..." Sammy stops when Mr Kane raises his hand.**

**"Sammy. Did you and your Daddy practice before you came here?"**

**Sammy blows the hair away from his eye's and puts his hands on his hips "Why?"**

**Mr Kane holds back his smile, "How about you tell us what you like to do."**

**"I like to read comics espically Spiderman. He's cool.,but my Daddy's cooler. I draw pictures and we put them on the walls and I want to be a super hero when I grow up and save people." Sam closes his hands together and forms the shape of a gun. He swings his arms from side to side "Pow pow. Like that." He pushes his chair back raises his pretend gun in the air. "Pow pow." He squats down and looks from side to side. " I'm gonna get you sucka.!"**

**Some of the children in the class starts to laugh "Okay,okay keep it down." Mr Kane places a finger over his lips." Thank you Sammy.Sit back down please."**

**"Okay." Sammy sits back down.**

**Mr Kane points to Emma. " How about you?"**

**"My name is Emma Grates and i'm five. I like pink. "She holds up a hand and starts to tick a list of things off on her fingers "My bed is pink, my walls are pink, my carpet is pink, I have pink dresses, I have pink shoes. My mum says that I should be pink but that is just silly because no-one is pink. I just think that my mum is being silly. My mum sometimes does silly things,she dances silly when she waves her arms in the air and when she sings its like 'oh my god', my mum can't sing but I can because I have this microphone and I sing into it when..."**

**"Okay thank you Emma. I can see i'm going to have fun with you and Sammy." Mr Kane massages his temples "Right who's next?"**

**Sam sits down on the chair next to Emma ,"What you doing?"**

**Looking up from her book Emma rolls her eye's, "I am reading a book."**

**"Okay." Sam looks around the classroom then back at Emma " I'm bored."**

**"Go get a book." Emma turns the page on her Barbie book.**

**Sammy smacks his lips, "That's boring. " He pushes himself up from the chair and walks around looking at the other children.Some are colouring others are building with the large wooden blocks. He walks up to Mr Kane. Standing in front of him Sam clasps his hands behind his back and begins to rock back and forth on his feet. He begins to smack his lips together making 'pop pop' noises but stops when his teacher looks at him. "I'm bored."**

**"You're bored? What do you want to do?" Mr Kane puts down a piece of the puzzle he was helping another child with.**

**Sammy shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno. Do you have any Spiderman toys? "**

**" How about we all go outside. You can run around, play some football?"**

**"Yep. I'm good at football my Daddy say's I kick..." Sam slaps a hand over his mouth. His eye's dart from side to side. "Ooops."**

**"I think oops is a better word." Mr Kane stands, and claps his hands to get all the childrens' attention, "Okay, get your coats we're going outside."**

**Sammy joins the other children in running to get their coats. He pulls it off the peg and puts it on. He watches Emma struggling to get her coat.**

**"Want help?" Sammy pulls her coat down.**

**"Thank you. Why did they put the pegs up high. I am only this big. " She raises a hand to her head "It's not like I can grow. My mum said that everyday I grow a bit more and everyday I get smarter. My cousin is really smart,she is ten and goes to another school, it's really far away and I see her sometimes and she tells me about what she does and she told me that this boy asked if he could kiss her and she said that they..."**

**"Emma, Sammy are you coming?" Mr Kane buttons up his coat. He pulls his gloves on and waits for them to join the line. Feeling someone tugging his coat he looks down, "Yes Sammy?"**

**"You know Emma?" He points behind himself. **

**"Yes I believe I do." Mr Kanes eyes squint.**

**"Man, she can friggin talk." Sammy pulls his zip up and looks to the front of the line.**

**Mr Kane opens the door and watches the children run past him. He lets out a small chuckle, "Sammy Connors you are one of a kind." He follows the children outside. "Who's up for football?"**

**Dean arrived at the school ten minutes earlier. He stopped at the local sweet shop on the way to pick up some treats for Sam. Sucking on his own lolly Dean looks up to see the children coming out. He studies the crowd and waits until he see's a mop of brown hair coming through the door. Pulling the lolly from his mouth he steps closer.**

**"Sammy!" Dean kneels down and catches Sam as he jumps on him.**

**"Daddy." Sammy kisses his cheek.**

**"Hey kiddo. Did you have a good day?" Dean pulls Sammy up with him and stops half way "Hey Mr Kane."**

**"Hello Mr Connors." Mr Kane waves at a passing parent.**

**Dean settles Sammy on his hip " Please call me Dean, Mister makes me feel old. So how was today? Did he behave himself?"**

**"Daddy i'm always good." Sammy sends the puppy eyes look at Mr Kane " Was I good?"**

**Mr Kane smiles at Sammy then looks at Dean " Lets just say it's been interesting." He watches Sammy cover his eyes with both hands.**

**Dean smiles back then frowns and looks at Sammy, "Spill it kiddo. What did you do? Cos I know you did something."**

**"Mr Connors it wasn't anythin ma..." He stops when Dean looks at him.**

**"Ha ha, I know he's done something wrong, " He looks back at Sammy and pries one of his fingers away from his eye's, " Because only Sammy Connors asks if he's been good with puppy eye's when he hasn't. Don't you?"**

**" Mr Kane said we could play football and I nearly said that you said I kick ar..." A hand is placed over his mouth.**

**Dean closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. Opening he looks at Mr Kane, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. He picks things up quickly, and I kinda sometimes forget to shut my own mouth."**

**"He didn't say anything. He stopped himself in time." Mr Kane rubs Sammy's back. "I was thinking about how AC/DC rocks?" His eyebrows raise.**

**Dean lets out a little chuckle and licks his lips "Yeah, well they do dude." He high fives Sammy, "Rock on."**

**Sammy's hand slams into Deans, " Back in Black."**

**Mr Kane leans in closer and whispers "I'm more of an B.O.C fan myself. " He leans back and winks. "I'll see you tomorrow Sammy." He takes a step then turns around "Dean?"**

**Dean puts Sammy down "Yeah?"**

**" Nice car. " He turns and walks back to class.**

**"Can't beleive i'm saying this but your teacher? he's cool." Dean pulls out a lolly from his pocket, unwraps it and gives it to Sammy. "Lets go home."**

**Mr Kane looks out through the classroms windows he nods his head and smiles. He watches them leave and heads back to his chair .He picks up a pen and leans back,legs crossing at the ankles. Tapping the pen agaisnt the desk and he looks up at the coat pegs, he looks along the childrens names and stops at Emma's. He smiles "Man, she can friggin talk."**

**...x...x...x...x...x...**

**Dean sets down two plates on the table, both containing chicken,pasta and some broccolli. " Listen, it's not all your fault okay. I should be more carefull of how I talk around you. " Dean picks up his fork and stabs a piece of chicken " But you know there are some things that you can't say."**

**Sammy pokes at his brocolli. " I'm sorry."**

**" I know you are. I'll make you a deal okay? I'll watch what I say if you watch what you say. Deal? " Dean holds Sammy's gaze.**

**Sammy lowers head and places a piece of pasta in his mouth. "Okay." It comes out as a whisper.**

**"Okay that's settled then. I can't believe you got me into trouble on your first day. " Dean places a finger under Sammy's chin and lifts his head up " It's over with now. It's in the past. Lets just look forward to tomorrow. " Dean smiles " and eat your chicken." He watches Sammy eat some chicken "Okay, so tell me how was big boy school?"**

**"Well, there's this girl and she is nice, talks alot and I mean talks a lot. " Sam eats some pasta " Mmmr Kany sis nce."**

**" Oh my god your an animal. Don't eat with your mouth full. Please tell me you used some eating manners at school?"**

**Sammy swallows his food. "You asked me a question. So I answered."**

**"I know you did, but eat your food don't spray it. Geez!" Dean pulls his plate agaisnt his chest and stabs a piece of broccolli. He shoves it in his mouth and chews with his mouth opening and closing. He stops and his eye's widen.**

**"Daddy I think you and I need some help."**

**Dean swallows " I think you're right. " He puts the plate down " We need a womans' touch. Phone Grampa Bob!." Dean joins in laughing with Sammy. After a minute he stops and takes a breath. "Seriously how was school?"**

**" Good. I really like it. " He finishes most of his dinner and Sam empties his plate into the bin and places his plate in the sink "Can I watch t.v?"**

**" Go ahead." Dean stabs another piece of broccolli. "Sammy?"**

**" Yeah Daddy?"**

**" I'm glad you had a good day at school." **

**"Thank you. Uh Daddy?"**

**Dean places his plate in the sink and turns the tap on "Yeah kiddo?"**

**" Your the coolest Daddy." Sam leaves the kitchen and heads to the main room to watch t.v .**

**Dean turns the tap off and grabs the washing up sponge "And your the coolest kid."**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I would just like to add that the 'man,she can friggin talk' line can from a friend of mines' daughter( who was four). I have to admit I was laughing but stopped when I received the 'your the adult ,stop laughing 'glare from my friend. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought about how Dean talks and his vocabulary and I was thinking that it wouldn't change and how Sammy would pick up on it. I am in the process of writing more chapters of Sam at school. xxxxx**

**One of my friends suggested Dean starting a relationship, she said a male one. I'm not so sure. Tell me what you think so I can show her your views (P.S Emma is her! yak yak yak yak.).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Here's another chapter. **

**...x...x...x...x...x...x**

**" He shoots, he scores." Sammy runs around on the grass pulling the bottom of his top up, just reaching below his chin. His stomach showing for all to see, " Connors scores." He lets go of his top and raises his fist in the air while giving a silent cheer. He stops and looks around at all the eye's watching him. " Yeah?"**

**" Well that is one way to celebrate. How about next time we just high five? Sound good ?" Mr Kane holds his hand up waiting for the oncoming 'high five'**

**" When me and my Daddy watch football on the tele they do that and sometimes they jump up and down,but when my Daddy plays at the park,the big one with the big swings,they are soo big my mum said that if I go too high I can fall off, I don't think that I can fall off, because she said the same thing when I went on the slide and I didn't fall off but when I..." Emma closes her mouth when Mr Kane blows his whistle.**

**"Thank you Emma, that was very insightful. Now everybody we have five minutes. Are you ready?" He receives a cheer from the class, "Okay lets play ball." He blows his whistle.**

**All off the children start running around on the grass, which is big enough for a pitch. Each child has changed into their own P.E kit. Sammy's consisting of Spiderman t-shirt, Spiderman track pants and Spiderman trainers. Emma is dressed head to toe in pink. One of the other children, Jesse is dressed intirely in blue, bright blue.**

**"Jesse, kick it to me." Sammy waves his hands in the air, "To me! "**

**Jesse looks around and back at Sammy "Heads up!" He kicks the ball hard. It slams into Sammy and knocks him to the ground. "Sammy!"**

**Sam curls into a ball on the ground, he screams and cluthes his arm, "OWWWWWWWWWW! " He takes a deep breath " I want my Daddy! " He pulls himself away when Mr Kane reaches for his arm, "I want my Daddy, now!" Tears are falling down his cheeks.**

**"I know you do, but let me have a look okay. Then i'll call your Daddy." He reaches forwards but stops when Sammy starts to shout.**

**" I WANT MY DADDY! NOW! " When Mr Kane starts to open his mouth Sammy stops him " Phone my Daddy you big headed jerk!" Sammy pulls his arm in tighter and curls into the floor.**

**Mr Kane takes a deep breath and exhales, "Emma can you please go and get the school nurse for me . Tell her Sammy has hurt his arm." He rubs small circles on Sammy's back. He looks up at the children standing around watching " Sammy's is going to be fine. Jesse you okay?" He looks at a tear stained face, " It was an accident. You did nothing wrong." He gets a nod in return "How about you do a really big job for me. Can you go and tell Ms Jones that I need her to look after the class for me. Can you do that?"**

**"Yeah. I'm sorry." Jesse runs towards the classrooms "MS JONES!"**

**"Hey, hey you! " Dean runs and slams into the nurse's desk " Samuel Connors. He, er, hurt his arm at school." Dean watches patiently while the nurse searches the computer. He looks around the waiting room, stopping to look up at the ceiling, " Please be okay!" Dean turns to look at the nurse but is stopped from speaking when he hears something familiar.**

**" My Daddy is going to kick your butt when he gets here." Sam's voice travels through the waiting room, " I already told you it hurts you big fugly jerk!, I WANT MY DADDY! "**

**" I think i've found him, thanks." Dean smiles at the nurse and heads into the cubicals. He listens to ' I WANT MY DADDY' until it's coming from the curtain infront of him.**

**" I WANT MY..." Sammy looks up when the curtain is pulled back. His face is red and puffy from all the crying. His hair is stuck around his face and he's got his hand securly tightened around the doctors wrist. "Daddy, tell him it hurts. "**

Dean steps in and stands at the side of the bed behind Sam. He gives a quick smile at Mr Kane before focousing on Sam. "Why don't you let go of the Doctor." He pries Sam's fingers away. " I know it hurts. If you want it to get better your gonna have to let him look at it."

**"He's been refusing to let anyone see it. " Mr Kane steps next to Dean " Just been screaming for you."**

**Dean nods and sits up on the bed. He shuffles around until he's facing Sammy, " I know it's scary and it hurts. But I also know how brave you are. You remember this?" He taps the rubber bracelet on Sam's wrist. "You remember when I said the person who wore this was brave?. " He waits until Sammy looks up at him " Well I think that the only reason you can wear it is beacuse your brave just like he was. Can you be brave for me?"**

**Sammy uses his good hand and wipes away his tears. " I wanted you."**

**" I know you did kiddo. I was picking up a car from out of town. As soon as I got the call I got here as fast as I could, think I out speeded Spiderman! " Dean points his finger in the air as if counting, "Yep, I'd say I beat spiderman."**

**"No one can beat Spiderman Daddy. Mr Kane said Batman was faster than Spiderman. But he's silly." Sammy smiles.**

**The doctor pulls out a syringe and mouths ' sleep ' to Dean who nods back. "I bet Mr Kane wanted to be Robin." He gestures his head at the doctor.**

**Mr Kane follows Deans gesture and joins in with Dean. " You know what Sammy? Since we're not in school. How about you call me by my first name?"**

**Sammys eyes widen, "Really?"**

**Dean rolls up Sam's sleeve while Mr Kane joins them on the bed. He listens while Mr Kane makes Sammy guess his name, when Sam starts laughing he looks at the Doctor and nods. The needle goes in and out without Sam ever noticing. Mr Kane notices it's over and whispers in Sam's ear.**

**" It'll make him sleepy. I'll be back in ten minutes when he's more calm."**

**"Thanks doc. " Dean moves and sits behind Sammy, pulling him closer to his chest. Gently he wraps his arms around Sam and kisses his head. "So did you guess his name?"**

**"Yep, it's Evan. " Sam tilts his head back to look at Dean, "He told me."**

**"Hey, your not supposed to tell Daddy that. " Evan looks at his watch. Eye's widening "God time flies."**

**"Thank you for staying with him. There's not many people around here that Sammy trust, so thank you." Dean leans back when Sam begins to relax. " You don't have to stay."**

**Evan looks at Sammy. " Got nowhere to be. Just didn't realise he'd been in pain that long. He's asleep." Evan stands up and picks up the blanket from the end of the bed, drapping it over Sam. "I'll buzz the doctor." He presses the button on the wall. " I gotta say, you've been very calm."**

**"I've seen worse." Dean runs a hand through Sam's hair. " Not on Sammy. But i've seen it." Dean gives out a small cough, " The school secertary explained to me on the phone what happened . When you see Jesse tell him it's not his fault." Dean moves Sam forward so he can move from behind and lay him down. He looks up when the doctor walks back in.**

**" I'm going to take him to x-ray to see if it's broken or fractured. It won't take long. He's out for the count so why don't you get some coffee while you wait." The doctor writes something on his clipboard " I'll come find you when he's back."**

**" How about you check my son out and i'll wait here?" Dean smiles at the doctor.**

**The Doctor smiles back "Sounds good." He pulls back the curtain and a nurse joins him. Together they pull the bed and eases' it out of the cubical only stopping for Dean to kiss Sammy on the head.**

**Dean sits back down and watches them wheel Sam down the corridoor. " Remember to tell Jesse. Not his fault."**

**"I think you are one of the most calmest parents I have ever meet. Last year I had a parent who threatened to kill me because his son got a paper cut!" Evan leans back in his chair.**

**Dean raises an eyebrow and looks at him, "Really?"**

**Evan laughs "Nah. " He leans his head agaisnt the wall, "Seriously? You seem so calm."**

**Dean licks his lips and turns to face Evan " Can I tell you something? Just between me and you."**

**"Yeah. Promise, just between me and you." Evan crosses his heart.**

**"Well you see I didn't have the perfect childhood, Dad was in the Military, mum died when I was young. We moved around quiet alot. Never stayed in the same place for longer than a few weeks. Stayed in some nice places, stayed in some rough places. Saw a lot of different things growing up and not all of them were good. Even went through a few bad times myself. But then there was Sammy. I've been raising him since he was a baby. I've kinda got used to things happening and realising rushing in without using my head first can cause more problems than you had to start with."**

**Evan smiles and nods his head " You've done a good job. Can I ask where his Mother is?" Evan bites his lip.**

**"You know," Dean lets out a little chuckle "I've been living in this town for a while now and your the fifth person to ask me that, one of them being the school administraitor." He blows out a long breath, scrubs his face with his hands " She ,uh, died when he was a baby and i've looked after him since. It's my job as a dad to protect him and from my years of growing up, I know that you can't always protect the ones you love." Dean tilts his head to the side and his lips curl up at the side. He blinks away the tears and looks at Evan, " Sometimes things happen without any explanation and you just have to get on with life or otherwise your fall down and you won't ever get back up. I've raised Sam to be who he wants to be but I still know what makes him happy and what makes him sad. I know when he's stressed, when he's scared and I know how to make things better and with Sammy, having fun and being spoken to as a person and not a baby helps." Dean looks at Evan again, " Does that make sense?"**

**Evan studies his shoes then looks up at Dean " It does. Sammy is a wonderful child. He kinda makes coming to work intereseting. There's a few charaters in class that stand out and every single child in that class is important to me like Sam is to you. Now I know why I find Sammy so interesting."**

**"Interesting? Why?" Dean raises an eyebrow.**

**" If I tell you this, it goes no further." He mimes crossing his heart and Dean copies " He kinda reminds me of me but only younger."**

**"Are you telling me that you're some kind of cheeky ,bad attitude, give puppy dog eye's and I get what I want teacher?" Deans jaw drops.**

**Evan looks around the the cubical, seeing no one watching he turns back to Dean, he gives his own puppy dog eye's " My Dad will kick your butt !"**

**Dean gasps " Oh my god. What the hell kind of school did I send my kid too?" He stares back at Evan, a smile forms on his lips and within seconds turns into laughter. " Oh my god. You're a grown up Sammy."**

**"Hey! It still works on my Mother so I use it to my advantage." Evan stops talking when they see Sammy coming back, still fast asleep on the bed. **

**The doctor and nurse park the bed, Dean climbs up and lays down next to Sammy gently stroking his hair. "Well?"**

**"The x-rays confirm it. It's broken and we're gonna have to cast it. I'll send in the nurse. Get it done while he's asleep."**

**"Thanks Doc." Dean lays his head next to Sammy's and kisses his cheek "You're gonna be fine kiddo." Dean looks over at Evan "It's getting late. You can go if you want to."**

**Evan sits at the bottom of the bed, he kicks of his shoes and crosses his legs into Indian style " "I'm fine thanks." He gives Dean a warm smile.**

**Dean returns it, "Thank you." He streaches his legs out and lays agaisnt Sam's body, still stroking his hair and whispering in his ear " I love you."**

**Dean carries Sam into the apartment, his cast arm resting across his stomach and the other laying over the top. Dean pulls Sam in closer to his chest and kisses the top of his head.**

**"Where do you want these?" Evan closes the door behind them and holds up a plastic bag filled with food.**

**Dean heads towards Sam's room, "In the kitchen, first on the right. Coffee in the cupboard next to the door or beer in the fridge." He pushes open the door to Sam's room and kicks the teddy out of the way that Sam had left there that morning. Still holding Sammy, Dean pulls back the covers on the bed then lays Sammy down. "Shhhhh." Gently Dean rolls Sam onto his side and places a pillow under the casted arm, aiming the hand to the top of the bed. He pulls the covers up and gives him a kiss before leaving and heading back to Evan. He stops in the kitchen doorway and watches Evan gulping down some beer, "Thirsty?"**

**Nodding his head, Evan passes one to Dean, " Got to have something to get rid of hospital coffee." He throws the empty bottle in the bin and pulls another from the fridge. " He okay?"**

**Dean nods and points to Evans hand " Help yourself. " Dean grabs the bottle as Evan puts it down " I was joking. After today it's the least I can do."**

**"Didn't do much, just stopped Sammy from punching out the nurse and doctor. But with Sammy Connors that's an easy day."**

**"That's my kid your talking about. " Dean punches him softly on the arm before reaching into the bag and pulling out some pie. "Rosie makes the best pie." He raises it to his nose and inhales " Wanna bit?"**

**Evan has another gulp of beer, " Is Scooby Doo gay?"**

**Dean opens and closes his mouth. " Uh, No?"**

**"You mean you don't know?" Evan puts his bottle down and stands infront of Dean. " I'm so sorry."**

**"Sorry about what? " Dean's eyebrows crease and he looks up at Evan "About what?"**

**"That Scooby Doo is gay." Evan raises an eyebrow " You must have seen the news."**

**"I haven't heard anything. " Dean turns to the cupboards and pulls out two plates, placing a piece of pie on each one.**

**Evan takes his pie and grabs a fork from the draining board. "Yeah. They said he likes to do things doggy style." He eats a mouthfull of pie and leaves for the main room.**

**Dean looks from his plate to the door and back at his plate. He picks it up and follows, just as he reaches the sofa he slams the palm of his hand agaisnt his head. "Oh my god."**

**Evan laughs around a mouth of pie, " I can't believe it took you that long." He stands up and goes to the kitchen, returning with more beer. " How come you have so much beer?" He places it on the table and pulls one from the pack.**

**"Nah uh, not mine. " He eats another piece of pie, " It's all Sammys'. He has his mates around here all the time, just hanging. Keep telling them to stop the drugs and beating up old grannies, but what can I do? He's at that age when they just don't listen."**

**Evan pulls of his shoes and crosses his legs on the chair, " I like you Connors. You're the coolest Daddy ever." He flutters his eyelashes at Dean.**

**Dean mumbles something under his breath and drinks some beer.**

**"Uh, what was that? Didn't quite hear that?" Evan cups his ear " Come on Dean, you know you can do it. Go on try."**

**Dean puffs out his cheeks then blows out the air, " Your not a bad guy either. There happy now? I said it."**

**Evan laughs and leans back on the sofa, " I am so tired. Is it the weekend tomorrow?"**

**Dean smiles and looks at Evan, " I dunno, what comes after Friday?"**

**"Thank christ." Evan holds his empty beer bottle in the air, " I'd better get going. It's late and I should get to bed." He stands then falls back down. " Huh, my legs are dead."**

**Dean can't help but laugh, " Dude' you've been sitting on them. You're a light weight you know that. Listen, i'm going to sleep, so you can pass out on the sofa. I'll get you some pillows and a blanket." Dean pulls out the blanket and pillows from the cupboard and drops them on Evan." Good night."**

**" Dean?" Evan pushes the pillow into the arm of the sofa, " He talks about you all the time you know. I asked him once what he would like to be when he grows up."**

**Dean stops at the doorway and turns, " Yeah. He says he wants to be Spiderman."**

**Evan shakes his head and pulls the blanket over his legs as he lays down, " He wants to be his daddy." Evan pulls the blanket up to his chin, "Night."**

**Dean flicks the light switch off and leans his forehead agaisnt the wall. He turns it slightly, looking towards Sam's room. He stands there for a couple of minutes before walking to his room and getting ready for bed.**

**I am really enjoying all your reviews. So thank you so much. I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of them.Next chance I get I will. So another chapter done. The next chapter continues from this one and Bobby's back, yay!. Then we will be jumping ahead to Sammy being 6 and 8 bits. Be reading with you soon xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A big thank you to ...poisionivykiss...cozmikfaerie...Anne carter...Supernaturalfangal...Onthnis...Sammyluvr83...ukfan101...coral86...criminally charmed...BunnyGirl87...ashesdod...southrngrl16...callitintheair...sam0and0hannah...SandyMurray...RhianaStar...poohbear123...kagomegirl326...dumwolfLee33... Your reviews helped make this story continue. I would also like to say I like tour user names. I just chose a sexy tv star's name. That's enough from me on with the story.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Dean wakes to the smell of coffee. He opens his eye's and looks across at Sammy, who is laying in the same position as last night. Sam had woken up at 3 in the morning with pain. Dean gave him a drink and some more medication, the doctor had told him that they would certainly knock Sammy out but due to the pain they were worth it. He brushes a hand through Sam's hair and kisses his head softly. Dean pulls the covers back and gets out of bed. He's dressed in boxers and t-shirt. He follows the smell of coffee and ends up in at the kitchen doorway. Evan is rumaging in the fridge, clothes from yeaterday all crumbled. He's got a set of blue earphones stuck in his ears. Evan pulls out some eggs and places them on the counter. He moves his mouth to the words he is listening to and he wiggles his hip to the beat.**

**Dean stands and watches him until Evan turns around with wide eye's and pulls the earphones out. " Good morning. Made yourself at home I see." Dean gestures to the cup of coffee and the egg in Evan's hand.**

**Evan looks down to the floor and raises his eye's without moving his head. " Sorry. I kinda got carr..." He shuts his mouth when Dean takes his cup and drinks his coffee.**

**"Well since you've started i'll have more coffee, bacon, eggs scrambled, I like them scrambled and two slices of toast." Dean takes a seat at the table and scrubs a hand through his hair making it stick up more.**

**Evan laughs and joins him at the table. " I'm your guest. You should be cooking for me." He looks at Dean and he receives a death glare "Or I could go out and get breakfast." He starts to rise from the chair but is stopped by a hand on his arm pulling him back down.**

**"Take it easy John Wayne. I'm tired and it's Saturday and I can't be arsed to cook and Sammy still asleep and..." He reaches behind the chair and opens a cupboard pulling out a box of cereal, "I have Lucky Charms." Dean looks back at Evan and starts to laugh.**

**"What?" Evan scratches his scalp and looks around the room.**

**Dean places the box on the counter, "You were checking out my butt." Dean laughs harder when Evans eye's go wide, "Yes you were. You were totally checking out my butt." Dean stands and puts his back towards Evan and glances down at his own bottom, "Not that I can blame ya. Cos even if I say so myself it's a fine piece of..." Dean looks up to see Evan smiling "What?"**

**"Yes Dean Connors, you have a fine butt so get it working on making my breakfast. " Evan beams a smile at him. " Chop chop."**

**Dean pokes out his tongue and takes two bowls from the top cupboard "Can I ask you a question?" He places the bowls on the table, "You can say no."**

**"Go ahead." Evan pours cereal into the bowls then gets the milk from the fridge.**

**Dean stirs the cereal in his bowl " How come your not like teachers I know?" Evan raises his eyebrows and takes a spoonful of Lucky charms. " I mean when I was at school I just got told to shut up and get on with it. If I got hurt I got sent home, no one came to my house."**

**"Honest?" Evan takes another mouthfull. " You and Sammy remind me of someone I knew and it kind of brought back happy memories. If i'm getting to close to you and Sammy let me know and i'll... " Evan looks at Dean.**

**Taking his own mouthful Dean shakes his head " It's fine, believe me. I got my mates at work and Grampa Bob but since having Sammy i've become a loner. Sammy likes you, I like you. Just don't treat him any different than the other kids."**

**"Wouldn't dare." Evan takes his last moutful and puts his bowl in the sink. "Besides i'm a loner too. I just do the teacher stuff."**

**Dean is about to speak when he hears key jingling at the front door. He pushes away from the table and sticks his head into the doorway. Bobby steps in and Dean places a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet.**

**Bobby goes to Dean in the kitchen. He looks Evan up and down then looks at Dean, "What's with the shhhh thing?" He points at Evan " Who's he?" He walks to the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee.**

**"Shit, sorry. Uh Sammy broke his arm. " He raises a hand when Bobby spins round, "He's fine. The drugs have him knocked out. Should be up soon and this is Evan, Sammy's teacher."**

**" Thanks for phoning Dean." He receives a shrug from Dean and turns to Evan, "Teacher huh. Making house calls now?" He glares at Evan.**

**" No, I, we came back, uh and then, uh sleep on the, uh. " Evans hands wave around at nothing in particular.**

**Dean laughs and slaps Bobby's arm, " Leave him be old man. He looked after Sam until I got to the hospital and helped me home with him. Then we had a few beers and he passed out on the sofa. Lucky Charms?" Dean holds the box up.**

**Bobby pulls a face, " Only when I turn into a freakin prancing fairy." He turns back to Evan and nods, " Nice to meet you. I'm Grampa Bob." He offers a hand.**

**Evan smiles, "The famous Grampa Bob. I've heard all about you." Evan looks at Dean who smiles back " You idjit."**

**"Daddy!" All three stop what their doing. "Daddy!"**

**"Why don't you go. Make his day so much brighter. " Dean points to Bobby, " Cos your such a shiny happy person." Dean wiggles his fingers in the air.**

**" Idjit. Bloody damn kids and there stupid smart remarks, they should be put over someone's knee and..." The words disappears as he heads to Sam's room.**

**Evan pours himself and Dean coffee. He passes Dean his, " Nice guy."**

**"Yeah. Just wait a few hours then try saying that again." Dean sips his coffee then smiles when he hears 'Grampa Bob!'**

**Bobby steps into Sam's room. Sam's lying on his back with his casted arm resting on his stomach.**

**"Grampa Bob!" Sam smiles and tries to push himself up with his good arm.**

**Bobby moves and sits next to him, helping him to sit up, " Yeah it's me. How you doing? Daddy said you broke your arm."**

**Sammy taps his cast. " Yep. They put this on so it won't hurt no more. It's hard, look!" He taps the cast and it makes a 'thud' sound.**

**"So what did you do to get a cool cast like that?" Bobby pulls Sam's covers back and scoops him up into his arms, placing the cast between them.**

**" I got hit by a ball and I fell. " Sammy scratches his head and yawns " I was winning."**

**Bobby kisses his head and walks out of the room, "I bet you were."**

**" Mr Kane!" Sammy pushes himself away from Bobby and runs to stand in front of Evan.**

**" Hello Sammy. How are you feeling?" Evan pulls a chair out from the table and sits down, lifting Sam onto his lap.**

**" I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore and Grampa Bob said it's cool. " Sam taps his cast " Why are you here?"**

**Dean coughs and everyone turns to look at him. He places the back of his hand agaisnt his forehead, " Oh no. The evil teacher has done something to my son, for he has forgotton me!" Dean swoons his head from side to side, " Who will I give all the porridge to?"**

**Sammy looks at Evan and rolls his eye's, " He's so silly." He slides of Evans lap and runs and jumps in front of Dean, who is sliding down the cupboards pretending to cry. "Daddy! Behave yourself, my teacher's here."**

**Dean jumps to his feet, he quickly wipes at his eyes and takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out, " I apologise Sammy. Would one like porridge for one's breakfast and would one be eating it at the table or infront of the viewing box."**

**Sammy places a finger on his chin and tilts his head to the side. " How about a cuddle and kisses then porridge then Spiderman."**

**Dean copies Sam's actions and taps his finger agaisnt his chin, " I think that's a great Idea." Dean picks him up and wraps his arms around him, squeezing him close. He waits until Sammy starts to squirm before letting him go and placing kisses all over his face.**

**"Grampa Bob help me!" Sammy raises his good arm and swats at Dean's face, " Mr Kane!"**

**Bobby looks at Evan and strugs his shoulders and gestures for Evan to stand next to him, " Ignore them. Dean could keep him there forever."**

**Evan watches Sammy's half attempt at struggling away from Dean and laughs, " I've really gotta go home and shower." He carries on watching, Dean has dropped them both to the floor and has started to place kisses on Sammy's stomach. " Five more minutes can't hurt."**

**...dude...dude...dude...dude...dude...**

**Hey guy's I hope this chapter was okay for you. Next Chapter Sammy is a bit older. I know I asked about Dean having a relationship and I did try beleive me. I tried with a woman and man and guess what? I couldn't do it. I just couldn't seem to write Dean with someone while Sam is still young. I'm beginning to think i'm going to have to wait until Sammy's older. Please leave a review as my day gets brighter with each one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so so happy. I posted chapters 11 & 12 then went to bed and when I woke up I had 9 reviews. You don't know how much they made my day even better. So a BIG thank you to everybody who has reviewed, added me to story alert or favourite author. Well I took some of your views into account and here's some answers. No Dean is not gay. I'm still trying to figure Evan out in my head a little. Relationship? I'm thinking some more Dean and Sammy relationship for a while longer. Sammy's going to stay little for a while longer, i was going to post a chapter of when he was a bit older but a review made me change my mind. **

**Warning : Naughty Sammy and a shouting Dean.(But otherwise it's fine.)**

**Please enjoy this chapter. X X X X**

**" Dean just go!" Bobby shouts from the bathroom and looks down at Sammy in the bath, " Tell your daddy to go."**

**Sammy leans agaisnt the egde of the bath, " Daddy goooooooooooooooo!" Sammy high fives Bobby.**

**" I get what this is." Dean stands in the doorway. " You two want me gone so you can plan something agaisnt me. " He sits on the chair next to the bath. Dean moves his leg out of the way when Sam splashes, " Hey watch it monkey boy. Don't wet the clothes."**

**"Daddy go. Me and Grampa Bob are going to watch t.v and have pizza," He looks up at Bobby, "Right?"**

**Bobby fills a jug up with water and pours it over Sammy's head, " Yeah that's right. Dean just go. I've looked after him before. You and Evan are just going to the pub for christ sake, it's not like your flying halfway around the world."**

**" I know okay. It's just with that. " Dean points to Sam's casted arm that's wrapped in a plastic bag to stop it from getting wet. " I kinda feel guilty."**

**" Hello!" Evan's voice carries down the hallway. " Anyone here?"**

**" In the bathroom. Will you come and get the dofus." Bobby shouts through the door.**

**Evan stands in the doorway " What's up?" He puts his hands in his pockets, " Hey Sammy." He winks back when Sammy smiles at him.**

**Bobby points to Dean, " Drag him by the hair and get him out of here."**

**Dean raises both hands, palms out." Hey stop picking on me. Can I help it if..." Dean spots Sammy filling up the jug with water and pushing himself to stand. "Don't you dare!" Dean stands and moves behind Bobby, who's laughing, " You throw that you'll get Grampa Bob wet."**

**"If it'll get rid off you I don't care. After 3 Sammy." Bobby holds up 3 fingers " Ready,1-2-..."**

**"Okay, okay going. I'm going." Dean flies out the door laughing. He grabs Evans sleeve " Run for it." He reaches the door and takes his coat of the hook. He shouts " I love you!"**

**" I love you too." Sammy walks out of the batroom, wrapped in a towel still holding the jug of water.**

**Evan opens the door, " I think he's trying to tell you something."**

**Dean points to Sammy, who's halfway down the hallway, " Wait till I get home monkey boy, it's war."**

**Sammy raises the jug, " Bring it on!" He takes a few steps forward but stops when Evan pulls Dean out the front door, closing it behind them. " Grampa Bob their gone!" He looks up at Bobby standing in the bathroom doorway, " Lets party!"**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Dean and Evan enter the bar. There's music playing, somekind of country western jive. The bars half filled. People are sitting around tables and some are dancing in pairs on the dance floor.**

**" So, this is kinda..." Evan waves his hand infront of them and blows out a deep breath.**

**" Shit! " Dean looks around the room and points at two empty seats at the bar, " It's got beer, must be good." He nudges Evan forward. " But after you."**

**Evan glares at Dean and punches him on the shoulder. " Your buying." He walks over and pulls out his chair and waves at the barman. " Two beers and two shots.!" He looks at Dean's startled face. " What?"**

**Dean climbs onto his own chair. "Shots?"**

**" Uh yeah. They're little glasses filled with alcohol." He receives an eyeroll from Dean. " You said Bobby's got Sammy tonight so how about we get totally shit faced and pretend we're still young." He accepts the beers and shots from the barman. " Well?" He holds up one off the shot glasses.**

**Dean licks his bottom lip then bites it, pulling it into his mouth. He looks at Evan and grabs the shot and downs it in one. He blows out a couple of quick breaths, "I'm so glad your not Sammy's teacher anymore cos this is kinda 'uh oh my son's teachers a drunk!' moment."**

**"Dean we've done this before." Evan drinks his own shot. " Drink up, got a whole night."**

**Dean sips his beer " It's normaly some beers and pizza at my place. Besides look around, not excatly any yum yum ladies in here."**

**Evan snorts and loses some beer from his mouth. " Yum yum ladies?" His eyebrow rises.**

**Dean blushes and takes another sip of beer. " It's code wording for when i'm around Sammy okay!"**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Bobby hands the pizza man the correct money and closes the door. He places the box on the coffee table infront of Sammy who's sitting on the sofa.**

**" Food." Bobby opens the box and passes a slice to Sammy. " Got your drink?"**

**Sam holds up a bottle of coke. "Yep. Grampa Bob can I get a dog?"**

**Bobby stops the slice of pizza entering his mouth. " Did you ask your daddy?"**

**" Yep. He said no cos of the fish." Sammy holds the pizza slice above his head and tilts his head back to eat it.**

**Bobby smiles, " Yeah, well. You did kill it."**

**Sammy chews and swallows. " I didn't know that it had to stay in the water. I just wanted to cuddle it."**

**" How about I talk with daddy when he gets home. Eat your pizza i've got ice cream for afters while we watch a dvd." Bobby pushes the last of his pizza in his mouth.**

**" What dvd is it?" He gulps down some coke then Sammy slams the bottle on the table and lets out a loud burp.**

**Bobby has to stop eating to laugh. " My god, you really do take after your daddy. It's Transformers."**

**"You what?" Sammy places his tomato covered fingers on his hips, " It better not be girly."**

**Bobby leans over the pizza box to pick up the dvd, "Here." He throws it into Sam's lap. " It's about cars that are roborts."**

**Sammy turns the dvd over and looks at the picture on the back, "Has it got yum yum stuff cos I not allowed yum yum stuff." He throws the dvd back and picks up another slice of pizza." Mmmmmmm."**

**" No. There's no yum yum stuff. Your daddy already checked it, the idgit. Eat up." Bobby wipes his mouth with a napkin and throws one a Sam, " Your a pig you know that kiddo?"**

**Sammy catches some of the topping that falls from his over stuffed mouth and nods. He swallows quickly, " Yep. Daddy say's I eat like you." He smiles at Bobby who can't help but smile at the tomato covered face.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**"So, " Dean points to a red headed woman in the corner who has a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigerette in the other, " How about her?"**

**Evan sticks out his tongue " Ugh. Come on she's like what, 50?"**

**" Beggers can't be choosers." Dean raises two fingers at the bar man and the points to the empty beer glasses. " Well how about..."**

**" Dean will you stop trying to pick out a girl for me. I am perfec...perfet...per...perr...I can do it myself !" Evan slaps Deans shoulder. " How about a game of pool?"**

**Dean looks to the back of the bar at the pool tables, " Okey dokey. But I should warn you. I'm damn good at winning." He slides of the bar stool and starts walking.**

**Evan grabs their beers from the counter, " Yeah, will i'm pretty good at proving people wrong. So bring it on Connors."**

**"Connors huh, getting a little bit cheeky there Kane!" Dean prepares the balls in the triangle. " You wanna go first Kane?" Dean grabs two cue's from under the table and throws one to Evan.**

**" Nah, that's okay. You can have the first shot since i'll be having the last." He chalks his cue and throws the cube of chalk at Dean. **

**Dean catches itand chalks his cue without taking his eye's of from Evan. " How about we make this interesting?"**

**Evans smiles and licks his lips, "Money or chores?"**

**"Well seeing as your a rich teacher and i'm a single Daddy i'd go with chores." Dean removes the triangle from the table and places the white ball on the spot. " What's it going to be?"**

**Evan looks up and the ceiling then across to the bar then finally at Dean, " The loser washes the other ones car."**

**Dean aims the cue at the white ball, " You're on." He pulls back his cue and when the ball disappears he looks up to Evan, " What you do that for?"**

**Evan bounces the ball up and down in his palm. " I mean a proper wash, by hand. No car washes."**

**" Fine!" Dean grabs the ball and places it back down. He makes his shot with no balls going down.**

**Evan moves around to where the ball has rolled, " I like mine to have two layers of wax thank you.!"**

**Dean stands at the opposite end of the table mimiking what Evan has said.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Bobby clicks the dvd off and looks down at Sammy who is laying on the sofa with his feet in Bobby's lap.**

**" That was cool. The robots was fast and they changed into cars. " Sammy pours the last drop of coke from his bottle into his mouth. "What's next?"**

**" What do you mean what's next?" Bobby lifts up Sam's feet and stands. " Bed time is next." Bobby picks up the empty pizza box and takes it to the bin in the kitchen. He returns to the main room to find Sammys gone. " Sammy?" Bobby steps around the sofa and arm chair. " Sammy?"**

**" Gotta catch me!" Sammy jumps up behind Bobby and runs around the other side of the coffee table. " Catch me."**

**" Sam come on. It's late and Daddy will be home soon and if you're not in bed he won't be happy." Bobby reaches for Sam but misses when Sam dodges.**

**" Gotta be faster grampa." Sam runs around the table and down the hallway into the bathroom, locking it from the inside.**

**Bobby chases after him but is stopped by the door slamming in his face. He twists the handle but nothing happens. " Sammy, open the door."**

**" No!" Sammy laughs and kicks the door. " You can't get me!"**

**" Sammy if you don't open this bathroom door right now I am going to call your father and i'm sure he won't be happy young man! " Bobby bangs his fist agaisnt the door. " Open up."**

**" Nope. You can phone my daddy. I don't care.!" Sam kicks the door again.**

**" Fine. I'm phoning Daddy." Bobby listens for Sam to answer, when he gets no response he phones Dean's number. " Hey Dean." He rattles the handle. " Uh Sammy's locked himself in the bathroom and he won't open the door." Bobby places his ear agaisnt the door. " Yeah he's fine. He's singing to himself. Yeah. We watched a dvd and then he just went a little cuckoo." Bobby pulls the phone away from his ear when Dean starts shouting, he pulls it back. " Fine i'll see you in ten." He closes his phone. "Sammy Daddy is on his way and he doesn't sound happy."**

**" Don't care!" Sam turns the sink taps on and starts to throw some water around the bathroom. " Weeeeee." He puts the plug in making the sink fill up with water. It starts to spill over the edge and pour onto the floor. " Yippee." Sammy jumps up and down in the puddle. Then he picks up some of his duck bath toy's and floats them in the puddle. " Five little ducks went swimming one day over the hill and far away, mother duck said..."**

**" SAMUEL ROBERT CONNORS OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR GOD HELP ME IF I HAVE TO KICK IT DOWN YOU WON'T SEE YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY! " Dean slams a hand agaisnt the door " NOW SAMUEL!"**

**Sammy reaches up and unlocks the door. He moves out of the way when Dean rushes past and turns off the taps. He watches Dean laying towels down to soak up the water. He smiles and shows puppy eye's, hands infront clasped together, hips swing side to side.**

**Dean puts down the last towel before turning to Sammy. " That is not going to work tonight. Get your butt to your room right this minute." When Sam just stares at him he points to the door. "NOW!"**

**Evan side steps to allow Sammy to past. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Dean raises an eyebrow " When you come to totally clean my car." He smiles. " Listen, don't be to hard on Sammy. He's five and..."**

**"I know. I know. " Dean moves the towels around with his foot, soaking up the last of the water." Thanks."**

**" Catch you later Bobby." Evan walks down the hallway and out of the apartment.**

**" Wanna tell me what happened? " Dean scoops the towels up and throw them in the bath.**

**Bobby nods, " We had pizza, dvd then I told him it was time for bed and that's when he," Bobby gestures to the bathroom. " I wouldn't have called but he changed so much."**

**" Okay. Well lets see what he has to say for himself. So glad I didn't drink." He smiles at Bobby's ' yeah right' face, " I had a few beers and coupla shots." Dean leaves the bathroom and walks into Sammy's room. " What happened with you tonight?" Dean joins Sammy on the floor next to the bed.**

**" Go away." Sammy slams his hands on the floor. " Go away."**

**Dean looks up at the baby picture of Sammy on the wall then turns back to Sammy." Tell me what happened."**

**" I was playing then Grampa Bob shouted at me." Sammy wipes away the tears rolling down his red cheeks.**

**" I'm sure that's not true." Dean reaches over and uses the cuff of his sleeve to wipe Sammy's nose. " Tell me what really happened."**

**Sammy sniffs and looks up, " Grampa Bobby told me it was bedtime."**

**Dean bites his bottom lip and nods quickly. " So you decided that you didn't want to go to bed and wanted to play Grampa Bob up while getting yourself in a whole lotta trouble."**

**" I wanted to watch some more dvd cos Grampa Bob buys the cool ones." Sammy smiles up at Dean. " I didn't mean to be naughty. Grampa Bob was nice and bought me ice cream and coke."**

**Dean leans his head onto the bed, " Grampa Bob gave you coke?"**

**" Yeah. " Sammy sniffs and wipes his nose with his arm. " and ice cream."**

**" Firstly I think you need to wash your face cos you look like a big red puffy fish, then come and say sorry to Grampa Bob. Maybe he'll look after you again." He gives Sammy a wink and pulls him to his feet. He walks out with Sammy and watches him go into the bathroom, he walks on to the main room.**

**" Uh Bobby?" He waits for the older man to look at him. " Did you happen to give Sammy some coke?"**

**" Yeah. He had some with his pizza." Bobby shuffles forward on the sofa. "Why?"**

**Dean looks down the hallway then back at Bobby. " Coke sends him hyper." Dean sits on the other sofa. " I suppose I forgot to tell you. He started to have some tantrums over nothing and I managed to narrow it down to a few things."**

**"Grampa Bob?" Sammy slowly steps into the main room. " I'm sorry."**

**" Come here." Bobby pulls him into a hug. " It's fine now. You really scared me when you locked yourself in the bathroom." He tilts Sam's head and kisses the top of his head.**

**" Go choose a book and get in bed, i'll be there in a minute and we'll have a chat about not locking yourself in the batroom." Dean runs a hand through Sam's hair. " Just don't pick Spiderman again."**

**Bobby looks back at Dean when Sammy's gone, " I'm sorry."**

**" Totally not your fault. I should have told you about what I found out. I'll write down some off the things that trigger it." Dean notices Bobby's shoulders droop. " Bobby. It was not your fault okay. It was nobody's fault. At least I don't have to wash the bathroom floor in the morning." Dean smiles.**

**Bobby laughs and smiles back. " So how was the boy's night out?"**

**" It was fun. Found a crappy bar with crappy women with crappy beer with an awesome pool table." He mimes taking a shot. " Uh, Bobby what are you doing tomorrow?"**

**"If it's to do with washing Evan's car I think I'm busy washing my hair." Bobby stands up, " Go read him his story and i'll put the kettle on."**

**Dean goes to Sammy's room. Sam's laying in bed, Spiderman book in his hands and eye's closed. Dean walks in and covers him up with the duvet. He kisses his forehead and nose, " Night kiddo. Please be quiet in the morning, Daddy's gonna have an very big headache." He places a kiss again and heads of to the kitchen for coffee.**

**I hope it was okay. I thought it was about time to have a naughty Sammy. The hyper that Sammy had with the coke is what happens with me. There are many different drinks and foods that I can't have because they send me hyperactive. Unfortunatly it got passed onto my daughter. So imagine me and a 10 year old after a glass of coke at a party!**

**p.s If any of you are going to Asylum 08, hope to see you there!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so happy that people are reading my story. Someone said something about Sammy and Emma being cheeky. Well here's a chapter to go with that.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Sammy opens his book and picks up his pencil. " I hate maths."**

**Emma smiles and picks up her own pencil. " No you don't your good at it. I don't like P.E. My mum says that P.E is good for me and that I need to do it. But I don't like running aroung. why can't they let us..."**

**" Emma please pay attention." Mrs Smith points to the board. " What did I just say?"**

**" Uh, um you said that, um, ohh," Emma turns to Sammy." What did she say?"**

**" Don't look at me. I was listening to you going on and on and on." Sam mimes talking with his hands.**

**Mrs Smith taps the board again, " Do I need to seperate you two?"**

**" No Mrs Smith. Me and Emma are just fine. Please continue." Sammy brings out puppy eyes.**

**Emma covers her mouth to stop the giggles. She looks up at Mrs Smith." Please continue."**

**Mrs Smith looks from Emma to Sammy. " Don't make me send you to another class." She walks back to the board and points again to the sum on the board. " Okay. If Charles has 8 bananas and Charlotte eats 2 how many does he have left.?"**

**"6" Sammy shouts out.**

**" That's correct. But next time please put your hand up." Mrs Smith writes another sum on the board, " Terry has 14 apples and Gilly takes four, how many are left?"**

**Emma raises her hand. She waits for the teacher to notice her. " Why does Terry have 14 apples?"**

**" Because in our sum he does." Mrs Smith blows out a breath. " Do you know the answer?"**

**" Mrs Smith why did Gilly take four?" Sammy places the end of his pencil agaisnt his lips.**

**Mrs Smith rubs her forehead with her fingers. " Beacuse she wanted four. Do you know the answer?"**

**Sammy nods his head " Yep. Terry has Ten apples left. Mrs Smith?"**

**Mrs Smith sighs. " Yes Sammy."**

**Sammy scratches his head," Why do they all have so much food. My daddy says that if you eat too much food you puke." **

**" Sammy these are just made up scenario's to help you with the math problems." Mrs Smith sits down in her chair. " It makes it more interesting."**

**Emma puts her pencil down and wiggles her nose. " Mrs Smith?"**

**" Yes Emma." **

**" What's scenario's?" Emma scratches her eyebrow.**

**The rest of the class start to chatter." How about I explain it at playtime. You can sit with me while everyone else plays. Lets just finish our work."**

**" You are in trouble." Sammy pokes his tongue at Emma. " Ha ha!"**

**" Sammy you can join us aswell." Mrs Smith points a piece of chalk at him. " Anyone else." There's a few whispers of no around the room. "Fine lets continue."**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**"Okay. You two can copy these sums into your book. When you're finished you can go outside to play." Mrs Smith writes some questions on the board before sitting at her desk. She looks up at a knock on the door. "Hello Mr Kane. Can I help you?"**

**Evan looks at Sammy and Emma at the tables then back at Mrs Smith. " Uh, there's a call for you in the staff room."**

**" Okay. Can you keep an eye on these two for me? They have to finish the questions." She picks up some papers and heads for the staffroom.**

**Evan takes a seat opposite Sammy. " Why are you in detention?"**

**" She could't shut her cake hole." Sammy stares at Emma.**

**" Me. You were talking aswell. I asked a question and you just started..." Emma looks up at Evan when he coughs.**

**He points at the board. "Keep writing. This is the second time in two weeks that I have found you in here. Your Daddy's not going to be happy."**

**" It's Dad. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 6. It was her fault." Sammy blows the hair away from his eye's.**

**" It was not me. " Emma slaps Sammy's shoulder.**

**Mr Kane stands and moves to stand behind there chairs. He lowers himself to their height. " No domestics please. Listen to me okay. If you two keep messing around like this Mrs Smith will seperate you both and i'm sure you don't want that, do you?" He receives two quick shakes of the heads. " Good. Now do your work quickly there's a football match happening outside and the other class is winning." He pats their shoulders and stands. Mrs Jones walks back in. " Everything okay?"**

**" Yes thank you. How were Bonnie and Clyde?" Mrs Smith sits in her chair and pulls out a pen.**

**" I don't think Bonnie or Clyde will be causing anymore mischif. Will we?" He looks down at them.**

**" Nope." Emma shakes her head.**

**Sammy places a finger on his chin and looks around the room and stops at Mrs Smith. " Nope." He picks up his pencil and starts to write down the sums.**

**Evan walks over to Mrs Smith. " They're good kids."**

**" I know." She smiles at the two copying the sums. " They're just very cheeky." She looks up at Evan. " I guess the other year teachers have something to look forward to."**

**Evan laughs. " The worse part is as they get older they get worse." He looks over at Sammy who is looking back at him. He gives Sammy a wink before leaving the classroom.**

**" Have you two finished?" Mrs Smith pulls an apple out of her drawer.**

**" Did you pinch that from Terry?" Sammy points to the apple.**

**Mrs Smith looks down at her apple and smiles. She leans forward on her desks, both hands clasping the apple. " Get out of here. Go!" She nods to the door. " Go on go before I change my mind." **

**" Bet I get there before you!" Sammy pulls Emma's hood up over her head and eye's and runs out of the classroom.**

**Emma pulls it off and chases after him. "Hey no fair!"**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Dean pulls up outside the school and looks out for Sammy. He spots him walking slowly talking with Emma. Dean presses on the horn. He laughs when Sammy rolls his eye's and holds up a finger for him to wait. " Cheeky monkey."**

**Sammy runs over to the car and opens the door, jumping in. "Hey Dad."**

**Dean pouts his lips. " Still going with Dad huh?"**

**" Dude, i'm 6 not four. What's for dinner?" Sammy reaches over to turn the radio on but a hand grabs his wrist first. " What?"**

**" Leave it off." Dean looks out the side and rearview mirror before pulling out. " How was school?"**

**" Fine." Sammy looks out the window.**

**" Fine." Dean indicates and turns right. "It was fine. So nothing interesting happened today? No big lizards eating people.? No dancing zebra's? No monkey teachers?" When Sammy doesn't respond he continues, "No hairy dinners? No pink goldfish doing the jive? No detentions?"**

**" Uh." Sammy starts to slide the zip of his coat up and down.**

**Dean looks out the window to smile. He composes himself and looks out the front window. "Uh. That's all you've got to say. No oops."**

**Sammy lets go of the zip and starts to tap his fingers on his legs. " So you know?"**

**" Yeah I know. My son get's a detention I know. " Dean takes a quick look at Sammy before looking back to the road. " I don't see why you just can't tell me. Everbody has detention now and again. Believe me I had a few."**

**" You did?" Sammy stares wide eyed at Dean.**

**" Yeah. But that's beside the point. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything.Good or bad.Okay." Dean pulls the car infront of their apartment.**

**" I know. It's just that..." Sammy picks at his jeans.**

**Dean turns the engine off and turns in his seat to face Sammy, " Just what?"**

**Sammy looks out the passenger window then at his legs before looking at Dean. " It's just that sometimes I feel like i'll make you sad if i'm bad."**

**" I need you to understand something for me okay?" Dean cups Sammy's face with his hands, " It's okay to be a little bad now and again. Hell it's even good for you. No one can be super good all the time. If you get in trouble I would rather you tell me straight out and for the record you can never make me feel bad." He leans forwards and kisses the top of Sammy's head. " Your my boy and i'm your daddy so we're a team. We work together." He leans back looking at Sammy " Okay?"**

**"Yeah." Sammy stares straight at Dean ."Daddy I got a detention." **

**"Thank you for telling me. Now lets get inside and you can explain to me how you ended up in detention." Dean opens his door and gets out.**

**Sammy opens his door and gets out. " I love you Daddy."**

**Dean smiles and walks around to Sammy. Dean picks him up and slings him over his shoulder. " I love you too monkey boy." He bounces Sammy a few times before carrying him up to home.**

**"I'm not a monkey." Sammy clasps the back of Deans jacket. " I'm six!"**

**A big thank you to everybody that read this chapter. Please don't shoot me. I couldn't make Sammy a goody goody. Because if you're raised by someone like Dean there's no way in hell your end up an angel. But he does a good job.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I just really want to say a huge thank you to you all for your lovely reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. I hope that I have done justice to Jay Winchesters suggestion. Well her goes. Enjoy. **

**Health Warning : contains snot !**

**...Dean...Sammy...Bobby...Big box of tissues...**

**Dean graons as he feels his eyelid being pulled up. " Go way." His hand raises and drops back to the bed. " Go way." Dean coughs and slaps away whatever there is poking him in the eye." Leave me lone." He feels his eyelid being pulled up again and then there's a flash of light. He rolls over onto his stomach, pushing his face into the pillow with his hands covering his eye's. " I'll tell you **_'cough'_ **whatever you want, take all **_'cough'_** the silver just leave me alone." Dean raises his head slightly and spreads the fingers of one hand. He opens his eye and spots Sammy's hand holding a torch. " Okay okay just take the kid. Take the kid grab and **_'cough'_** run."**

**" Dad.Will you behave." Sammy puts the torch onto the bed then places a hand on Dean's back. " Breath in breath out." He pats Dean's back, " Good boy. Now can you open your mouth and say argh."**

**Dean pushes himself up onto his elbows, hair sticking up to one side. " Why are you torturing me? What did I ever do to you?**_'sniff'." _**Dean wipes his nose with his pyjama sleeve. " Did Grampa Bob send you in here?"**

**" Nope!" Sammy holds up a wooden stick. " Now say argh." Sammy waves the stick in front of Deans mouth. "Open."**

**Dean follows orders and opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. " Wedy do et ol at uf rnaaa." **

**" What?" Sammy looks into Deans mouth. He nods his head and say's a few 'That's fines' before pulling the stick out.**

**Dean coughs and wets his lips. " I said where did you get all that from?" **

**" Grampa Bob. Now I need you to lay on your back for me." Sammy reaches down and picks up a case of the floor. "I need to take blood."**

**Dean twists himself in the covers onto his back. He raises his arm. " Just don't **_'sneeze' _**take to much cos I need my blood." Dean tilts his head to face Sammy." So Grampa Bob bought you a Doctors kit huh?"**

**"Yeah." Sammy places the pretend needle on to Deans arm and sucks up imaginary blood. " And I got these doctor clothes." Sammy points at his blue doctors scrubs.**

**" Grampa Bob spoils you to annoy me." Dean grabs a tissue from his bedside table and blows his nose. " Hey your a doctor!" Sammy nods. " Can you tell me what this is?" Dean holds up his tissue to Sammy's face." It's kinda green **_'cough'_** and yukky. Go on have a look." He starts to unfold the tissue.**

**Sammy pulls a face and runs out of the bedroom. "Grampa Bob!"**

**Dean throws the tissue into the bin next to his bed. He smiles to himself and pulls the covers up to his chin. He looks up when Bobby stands in the doorway.**

**" How you feeling?" Bobby leans on the doorframe, legs crossed at the ankles.**

**Dean releases a finger from the covers and points to Bobby." Fine until you got Dr Sammy on me." Dean pulls the duvet tighter. " Has he been okay?"**

**" He's been fine. He's been waiting for you to wake up so he could play doctor." Bobby laughs. " He's even threw in the washing up gloves incase he has to operate."**

**"Nice. No more E.R for him." Dean snuggles down. " Thanks for coming Bobby. I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow." Dean lets out a few coughs and sniffs.**

**Bobby smiles and tilts his head out to the hallway." Sammy? What are you doing?"**

**"Making some breakfast for Dad." Sammy slams the fridge door. " Daddy said lemons are good for colds."**

**Dean laughs. " If I have to eat a lemon I am so blaming **_'sneeze'_** you." Dean reaches out and pulls the box of tissues under the covers with him.**

**" Why are you blaming me? He learns everything from you." Bobby steps out into the hallway.**

**Dean blows his nose and throws the tissue over his shoulder. " Yeah and you let me so it's your fault."**

**" Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'll make sure you get more than a lemon." Bobby pokes his tongue out before heading to the kitchen.**

**Dean pulls the duvet over his head. " Great now I got two kids in the house!"**

**Dean feels the bed dip and opens his eye's " Have you come back to torture me some more?"**

**Sam rolls his eye's "I'm a good doctor."**

**" Yeah you are. So what brings **_'cough'_** you back this time?" Dean pushes himself up to rest agaisnt the headboard. He grabs a tissue and sneezes. He laughs when Sammy pulls a face.**

**Sammy passes Dean a tray. " Breakfast." He climbs up and sits next to Dean." I made the toast."**

**Dean looks at the slice of burnt toast covered in half a jar of jam. " Looks good. " He picks up the glass of orange juice and takes a sip. "Where's Grampa **_'cough'_** Bob?"**

**" He said I had to get out of the kitchen." Sammy leans forward a bit and scratches his bottom. " He said that." He sits back down. " I shouldn't be allowed in the kicthen no more."**

**" Made a mess huh?" Dean covers his mouth and coughs. " But do I care. Nope, i'm sick I don't have to clean up. So go ahead and make me more food if you want to." He picks up the slice of toast and takes a bite. " It's good."**

**Sammy crosses his legs and looks up at Dean and smiles. " I'm a good cook?"**

**Dean pulls of a piece of toast and passes it to Sammy. " Yep you sure are."**

**" Grampa Bob is taking me to the park." Sammy chews the toast." Can I take my football?"**

**Dean finishes the toast and gulps down the rest of the orange juice. " You'll have to ask Grampa Bob. Remember he's old and can't..."**

**"I am not that old Dean." Bobby appears in the doorway." Sammy grab your football before I change my mind and leave you with Daddy."**

**Dean sneezes and glares at Bobby. " Grampa Bob is very very young and he really loves going on the slide." Dean holds up the tray. "Don't ya?"**

**Bobby takes the tray and scoffs at him before leaving the room.**

**" What are you going to do while I am at the park?" Sammy drops himself to the floor and pulls up his scrub bottoms.**

**Dean snuggles under the covers. "Well I think that I will go to sleep and see if Lindsey Lohan is free for dinner."**

**"Okay." Sammy walks out the room then runs back in. Jumps on the bed and kisses Dean's forehead before running back out.**

**"Hey Sammy?" Dean watches Sam's head pop around the doorframe. " Are you going to take your scrubs off?"**

**Sammy looks down then back at Dean. " No. Girls like Doctors. " He smiles and runs to Bobby. " Lets go."**

**Dean laughs "That's my boy." He listens to Bobby trying to persued Sammy to take them off. " Go Sammy!" He raises a fist in the air then closes his eye's, still listening to Bobby and Sammy.**

**Dean wakes up to the sound of whispering. He keeps his eye's closed and listens.**

**" Daddy's sick and he needs his sleep."**

**" But I want to tell him about the park."**

**" You can tell him later. Why don't we go and watch a dvd."**

**" Is he going to get better soon?"**

**" It's just a cold. You've had them before. Plus your Dad's a big boy."**

**" I hate snot."**

**" So do I. How about a dvd? You can choose."**

**" Can I watch some of Dad's ones?"**

**" No you can not!" Dean opens his eye's and looks at Sammy and Bobby sitting in the hallway. "What the hell **_'cough' _**are **_'cough'_** you doing sitting there like buddahs?"**

**" Grampa Bob said that you have to sleep and I had to play in the other room." Sammy drops his head. " I wanna play with you."**

**"Daddy's sick and needs rest. Why don't we go find something to do?" Bobby stands up and stretches.**

**" But I want to play with Daddy." Sammy twirls his finger in the carpet.**

**Dean knows lately ' Daddy' means 'i'm upset'. " How about you go choose a dvd then we can can watch it in bed?"**

**"Dean your supposed be resting." Bobby helps Sammy to stand.**

**Dean rolls his eye's. " I am resting it's not like i'm running the marathon." He grabs another tissue. " Choose a good one okay?"**

**Sam goes and picks out a dvd then runs to the kitchen to get some chocolate from the fridge. He runs back and scrambles onto the bed." Here."**

**Dean looks down at the dvd. " You expect me to get out of my warm bed and put it in?"**

**"Give me it here." Bobby takes the dvd and turns the t.v on and inserts the disk." I've got phone calls to make." He holds the case and mouths ' i'm sick of watching Madagascar' and passes the remotes to Sammy. "Have fun."**

**" Did you bring food?" Dean smiles when Sam holds up the bag of m&m's. "Good boy. Press play."**

**Sammy holds the remote up and presses play. He leans back agaisnt the other pillow." I love this film."**

" Don't I know it." Dean opens the chocolate and offers some to Sam. "Just a few. Don't need you going looney for Grampa Bob." He takes a handfull himself and throws them in his mouth. " Daddy's just gonna lay here." He wriggles down into the bed " And watch the film."

**"Okay." Sammy turns the volume up and places the remotes inbetween them. " Don't snot on me."**

**Dean holds the tissue box up, "It's okay you're safe."**

**Bobby checks in on them forty minutes later. He smiles to himself and walks in to the room. Sammy's leg is hanging off the bed and Dean is hugging the box of tissues. Both are asleep. He picks up the remote and flicks the t.v off before easing Sammy under the covers and covering him up. He takes the box of tissues from Dean and puts it on the side table. Bobby looks at the two sleeping boys before pulling out his phone and taking a picture." Happy sleeping." Bobby closes the door and goes to the main to look for Dean's dvd's.**

**That's another chapter done. Thank you for reading. Sending you computer kisses x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all your reviews. Please enjoy the next chapter !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" Good morning Mr Connors." Mrs Smith shakes his hand. " Where's young Sammy?"**

**Dean looks around the playground and points. " He's over there with Emma. " He waves at Sammy when he spots him. " So I wanted to ask you something?"**

**" What's that?" Mrs Smith shuffles the rucksack on her back. " Is it the same thing you've been asking me for the past two weeks?"**

**Dean rubs the back of his neck." Ah, no." He's hand travels to his hip then out towards Sammy then back to his hip." Uh yeah."**

**Mrs Smith laughs. " I promise you Sammy will be fine. It's a trip to the farm. We've been there many a time before."**

**" So you've said." Dean looks over at Sammy. " But this is different."**

**" Why is it different? The farm hasn't changed." Mrs Smith squints at Dean. " Unless they've gotton crocodiles now."**

**"Crocodiles!" Dean chokes out. " They've got crocodiles? How on earth does a farm have..." Dean stops talking when he notices Mrs Smith laughing. "What?"**

**" Mr Connors I was joking. There are no crocodiles at the farm." She turns her head and lets out a choked laugh before turning back." Want to tell me why this time is different?"**

**" Damn straight." Dean nods. " My kid is with you this time that's why it's different!" Deans arms raise in the air.**

**" Mr Connors I can assure you that Sammy and all the other children will be perfectly fine." She looks over her shoulder. " Well here's the coach." Mrs Smith smiles at Dean before walking over to the group of children." Okay everybody come and make a line behind Jesse."**

**Dean watches all the children lining up. Sammy stands behind Emma. He walks over and stands next to him. " Now you remember the rules?"**

**Sammy rolls his eye's and looks up at Dean." Yes I remember the rules. You wrote them down and made me read them every day!"**

**" Sammy's daddy it's only the farm. I've been there before with my daddy and it was fun there was lots of pigs and cows and lots of poo. My dad trod in some and it was so funny cos he had to find a puddle to clean his shoe but then he got mad cos there was a lot of poo everywhere but I told him that all animals poo and that I poo and that he poo's and that mummy poo's so I don't know why he was getting..."**

**Dean stares at Emma as she continues talking. He purses his lips and looks at Sammy who smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Dean looks back at Emma and focuses on her moving lips, his brow creased.**

**"So then we went and saw the chickens and they were running everywhere and then one came and started to bite my daddy's foot and my daddy said some rude words and the chicken just carried on trying to eat my daddy's shoe..."**

Mrs Smith claps her hands. " Okay everybody I need you to listen to me."

**Dean's still staring at Emma when she closes her mouth and looks at Mrs Smith. He looks at Sammy and mouths 'OH MY GOD'.**

**Sammy mouths back ' ALL DAY'.**

**" Ah, Mr Connors are you listening?" Mrs Smith raises her hand in the air.**

**Dean's head shoots up and looks around at the parents staring at him. " Uh what?" He scratches his head." Sorry kinda starting to get a head ache." He taps Sammy on the head when he laughs. " Wanna repeat it for me?" He winks with a tilt of his head at Mrs Smith. Some of the other parents laugh.**

**" Well, now I certainly know where Sammy gets it from." She winks at him back." As I was saying, we will be back around 3:00 if we are running late we will notify the school so please don't worry. Kids say bye to your parents we've got to leave." She looks at Dean." To the farm that is perectly safe and Mr Connors?"**

**Dean smiles back." Yes Mrs Smith."**

**" Sammy only needs his pack lunch so you can take the other bag back." Mrs Smith gesture to the large blue rucksack on Sammy's back.**

**Dean blushes when everybody looks at him and takes the rucksack from Sammy.**

**Jesse's dad comes over." What the hell did you pack for him?" **

**Dean unzips the backpack and pulls out a few items." Uh plasters, bandages, antiseptic cream, wipes, tissues.." He shoves everything back in when Mrs Smith starts to laugh.**

**" Mr Connors we have a full medical kit and a trained first aider. But thank you for caring." She takes Jesse's hand and leads the line to the coach.**

**Jesse's dad leans in to Dean." More in his pack lunch box?"**

**"No!" Dean scratches his forehead." Yes. Just plasters and wipes. Is that bad?"**

**" Jesse's mum covered him head to toe in suncream and it's not even sunny. So I think your safe on the sanity department." Jesse's dad moves and walks over the filled coach. **

**Dean follows and finds the window where Sammy is sitting next to Emma. He taps on the window. " I love you." He places his hand flat agaisnt the window and Sammy copies on the other side saying ' I love you' back. Dean pulls his hand back when the main door closes and kisses his fingers blowing a kiss to Sammy.He listens to all the children cheering as the coach pulls away.**

**Emma looks down the aisle of the coach." Do you think we can get up"?**

**" Uh no." Sammy turns away from the window. " Why do you want to get up?"**

**Emma shrugs her shoulders and wriggles into the seat. " You're dad's funny."**

**Sammy sighs " If you say so." He leans up in his chair to look at Jesse in front." Hey Jesse what you got for lunch?"**

**Jesse turns onto his knees and rests his arms the back of the chair." Don't know. My mum did it. Proberly got some fruit. What about you?"**

**" Lots of fruit. Got a milshake though. I'm excited." He looks at Emma. " Are you excited?"**

**" Yeah I am I want to see all of the animals I hope that there are some ducks there I like ducks espically when their small and all fluffy I just want to pick them up and..."**

**Jesse lowers himself and squeezes his head between the chair and window. " Maybe we can loose her at the farm?"**

**Sammy laughs but is stopped by a slap on his arm. " What was that for?"**

**" I was talking to you and you wasn't even listening to me." Emma huffs and crosses her arms across her chest. "Men."**

**Sammy rubs his arm. " Geez Emma. Wanna hit harder next time?"**

**" I might just do that." She turns her head to look out into the aisle.**

**Jesse looks between the two of them. " You sound just like my aunt and uncle. My dad said they do that because they love each other."**

**Sammy's eye's widen. " Dude I do not love her. I'm only 7 for crying out loud." He looks at Emma. "She drives me mad!"**

**" Uh huh." Jesse blows a kiss before turning to sit in his seat.**

**Emma turns and looks at Sammy before closing her eye's and quickly turning her head away.**

**Sammy shakes his head and leans it agaisnt the window. " Women."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" Okay. Everybody needs to stay in their groups with their grown up. Don't wander off and remember read the signs on the fence if it say's no touching it means..."**

**"No touching." The children shout in unison.**

**Mrs Smith pulls her rucksack back on. "Okay. Remember be safe but have fun."**

**Sammy walks over to Mrs Smith." We're ready." He looks around his group. Jesse, Emma, Toby and Nicole." Lets go find us some animals."**

**MrsSmith pulls out a map and lays it on the grass. " Okay group here's the map where should we go?"**

**Emma points to the ducks, Jesse points to the cows and Toby points to the sheep. Sammy shrugs his shoulders.**

**"Where do you want to go Sammy?" Mrs Smith gestures to the map.**

**"I think we should start at the chickens and follow the path round we should see all the animals before we get back."**

**Mrs Smith looks at the map before smiling. " That is a very good idea. Good job Sammy. Lets go."**

**They walk along the path looking at the chickens, then the pigs before arriving at the ducks.**

**" Mrs Smith I love ducks." Emma moves close to the fence. " They're so cute."**

**Mrs Smith nods in agreement. She looks around at Toby and Nicole who are looking through the fence. She spots Sammy standing back watching the others. She checks on the kids before walking over to Sammy." You okay?"**

**Sammy nods his head." I'm fine."**

**"You don't look fine." Mrs Smith lowers herself to Sam's height. She brushes some hair away from Sammy's eye's. " I thought you were looking forward to the farm?"**

**" I was." Sammy digs the toe of his shoe into the dirt." It's just that..." He blows at a piece of hair that's fallen back.**

**"It's just that what? Tell me sweetie." She runs her hand through Sammy's hair.**

**"It's silly." He looks at her eye's. " You'll think i'm a baby."**

**" Whatever you tell me is not silly and no way are you a baby." She pulls her hand back." Tell me."**

**" I miss my Dad. It's silly I know but we're far away from him." He smiles. " It's silly."**

**Mrs Smith looks over at the other children before turning her attention back to Sammy." Sit with me." She settles herself on the ground and waits for Sammy to join her." It's not silly believe me. I know you and your dad spend lots of time together. Your always telling everyone what you and your dad have got up too when your not at school. You like spending time with him?"**

**"Yeah I do. It's just me, dad and Grampa Bob. I love my dad and Grampa bob."**

**" I bet you do and I bet they love you." Sammy nods. "And I bet your dad is a little bit nervous like you are now but I bet he's more excited that you are at the farm with your friends."**

**Sammy twirls a lace on his trainers. "You think?"**

**" Hey I don't think, I know. " She tilts his head up. " So shall we go see the ducks?"**

**Sammy smiles at her." If Emma hasn't talked them to death." He stands up and offers his hand to Mrs Smith.**

**She accepts his offer and pushes up with the other hand. " Thank you Sammy. Such a gentelman."**

**" Can you tell Emma that?" He receives wide eye's from Mrs Smith. "Never mind."**

**They spend the next hour looking at some of the other animals. Sammy laughs when Jesse gets chased by a chicken. He laughs even harder when Mrs Smith is trying to shoo it away. **

**" How about we find a place for lunch?" Mrs Smith waves the kids over.**

**" Okay." Emma pulls at her pigtails, " I'm starving. I did have a big breakfast this morning but all of this walking has tired me out and now I could eat a horse. Not one of the ones at the farm though there too cute. I've got ham sandwiches."**

**"Ham comes from pigs." Sammy follows behind Mrs Smith.**

**" It what?" Emma walks faster to catch up to Sammy.**

**Sammy smiles at Jesse then back at Emma. "Ham comes from pigs so does bacon and pork chops. Lamb chops come from sheep."**

**" Mrs Smith is that true?" Emma pulls Mrs Smith sleeve.**

**Mrs smith's brow creases " Yes. Didn't you know that?"**

**"No. I don't want to eat a pig!" Emma starts to cry." They're so cute."**

**" Emma?" Sammy places a hand on her shoulder "I've got cheese. Wanna swap?"**

**Emma nods her head." Yeah."**

**" Told you." Jesse makes kissing noises.**

**" Do you want to swap with me?" Nicole moves and stands next to Jesse.**

**Sammy looks at Jesse, makes kissing noises then turns to follow Mrs Smith.**

**They wash their hands then sit at a couple of park tables to eat their lunch. Mrs Smith laughs at the plasters and wipes in Sammy's lunch box. Sammy swaps sandwiches with Emma and Jesse does the same with Nicole. Once they've finished they look around at the rest of the animals.**

**" How about I take a picture of you four standing by the rabbits." Mrs Smith pulls out a camera." I'll print copies so you can have one each."**

**Sammy,Emma,Jesse and Nicole stand infront of the wire fencing surrounding the rabbits. They all smile and have there photo done then head back to the coach.**

**Mrs Smith checks that all the children and other staff members are accounted for before telling the driver to take them home.**

**Dean waits with the other parents at the school gate. He is getting panicked because it was just coming up to five past three.**

**" Dean!" Evan calls his name across the playground before running over.**

**Dean jogs to catch him halfway." What's wrong?"**

**"Nothings wrong. The school just got a phone call. The coach got stuck in traffic they're going to be about another twenty minutes."**

**Dean blows out a breath. " Great. Thanks Evan. Why are you not in class?"**

**" I had to take a kid to the office to see the nurse when the call come in. Sharon the secertary thought it would be safer to send me." Evan twirls his finger next to his head. " I think she thinks your cuckoo."**

**Dean looks over Evan's shoulder to the school main door. "Really?" He raises his eyebrows. Evan nods. " Remind at the next parents evening and i'll show her cuckoo."**

**" OOOOkay. I'm going to get back to class. Hope Sammy had a good time." Evan runs back into the school building.**

**Dean heads back to the other parents and explains to them about the traffic. Ten minutes later and he's fed up with standing and sits on the ground and crosses his legs.**

**"Can I join you?" Jesse's dad points to the space next to him.**

**Dean smiles. "Help yourself." He watches Jesse's dad sit down. " How was your day?"**

**"Fine. Lots of work. The office gets kinda busy by the end of the week. How about you?" Jesse's dad leans back agaisnt the school railings and watches some of the other parents copying them.**

**" It was good. Lots of engines and grease. " Dean pushes himself up a bit, moves back and sits back down. " It was a quiet day."**

**A woman shouts from the corner. "Here's the coach."**

**" Great, get all comfortable and then they have to turn up." Dean pushes himself up and brushes the dirt of his bottom.**

**" I just want some food and coffee." Jesse's dad stands up and looks down the road "Or beer."**

**The coach pulls up infront of the gate and Mrs Smith walks off, she stands at the door while children climb off. She gestures for Dean to come over.**

**" Hey. Everything okay?" Dean studies the kids getting off, looking for Sammy.**

**She nods." He's asleep. He past out about twenty minutes ago."**

**" Can I?" Dean points to the coach. He gets a nod and waits for the rest of the kids to get off. He climbs up on the coach and heads to Sammy's seat. Sammy's curled up in his seat, mouth open with gentle breaths coming through.**

**"Hey Sammy?" Dean rubs his cheek. "Hey kiddo your home." Sammy's mouth opens and closes but doesn't wake up. Dean stands and smiles. He picks up Sammy's pack lunch box up from the floor and pulls the strap over his head. Dean leans down and puts his hands under Sammy's armpits and pulls him up to his chest. When Sammy starts to stir he brushes a hand through his hair." Shhh. Daddy's got you." He carries Sammy off. Dean say's goodbye to Mrs Smith and the other parents before settling Sammy into his carseat and taking him home.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Dean parks infront of their apartment and turns the engine off. He turns in his seat to watch Sammy who is still asleep. He smiles to himself and reaches out to the back seat to tap Sammy's knee." Sammy. We're home."**

**" mmmmmmm." Sammy's head tilts to the other side.**

**Dean climbs out of the car and opens the door next to Sammy. He squats down and rubs a thumb along Sammy's forehead." Sammy. Time to wake up."**

**Sammy wriggles in his seat and rubs his eye's " Daddy?"**

**" Yeah it's me. Lets get you inside kiddo." Dean unclips his seatbelt and pulls him out. Sammy's arms reach out and wrap around Dean's neck." Did you have a good day?"**

**" Uh huh." Sammy's eye's close." Daddy?"**

**" Yeah." Dean locks the car and heads to the main door.**

**"Where's the coach?" He wraps his legs tighter around Dean.**

**Dean lets himself in the main door. " It went home." Dean climbs the stairs to the apartment and lets them in. He walks to the main room and settles Sammy on the couch. " Hey Sammy? Dean laughs when he looks down and Sammy's gone back to sleep. Dean pulls the blanket from the back off the couch and wraps Sammy up. " Glad you had a good day." Dean gives him a quick kiss on the head before heading to the kitchen. He takes off the pack lunch box and empties it. Dean places it on the side and starts the kettle. " I think he needs to start drinking coffee." Dean shakes his head. " Super hyper Sammy no way." He pours himself his coffee then heads back to the main room. Dean watches Sammy sleeping for a second before settling himself into the armchair. " love you kiddo."**

**Thank you for reading. Please be really sweet and leave me a review. ( Puppy eyes comes out) Just one little review that's all I ask.( Bottom lip comes out) Please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Thank you to all the people out there reading my stories and to those who fell under the spell of puppy eye's and left a review. I checked my emails on the way home from work and found reviews I shouted 'woo hoo' and punched a fist in the air. I got a few strange looks but who cares. I got reviews.**

**Jusy a quick apology. I know that i'm normally quick at adding a new chapter but i've had problems at home. Dad had operation but there were complications. Glad to say everything is starting to get back to normal.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dean pulled off onto the main road out of town. He looks across at Sammy in the passenger seat, feet proped up on the dash. Sammy looks at him and smiles before looking back out the window.**

**" You okay Sammy?" Dean's eye's flick from the front window to Sammy. " You're a bit quiet."**

**Sliding down in the seat Sammy rest his head on the back of the seat. " I'm fine. Just hate being stuck in the car."**

**" We've been in the car for less than twenty minutes." Dean checks his rearview mirror.**

**Sammy props his elbow onto his knee and rest his head in his palm. " I know but it takes forever to get to Grampa Bob's."**

**"Yeah but it's for christmas and I know it does, believe me. I have to sit in the same position the whole way there." Dean wiggles in his seat. " and I end up with a flat bottom."**

**Sammy laughs. " Well it's better than having a fat bottom."**

**Dean scowls." Are you suggesting that my bottom is fat?"**

**Sammy closes his mouth and shakes his head. Two seconds later he's nodding and laughing.**

**" Right, well lets see who Santa brings the presents to this year." Dean huffs and indicates to turn. " See if you get any nice goodies. I bet you'll get a lump of coal and a carrot."**

**Sammy stops laughing and he looks at Dean " Coal? No way! Santa brings good stuff."**

**"Not always. There's some kids that don't get any toys." Dean opens his window slightly.**

**" Really?" Sammy's scratches his cheek. " No toys?"**

**" No toys. You know when I was younger, me and my.." Dean rubs the back of his neck." Me and my friend used to get one little present and it wasn't fantastic. But he did buy me this." Dean holds up the charm hanging around his neck.**

**" The other Sammy." Sammy touches the bangle on his wrist.**

**" Yeah the other Sammy. It was cold and we were away somewhere and he gave me this and you know what?" Dean checks the road in front before looking to Sammy. " It was one of the best gifts I got as a kid." Dean blinks away the tears. " So you want a carrot with your lump of coal?"**

**Sammy pulls his sleeve back over the bangle. " Nah, a potato would be nice. Make chips." He licks his lips at Dean.**

**" Cheeky little..." Dean reaches over and slaps Sammy's feet off the dash. " and get your feet off the car." He puts his hands back on the wheel. It takes five seconds before Sammy starts to rise his leg up to the dash." You do and I'll tell Grampa Bob you want some of his homemade soup."**

**Sammy's legs quickly hit the floor. " Ugh." He places two fingers in his mouth." That is vile!"**

**Dean laughs. " Don't you dare tell him that." Dean raises a finger and points at Sammy." He means well."**

**" So what's for lunch?" Sammy straightens in the seat and looks out the window.**

**" You had breakfast just over a hour ago and you're hungry?" Dean spots a Mc Donalds and drives the car into the car park.**

**Sammy smiles. " Yeah. I'm a growing boy."**

**" You're a garbage disposal that's what you are." Dean pulls the car up and parks. **

**Sammy winds the window down and leans out to read the menu. He flops back in his seat." Egg and bacon muffin and hot chocolate."**

**Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times before pushing his door open." and a royal pain in the butt."**

**Dean gets their food and they sit down at one of the tables outside to eat. Twenty minutes later they get back in the car and heads towards Bobby's. Stopping a few times on the way for more food and toilet breaks. It takes nearly six hours.**

**" Ten more minutes kiddo." Dean checks the road sign. " then you can shut up moaning."**

**Sammy's arms stretch above his head. " Thank god. Do you think Grampa Bob will have dinner?"**

**Dean shoves Sammy's shoulder. " Get out of it. You've eaten enough for the whole country."**

**Sammy laughs and winds his window down. He leans his head out and lets the wind blow through his hair. " Woooo hoooo."**

**Dean turns right and drives under the 'Singer salvage yard' sign. " Slam one on the horn."**

**Sammy unclips his seatbelt and slides next to Dean. He raises his hand and slams it on the horn a few times until Dean grabs his arm.**

**" Calm down. I think he got the message." The car stops beside Bobby's house and the boys jump out.**

**Bobby opens his front door and raises a hand for the boys to stop." Do you have presents?" He receives two nods. " Did you bring food?" Two shakes of the head. **

**"Do you love me?"**

**" Well, that's a tricky one. What do you think Sammy?" Dean squats to Sammy's level." Do we love him?"**

**Sammy shrugs his shoulders. " I dunno. Do we?" He looks up at Bobby. " Did you get us presents?"**

**" Now that depends. If you love me i've got tonnes but if you don't..." Bobby's cut off when Sammy runs and jumps into his arms.**

**Sammy kisses his cheek. " Course I love you, idgit."**

**Bobby taps Sammy's bottom." You're the idjit. Hungry?"**

**Sammy raises an eyebrow. " Uh yeah."**

**Dean shouts out from the back of the car. " He's had enough until super. Anymore and he'll explode." Dean picks up their bags and shuts the boot.**

**The next evening.**

**"Are you sure Santa know's that we're at Grampa Bob's?" Sammy kicks off his slippers and jumps onto his bed.**

**Dean pulls the covers over Sammy. " He always knows where you are. Don't you worry."**

**Sammy snuggled his head into the pillow." I love you."**

**" I love you too." Dean kissed his forehead." Go to sleep or Santa won't come." Dean gives him one more quick kiss before heading to the door and switching off the light.**

**" He asleep?" Bobby's voice comes from the room opposite.**

**"Nearly." Dean closes the bedroom door. " So how about a christmas eve drink." Dean mimes drinking. " Old man."**

**Bobby rolls his eye's and heads off down the stairs to the kitchen. " I am not old, just mature." He pulls two glasses out from the top cupboard then goes to the next one for a bottle of whiskey. " You want?" He holds the bottle up.**

**"Me want." Dean smiles and settles down on one of the kitchen chairs. " He's worried Santa won't find him here." Dean accepts the glass of whiskey.**

**Bobby leans agaisnt the counter. " He asked me. I told me and him are buddies and that he knows he's here."**

**" You and santa buddies. You've got more hope of snogging Lindsey Lohan!" Dean sips his whiskey.**

**Bobby gulps his down in one, " Well since she left here this morning i'm guess me and santa text each other daily."**

**"Keep dreaming." Dean puts his glass down." Help me get the stuff outta the car."**

**Bobby helps Dean unload Sammy's presents from the car and place them under the christmas tree. All the presents are neatly wrapped with colouful paper and tied up with ribbon and a bow. Dean moves them around making sure the small one's are infront of the bigger ones.**

**Dean looks up when Bobby laughs." Care to tell me what's so funny?"**

**" You." Bobby points to the presents." and all that."**

**Dean looks down at the range of presents. " Yeah well." Dean pushes himself up and moves to stand infront of the window.**

**"What is it?" Bobby takes a seat on the couch.**

**Dean takes a slow breath and lets it out quickly." He deserves it Bobby." He turns and faces the older man. " Before all, " He clasps one hand around his pendant, **

**" He deserves to have a good christmas."**

**"Dean don't go there." Bobby rubs a hand over his face. " He's had seven Christmases, seven Birthdays, seven Easters, seven Halloweens. He's lucky to have you."**

**Dean shakes his head. " I think you've got that the wrong way around. Because from where i'm standing I..." Dean raises a hand for Bobby to be quiet." You hear that.?" He listens to the bedroom door opening upstairs.**

**Bobby nods. "Looks like someone's not asleep."**

**"Sammy get back to bed." Dean walks over to the doorway and looks up the stairs. "Santa won't come." He doesn't get any response, " Bed now." He doesn't hear the bedroom door or shuffling of feet. " Sammy don't make me come up there." Dean takes two steps up the stairs. " It's okay Bobby he's asleep probably dreaming about his girlfriend Emma."**

**"She's not my girlfri..." Sammy's hand clamps over his mouth.**

**Dean finishes climbing the stairs and looks straight at Sammy." Why are you up?"**

**Sammy, still with his hand over his mouth, shrugs his shoulders. " Iwdamksursnnagteer."**

**"Take your hand away from your mouth and try again." Dean sits down on the top step.**

**"I wanted to make sure Santa got here." Sammy swings his arms at his side. He smiles at Dean. " Did he?"**

**Dean stands up and picks Sammy up." No he didn't because someone wasn't asleep and if they don't go to sleep he'll just fly by and miss him." Dean puts Sammy back in bed. He pulls the covers up and tucks them in tightly under the mattress. " Now go to sleep."**

**"Daddy?" Sammy pulls his arms free from the cover.**

**Dean picks up Sammy's arms and puts them back underneath. "Yeah?"**

**" Can you... can you, um, can..." Sammy bottom lip covers his top lip.**

**Dean sighs and rubs his eye's. " Fine." Dean pulls the covers out and waits for Sammy to move closer to the wall. He kicks off his boots and climbs in. He wiggles about in the bed, bangs his head agaisnt the pillow a few times, making Sammy's head bounce on the other end. " Sleep."**

**"Okay." Sammy's arm lays across Deans chest. He closes his eye's.**

**Dean's hand lays ontop off Sammy's, his thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand. " Night night kiddo."**

**" Night night Daddy." Sammy lifts his head up and presses a quicky kiss to Dean's cheek before laying back down and finally going to sleep.**

**Dean stays there for twenty minutes before dragging himself out of bed and back down to Bobby who's asleep on the couch with the bottle of whiskey and an empty glass on the table .**

**Dean covers Bobby with the the old blanket on the back off the couch. Dean whispers a " Thank you." Before turning off the light and going to bed.**

**"DADDY!" Dean rolls over a pushes his head into his pillow. " DADDY!" He gasps when Sammy jumps on his back. "Santa came. Santa came."**

**Dean raises his head. "Get off me monkey boy." Dean reaches around with one arm and pulls Sammy off to the side. He turns over onto his back. "Santa came?"**

**"Yeah. He knew I was here." Sammy pushes himself to his knees and starts bouncing. " Grampa Bob said to wake you up so I can open them. There's lots!"**

**Dean tilts his head to one side and looks at the clock. 6:53.. " Is Grampa Bob making me coffee?"**

**Sammy shakes his head. " No he pulled the cover over his head and started snoring."**

**"Do you want to open presents?" Dean places a hand on Sammy's head to stop him jumping.**

**"Yeah." Sammy scrambles over Dean and is stopped by Dean catching his sleeve.**

**Dean pulls himself up." Go and wake Grampa Bob up just like you did to me okay"**

**"Okay" Sammy runs out the room and Dean stops himself from falling out off bed when he hears 'Grampa Bob' and 'oof' and 'crying out loud!'**

**" Grampa Bob wake up. There's presents!!" Sammy jumps a bit higher on the bed. " I want to open them!!!!"**

**Bobby grabs Sammy's legs and pulls him flat agaisnt the bed. " Will you please stop jumping!"**

**" Good morning." Dean leans on the doorframe, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. His hair is sticking up at all angles and half his t-shirt is tucked in his pyjama pants. " Wakey wakey." Dean walks in and pulls Sammy to a standing position. " I gotta pee so keep up the good work." He smiles at Bobby who is now being bounced around the bed once again. " Coffee." Dean leaves for the toilet.**

**"Okay okay. Geez anyone would think your a kangaroo." Bobby streaches his legs out off bed and pulls Sammy over his shoulder,head agaisnt his chest. " Lets get breakfast."**

**"Presents!"**

**"Breakfast!"**

**"Presents!"**

**"Breakfast!**

**"Presents!"**

**" My house my rules, so there!" Bobby flips Sammy onto the couch. " Coffee, Breakfast then presents."**

**Dean runs down the stairs, arms in the air. " Prese..." He looks at Sammy who's shaking his head. " No presents?" Sammy shakes his head. " Breakfast?" Sammy nods. He smiles at Bobby who passes him, then looks back at Sammy he mouths 'Meanie."**

**"I heard that!" Bobby shouts from the kitchen.**

**Dean's mouth opens and closes a few times, his eye's travel from ceiling to floor then to Sammy who's laying on the couch holding his stomach with laughter.**

**Bobby comes back five minutes later with a tray carrying three bowls of porridge, two cups of strong coffee and a glass of juice for Sammy. He finds Dean and Sammy sitting infront of the presnents. Sammy's got his puppy eye's and Dean trying his best to do his version. " Breakfast!". Bobby puts the tray on the coffee table. " I've had years of that." He points to them, " and it doesn't do anything for me at all so just..." Bobby bites his bottom lip to stop himself from laugh, Dean's got his hands clapsed together infront of his mouth and he's fluttering his eyelashes. " Dean!" Bobby throws his arms in the air. " Oh, open the god damn things."**

**Dean high fives Sammy and pulls a present out." Lets see what it says 'To Sammy love Santa'. Guess it's for you." Dean passes it to a smiling Sammy.**

**Sammy takes no time in ripping the paper off. " It's what I asked for. " He holds up the box containg a blue Power Ranger.**

**"Well I guess you have been a good boy." Dean looks through the tags on the boxes." They've all got your name on them. Surely you weren't that good."**

**"I think I was." Sammy pulls out another box and rips the paper off." It's the red one!" He shows Bobby the box. " Cool."**

**Dean looks at Bobby and smiles a million smiles. He looks back at Sammy. " What you waiting for? open them."**

**Sammy takes half a hour to rip open all his presents. There's paper everywhere, and he's sitting in the middle of it. " Wait there." He pushes the paper away and rushes out the door and thuds up the stairs.**

**" I guess the kid's happy?" Bobby spits the cold coffee back into his cup.**

**Dean starts to pick up the paper." The amount of smiles I saw. I guess he is."**

**Sammy comes running back into the room with a brightly wrapped box in his hand." Daddy?"**

**Dean scrunches the paper together and drops it back on the floor." Yeah kiddo."**

**" This is for you." He passes over the box. " Merry Christmas."**

**Dean looks to Bobby then the box. " For me?"**

**Sammy sits next to him." Yeah, what you waiting for? Open it!"**

**Dean slowly pulls the sellotape off, then the paper. Underneath is a plain cardboard box. Dean looks at Sammy who smiles back. He pulls the top of the box open. Inside there's a china mug. He pulls it out, around the outside of the mug is hand painted pictures and the words 'I love my Daddy' written in Sammy's handwriting.**

**" This is you." Sammy points to a picture of a stick man with spikey hair. "And this is me." He points to a smaller stick figure. " and we're playing football. There's the ball." He points to the black and white coloured circle.**

**Dean studies the cup, taking every detail of the drawing. There's green lines all the way around the bottom to look like grass. Around the top is a centimetre wide line of blue going all the way around to look like the sky. There's the stick figures and the football. He looks up to Bobby with tears in his eye's. Bobby nods and gets up heading for the kitchen.**

**"Daddy?" Sammy shuffles closer and looks at Dean's face." Daddy?"**

**Dean wipes his eye's with the back off his hand." This is the most fantastic presnt I have ever gotten." Dean pulls him in close, holding him close to his chest. "Thany you." He kisses Sammy's cheek. " Thank you."**

**"What about your necklace?" Sammy touches the pendant.**

**" I think they both come joint 1st." Dean pulls the cup up to eye view." Did you do all this by yourself?"**

**"Yeah. But Evan put it in the oven to dry the paint." Sammy rubs a finger over the paint." But it's okay now."**

**Dean wipes away the last of the tears." I think i'm going to have my coffee in this mug from now on." Dean pulls out one of Sammy's presents." Shall we let the Power Rangers out of their boxes?"**

**" Yep.!" Sammy kisses Dean's cheek and rips open the box.**

**Dean spends the next ten minutes, with a few chosen swear words, trying to free the Power Ranger from the plastic ties securing it in the box. In the end he throws it a Bobby." Open it."**

**"Daddy can we give Grampa Bob his present?" Sammy pulls at one of the plastic ties holding the Ranger in the box.**

**" It's in that bag." He points to a small blue bag under the tree, near the back.**

**Sammy takes it over to Bobby who's fighting with the box. " This is for you. Merry Christmas."**

**"Thank you." Bobby flicks the Rangers head, drops it and takes the bag. "You know you didn't have to get me anything." He opens the bag and pulls out a black box. " What's this?"**

**" Open it!" Sammy pokes him on the arm." Just open it." Dean laughs from behind.**

**Opening the box Bobby switches his gaze from Dean to Sammy and the box. He clasps a hand over his mouth when he finally see's his presents. " Boys this is .." He pulls out the black strap and dark faced watch which the boys spent hours deciding over.**

**" Look at the back." Dean moves and sits next to Sammy.**

**Bobby turns the watch over, There's a small inscription," To Grampa Bob Love Sammy and Dean. You Idjit." Bobby nods at them both before turning the watch back over and watches the hands ticking.**

**Dean leans up close to Sammy's ear. " Give him a cuddle."**

**Sammy does as he's told and climbs onto Bobby and wraps his arms around his neck." Grampa Bob?"**

**"Um, yeah?" Bobby pulls him back.**

**" When's breakfast cos i'm starving?" Sammy winks at him and re-wraps his arms around Bobby's neck.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading. Please (blows kisses) leave a review, cos I love you.(Ooh i'm a poet and didn't know it!). Yeah i'll just, um, go and um shut up now.**

**P.S I don't know about you but when I write a chapter and post it I get so excited about getting reviews because it kinda feels like i'm emailing with friends i've known for ever. Does that sound weird? Okay defently shuting up now.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Hope everybody is okay. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy as I enjoy writing it. Love to you all.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------( I love making these patterns)--------**

**Sammy picks up his tie from the bed and pulls it around his neck." I don't see why I have to go."**

Dean stands infront of him and starts to sort out the tie." I know it sucks but he's my boss and he asked us. Besides you've never been to a wedding before, think of it as an experience."

**Sammy raises his chin so Dean can flap about with the tie. " But weddings are all girly."**

**" Yeah so you'll fit it." Dean finishes the tie and walks Sammy over to the long mirror in the corner of the room." Don't you look pretty."**

**Sammy pouts." So funny. Not !" He pokes a finger towards the mirror." I feel like a christmas turkey." He looks to Dean in the mirror " and no I don't look like one."**

**Dean raises both hands." Wasn't gonna." He straightens his own tie before placing his hand on Sammy's shoulders." You're growing up too quick you know that." He pulls Sammy's hair back " and i'm not talking about the height."**

**Sammy catches Deans eyes in the mirror. "Can I ask you a question?"**

**Dean leans in and rests his head on Sammy's shoulder. " Of course you can."**

**" Why ain't you married?" Sammy looks at Deans reflection for a second before moving away to get his suit jacket.**

**Dean lowers his head and exhales. He pulls himself together and sits on the bed. " Come and sit here." He pats the spot next to him.**

**"Okay." Sammy puts his jacket down and sits next to Dean.**

**"Do you know why people get married?" Dean looks down at Sammy who rolls his eye's." Just entertain me alright. Answer the question."**

**Sammy nods. " When two people love each other they get married so they can show their love. You've told me before."**

**Dean nods in return." Right, so to get married you need to love somebody right?"**

**"Yeah." Sammy's eye's travel around the room then back at Dean." Don't you love anyone?"**

**Dean gives a small chuckle. " There's lots of people I love, but not in a marriage kind of way. I love you more than anything and I want all the love I can give to be with you for a while longer, while your still my little boy." The side of Deans mouths curls. "Because soon enough your going to have your own girlfriend and your going to live with her in a house with a white picket fence, two mad dogs and lots of kids."**

**Sammy puts a hand on Deans knee. " That's a long way away. I'm only eight. I want you to be happy."**

**Dean frowns. " What does that mean?"**

**" I dunno. It's just that the other kids at school talk about how there mum's and dad's do stuff together." Sammy makes circles on Dean trousers.**

**Dean blows out a breath." You know about your mum."**

**"She died when I was a baby."**

**"Yeah she did." Dean swallows the lump formming in his throat. " Well, there's just you and me and I like it being you and me for now. I'm always happy when i'm with you. Do you understand what i'm saying?"**

**Sammy stands up and picks up his jacket. He wipes a hand across his face.**

**"Are you crying?" Dean moves and kneels infront of him." Hey." He wipes away the tears with his thumb. " Is being stuck with me that bad?" Dean smiles.**

**Sammys lips curl." No." He sniffs a few times. " Grampa Bob told me I was a lucky boy. I guess he's not senile after all."**

**Dean pulls Sammy into a hug." No he's not." He pushes Sammy back a little." and don't you dare say that infront of him." Dean laughs." Go and wash your face it's all puffy."**

**Sammy walks to the doorway before turning around." I'm not getting married girls are yuk!" He heads to the bathroom.**

**Dean pulls on his own jacket." Wait for the hormones Sammy boy."**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''x''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Dean and Sammy sit down on one of the pews at the back of the church. Sammy tugs at his tie and looks at Dean who's doing exactly the same. He smiles and looks down the aisle at the vicar.**

**"Dad how long is this going to take this tie is fr..." a hand covers his mouth.**

**"We're in a church." Dean removes his hand. "It will be over when it's over then there's food."**

**"Food?" Sammy looks up at Dean.**

**"Thought that would perk you up. Just sit still and be quiet." Dean looks at the womans hat infront of him and pulls a face.**

**Sammy starts swinging his legs." I'm bored."**

**Dean picks up the Bible from infront of him a puts it on Sammy's lap." Read this." He looks back up and the woman with the horrible pink feathered hat is looking at him." Hi"**

**She looks down at the bible in Sammy's hands."The lord is always watches you."**

**Sammy puts the bible back " So does my dad."**

**Dean covers his mouth to hide his laugh at the old womans face. She huffs and turns back round. Dean mimicks her talking, out the corner of his eye he spots Charlie, one of his co workers. Dean closes his mouth and gives him a wave before focusing on the vicar.**

**" Dad?" Sammy whispers.**

**Dean whispers back." Yeah?"**

**" I'm hungry."**

**Dean pulls out a packet off gum from his pocket." Chew on that for now."**

**Sammy takes the gum and starts to chew.**

**They sit and watch the wedding for 15 minutes before there's a large pop!.**

**"What the..." Dean follows everybody's eye's as they land on Sammy, who's got the remains of a popped bubble around his lips. " Sammy!"**

**Sammy licks away the gum." Ooops." He lowers himself down in the seat and watches as everyone focuses back on the bride and groom.**

**Dean lowers himself too." Wait till we get out of here."**

**"I'm sorry." Sammy finally sits on the floor.**

**Dean shakes his head." Not your fault. Is it me or is this really boring?"**

**" Yeah it is." Sammy folds his legs and pulls the bible back out. He opens it to the first page and starts to read.**

**Dean straightens himself up and smiles at the old lady infront, who is starring at him." Weddings that they darling." He points over her shoulder to the front. He smiles down at Sammy when she turns around.**

**"Food!" Sammy runs over to the large table containing all different types of food.**

**Dean watches Sammy running towards heaven. He looks around and spot the two of his co-workers. He steps over." Hey guys."**

**Charlie places his hand on his hips. " Are you going to be a good boy?"**

**Dean lowers his head then looks up shyly." I'm always good."**

**"Yeah right. So where's Mr Pop." Charlie passes him a beer.**

**Dean pushes it away. " I don't drink around Sammy and he's in heaven." He has to laugh at their shocked looks." The food table."**

**Denni, whose short and chubby slaps his back." Just like his old man."**

**"Hey I do not..." He stops when Sammy runs over and places a plate piled high with food in his hands." eat that much."**

**" I'll get you more later." Sammy picks up a sandwich from his plate." Hey Charlie."**

**"Hey Sammy. Where's my food?" Charlie pouts.**

**Sammy thumbs over his shoulder. " Still on the table. " He takes a bite of his sandwitch ." Right next to Denni's."**

**Dean chokes on his piece of chicken." Sammy!"**

**Charlie hands him a glass of water." Like I said, just like his old man." Charlie winks at Sammy.**

**" You boys okay?" They all look up at Kenny.**

**"Yep". It comes in unison.**

**"Hey Sammy." He messes up Sammy's hair.**

**Sammy ducks and blows the hair away from his eye's " Hey Kenny."**

**"The wedding was nice." Dean places his cup of water down.**

**Kenny looks around then leans in. " I should think so. They're the in-laws from hell. Glad they live far away." Kenny points at the woman with the featherd pink hat. **

**"That's the brides Granny. She's a pain in the arse. I'm sure there's a broom stuck up her..." Three sets of eye's are looking at him then gesturing to Sammy.**

**Sammy takes a bite off his chicken and looks up." What?"**

**"What were we just saying?" Dean bites his bottom lip.**

**Sammy swallows " Uh, something about..." He slumps his shoulders. " I haven's got a clue. What were you telling me?"**

**Dean looks at the others." Should have figured." He points to Sammys nearly empty plate of food." That comes before conversation."**

**"Hey Charlie you seen Sammy?" Dean walks to the table and chairs where Charlie, Denni and Kenny have plonked themselves.**

**Chalie points to the dance floor, " He's showing his moves." All four look over. Sammy is running around like a fish out of water.**

**" Shit." Dean rubs the sides of his face with his hands.**

**Denni looks at him. " What?"**

**" You see that." He points at the flapping fish." That is Sammy on a hyper." He waves a hand at the guys before heading to the dance floor. " Sammy!"**

**" Dad come dance." Sammy twirls before grabbing Deans arm.**

**Dean grabs Sammy's face and pulls him up close. He see's glassy eye's " What did I tell you about watching what you eat and drink?"**

**" Dance." Sammy struggles to pull his head free.**

**" Stand still." Dean moves his hands to hold Sammy's arms to his side. " Sammy what did you have.?" He he ducks his head follows Sammy's head, " Hey, hey i'm talking to you."**

**" Sammy okay?" Charlie's standing behind Dean.**

**" Hey Charlie." Sammy smiles brightly.**

**" He's had something he shouldn't have and now he's hyper, very hyper." Dean picks up a protesting Sammy and carries him to the corner. " Charlie can you get me some water please." He waits for Charlie to leave. " Did you have coke?" Dean puts him down." Did you have coke?"**

**"Yep!" Sammy starts to stand but is pushed back by Dean.**

**"Here" Charlie hands over a glass of water.**

**Dean holds the glass up to Sammy's lips " Drink." He makes sure Sammy drinks some. " Good boy." Dean holds the glass.**

**Charlie squats down with Dean." What's this..." He waves his hand at Sammy.**

**"Hyper." Dean pushes Sammy back down. " There's certain foods and drinks he can't have. They contain either lots of sugar or certain colourings that can make him a bit more than lively." Dean gives Sammy some more water." It's nothing serious but he can get out of hand. Damn near lost my eye when he throw a fork at me last time."**

**"Whoa. So what do you do?" Charlie shoo's away some off the other children who's come to watch.**

**Dean nod's in thanks. " I just give him water and try to calm him down." Dean holds Sammy's head in his hands. " Hey there groovy."**

**" Arsehole!" Sammy slaps Dean's hand away.**

**"And sometimes he can't get a bit oral. He just needs time for the high to come down." Dean joins Sammy sitting on the floor. " Guess i'll take that beer now."**

**He watches Charlie leave and talk to the other guys. He looks back down at Sammy, some of the glassyness leaving his eye's. " You know not to have coke."**

**Sammy pokes his tongue out and crosses his arms over his cheat.**

**Dean pats his knees. " Right back at ya." Dean feels some standing next to him, he looks up. " Kenny?"**

**"Just checking on the kid." Kenny passes Dean a bottle of beer and another glass of water. " Calmed down yet."**

**" Thanks." Dean sips his beer. " Nearly there." He looks back over at Sammy who's head is leaning agaisnt the wall. " Sorry about this."**

**Kenny quickly laughs. " No problem." he gesture to some of the grown ups on the dance floor. " He dances better than they do."**

**Dean takes another sip of beer. " Yeah. Uh Kenny i'm gonna finish this then go. He'll pass out soon." Dean points to the wide eyed Sammy.**

**"Don't be silly." Kenny pulls up some chairs and lines them up." He can lay here until it's time to go."**

**Dean smiles. "Thanks Kenny."**

**" What are bosses for?" Kenny pats Deans shoulder before moving to the dance floor.**

**" Daddy?" Sammy blinks slowly. " I'm tired"**

**Dean picks him up and lays him on the chairs. " Go to sleep." He brushes back Sammy's hair." What am I going to do with you?" Dean kisses his head." Sleep tight." Turning around Dean ends up standing infront of the old lady from before. " Hi."**

**She smiles back. " I'm not much of a dancer so I'm going to sit here and watch." She sits on the seat next to Sammy's feet.**

**"Um, I , it's" Dean gesture to Sammy.**

**The old lady looks at sleeping Sammy then back at Dean." That's okay. I can just sit here and watch." She smiles at Dean.**

**Dean can't help but smile back. " He'll be asleep for a long while."**

**"I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you go chit chat or something you young men do." She takes Deans hand and pushes him towards the others at the bar. " Go have fun."**

**Dean looks down at her. " Okay. I'll just be right there. He wakes up you call me." he takes two steps then turns around." My names Dean and that's Sammy."**

**" Joan. Now go!" She pushes at him again. " Me and Sammy will be just fine." She looks out to the dance floor, ignoring Dean.**

**Dean's arms raise in the air. " I'm going." He joins the others at the bar and orders himself an orange juice. Dean looks up and spots the old woman looking at him, he winks at her before turning to Kenny, " Hey Kenny? I don't think she's got a broom up her arse."**

**I just want to explain about the hyper thing. As i've said before both I and my daughter have this. It's nothing serious, there are some foods such as Wosits cripsp, tomato ketchup,baked beans, sweets, mainly food with red food colouring that I can't have and cheap drinks but espically Coke or Lucozade can make me very hyper. I have been known to get a bit physical and very oral if I happen to have some of the things mixed together.( Just some facts. My parents loved me as a kid at parties!)**

**Thanks for reading. Puppy eye's worked so I got to think of something new. Okay I got it how about ' does a silly dance' a bit of humour. Will that get me reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there my fellow fictioners. Here's another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. By the way did you see the number of reviews I have got...101... I sat and counted 101 M&M'S to celebrate. ( It didn't help when your 10 year old kept pinching every red one you pulled out then went loopy) but hey it's for the good of the story. (Honest) :-**

**" So I picked up my bag and that's when she gave it to me." Sammy puts a carton of Orange juice into the shopping trolley, " and she told me that I had to go because I am her boyfriend." Sammy holds onto the side of the trolley " but i'm not her boyfriend."**

**Dean looks at the butters on the shelf, " Well did you tell her that?" He picks one and places it next to the juice.**

**" Dad, this is Emma. If I told her, she would talk to me non stop about it." Sammy grabs some cheese and throws it in, " I get talked to death as it is."**

**Dean laughs, " Your looking pretty alive to me there kiddo. So when's the party." Dean pats his back, " Boyfriend!"**

**Sammy stops walking and stares at Dean, " Daaaad, I told you. I am not her boyfriend." Sammy's hands rise in the air, " Geez. I'm only eight."**

**" Okay. I'm sorry. You're not her boyfriend. Just a boy who's her friend. " Dean pushes Sammy forwards, " So when is this party?"**

**Sam pulls out the invite from his bag on his back. " Saturday. It's at her house. She's having a bouncy castle. I wonder if she jumps a lot she'll shut up."**

**"Hey, that's not nice. " Dean pushes the trolley down the next aisle, " Grab some bread. She can't help if she talks a lot, maybe she has a lot to say."**

**" Have you spoken to her? " Sam throws the bread in and gives puppy eye's when Dean gestures to the thrown bread, "Oops."**

**Dean looks around and puts the bread back grabbing one that isn't squashed, " A few times. I try to avoid her."**

**" Yeah well your lucky then. I have to sit next to her. I'm sure my ear will fall off soon." Sammy picks up a box of cereal, looks at the packet then puts it back, " But everyone's going and I don't want to be the only one that doesn't go."**

**Dean pushes the trolley to the check out. " Put them up." He points from Sam to the food and pulls out his wallet. " I'm not stopping you from going. You're the one that's going on about how much she talks." Dean walks to the end of the check out and watches the man packing away his shopping. " If you want to go go, if you want to stay home, stay home. You make that decision, not everybody else."**

**Sammy places the last item up and joins Dean. " I wanna go. But what do I buy her? She's a girl."**

**Dean nods and looks at the cashier, " Hey, you're a girl." He rolls his eye's when she looks at him, eye's blank, "If you were turning eight what would you like for your birthday from a friend that was a boy." Dean shoots a smile at Sammy before turning back to the girl. **

**The girl stops scanning the pack of Dorito's and looks to the ceiling before answering, " That's a hard one. It all depends on the girl. Me I would like a football, my sister would have liked a Barbie." She continues scanning their shopping.**

**Dean looks at Sammy and shrugs his shoulders. He hands over his credit card and signs the receipt. " We can get a card and give her some money. Maybe she can buy some more batteries for her mouth so she can talk the other ear off." He picks up the bags and walks out the door.**

**Sammy stands still for a second before running after Dean, " Dad, that is so not funny."**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Sammy stands infront of the mirror that's on his wardrobe. He tugs his shirt down and turns around to look at his back.**

**" Sooooooooooo" Dean whistles before he walks into the room and crosses his arms, " It's only a party huh?" Dean winks at him.**

**"Yeah. I just want to make sure I look okay." Sammy sits on the end of his bed and pulls his trainers on. He starts to put the second one on but looks to Dean, " Will you stay?" He looks back down and finishes getting his trainers tied.**

**Dean's mouth drops, " Stay! Stay! Mr I-can-look-after-myself wants me to stay." Dean pops open the top button of Sam's shirt, "Much better. If you want me to stay i'll stay."**

**Sammy quickly nods his head and stands up moving to stand infront of the mirror. He's wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a black shirt over the top, his jeans are dark blue with a few faded effect patches and black trainers. " Well?"**

**" You look good. I promise." Dean crosses his heart and stands behind Sam looking at him in the mirror. " You look so grown up."**

**"Dad, everyone grows up. Even you!" Sam smiles at Dean in the mirror, " But I still love you."**

**Dean swallows the lump in his throat and brushes the shoulders on Sam's shirt, " I love you too. How about we go get a party started?"**

**" Okay." Sam checks himself in the mirror once more. " I'll always be your kiddo." Sam winks at Dean and steps out of his room.**

**Dean bites his bottom lip, shaking his head. He follows Sammy down the hallway to the front door. "Lets go!"**

**" Just one more thing." Sam places a hand on Dean's chest, " Behave! " He opens the door and runs down the stairs.**

**"Get back here monkey boy." Dean closes and locks the door, he smiles before running after Sam.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**" Sammy's here!" Emma runs over and pulls Sam by his arm, "Guy's Sammy's here!" She pulls him onto the bouncy castle before he even has a chance to speak.**

**Dean waves at him and laughs. Looking around he spots the other parents standing around a group of tables. He picks up a can of lemonade on his way over.**

**"Hello." Dean pulls the ring on his can and takes a sip. " You got dragged here too then."**

**" Jesse said that if I left he'll never speak to me again." Jenna, Jesse's mum, brushes her hand through her long brown hair.**

**" Micheal said if I left, he'll play his music non stop. He listens to rock." A man aged about 40 speaks up.**

**Dean's eye's widen, " Dude there is nothing wrong with rock. It rules."**

**" Glad you think so. How about I send Micheal over to yours for the weekend?" **

**" How about we finish this conversation and see if you can find food?" Dean pats his back. " Sound good?"**

**Micheal's dad laughs, "Yeah sounds good. I'll go find some." He leaves the group.**

**Dean looks over to Sammy who's bouncing around with the rest of the kids. He smiles and waves when Sam looks over with pleading eye's. Sammy whispers into Emma's ear and pulls her off the castle with him and drags her over to Dean.**

**"Hey Dad. Emma wants to talk to you." Sam smiles at Dean then runs off towards the food table.**

**Emma looks up at Dean, " Hello Mr Connor's"**

**" Hey Emma. Great party. Sammy's been looking forward to it all day." Dean takes a sip of lemonade but stops when he spots Emma staring at him. "Yeah?"**

**" I've been looking forward to my party for ages. My mum said that I could invite anyone I want, so I invited everybody. I'm glad that Sammy came,he's my best friend cos I sit with him in class and we help each other with our work,cos you know sometimes I get stuck on maths and Sammy's really good at maths cos he always gets the questions right, Mr Wright, that's our maths teacher,he said that Sammy was clever because when we had this test the other day Sammy got them all right,I got abou 8 out of 10 but that's good cos my said that if you try it's better than..."**

**Dean holds his hand up. " Uh, Emma, where's the bathroom?"**

**" Go up the stairs and turn right. My mum put a flower on the door so that people would know which door was for the toilet. She said that..." Emma stops talking when Dean passes her his can of drink.**

**"Thanks." Dean turns around and heads in the house. Walking into the house Dean spots Sammy talking to Jesse. " Sammy. Here now! "**

**Sammy looks up as he hears his name, " Be back in a minute." He walks over to Dean, pressing his lips together to stop himself from laughing. " Uh, Yeah Daddy?"**

**" Don't you daddy me." Dean harshly whispers. He looks around at the other parents, making sure no one is looking, " When we get home your grounded for life. I nearly lost an ear! " Dean smirks at Sammy's puppy eye's. " You do know that one day that's not going to work, don't you?"**

**"Yeah, I know. Is it working now?" Sam deepens his puppy eye's and sticks out his bottom lip.**

**Dean shakes his head then closes his eye's and nods, " Yeah, yeah it's working. " He scratches his forehead and smiles, " Go on, go enjoy yourself." He gently pushes Sam's shoulder, "Hey Sammy?"**

**"Yeah." Sammy smiles back.**

**"If you need me i'll be hiding behind the sofa." He gently pushes Sam again, " Go play nice."**

**"Hey Dean. Glad Sammy could come. Emma was starting to think he wasn't coming." Emma's dad passes him a plate of food.**

**Dean looks at the plate and smiles at how much is on there. " Thanks Darren. We would have been here sooner but he kinda got attached to the mirror." Dean picks up a handfull of crisps and shoves them into his mouth.**

**" I was meant to ask you yesterday at the parents meeting, are you and Sammy coming to summer camp?" Darren waves at Emma pulling the others to the food table.**

**" To tell you the truth we haven't really spoken about it. Sammy hasn't been camping before." Dean smiles and turns away laughing when he spots Emma guiding Sammy around the food table.**

**Darren waves at another parent. " Hey Johnny come here." He shakes Johnny's hand. " This here is Dean, young Sammy's kid. Dean this is Toby's dad."**

**" Nice to meet you." Dean balances the plate on one hand and shakes Johnny's hand. " Toby the goal keeper right?"**

**Johnny smiles. "Yeah that's him. I've heard a lot about Sammy. Apparently the class heart throb."**

**" Please don't tell him that." Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. " Apperantly being eight doesn't require you to have a girlfriend. But it doesn't stop yourself from looking at yourself in the mirror for an hour."**

**" Try having a girl." Darren pats Deans shoulder. " Johnny I was just asking if they were coming to summer camp."**

**Johnny chews and quickly swallows the food in his mouth." You should come."**

**"I thought summer camp was some place to send your kids while you chilled at home." Dean dodges a kid running past.**

**" Toby stop running.!" Johnny shouts over Deans shoulder. " Nah this one's different. Being as we're a small town summer camp changes. Kids are allowed to invite one parent and I have to admit it's normally the dad's. Some of the teachers come too. Ohh Mrs Jones." Johnny laughs.**

**" You're a married man. "Darren pokes his arm. " So what do you think Dean?"**

**" To tell you the truth I kinda hate camping. You know with all the bugs and dirt and rain and peeing in a hole." Dean looks from Darren to Johnny when they start laughing. "What!?"**

**" Dean have you even looked at the brochure?" **

**Dean scratches his forehead, eye's on Darren. " Uh no. It said camping I said 'blah'."**

**Johnny nabs a cookie from Deans plate. " Well when you get home look at it. It's all log cabins and flushable toilets. So no peeing in a hole." He smiles at Dean.**

**" Dad." Sammy runs and grabs Dean's arm. " Move."**

**Dean bends his knees to reach Sammy's ear. " What?"**

**" Emma's got karioke." Sammy pulls Dean in a bit closer.**

**Dean stands back up and pats Sammy's shoulder. " What's wrong with that? All you gotta do is follow the words and sing."**

**Sammy points to Emma's mum who's holding a microphone. " She said parents have to join in too."**

**Darren's eye's widen. " Sammy grab the boys and tell them to meet us at the bouncy castle."**

**Sammy looks up at Dean who shrugs his shoulder." Okay." He runs off and finds the other nine boys at the party. They all slowly back out off the room into the garden. When they hear Emma's mum start singing they run over to all the other dad's standing at the bouncey castle. " Well?"**

**Darren gestures to the castle. " You game?"**

**Dean's mouth opens and closes and he turns to the others. " Oh yeah." They all run and jump landing in the centre.**

**Dean laughs and jumps, landing on the others. He stumbles around trying to find his balance. He spots Sammy standing with the other kids. He smiles back at Sammy's laughter. Sam sends him the thumbs up. Dean whispers in Johnny's ear who passes it onto Darren. All three scarmble off and grab the kids. They drag them back onto the bouncey castle throwing them into the centre.**

**Dean jumps up and down, "Get em boy's."**

**All three grown men jump up and down, stopping the kids from trying to get up. Dean can't help but laugh with Sammy.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Dean opens the apartment door. " Go get in the shower then get your p.j's on." Dean places Sam's goody bag on the kitchen table." I'll make some toast." Dean rubs his throat. " I never want what happened at that party to ever be spoken about again. You hear me?" Dean coughs. " Bloody throat hurts, damn singing."**

**" Okay." Sammy kicks of his trainers and runs to the bathroom, throwing his clothes off leaving a trail down the hallway. " I want chocolate spread."**

**Dean pulls out the bread from the cupboard and pulls out four slices. " Yeah right. Your getting butter. It's late and I don't exactly need you on a hyper." He pops the bread into the toaster and switches it on. Dean checks the bread then goes into the main room. " Now where the hell did I stick that thing?" He starts searching through drawers. He reaches the fourth one. "Got it." He pulls out the summer camp brochure. Dean hears the toaster pop and heads back to the kitchen.**

**"Dad!" Sammys voice travels down the hallway.**

**Dean turns a page. "Yeah!"**

**" Where did you put my new pyjama's?"**

**" I need to wash and iron them first. Use your old one's." Dean picks the toast out of the toaster and gets the butter from the fridge and starts to butter the toast.**

**" Dad there for babies!" Sam comes out from the bathroom. Towel wrapped around his waist.**

**Dean puts the toast on a plate and steps out into the hallway." Wanna be all grown up do ya?" He laughs when Sammy blushes. " Your others are fine for now." He collects the toast and takes a seat on the sofa.**

**" They've got cartoon characters on them. I'm not a baby." Sammy trudges in and stands in the doorway." Please?"**

**Dean tilts his head back and looks at Sammy upside down. " Fine. Just don't moan to me when you come out in a rash and all the girls run away from you cos you're bloochy."**

**Sammy's lips twist. "Really?" Dean nods and Sammy runs to the bedroom to put on his Superman pyjama's. He runs back into the main room, still pulling his bottoms up. " Give me toast."**

**Dean picks up a slice and throws it at Sammy." Nice catch. Can you get the book thingy of the kitchen counter for me. Pleeeeeeasssssssseeeeeee?" He watches Sammy head to the kitchen, mumbling under his breath. He takes a bite of toasts but nearly gag's when something hits the back of his head.**

**"Nice catch!" Sammy sits next to Dean and places his feet in Dean's lap.**

**" Cheeky little...little...monkey boy." He taps Sam's head with the brochure." Do you want to go to summer camp?" He rubs Sammy's feet. " Nearly everyone's going. They all said it's cool. How about it? Dad and son holiday."**

**" No. I don't want to go." Sam looks out the door to the balcony.**

**"Why not?" Dean taps his feet to get his attention. "Why?"**

**Sammy licks his lips then looks at Dean." Because." He shrugs his shoulders.**

**" Beacause. That's not an answer. Give me a proper reason." Dean ducks his head to look at Sammy. " Come on."**

**"Itcostalotofmoney." Sammy fiddles with one of the buttons on his pyjama top.**

**" I didn't quiet get that." Dean places a finger under Sammy's chin and raises his head. " Speak to me in English."**

**Sammy's eye's start to water and he rubs them with his sleeve." It cost a lot of money."**

**Dean removes his finger and places his hand on the side of Sam's face." Is that why you don't want to go."? He receives a shaky nod. " Why are worrying about how much it cost?"**

**" Nicole in the other class said that she couldn't go because her Mum didn't have the money. It's just her and her Mummy." Sammy sniffs.**

**Dean smiles." Is that's what's worrying you? Because it's just me and you and I won't be able to pay?" Sam looks up at Dean and a tear falls." Come here." Dean pulls him in close for a hug." The truth is it is a lot of money but look at the fun we will have. We might have to cut back on a few things but there the things we can go without." Dean pulls him in tighter. " You shouldn't be worrying about money. That's my job."**

**" But I don't want you to be poor. The kids say Nicole's mummy is poor." Sammy slides down and lays his head on Dean's lap.**

**Dean slides a hand down his own face. " Kids shouldn't say them kind of things, it's not nice. Some people can't help it if they don't have a lot of money. We're going to camp okay and we're not going to be poor. How can I be poor when i've got you and Grampa Bob?" He runs his fingers through Sammy's hair.**

**" I feel bad for Nicole. She's a nice girl. She likes playing football with me." Sammy scratches his cheek. "She can really kick."**

**Dean tilts Sammy's head back to look at him. " Maybe her mum will be able too pay don't listen to the other kids okay!"**

**Sammy nods " Yeah." He picks up the remote off the coffee table and turns it on. It's Pimp My Ride.**

**" Ha, my kinda programme." Dean takes a bite of toast and swallows. " What kind of car are you going to have?"**

**Sammy rolls his head back to look at Dean. " Not going to have a car. Going to have a motorbike."**

**" No you're not!"**

**" Yeah I am!"**

**" No you're not!"**

**" No I'm not!"**

**" Yeah you are.!" Dean slams a fist agaisnt the arm of the sofa. " You always do that."**

**Sammy smiles and turns back to look at the T.V. " Or I could have a nice pink Beatle with a nice pair of pink fluffy dice."**

**" Don't you dare think about it." Dean flicks his Sammy's ear." So you wanna go camp?"**

**Sammy nods. " Yeah it'll be cool."**

**" Course it will. I'll be there. What could be more cooler than that?" Dean rubs a thumb along Sammy's forehead.**

**Sammy laughs. " A heat wave." He scrunches his faces when Dean pokes his head. " Ow! I was joking. Dad?"**

**" Yeah?" Dean flicks the T.V over.**

**Sammy closes his eye's " Night."**

**" Night." Dean pulls the blanket down from the back off the couch and covers Sammy. " Night."**

**Thank you for reading. Please please leave me a review. You know I love them. They make me do crazy stuff.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the first chapter of Summer Camp. I am going to tell you now there is going to be a few of these. Before the chapter begins I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my chapters. Each review is like a little sparkle in my day. So thank you. I need to apologise now about the lateness of my chapters for the next two weeks. I am on Jury Service and have little time to write. But I promise to get them up A.S.A.P.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,SUMMER CAMP.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.DEAN.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,SAMMY.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.., ADULTS.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,KIDS,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,PRANK-WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.**

**" See you when we get there!" Dean shouts out to the other parents through the opened window of the Impala. He presses on the gas and drives away to the main road. " You excited?" He gives a quick look to Sammy in the passenger seat.**

**" Uh huh. I can't wait for tonights cook out. My first bonfire, how cool is that?" Sammy flicks through the Campsite brochure. " Can we go swimming first?"**

**Dean laughs. " How about we just get there and unpack before making and decisions. You can see what your friends want to do." Dean checks his rearview mirror.**

**" Looks like Evan's catching up." Dean thumbs over his shoulder. " Even in that old banger."**

**Sammy puts the brochure on the back seat. " It's a cool car. Plus did you see Jesse's dad's new car, now that is cool."**

**Dean looks from the road to Sam, mouth open and eye's wide." Cool car? This my friend." He pats the steering wheel " is a cool car. It's a classic."**

**" A classic piece of." Sammy's lips twitch " history, kinda like a relic."**

**" Don't talk about my baby like that. He didn't mean it." Dean rubs a hand over the dash." I don't hear you complaing when you use it as a taxi"**

**Sammy turns a little in his seat." A taxi? Dad i'm eight. You're suppose to drive me places."**

**" Drive me up the wall is what you do." Dean checks his rearview mirror. " Besides I love my car, she doesn't answer me back like someone I can mention." Dean blows kisses at the car around him.**

**Sammy pokes out his tongue. " When we stopping?" Sammy jumps a little when a bag lands in his lap, " What's this?"**

**Dean reaches over with one hand and opens the zipper. " This my boy, is what I call food supply. You have crisps, cakes, fruit and drinks. There is enough food in there to make an anorexic kid fat." Dean snatches a chocolate bar and rips the top open with his teeth." We are not stopping."**

**Sammy pokes around in the bag. "What if i've gotta pee?"**

**Dean points to one of the juice bottles. " If it's empty you can pee in that."**

**" What if it's a number two?" Sammy holds up the bottle to Deans face." The top of the bottle is tiny and..."**

**Dean pulls the chocolate bar from his mouth and tosses it out the window. " Dude that is just...just... ugh...wrong."**

**Sammy puts the bottle back. " I so wish you could have seen your face dad. " Sammy laughs." It was soooo funny." He slaps his knee.**

**" Ha ha blooming ha." Dean raises an eyebrow. " School boy thinks he's so smart." Dean pulls over into another lane. " You are such a comedian. You should have your own show."**

**" Well we can rehearse, got two weeks together." Sammy laughs " and poo together."**

**Dean looks up at the roof of the car. " Somebody help me." He turns on the radio." Lets have some music." He turns the knob. " You know, when you were a baby you loved classical."**

**Sammy looks over to him. " I did?"**

**" Yeah. Damn well cried your eye's out at everything else." Dean finds a radio station, Shakira's Hips don't lie.**

**Sammy starts to sing." Oh baby when you talk like that..." He stops when the song changes." I like that song."**

**" Yeah? Well I like my ears more." Dean settles for a rock station." Two hours and counting." He looks over to Sammy. " Got your DS?"**

**Sammy opens his backpack, that's on the floor between his legs." Yeah, hey what's this?" He pulls out a wrapped package.**

**Dean shrugs his shoulders. " Dunno. Open it." Dean takes quick glances from the road to Sammy.**

**Sammy opens up the package. Inside is a new game for his DS. " It's a new game. Thanks dad."**

**"Wasn't me." Dean looks back out to the road. " There's a card there."**

**Sammy pulls out and opens the card. he laughs. " To Sammy. Have a great time. Here's a little something to do while you dad talks nonesense for the whole drive. Love Grampa Bob."**

**" What about me putting up with you?" Dean smiles at Sammy " I guess we know who his favourite is."**

**Dean gently taps Sammy's cheek. " Wake up. We're nearly there."**

**Sammy grunts and leans his head to the otherside, resting agaisnt the door.**

**"You asked for it." Dean turns the radio up to the highest volume. He laughs as Sammy jumps up in his seat and grabs hold of the dash. He turns the volume back down, " Have a nice sleep?"**

**Sammy turns his head and glares at Dean. " Yeah. Was dreaming about you kissing your car . A very good dream."**

**Dean just smiles. " At least she shuts up long enough for me to kiss her." He points to a roadside arrow aiming to the camp. " 10 miles."**

**" She is not my girlfriend. Please promise me that you won't keep doing that for the next two weeks." Sammy picks up his back pack and starts to pack things away. " Because when it comes to the it, i'm not going to help you."**

**Dean slows the car and looks over to Sammy." What's that supposed to mean? It?."**

**" Nothing." Sammy points to the gas peddle. " Speed it up."**

**"Sammy!" Dean speeds up a little. " What about the 'it'?"**

**Sammy opens and closes his mouth. He spots the entrance and some of the other kids with their parent. " Hey they beat us. Maybe because they've got cool cars."**

**" Cool cars, dont start with...oh oh " Dean waggles his index finger, " Don't go changing the subject. The 'it' thing, spill it."**

**" Well you see, the thing is..." Sammy waits for the car to stop and jumps out, running to a group of children.**

**Dean turns the engine off. " What have I got myself into?" He opens his door and gets out. Dean walks over to some of the other parents." Hey. Everyone okay?"**

**Jesse's dad speaks up." Did Sammy mention anything about something called 'it'?"**

**" Yeah. But he won't tell me what it is. Johnnys been here before. What is 'it'?" Dean glares at Johnny.**

**Johnny's hands raise up, palms out. " I swear to god I haven't got a clue. " He looks at the other parents. " We've never had a 'it' thing before."**

**Dean takes a quick look over at the kids standing around talking to eachother. " I think it's something they've planned and we need to find out what it is." He faces the parents. " Who's up for a little parent and kid battle.?" He receives nods and smiles. " Lets unpack and talk over lunch." The other parents leave to grab their kid and Dean pulls Evan back." What do you know?"**

**" I don't know anthing." He pats Dean shoulder. "I'm just a teacher." He backs away and heads to his car.**

**" Hey Dad. We going to unpack?" Sammy grabs Deans arm and pulls him to the car.**

**Dean opens the boot. " Two weeks is going to be good. I love a challenge. Don't you Sammy?" He holds out Sammy's bag to him. " and I like to win."**

**Sammy takes his bag and drags it along the floor. " When have I been known to lose." He winks at Dean before heading back to the others.**

**The boot closes and Dean watches the kids talking amongst themselves. " You my boy are too much like me."**

**"I'll second that." Mrs Smith and Mrs Thompson ( Sammy's Literacy teacher) move next to him. " You two are more alike than you know. It's a dangerous thing." They both walk away laughing between themselves.**

**Dean rubs a hand over his eye's then looks around the campsite. A smile creeps up on his face. " This is gonna be fun."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sammy drops his bag onto one of the bottom bunks. He looks around at the other boys he'll be sharing with. " Did you do it?" They all smile and nod. " This is going to be fun."**

**Jesse pulls some clothes from his bag. " They are going to kill us you know?"**

**Toby walks out from the bathroom. " But it will be fun. Besides I think our parents and teachers need a bit of payback."**

**" Hey Carl you okay?" Sammy walks over to the boy.**

**Carl looks up at him." I'm fine. Just thinking about how my dad is going to kill me."**

**Sammy laughs. " It'll be a bit of fun. Besides after the way we've set them up they will be panicing from the moment we went to our rooms." Sammy smiles at the others. " Let them sweat it out. But first." He walks over to his bag and pulls out a bottle of hot sauce. " Duty calls."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dean, Evan, Darren, Johnny and Jesse's dad Terry and Peter , Carls dad, are sitting around one of the tables in the food tent.**

**Dean leans in close. " What do you think they've got planned?"**

**" What makes you think they've got something planned?" Johnny looks around hoping the food turns up soon.**

**Dean smiles. " Because my kid is with them."**

**Evan nods. " Sammy is just like his old man. Believe me, they prank each other all the time."**

**" So what can we expect?" Terry taps his fingers agaisnt the table.**

**Dean lays both his palms on the table. " With my kid anythings possible. I think we need a plan."**

**Evan pulls out a note pad and pen. " Right so firstly keep your eye's open."**

**Dean snatches the pad and throws it over his shoulder, hitting two tables behind. " We prepare for war!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sammy crawls along the outside off the food tent with Toby,Jesse,Emma and Carl following. He places a finger to his lips and points to the tent. They listen to the adults talking.**

**" If my new tracksuit gets ruined because..." Emma stops talking when Jesse's hand covers her mouth.**

**" Shhhhhhhh." Jesse removes his hand. " Be quiet. Sam why did we have to have a girl?"**

**Sammy rolls his eye's. " 1, her dad's part of the group, 2 she's good for keeping them busy and 3 she bought chocolate. Now shut up."**

**Toby laughs. " This is fun."**

**" Glad you're starting to relax." Sammy smiles at him.**

**Toby shakes his head. " I'm crawling right behind Emma's toosh."**

**" Toby!" Sammy hisses. " Geez. Grow up. Now can you see where the coffee pot is?"**

**Emma smiles at Sammy then lifts the bottom of the tent up to look. " It's just to the left on a table."**

**" Good." Sammy pulls out the bottle of hot sauce." Toby, Carl and Jesse go stand guard. Emma go do your thing." He nods at them before finding his place behind the tent. He gives an okay signal and watches the others go.**

**The boys walk around to the front of the tent and take a seat just outside. They look at one another before watching Emma walk past them heading to the adults.**

**" Daddy?" Emma calls out from just inside. She waits for all the adults to look at her." I need to tell you something."**

**Sammy takes his cue and slides under the tent to the table. He takes a quick peep at Emma distracting the adults before pouring the sauce into the coffee. Quickly he crawls back out and walks around to join the boys.**

**" I put the pink one in and then I wanted the blue one but cos I didn't have a blue top I took it out and then mummy got me a blue top and I put it back in then I packed some more, then I decided that I wanted the yellow one and mummy forgot to put it in and now I don't know what to do." Emma's bottom lip comes out.**

**" Well " Emma's dad looks around at the others wide eyed faces. " It's only a head band i'm sure you can survive sweetie."**

**Sammy steps into the tent and waves at Dean. " Hey Dad. Is it okay if we go play football?"**

**Dean squints at Sammy. " Yeeeeahhh." He tilts his head slightly," It's your free time to do what you want to."**

**" Thanks. Coming Emma?" He receives a quick nod. " Okay. See you lot later." He casually walks outside and quickly turns to hide behind the tent with the others. **

**They all crouch down. It takes about three minutes before they hear the shouts of ' water' 'hot' ' the little' and finally 'Samuel Connors'. They sit and laugh while they listen to thier parents and their teacher rushing around for water.**

**" That was awesome." Toby high fives Jesse.**

**" Guys" Sammy looks at them." You do relise that this is day one off camp and we've already pulled a prank. We've got 13 days left. I know my dad pretty well and pranks are his favourite past time. It's gonna be war. You can stop now if you want to, it's going to get ugly."**

**Emma, Carl, Toby and Jesse look to each other before holding their hands out, one upon the other. " Sammy?" Jesse gestures to their hands.**

**Sammy lays his hand on top, he smiles. " Let the fun begin."**

**Thank you so much for reading. You are such angles. I can see your halo's shining like the twinkling of a star ( Is that enough sucking up for a review?) p.s (Showing a big cheesy grin);-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**The next chapter of Summer camp. There's one more prank before the guys make peace.Or is it ?!!!!! **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ GAME OVER\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/GAME OVER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\GAME OVER/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**" I'm a teacher and here I am acting like a big kid with you lot." Evan zips his jacket up and flicks his torch on and off, checking the batteries.**

**Dean stands up from looking in his bag." You can pull out if you want. " He holds his hand up. " I understand. I do."**

**Evan looks around at the others, standing in the cold hugging their jackets close to them. " Hell no. This is fun."**

**Johnny pulls out a box from his pocket. " Are we actually going to do this?"**

**Darren and Dean share a quick glance before nodding. Dean holds up his own box. " We have been here for five day's and so far we have had our mouths burnt, our underwear covered in itching powder, salt in the sugar canisters, we've had chocolate sauce in the shower head and worms in our scramble eggs. They nearly got us caught last time. So I think it's safe to say we are doing this." Dean holds up his box of farting bombs. " Remember boys place them just under the bottom bunk. When they sit, they squash and bingo!"**

**Terry stops Dean with a hand on his shoulder. " How come you have this stuff?"**

**Evan laughs " Dean has many talents and having stuff to hand is one of them. Don't ask me how. When you need it, he's got it." Evan holds up his own box. " We've got 15 minutes before the end of the film. So lets move out!" He points to the boys cabin. " Hey! i've always wanted to say that." He high fives himself and follows the others.**

**They quickly sneak in and place two bombs under each of the lower bunks and run back out.**

**" Well what do you say to a little sit and wait?" Deans wiggles his eyebrows and nods his head quickly.**

**Johnny, Terry, Peter and Evan look to the cabin and smile. Peter sighs. " You do realise that we could get in deep shit !"**

**Evan laughs. " Peter that is the first time I have ever heard you swear. Besides I don't care." He high fives Dean. " What's more fun than a little payback hey Connors"**

**" Payback is the best." Dean walks them over to a few trees behind. " Besides this is so much fun and I though camping was crap!"**

**Terry crouches down. " I'm just glad the missus isn't here."**

**" Scared of getting hit over the head with a rolling pin?" Peter mimes the action.**

**Terry shakes his head " Nah. Scared she'll be enjoying this more than me. Shhhh here they come."**

**Sammy, Jesse, Toby and Carl walk close together back to their cabin. They step inside and close the door. Quietly they nod to each other and they check around the room. Toby waves his hand and points under the beds.**

**" Look" Toby whispers to the others.**

**Sammy pulls out one of the bombs. " Ugh fart bombs. Boys act farted on."**

**The four off them groan and cough. Jesse opens and closes the door acting as if to get fresh air. " Hey Sammy? You're right, they are watching. I can see my dad's bald head."**

**" Told you. Close the door." Sammy holds all of the bombs in his arms." I'll be back in a minute." Sammy opens the bathroom window in the back. He stuffs the bombs one of the mouth rinsing cups before climbing out. Very quickly he runs through to Emma's cabin. He taps on the bathroom window. " Emma?"**

**The window flies open " Yeah?"**

**"Take these and look out the front window." He passes up the bombs. " Hold them for us." He gives her a wink before running back and climbing back in. " You guys okay?"**

**Toby laughs. " They are still watching us. How long can we make them wait there?"**

**Carl smiles back. " How about we do a little acting?" His grin gets wider.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**" Did you see Jesse trying to get rid of the smell.?" Evan covers his mouth to stop himself gagging.**

**Dean smiles at the others. " I can't imagine how bad that stinks." Dean looks up when he hears screaming. The boys are running out of the cabin with their hands over their eyes. Dean pushes himself up and runs over to Sammy who's rolling about on the floor. " Sammy!" He pulls him up to his chest and looks around at the others grabbing their kids." Sammy!" Dean's about to pull Sammy's hands away when he hears laughter. " Sammy?"**

**Removing his hands Sammy stares up at Dean. " Yeah Dad?" He watches as Dean looks around at the other kids looking at their dad's. " What's wrong?"**

**Standing to the side Evan and Darren start laughing. " They got us."**

**Dean lets out a breath. " I thought you were hurt." Dean pulls him in tighter. " You scared the crap outta me."**

**" Yeah and we could have died a slow and smelly death." Sammy wraps his arms around Dean. " Truce."**

**Dean holds the tops of Sam's arms and looks straight at him. " Truce?"**

**Sammy pushes himself to his feet and joins Jesse, Carl and Toby. " Emma?" Sammy waves her over from her cabin. He waits until she's standing next to him.**

**" Yeah. We want a truce. It started out as a laugh but we've been so busy plotting in our groups we," Sammy points from himself to Dean " Haven't spent more than five minutes together and I kinda..."**

**Dean rubs the back of his neck." Me too." He looks at the other parents. " The kids are right. I guess us Connors got carried away." He looks back at Sammy. **

**" Truce."**

**Evan crosses his legs at the ankles and sits down Indian style. " Oh!"**

**Terry looks down at him. " What's the matter with you? We can get back to being normal."**

**Evan licks his bottom lip. " I was having fun."**

**" Have these." Emma hands him the cup of fart bombs. " Go stick them in Mrs Smith and Mrs Thompson's room. "**

**" Don't you dare." Dean snatches the cup from Evan. " Kids I can deal with, angry women teachers," Dean shakes his head " not so much."**

**Peter laughs " You're scared of a couple of teachers?"**

**Dean looks over to the teachers cabin. " I'm sure of it." He kisses the top of Sammy's head. " Get to bed. We've got dad and son fun to do tomorrow."**

**The parents watch the kids heading back to the cabins. Each of them thinking about how they got out numbered by their eight year olds.**

**Darren steps forward. " Emma get back to your own cabin!"**

**Emma turns around at the boys door. " Drat. I swear you have these radar things on me and it's attached to your eye's and did you even ask me why I was going there no you just had to stand there and shout at me because you couldn't..." The shutting of her cabin door silences her.**

**" Anyone want to swap kids?" Darren calls out at the others retreating backs. " She's a good girl."**

**Dean waves a hand in the air. " Goodnight ! "**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sammy piles scrambled eggs, bacon, toast ,beans and tomatoes onto his plate before grabbing the ketchup bottle on the way to the table. " Morning Dad."**

**" Morning to you too." Dean takes the ketchup and sits it in the chair next to him. " Sleep okay?"**

**Sammy's bottom lip comes out while staring at the long gone ketchup. " Yep."**

**Dean points to Sammy's plate. " Eat up. There's a group of us going fishing. I like fishing." Dean grins wide.**

**Sammy nods slowly and picks up his fork. " I hate fishing."**

**" How can you hate fishing when you've never done it before?" Dean takes a mouthful of his coffee. **

**Sammy drops his fork to his plate. " Because it's boring. You just have to sit there and watch the water." He picks his fork back up and stabs at the eggs while eyeing the ketchup.**

**Dean follows his gaze. " Sorry kiddo you know the rules. No ketchup unless your at home."**

**" I know." Sammy sighs. " Hey there's Jesse. Hey Jesse?" Sammy quickly chews and swallows his eggs. " Are you going fishing?"**

**" Yep. " Jesse points to his dad. " He doesn't even fish. Are you going?"**

**Dean pushes his chair back and stands. " Yes we are. We are all going so make him eat quicker will ya, normally it's gone in five seconds." Dean heads over to grab more coffee.**

**" I wanted to go swimming." Sammy leans over the table, picks up the ketchup and flicks the lid. " Now we've got to go fishing." He tips the bottle upside down and it disappears from his hands." Hey!" He looks up at Dean holding the bottle.**

**" Thanks, forgot that." Dean pats his shoulder and leans in to whisper. " It'll be fun. " Dean stands and runs a hand through Sammy's hair. " Hurry up."**

**It takes Sammy less than a minute to finish his breakfast. He says a quick hello to everybody he passes on the way out.**

**" Hello Mrs Smith. How are you?" Sammy gives her his best smile.**

**She returns the smile. " I am very well thank you. I'm coming fishing with the rest of you."**

**Sammy looks down at her wellingtons, then her jeans, then to her thick jumper. " You look all set. Can I tell you a secret?"**

**Mrs Smith nods and leans down. " Go ahead."**

**" My dad is the best fisherman. He goes every weekend. Stick close you'll learn a few things." Sammy winks and runs of to find his dad.**

**Evan holds up his rod. " Has everybody got there rods?" He receives a chorused 'yes' " Have you all got your tackle? Thank you Mr Connors." Evan stares at Dean while trying not to laugh at Dean trying not to laugh.**

**" Yep. I'm sure i've got my tackle Mr Kane." Dean bites his bottom lip.**

**" Got mine Mr Kane." Darren shouts out from the back. " Be darn unlucky to lose my tackle."**

**Peter laughs " My tackles gets used quite a lot so it might be a bit slow."**

**" Yeah mines a bit rusty." Toby's dad smacks his lips together and has to turn around away from the others.**

**Evan glares at them. " A simple yes would have been fine. Mr Connors before I forget, I need to ask you something?"**

**Dean scratches his forehead and looks at all the eye's on him, " Yeah?"**

**" I've heard you're a pretty good fisherman, would you like to demonstrate for us when we get there?" Evan's teeth shine as he smiles.**

**Dean chokes on half a gulp. " I...well...who told you that?"**

**" Mrs Smith said she heard that your a good fisherman." Evan has to hold back his grin.**

**Dean looks at her and ducks his head down to Sammy. " Did you say something?"**

**Looking as innocent as possible Sammy looks up. " Nope" He smiles over at Mrs Smith. " Don't know where she heard that from." He shrugs his shoulders.**

**" Yeah and i'm the tooth fairy." He stands up straight and Dean waves a hand in the air. " Of course."**

**They all head towards the lake. Everybody talking with each other. When they arrive Evan finds them all a place to cast off from.**

**" Okay Dean. Show us what to do." Evan gestures to the water.**

**Dean hooks a maggot onto the hook. " First you need your bait. i.e maggot." he winds the line in and holds the handle. " When you think you're ready you." He throws the rod back then casts it into the water. " Cast off like that and now you wait for your fish to nab the maggot." He gives a quick bow at the applause. **

**" Thank you. Now go fish."**

**Sammy copies exactly what Dean has done before placing the back end of the rod into the ground. He sits next to Dean.**

**"Sorry." Sammy pulls up a few blades of grass.**

**Dean turns his head to look at him. " Sorry for what?"**

**" Sorry for breaking our truce. I said no more pranks and. " Sammy blows a stray piece of hair away, " I still pulled one. But you got me back."**

**" I guess I did." Dean checks his line. " I haven't been fishing in a long while but I still remember. Where did you get the stuff for the pranks anyway?"**

**Sammy twitches his nose." Grampa Bob."**

**" Grampa Bob." Dean nods. He licks his lips, " Should have guessed."**

**Sammy throws the grass infront of himself. " What else?"**

**Dean raises an eyebrow." What else?"**

**" Yeah. What else did you used to do before but don't now? " **

**" That's a lot of things to cover Sammy."**

**" What things do you miss the most?"**

**Dean crosses his legs and turns to face Sammy." There's a few things I miss but nothing I can't live without. Why?"**

**Sammy looks away then back. " I guess being here has made me think. "**

**Dean just looks at him. Waits for him to carry on. After a minute he places a finger under Sammy's chin and lifts his head up. " Thinking about what?"**

**" About me. Me and you." Sammy leans back on his elbows. " We hardly spent anytime together since we got here because I was having so much fun with my friends and I dunno what it is but it kinda hurts here." He places a hand over his heart." Like i've done something bad."**

**Dean looks into Sammy's eye's. " To tell you the truth I was kinda having lots of fun with the dad's, but I did miss you." He blows out a breath. " But it's okay to do that. We can't be in each others pockets all the time."**

**Sammy nods." I know but, god i'm gonna sound like a girl."**

**" Say it."**

**" I like being in your pocket. I like you being my dad. I just want to have that while I can."**

**Dean cups Sammy's face in his hands and frowns. " Where is this coming from?"**

**"Just some things the other kids have said about their older brothers or sisters. I just know that as people get older they leave their family." Sammy leans into Deans touch.**

**" Yeah, it's part of growing up and part of growing up is enjoying your family and your friends." Dean rubs a thumb over Sammy's cheek. " Besides that's a long way of and who said your leaving, your grounded until you're like a hundred."**

**Sammy snorts out a laugh, " I don't want to grow up."**

**Dean pulls him in for a hug. " I know but we all have to and one day I just might." Dean laughs as Sammy pushes him away." What?"**

**Sammy points to the rod. " While we're waiting for that how about you catch us a fish?"**

**Dean re-checks the line. " Okay."**

**" I love you." Sammy smiles at him quickly before checking his own line.**

**Dean stops what he's doing and smiles, " I love you too."**

**Evan takes a few steps back and bumps into Mrs Smith she looks over his shoulder. "Did Dean catch anything yet?"**

**" Just something special." Evan looks back before pulling Mrs Smith back to her spot.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()AHHHHHH()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()AHHHHHH()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()AHHHHHH()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed that because I did it for you and you and you at the back wearing that bright pink top, love it darling (Does sucking up work?)**

**P.s I don't know about anyone else but sometimes when I re check my writing I find a lot of Booby's and not a lot of Bobby's. Just a crazy thing going on in my head. Please don't panic more pranks are coming but I want a chapter on Sammy and Dean doing stuff at Camp together.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello and welcome back. This is the last camp fic. Just a little bit of information before you read. Dean sings. I know Dean in the show doesn't sing, well he did in 'Simon Said' and oh boy what a sexy voice( Don't tell my husband Jared!) ha ha. Anyway I felt that since this was kinda way out there AU I thought i'd let him sing again.So I hope you enjoy reading because I enjoy writing for you. So please read and enjoy. **_P.S Really Really sorry for the long delay. I haven't had time to post. Please don't leave me!_

**" Okay" Mrs Jones holds up a piece of paper. " You all have your list of things to find on your hunt." She waves it in the air." You have a hour to find the items and to get back here. Make sure you stay in your pairs. Are you ready?" She blows a whistle and each team runs in different directions.**

**" Ready Sammo?" Dean holds up the list.**

**" Don't call me Sammo." Sammy snatches the list and looks at it.**

**Dean laughs " Fine. What we got to find?"**

**" A three pointed leaf, a small black stone, a piece of bark, an orange leaf, and a small twig. That's part one." Sammy folds the sheet up and hands it to Dean." Lets go."**

**Dean follows behind Sammy. He pulls some gum from his pocket and throws a piece in his mouth." Keep your eye's open. These things are small."**

**Sammy runs over to a tree and picks up two long broken branches. " We could use these." He passes one to Dean." Saves us keep bending down." he carries on walking past some others." Hurry up!"**

**" I'm coming. Geez why are you so bossy? I'm supposed to be the bossy one, i'm the parent!" Dean points to the floor." Black stone."**

**Sammy looks to the floor then back at Dean." Pick it up then."**

**"You pick it up."**

**"You pick it up."**

**"You pick it up"**

**" For crying out loud!" Sammy bends down and picks the stone up. He puts it in his pocket." You're lazy."**

**"I'm lazy. I'm not the one who..." He stops talking as another pair walk past. " Never picks up his clothes and dirty underwear."**

**Sammy shrugs his shoulders." That's what dad's are for." Sammy walks ahead into the trees.**

**" That's what dad's are for? Wait till we get home." Dean follows Sammy, using his stick to push fallen leaves out of the way.**

**" Hey I got an orange leaf and a twig. " Sammy waves them in the air." Just gotta get a three pointed leaf and a piece of bark. Well." He pulls a piece of bark from the tree close to him." now just a leaf thingy."**

**Dean nods." Well that shouldn't be to hard. Keep looking." Dean walks around for ten minutes before finding the leaf." Got it Sammy." He passes it to Sammy. **

**" What now?"**

**Sammy reaches into Deans pocket to get the sheet." Part 2, a straw, a paper clip, a piece of string, a toothpick and an empty crisp packet."**

**" Sounds like a clear up at a kids party." Dean points back to camp." Lets go kiddo."**

**" Dad?" Sammy folds the paper back up and passes it to Dean.**

**Dean puts it in his pocket." Yeah?"**

**"This is fun." Sammy runs ahead back into camp.**

**Dean smiles and drags his stick along the ground, leaving drag marks in the dirt. He watches Sammy running to the food tent. He stops and looks around. Kids and there parents were running around trying to find some or the last of their items. He watches as some parents start to become more eager to win than the kids. He can't help but laugh. He looks back at camp when he hears a loud 'dad' coming from Sammy." I'm coming Sammy." Dean copies Sammy and runs back to Camp.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**" Just think how you will feel when you get to the top."**

**" I don't want to think about it. That up there, is high."**

**" This is one of the things you have to do at camp."**

**" I know, I know. It's just that...it's up there." **

" Dad come on. Nearly everyone is doing it and i'm sure you don't want to be called a girl." Sammy points over to Mrs Thompson." You can go sit with her if you want. I don't mind." Sammy's trainer draws circles in the dirt. " I understand." 

**Dean looks at Sammy's feet then up to puppy eye's. He puts his hands on his hips and looks around at the other parents and teachers getting ready to climb the wall. He blows out a long breath." Okay i'll give it a go. But don't be sad if i'm better then you."**

**Sammy places his hand on his chest." I promise. Besides I think you'll be good."**

**Dean laughs." Thanks kiddo. Now where do I get one of them things?" Dean waves a finger at another child's harness.**

**" That's a harness and i'll go get you one." Sammy runs over to the instructor and gets Dean a harness." Here ya go. Now put your legs in..."**

**Dean grabs the harness." I know where to put my legs smart ass."**

**" Dean!" Evan's head spins around fast." language."**

**" Sorry." He waits for Evan to turn back around and mimics Evan talking.**

**Evan holds up a hand. " Stop it." He steps into his harness and turns to face Dean. " Ready big boy?"**

**Dean's eye's widen. " Big boy. Big boy! I ain't no big boy." Dean stumbles into his harness." I'm a bad dad."**

**" Yep he's a bad dad." Sammy quickly nods his head. " Really bad."**

**Evan rolls his eye's "So i've noticed. Go and get in the queue. I'm going first to take pictures from the top. Lots of scared faces." He waves his camera." Blow it up for ya Dean."**

**" I am not scared." Dean shoves him away." Smart a...butt!"**

**Dean smiles at Sammy. " I enjoyed that."**

**" I can tell." Sammy shimmy's out of his harness and throws it to the floor.**

**Dean takes his off." What did I do?"**

**" Well you mean apart from cursing most of the way up then climbing over the edge and Calling Mrs Smith a slowby. What the hell's a slowby?"**

**Dean laughs. " Is it cos I beat ya?" Dean waits a second before carrying on." Hey I accomplished something today, I am allowed to celebrate."**

**" I know okay. I'm really happy you did it. But can you please stop smiling at Mrs Smith, it's embarrassing." Sammy looks at Dean before heading over to Jesse.**

**" We want to thank everybody for a great two weeks." Evan stands with the other teachers on one side of the bonfire." I can't believe it has gone so quick. We would like to say well done to everybody for taking part in the activities and being a great team." Evan points at a two parents." We would like to thank Janet and Barbara for helping out with the cooking." Everybody claps.**

**" You can come and cook for me whenever you like!" Peter calls out." Better than the wife's'." Everybody laughs.**

**Evan holds up a piece of paper." I have the winners of the tasks that everyone took part in. I think we will have the results after we eat." Evan laughs." This time Janet and Barbara are going to watch me cook." He picks up a plate of burgers." Barbecue will be done in ten."**

**Dean and Sammy walk with the others to help bring out the table of food. After a few trips backwards and forwards Dean helps with the last of the food." Sammy take this." Dean passes him a plate filled with sausages." Take them to Mr Kane please."**

**"Okay." Sammy heads to Mr Kane." Here ya go. Evan?"**

**Evan looks around then bends down to Sammy's ear." Mr Kane."**

**" Oh. Yeah. Uh Mr Kane?" Sammy takes a step back away from the spitting burgers. " Is everything ready?"**

**Evan flips the burgers over." Everythings set just like we planned. Eat your dinner , i'll announce the winners then you can have your turn." He picks up a bun and flips a burger inside. Evan takes a quick look around before handing it to Sammy." Don't tell ya dad."**

**"Thank you Ev...Mr Kane." Sammy takes a bite and swallows." You're cool." He turns around to make sure Dean isn't watching him. Just as he takes the last bite he here's his name.**

**" Sammy, come on." Dean pats a space next to him on the log." Come and join in."**

**Sammy runs over smiling and sits down." Join in what?"**

**Dean passes Sammy a can of soda. " It's a secret."**

**Jesse leans forward infront of his dad." They're gonna sing."**

**" Oh my god.Ow!" Sammy rubs the top of his arm." Dad that hurt."**

**" Well don't dis my singing." Dean holds his hand out and passes a guitar to Terry." Watch and learn."**

**Sammy looks at Jesse." He sings real good but he don't shut up. Ow!" He glares at Dean." Have you been taking lessons from Emma?"**

**" Sammy what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I hit you. I do not hit you I can't believe you said that. My mum says that boys should be nice to girls because my dad is always doing nice things for my mum and mmmmmmmmmm." Emma chews and swallow the piece of burger her dad just pushed in her mouth.**

**" Are you trying to kill me? Do you know what could have happened? I could have died and then you would have had to go home and tell mum that you killed her baby by shoving a mmmmmmm." She chews and swallows the next piece shoved in her mouth." I can't mmmmmmmm." She glares at Sammy when he starts laughing at the half of burger hanging from her mouth.**

**Sammy stops laughing when Terry starts to strum the guitar. Everybody around the camp stops talking and faces them. Along the log is Dean, Sammy, Jesse, Terry, Emma, Darren and Mrs Smith.**

**Dean taps his hand against the side of his thigh and nods to Darren to start to sing.**

When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

**Dean winks at Sammy before joining in singing the next chorus**

And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be. yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be.

**Terry stands up and moves around the campfire, still playing the guitar. He taps the other adults feet to get them to sing.**

And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

**Everybody claps and the kids cheer. Sammy smiles up at Dean and nods his head. He leans over and places a small kiss on Deans cheek.**

**"What's that for?" Dean rubs two fingers over the place Sammy kissed.**

**Sammy stands up and points to the food." Just because." He heads over to grab some burgers.**

**Everybody sits around the campfire eating their food. Chatting between themselves. Evan whistles. " Prize time." He holds up some certificates. " Are you ready?" He covers his ears when they all cheer. " Right. First up. Swimming. Congratulations Amy and her Mum Barbara." Everybody claps and cheers as they get there certificate.**

**"Racing Jesse."**

**"Canoeing Tyler"**

**" Treasure hunt Micheal and his dad Tom."**

**Evan carries on reading out the results. He smiles down at Dean." Climbing wall, Dean." **

**Dean accepts his certificate and holds it up proudly to Sammy who is clapping." Thank you everybody. I would like to thank my...Hey!" Dean turns and looks at Evan.**

**Evan points to the log." Sit!" He smiles as everybody laughs. " Next is The kid of the camp. Every year we, the teachers, have to pick out one child who has stood out from everybody else. Everybody has stood out in there own way, but someone has catched our eye this summer. This child has proven themselves these past two weeks in everything they do. They have shown us that sometimes being a grown up makes us forget all the good things that make us human. So even though some of us, no names mentioned, maybe got in some kinda trouble in some way or another it has been fun. Good fun. So Dean?"**

**Dean gulps down the chunk of burger in his mouth." What?"**

**" Want to come and get your certificate?" Evan holds up the shiny paper covered in gold and silver stars.**

**"I not a kid dude." He smiles and shakes his head when everybody else starts laughing." Oh man." He passes his plate over to Sammy and stands next to Evan. " This is so lame." Evan gestures to him to talk." Oh, so I can talk now?" He smiles at Evans roll of eye's." I want to say thank you but i'm not the person who deserves this. You see him." Dean points to Sammy." He deserves this more than me. If he wasn't here I don't think I would have had this much fun and you lot." He points fingers at the other parents " Have mad two weeks seem like forever. Here's to next year." Dean claps his hands and rejoins Sammy.**

**Evan hushes everyone. " Now that the Oscars are over I do believe we have one more surprise. Kids?"**

**Dean looks up as Sammy stands and walks over with the overs to beside Mr Kane. He watches them take sheets of paper from Mr Kane and hold close.**

**" As you are aware I and the children have been spending some time together these past days. They came up with an idea and asked for my help. But everything that is said is there own. So..." He pats Sammy on the shoulder." I think we should begin."**

**Taking a deep breath Sammy steps forward and holds up his piece of paper. " Before we came to camp some us had an idea of how to thank you for bringing us to camp. So we wrote down somethings to read. This is my dad." He points to the figure drawn on the page. " He does lots of crazy stuff and sometimes really gets on my nerves." Sammy smiles at Deans mouth drop." But I wouldn't change him for the world. My dad takes care of me when i'm hurt or sick. He tells me that if I believe hard enough, things can happen. But there's one thing that I do believe and that is that I love him. I love my Grampa Bob too. I can't forget him. But my dad gives me everything I could want and more. So I want to say dad I love you and you'll always be my hero."**

**Dean's eye's centre on Sammy. He listens to the 'ahhs' floating around the group. He waves Sammy over and gets to his knees. " I love you too." Dean pulls him in close for a hug before holding him back." Dude you're a girl."**

**"And your Robin in tights." Sammy sits next to Dean on the ground and snuggles into Deans side.**

**Dean pulls Sammy in close and kisses the top of his head. They sit together listening to the others read their little speeches. After ten minutes Dean watches Emma come forward with her piece of paper. " Oh god kill me now!"**

**A little mushy I know. But what Sam said was kinda similar to something my daughter read out on mothers day. Please please (On knees) Please leave me a review. Little or big I not fussy. Thank you again for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry that this is late. I have been so busy. As I said before I have been on Jury service and it had drained me. But now it's over and i'm back in the loop of writing. I hope everybody is still with me. By the way I have no idea amount medical stuff so I just went with how I wanted it to go. Tiny bit of Limp Sammy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" Come on ref. Open your eye's." Dean shouts through his cupped hands." That's a corner."**

**Evan nudges him with his elbow. " Dean! He knows what he's doing."**

**" If he knew what he was doing then I wouldn't have to keep telling him what to do." Dean blows warm air into his hands. " That was a corner."**

**" Are you sure it was a corner or is it that Sammy got tackled?" Evan shoves his hands into his pockets. " Well?"**

**Dean stares at him." Don't let him hear you call him Sammy. It's Sam and no."**

**Evan and Dean clap at a pass." Right." Evan waves at one of the players. " All i've heard is you yell at the ref."**

**Dean smirks, " Yeah well, he needs it." He pulls his zip up on his coat. " Why is it when they have a match it's blooming freezing?"**

**" Why don't you go and ask the lady on the weather channel. Maybe she's doing it to spite you." Evan rubs his ribs where Dean has just elbowed him. " Guess that's a no."**

**" Sam kick it over!" Dean waves his hand in the air pointing to another player." Kick it!" Dean sighs as he see's Sammy getting tackled and falls to the floor." Man. Come on ref!"**

**" Dean!" Evan points at the football medic running over to Sam and the others surrounding him.**

**Dean runs as fast as he can into the crowd and pushes everybody that's in his way out of the way." Sam?" Dean kneels down next to Sam who's curled into a ball.**

**" Sam?"**

**The football medic opens up his med bag." Sam I need you to look at me okay." He reaches down and tips Sam's head up." Where are you hurt?"**

**Sammy pulls his head back into his chest a groans. He pulls his legs in tighter." Dad?"**

**" Yeah i'm here. Look at me kiddo." Dean cups Sam's face and lifts it up." I need to know where your hurt Sammy."**

**"It's Sam." Sam tilts a bit to the left, leaning more into the ground." Stomach and side."**

**Dean looks up at the ref." What happened? I saw him go down."**

**The ref nods." He did but as he fell to the floor Trent's foot must have hit him and from the speed they where both running i'm sure the kick was pretty hard."**

**" Sam you need to let the doc look." He pulls Sam's face back up." He needs to look." Dean uses a thumb to wipe away the tears falling down Sam's cheeks." I'll be here the whole time I promise."**

**Sam nods and lets go of holding his legs. As soon as he knees get halfway straight he screams and pulls them back in." Hurts."**

**" Call an ambulance." The medic shouts to the group around him.**

**Dean faces pales." Shit." He lays down on the ground, on his side next to Sam." Hey kiddo. I'm here okay. They're getting an ambulance for you okay. I knew you loved attention Sam but an ambulance? I bet your just after the drugs." He looks up at Evan who's on the phone to the Emergency operater." How long?"**

**" They said less than 2 minutes out. How is he?" Evan snaps his phone shut and puts it in his pocket.**

**Sammy cries out and pulls his legs in tighter." Dad it hurts. Make it stop, please. It hurts.Make it go away. Daddy!"**

**" I know it does kiddo." Dean brushes a hand through Sam's hair." You are being so brave. It won't be long and you'll feel better. Just try and breath through it. In and out." Dean feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up. He sees a medic running over." Hey it's going to be okay. Just a few more minutes."**

**The female medic pushes through the crowd and kneels down behind Sam." Can someone tell me what happened?" She pulls out a pair of med gloves.**

**" He was tackled and we think he got kicked. He's complaining of pain in his stomach and side." Dean carries on running a hand through Sam's hair.**

**"And you are?" She looks up at Dean.**

**Dean wipes away another of Sam's tears." I'm his dad." Dean swallows a lump in his throat." Can you give him something for the pain?"**

**" I need to assess him first. What's his name?" The medic pulls out a stethoscope and places it against Sam's back.**

**" It's Sammy." Dean watches here carefully." He's 10 and doesn't have any allergy's."**

**"Great, thanks. I'm Annie." She leans over Sam's curled body." Hey Sammy. I'm going to help you but I need you to let me look." Annie pulls Sam's hands away from his legs." It's okay." She tries to turn Sam onto his back but he screams." Okay okay." **

**" Sammy. Sammy. Look at me kiddo." Dean turns Sam's head towards his." Look at me." He waits for Sam to open his eye's and look at him." I'm gonna stay right here and you're gonna look at me right here." Dean points to his own eye's." Cos I know how much you like looking at me. Hell I even know you want to be just like me."**

**Sam's lips twitch." No I don't. I want to be like Grampa Bob." He squeezes his eye's shut and blows out a long breath.**

**" Grampa Bob? Why the hell would you want to be like Grampa Bob?." Dean looks up at the medic slowly moving Sam's legs down." What has he got that I haven't?"**

**" A dog." Sammy grunts a little before blowing out another breath.**

**" A dog. You like him better because he's got a dog?" Dean notices the medic slowly pulling up Sam's t-shirt." He wins because of a dog?"**

**Sam opens his mouth to answer but ends up gritting his teeth when the medic pushes down on his stomach." Son of a bitch!"**

**Dean laughs." Language."**

**Sam feels more pressure on his stomach." Fuckin hell!"**

**The medic raises her eyebrows at Dean before leaning down to face Sam." I'm going to give you something for the pain." She smiles at him. " It will knock you out a little."**

**Dean kisses Sam's forehead. " That sounds good. " He kisses his forehead again." What's wrong?" He turns his eye's to the medic.**

**" It looks like he's got bruising to his stomach. I think he may have a bruised rib but can't be sure until he gets to the hospital." She waves at the other medic.**

**" Morphine and a stretcher Tom." She looks back down at Sam. " You've been really brave Sam. You'll feel better in a minute." She accepts a syringe from Tom. Annie straightens one of Sam's arms." Ready?" She looks up at Dean.**

**Dean gives her a quick nod. He watches Annie give Sam the morphine and spots Tom with the stretcher. Dean looks up at Evan and pulls his car keys out of his pocket." Can you drive my car to the hospital? I'm going with Sam."**

**Evan takes the keys." Yeah of course." Evan watches as the medics lower the stretcher to the floor and lift up a near sleeping Sam onto it." I'll be right behind you.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mr Connors?" A nurse taps his shoulder. " How about you come with me to fill out the forms while Sam sleeps."**

**Dean shakes his head." I can fill them out here."**

**The nurse looks down at Dean's hand holding Sam's then up to the doctor on the other side of the bed." He's out for the count. You can get a coffee."**

**Dean looks up at the doctor who's checking over some of Sam's results." Is it just bruising?"**

**" There's some bruising across the stomach and from what I can see from the xray the rib isn't damaged, it's just bruised. He will be sore for a few days. I will come back in a hour when Sam's fully awake and explain everything in more detail. " The doctor points to the nurse." Nurse Robins will show you where to grab a cup of coffee."**

**Dean stands up and brushes a stray hair away from Sam's eye's." I'll be back in five and I'll call Grampa Bob." Dean rubs the top of his index finger against Sam's cheek. " You did good." Dean follows the nurse out to the reception desk and accepts the forms to fill out. " Thanks. Where's that coffee?" **

The nurse laughs, turns and walks into the back room. Coming out seconds later with a cup of coffee." Don't tell anyone."

**" My lips are sealed." Dean sips his coffee." Sorry about being a pain with the forms."**

**Nurse Robins Leans onto the counter." Believe me honey when I say i've had worse. I'm just glad Sam's okay. Now sit down, fill out the forms and drink that coffee." She points to a group of chairs.**

**Dean laughs." Okay mother." He takes everything with him a sits down. He places the cup of coffee on the chair next to him and watches a hand pick it up. "Hey!"**

**" Hey yourself." Evan sips the coffee." What they say?"**

**" They said." Dean takes the cup back." That he has bruising on his stomach, a bruised rib and that this." He holds up the cup." Is mine."**

**Evan passes Dean his car keys." Here ya go. I thought you'd be in there with Sam."**

**Dean takes the keys and puts them in his coat pocket." If there's one scratch on my baby I will kill you and I was but he's asleep."**

**" They threw you out didn't they?" Evan smiles.**

**Dean coughs into a fist." Kinda." He completes the forms and finishes his coffee." I need to phone Bobby."**

**" Done it." Evan picks up the clipboard with the forms and hands over to the nursers station.**

**" What?" Dean frowns." How?"**

**" Well you see." Evan retakes his seat." There's this great invention called the telephone and..."**

**Dean slaps him on the back of the head." I know that dummy."**

**Evan laughs." Bobby gave me his number a while ago incase of emergency." He looks at one of the nurses passing by." and my heart is speeding up."**

**Dean groans." I'm sure you've got problems." Deans eye's follow another nurse." Code blue,code blue"**

**" Mr Connors." Nurse Robins stands in front of him. " Sam's awake."**

**" Great." Dean pushes himself up. He gestures to Evan." You coming?"**

**Evan smiles up at Dean." Nah. I'm fine right here." He looks at a nurse leaning up against the nurses station.**

**Dean walks into the room to find Sam staring up at the ceiling." Hey kiddo. How you feeling?"**

**"I feeling fiiiiiiiiiiine. I love the...the.." He points at the light on the ceiling.**

**Dean looks up." Yeah real interesting Sammy."**

**Sam laughs " It's Sam. Like ham and tram and dam and flam. Ha ha flam." Sammy turns his head to Dean." Hey daddy. Whatcha doing?"**

**Dean looks to Nurse Robins who mouths ' pain killers' before sitting on the bed next to Sam." I'm fine. How are you?"**

**" I am okey dokey." He giggles." How are you?"**

**Dean smiles and rubs a thumb over Sam's forehead. He laughs when Sam goes cross eyed looking at his thumb." I'm good. How about you go back to sleep for a while then we can go home."**

**" Okay. What's that?"**

**"What's what?"**

**"That there on my hand."**

**" There called fingers. We use them to hold things."**

**"Cool."**

**" Go to sleep."**

**Sammy raises an arm then drops it back onto the bed. " Did we win?"**

**" Win what?" Dean's fingers twirl in Sam's hair.**

**" The football match stupid." Sam rolls his eye's then looks at the nurse." You got red hair like a mermaid. Are you a mermaid?"**

**Dean follows Sam's gaze to the nurse." How long before it wears off?"**

**Nurse Robins just smiles." He'll fall back to sleep shortly." She places Sam's notes at the end of the bed before leaving.**

**"Daddy?" Sam rubs his eyes.**

**Dean looks back at Sam and moves his hand to Sam's cheek." Yeah?"**

**" M'tired." Sam closes his eye's and falls back to sleep.**

**Dean pats Sam's arm." Sleep kiddo."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Just take it slowly. One step at a time." Dean takes a tighter grip on the back of Sam's track pants." Go as slow as you need."**

**"Dad." Sam stops walking and leans into Dean." I know I wanted to walk but..."**

**Dean just bends down and places an arm under Sam's knees and sweeps him up into his arms." Better?"**

**" Yeah." Sam lays his head on Deans shoulder." It still hurts."**

**Dean laughs." The doc told you it will hurt for a few days and the wrapping will help. Put your arms around my neck." He waits until Sam does before using his free hand to unlock the apartment building door." Okay let go. God your getting too big for this." Dean huffs and puffs up the stairs." Hey!" Dean jostles Sam. " Stay awake."**

**" Sorry." Sam blinks his eye's." You can put me down."**

**Dean settles Sam down and winces when Sam groans at the movement." You just wanted me to do all the hard work. Get in." Dean opens the door and holds it until their both in. " Go sit down, i'll get you something to drink."**

**Sam heads to the main room. He picks up the t.v remote on the way to the couch. He slowly sits down, wincing slighty at the movement. Sam leans back and switches the t.v on.**

**" Here ya go slugger!" Dean places the glass of juice on the table with the pain killers.**

**Sam's eyebrows rise." Slugger?" **

**" Yeah." Dean helps Sam to put his legs on the couch. " Kinda cool nickname." He opens the bottle and shakes out two pills." Here." He passes them to Sam with the juice.**

**" Thanks." Sammy swallows both pills and washes them down with the juice." Slugger?"**

**" I think it's cool. Do you want anything? How's your stomach? How's your rib? Do you want food? How about..."**

**"No. Fine. Fine. No and I want to go to sleep." Sam wiggles his head into the arm of the couch." All that walking tired me out."**

**Dean smiles and stands up." I'm gonna start dinner. I'll wake you when it's ready." Dean heads towards the kitchen.**

**"Dad?" Sam closes his eye's then opens one.**

**Dean stops just before the doorway." Yeah Sam?"**

**" Thank you." Sam closes his eye.**

**Dean shakes his head. "What for?"**

**Sam's eye's stay close." For being my annoying dad." He opens one eye and smiles at Dean before falling to sleep.**

**" You're welcome." Dean whispers before going to start dinner. The phone starts to ring. he picks it up." Hey Bobby...no he's fine just some bruising...a few days..." Dean sits down in one of the kitchen chairs." yeah I know...okay...yeah see you in a few hours...bye." Dean places the phone onto the table. He looks around the kitchen then back at the phone. " Everythings fine."**

**Thank you for reading. I promise I am going to try my hardest to get some more chapters up soon. Thank you again for reading.( gets out sad puppy eye's and a little pout) Please be sweet and leave me a review. Feel free to PM me.I may continue on from this chapter,more limp Sam. want that?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it. There's gonna be a little bit of a surprise at the end for you. Hey don't scroll down yet. Read the story first!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Are you sure you're okay looking after him?" Dean ties his laces." Are you sure?"**

**Bobby hits Dean across the back of the head with a newspaper." Of course I can. I'm not an idgit."**

**"I know you're not." Dean sighs." I just feel guilty about going to work while Sammy's sick."**

**" He'll be fine. I'll make sure he stays on the couch and rest his rib. He will be fine Dean. Now hurry or you'll be late." Bobby pushes Deans shoulder." Get!"**

**Dean raises both hands." I'm going, i'm going." He goes to the front door and puts his coat on." Just get him to call me when he wakes up. His med..."**

**" I know! Just go for god's sake." Bobby opens the front door and closes it after pushing Dean out. " Idjit."**

**Deans voice comes from the otherside." I heard that!"**

**Bobby laughs and shakes his head. He walks to Sam's room and as he suspects Sam's still in dream land. He checks Sam's covers before returning to the kitchen to make a coffee. Bobby sits in one of the chairs and unfolds the newspaper. He sips his drink and reads for a few minutes before he spots Sam standing in the doorway. " You were asleep five minutes ago. You want something to drink?"**

**" Coffee" Sam shuffles in and sits down." Milk two sugars."**

**Bobby picks up a glass a fills it with juice from the fridge." Here ya go."**

**Sammy looks at the juice then Bobby." Funny looking coffee." **

**" Funny looking kid." Bobby smiles." How are you feeling?"**

**Sammy swallows mouthful of juice, " Like shit."**

**"Hey." Bobby taps the back of Sam's head." Try again."**

**" I feel like I got kicked in the stomach and bruised a rib that really hurts, really really really really hurts. It really really really..." Sam stops as Bobby crosses his arms and stares at him." Hurts?"**

**" Okay." Bobby points to the main room. " Go sit on the couch and i'll get you some breakfast."**

**Sam nods and picks up his juice." Okay." He takes steady steps until he sits down. He slowly rubs a hand over his side. " Ugh." He looks up as a hand holding two pills comes into view." Thanks." Sam takes the pills and swallows them with the juice." I'm not hungry. Might just watch some T.V."**

**Bobby passes him the remote." You can have something in a little while." He places the back of his hand against Sam's forehead." You a bit warm there kiddo."**

**Sam slaps his hand out the way." I'm fine. When's dad coming home?"**

**" He said as soon as possible. He asked for you to phone him when you got up. Here." Bobby passes Sam the phone.**

**"Thanks." Sam dials Deans mobile number." Hey Dad...i'm fine...watching t.v...not hungry...later...fine...okay speak later...bye." He drops the phone to the floor and lays down, pulling a cushion under his head.**

**Bobby picks the phone up and places it on the table. " I'm gonna be in the kitchen, call if you want anything."**

**Sam just waves a hand and closes his eye's.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"...so then the monkey turned around and shouts 'wahoooo' " Charlie pats Dean and Denni on the back." That is the best joke i've ever heard."**

**Denni looks at Dean and shrugs his shoulders before picking up a spanner and getting under the hood of the old red car.**

**" Yeah great one Charlie." Dean half smiles. He taps a spanner against the side off the car." Glad to know you've finally hit puberty."**

**" What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie creases his brow. " I hit puberty when I was...when I was..." He studies his shoes.**

**Dean leans under the hood and winks at Denni. " Find me when you find out Charlie cos the suspense is killing me." Dean tightens up a screw on the engine before pulling off a cap. He holds it up to Denni. " Got any more of these? This ones busted."**

**"Hey Dean! " Kenny's voice booms behind him.**

**Dean jumps and bangs his head against the hood." Shit Kenny. I don't think they heard you in China. Try a little bit louder next time. " He rubs the back of his head.**

**"Well if I wasn't your sectary then maybe i'll have more time to practice." He holds a fist next to his head, thumb and little finger sticking out. " Hello, Kenny's Auto Repairs, oops sorry Dean Connors messaging service."**

**" Your so funny." Dean throws an oil rag at him. " What is it?"**

**Kenny catches the rag and throws it at at Charlie who's figuring something out on his fingers. " Bobby."**

**"What's happened?" Dean puts his spanner down.**

**Kenny spreads his arms wide. " They never left a message after the beep." Kenny drops his arms." Apparently Sammy's sick. He needs you to go home."**

**Dean's jaw drops." Sick? How the hell did he get sick? "**

**"Well you see, there's these germs that get into our body and..." Denni's hands move as he talks.**

**Kenny just shakes his head. " Just get yourself cleaned up and get your kid before he starts puking."**

**" Thanks." Dean runs into the office and takes off his overalls, grabs his jacket and keys. " Catch you later." He runs past the others and jumps in the car, driving it towards home.**

**" 13" Denni and Kenny look up at Charlie. " I was 13."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" Bobby?" Dean charges through the front door." Bobby?"**

**" In here."**

**Dean runs to the main room. He can smell the stench of vomit." What happened?"**

**Bobby moves out of the way to let Dean get to Sam." He's just been sleeping. He called me and when I came in he was vomiting." Bobby rubs his eye's " Been calling for you. He's got a bit of a temp."**

**Dean feels Sam's forehead." Hey kiddo."**

**Sam raises his head " Dad I don't feel to good." Sam leans over and dry heaves into the bucket what Bobby had put there.**

**" I know you don't. You got a bit of fever. Is there any pain?" Dean tries not to gag at the smell.**

**Sam shakes his head." No."**

**" You were okay when I checked on you before I left. Did you have anything to eat?"**

**" He's only had some juice and then went to sleep." Bobby passes Dean some tissues.**

**Dean takes the tissues and wipes Sam's face." Lets get you ready." He helps Sam to sit up. " We are going to the hospital."**

**" I'll grab his trainers." Bobby goes to move but stops as he sees Dean picks up Sam and carries him to the door. " I'll drive then."**

**Dean kisses the top of Sam's head." It's going to be okay Sammy. Well get you checked out and then you'll be back watching t.v in no time."**

**Sam closes his eye's and nods.**

**Bobby opens the back door of the Impala to let Dean climb in with Sam. Once he closes the door he climbs in and starts the car." How's he doing?"**

**Dean cuddles Sam closer." Just drive!"**

**Bobby looks into the rear view mirror. Dean's whispering to Sam. He pulls out and heads to the hospital. " We'll be there soon Dean."**

**Dean looks up and glares at Bobby in the rear view mirror." Make it sooner." He glares for a few more seconds before returning to talking to Sam.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" I'll come and get you when the scans finished." The nurse smiled at Dean." He'll be okay. I promise. Take a seat and i'll come get you."**

**Dean just nods and looks around for a seat. He spots one just behind him a sits down." What happened Bobby?"**

**" I don't know. One minute he's asleep the next he's sick." Bobby sits down next to Dean. " Then I called you."**

**Dean scrubs both hands over his face before facing Bobby." I meant why didn't you notice earlier. You were supposed to keep an eye on him. That's why I went to work for god sake!"**

**Bobby's jaw dropped." What the hell Dean?"**

**" I left you incahrge and he ends up sick. He's in there having a damn scan and its because you wasn't watching him. You were supposed to keep an eye on him, you were..." Dean bangs his hand on the chair next to him. " How could you let him get sick?"**

**Bobby stands up and moves away towards the drinks machine. He puts in some change and presses the button for coffee.**

**Dean growls and grabs his own hair before putting his elbows on his knees. He releases his hair and wipes away the tears on his cheeks.**

**"Here." Bobby holds out the cup of coffee. When Dean takes it he sits back down." I'm sorry Dean."**

**Dean shakes his head and looks up." No. I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault Bobby." Dean blows out a deep breath." I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You didn't do anything wrong. I did."**

**"You?" **

**" Yeah me."**

**" You didn't do anything Dean. I was watching him."**

**" Yeah and i'm his dad. I'm the one who's supposed to make sure he's okay. I'm the one who should have been at home with him."**

**"You had to work. You didn't know he was going to get sick."**

**" Yeah well I think I should have." Dean sips at the coffee " I should have been there."**

**" If you always think like that you two would be stuck together with super glue." Bobby smiles " Twice as strong."**

**Dean laughs." Yeah." He looks around the waiting area." He's my responsibility Bobby. I'm supposed to keep him safe."**

**" Sam getting sick has nothing to do with you not protecting him. Everybody gets sick." Bobby places a hand on Deans knee and waits for him to look up. " Sam got sick because of an injury not because you picked up the wrong box of cereal."**

**Dean goes to reply but stands up when the nurse returns." How's Sammy?"**

**She holds up a hand halting Dean." Sammy's fine. The scan showed exactly the same thing as before. The doctor thinks he may have just had a reaction to the meds. He's going to change them."**

**Dean laughs and runs a hand through his hair." So nothing serious?"**

**" No." The nurse gestures towards the door." Lets go find Sammy. He's been asking for you and please stop worrying. He's going to be fine, you did the right thing bringing him in here."**

**Dean smiles and pats Bobby's shoulder." Come on." They both follow the nurse to one of the rooms on the floor. Dean thanks the nurse and heads over to Sam's bedside." Hey Sammy."**

**" Dad." Sam begins to cry." I want to go home. I want to go home."**

**Dean pulls the side rail down and sits next to Sam." We will. You just gotta rest for a bit." He kisses Sam's cheek." You feeling better?"**

**Sam hic cups and more tears fall. " I want to go home."**

**Dean looks up at bobby then back at Sam." Soon."**

**" Please take me home. I want to go home." Sam grabs Deans shirt." Take me home."**

**"Hey. It's okay." Dean pulls Sam into a hug and rubs his back." Why are you so upset?"**

**Sam looks up at Bobby before curling tighter into Dean." When I had that scan thing I..."**

**I thought i'd try a cliff hanger. Well technically it's not a cliff hanger. Its a decision maker and that decision is up to ****you****, the reviewer. It's your chance to set this story on a way you would like it to go. I have four options for you to think about. So make your choice :**

**1, Sammy is getting his visions back**

**2, Sammy saw something supernatural**

**3, Sammy is just scared**

**4, Sammy gets a flash from the past**

**Your choice. So review and let it be heard. I know this isn't the norm but some of you have made some suggestions and I want to work on some of the ideas. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Well here's the next chapter. I am so sorry it's late. I have had some family problems and haven't had time to post it. I want to thank every single one of you for telling me your choice for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all your positive reviews.**

**" Dad." Sam begins to cry." I want to go home. I want to go home."**

**Dean pulls the side rail down and sits next to Sam." We will. You just gotta rest for a bit." He kisses Sam's cheek." You feeling better?"**

**Sam hic cups and more tears fall. " I want to go home."**

**Dean looks up at bobby then back at Sam." Soon."**

**" Please take me home. I want to go home." Sam grabs Deans shirt." Take me home."**

**"Hey. It's okay." Dean pulls Sam into a hug and rubs his back." Why are you so upset?"**

**Sam looks up at Bobby before curling tighter into Dean." When I had that scan thing I..."**

**" What?" Dean looks up at Bobby who shrugs his shoulders.**

**" I saw you." Sam rubs a fist into his eyes." I saw you."**

**Dean bites his bottom lip and frowns." What do you mean you saw me? I was up here with Grampa Bob."**

**Sam takes a few deep breaths." You was on a bed and you looked sick. Really sick."**

**" It was just a bad dream Sam." Dean rubs Sam's back." Just a dream."**

**Sam pushes himself away from Dean." You had wires on you and and and you were sick. There was a t.v and you were talking to someone. They said you was going to die." Sam grabs Deans shirt and pulls himself in tight as he can." I don't want you to die."**

**" Mr Connors?"**

**Dean turns his head to see the nurse from before." I just need you to complete some forms then you can get young Sam home."**

**" Dad stay here please." Sam grabs Deans hands and holds on tight." Stay."**

**Dean looks from the nurse then to Bobby then to Sam. " It will take two minutes and then we can go." Dean winces as Sam holds on tighter." Do you want to go home?" He waits for a quick nod against his chest. " I will be standing just by the door and you will be able to see me." He gestures with his head for Bobby to join him outside. "Two minutes." Dean pulls Sam of from himself and kisses his forehead." I will be just there." He points to the doorway." You can see me. I am not going anywhere."**

**Sam lets out a shaky breath." Two minuets. Okay."**

**Dean gives him a smile before walking over to Bobby and the nurse. He takes the papers from the nurse." I'll give them back in a minute. Thank you." He watches the nurse leave before running a hand down his face." Shit!"**

**Bobby looks at Sam before looking back at Dean wide eyed." Did he just have a " He taps his head," vision?"**

**"No." Dean leans against the door frame." Shit."**

**"Dean? Whats going on. He's talking about you dying. If it wasn't a vision then..."**

**"It was a memory Bobby. Fuck." Dean looks at the papers and scribbles his signature. " Fuck!"**

**"Memory? Dean ?" Bobby scratches his forehead and frowns." You know what he's talking about?"**

**Dean coughs and looks around the corridor. " Yep. I ah, we were on a job and I got a bad electric shock and ended up in hospital. They gave me a few months."**

**" You look damn alive to me."**

**" Sam found a healer. I got cured." Dean turns and looks at Sam." I need to get him home Bobby. It scared the shit out of Sam then and he wasn't a ten year old then." Dean walks over to Sam." Ready to go kiddo?"**

**Sam pushes himself up and hooks his arms around Dean's neck. " Don't go back to work. Please."**

**" I am not going anywhere but home with you." Dean grips Sam's legs and pulls them around his waist." Me, you and Grampa Bob are going home and we're going to have a talk." Dean carries Sam down the corridor, stopping a few times to raise Sam back up in his arms.**

**" You stay there and me and Grampa Bob will be back in a minute." Dean covers Sam up on the couch. " I'll get you some juice." Dean heads to the kitchen.**

**Bobby holds out a mug of coffee." How is he?"**

**" Scared." Dean sips at his coffee. " Shit scared."**

**Bobby nods and licks his lips." How the hell did he remember what happened when he was...was..."**

**Dean grimaces." was my normal brother." He watches Bobby nod." I haven't got a clue and I wished I did. Neither of us know what the deal involved."**

**" We looked at all the books and notes back then." Bobby sits down and settles his cup on the table. " This has freaked me out."**

**Dean laughs." Me too. I don't know why he's remembered, but why that memory? and why now?"**

**" Dad?" Sam's shaky voices carries from the main room. " Dad?"**

**" I'm coming." Dean pours out a glass of juice." I need answers Bobby." He walks fast to Sammy." I'm here." Dean places the glass on the table." How you feeling?"**

**Sam looks up at Dean." Can you stay?"**

**" I'm not going anywhere. It was just all a bad dream." Dean sits next to Sam's hip." You were scared and you had a bad dream. Have you had any bad dreams before?"**

**"Not like that, they were normal nightmares. This one felt real. You were dying dad." Sam's cheeks start to become red and covered with tears." I don't want you to die."**

**Dean blows out a breath and takes Sam's hands in his own. " I am not dying okay. I am here." He raises Sam's hands and holds them up to his own face." I am here." Sam nods and yawns. " Go to sleep." Dean rubs a hand through Sam's hair." I am going to stay right here." Dean pulls a cushion off from the couch onto the floor and sits on it." I am staying right here." He continues brushing his fingers through Sam's hair until he falls asleep.**

**Bobby walks into the main room and sits in the armchair opposite Dean." I'll get the books out." He rubs a hand across his mouth. " I'll start back where we began last time."**

**"Thanks Bobby." Dean moves his hand from Sam's hair to hold Sam's hand." He's so scared Bobby. He is so scared." Dean wipes away a falling tear." How can I carry on protecting him from everything that we had in the past if it's coming back." He looks up at Bobby." How?"**

**Bobby looks from Dean to Sammy." It was one memory. A scary one at that. But it was one memory. He may not have any more."**

**" What if he does? What if it all comes back Bobby. I've tried giving him a normal life and now it has to come crashing down? He's been so happy I can't handle him finding out about..."**

**" Listen to me." Bobby waits for Dean to look back at him." You have given him a good life, a wonderful life. You could not have made it any better. Do you hear me?" Dean nods." and if he starts to remember more **_**we**_** and I mean **_**we**_**will deal with it. I know you're afraid and scared shitless but he needs you to carry on as his dad, as his protector, as the person who has loved and cared for him for the past ten years. "**

**Dean turns his head and looks at Sammy sleeping." What if..."**

**" There are no 'what if's ' there is Sam, you and me and that's all you need to remember. Whatever happens you just remember that." Bobby pushes himself up from the armchair." Now i'm making lunch, i'm starving."**

**Dean's eye's follow Bobby out . He smiles and looks around the main room. Dean stops and stares at various pictures around the room. There's a picture of Dean and Sam covered in mud after playing football. On top of the t.v is Sam's last school photo. Dean stops when his eye's land on the large picture on the wall above the fireplace. It's a picture of all three of them. Bobby's standing next to a tree and Dean's squatting down infront of him, Sams standing between his legs and he's holding the hands of the 18 month old. It was the day when Sammy decided to say 'love you' and Dean cried. Dean's eye's settle back on Sam. " I'm here. Always here."**

**"Here ya go." Bobby hands Dean a sandwich. " You are allowed to move."**

**Dean lifts up the top slice of bread and peeks under it. " I promised him i'd stay. Is this peanut butter?" Dean raises an eyebrow "and chocolate spread."**

**" Yep." Bobby takes a bite of his own sandwich while watching Dean." Problem?"**

**Dean shakes his head and smiles." You remembered."**

**" Don't know what your talking about." Bobby uses a tissue to wipe his mouth and cover his smile.**

**Dean lays the bread back down and smiles up at Bobby." You remembered. You old git."**

**Bobby takes another bite of his sandwich and winks at Dean. " Made you smile."**

**" Yeah." Dean takes a bite of his sandwich." Mmmmmm." He swallows and licks his lips. " I can't remember the last time I had one of these."**

**" I remember a certain young man only eating that." He points to Dean's plate." and I remember him crying when I ran out of Peanut butter."**

**Dean laughs " I was 9. I didn't know. I thought that peanut butter was always in the cupboard."**

**Bobby smiles and leans back in the armchair. He watches Dean eat his sandwich. " Are you okay?"**

**Dean looks at Sam then back at Bobby. " I don't know what's coming but if anything happens I know that Sam and I are going to have the best help we could wish for." Dean smiles ". Hey Bobby?"**

**"Yeah." Bobby brushes crumbs from his shirt.**

**" Got anymore peanut butter?" Dean ducks as Bobby throws a cushion at him. " I'll have to talk to him when he wakes up. Will you...will you stay and um..." Dean rubs the back of his neck. " I really don't know what to say to him.I ...I..."**

**Bobby nods and leans forward, closer to Dean . " Did you see the football last night?"**

**Dean smiles and blinks back the tears." Yeah. Ref needs glasses." He pats his chest with his palm. " Thanks."**

**Bobby just smiles back." They all need glasses. Why don't they give em all an eye test before they employ them."**

**I hope that satisfies you for a day or two. The next chapter continues from this one and involves a lot more Sam. Thank you for reading. Do you know what makes me really really happy? A review. Works every time. Try it. Just send a review and listen for me cheering.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am really really sorry for the delay on this chapter but I had a small accident and hurt my wrist. Got a cool cast but was unable to use it for a while. It's so heavy I keep hitting extra letters on the keyboard. But anyhoo lets get on. Thank you to all my reviewers. If I didn't reply to you I am so sorry. I will try harder. To make up for my lack of update I have bought Emma back for this chapter. So please enjoy!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**" Can you and I talk?" Dean settles on the edge of the couch next to Sam.**

**" Yeah sure." Sam shuffles further back into the couch, one arm holding against his stomach.**

**Dean smiles and looks around the mainroom before focusing back on Sam. " I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but it's about that dream you had earlier at the hospital. I know that it really scared you. It scared me too. But I wanted to know if you've had any dreams like that before?"**

**" Not like that." Sam looks down to his stomach then back up at Dean." I've had dreams about monsters and horror stuff but nothing that really scared me that bad. Cos all kids have bad dreams don't they?"**

**"Yeah they do kiddo. But sometimes bad dreams can get really scary and can really frighten you. If you have any dreams that really scare you. I want you to come and tell me straight away."**

**Sam smiles and tilts his head a little." Even if it's 5:30 in the morning?"**

**Dean laughs and pats Sam's leg, " Yeah even if it's that early. I want you to remember that you can come to me anytime of the day or night. Even if you think it's something stupid." he leans forward kisses Sam's forehead." Anytime."**

**Sam opens his mouth to speak but is stopped by someone knocking at the door. " Who's that?"**

**" Hold on let me find out." Dean squeezes his eye's shut and places his fingers onto his temples." Mmmmmm." He stays like this for a few seconds." Nope. Can't quiet connect with whoever's out there. Don't know who it is."**

**" Shut up." Sam nudges Dean of the couch with his foot." Go open it."**

**Dean rolls his eye's and heads to the front door as the knocking starts again. " Yes my master. Anything you want my master. Kiss my...Hello Emma."**

**" Hiya Mr Connors. I just wanted to come and visit Sammy or Sam. Do you know he keeps telling me off for calling him Sammy but I can't help it. Ever since i've meet him I have called him Sammy so shoot me if I call him Sammy .The other day I said morning Sammy and he just started to shout at me and..."**

**" Where's your dad?" Dean looks out into the hallway.**

**Emma shakes her head and pushes past Dean." He's waiting in the car said he wanted to rest his ears for a while but that is just soooooo stupid cos where ever you go there is noise. So you going to show me where Sammy...Sam is or am I gonna need to google it?"**

**Dean stares at her and blinks a few times. " He's in the main room." His head tilts to one side watching her walk down the hallway." Your parents need a medal or therapy."**

**Emma walks into the main room and smiles when Sam looks up at her." Hey Sammy."**

**He closes his eye's and blows out a long breath. "It's Sam."**

**" Yeah whatever. How are you? Cos when you went down it was so scary and I thought that you were going to die. I have never seen so many people worried. But then my dad told me that they were taking you to the hospitaI ,was going to come and visit you in the hospital but dad said that you would be home soon and that I should wait until you came home. Did I tell you that there was a boy at the match and...**

**Dean head pops around the doorframe. " Drinks?"**

**" Yeah thanks. Orange juice thanks. Anyway there was this boy at the match and he was so cute and he had these shorts on and when he bent over there was a..."**

**"Emma!" Sam taps her back with his foot." Will you shut the hell up?"**

**Emma shrugs her shoulders and settles into the couch." Fine." She crosses her arms and stares straight ahead.**

**Dean enters the room and places two glasses of juice on the table. "You okay Sam?"**

**" Yeah. Fine." Sam leans back. **

**" Emma?" Deans face scrunches and his mouth opens and closes a few times." You okay?"**

**Emma nods her head and picks up her juice. She takes a small sip and gives a thumbs up to Dean.**

**Dean looks to Sammy. "Did you tell her to shut up again?"**

**" Yeah I did. Even the pain killers i'm on couldn't knock her mouth out for the count." Sam smiles and looks at Emma. "Wanna try some?"**

**" Sam!" Dean steps forwards and knocks the back of Sam's head." Don't be so rude."**

**Emma pokes her tongue out at Sam. "That's okay Mr Connors i'm sure poor Sammy is in a lot of pain and can't handle it. He's just letting his anger issues out at me. But seeing as I am an understanding young lady I think I will let it pass "**

**Dean nods and smiles down at Sam. " You are so lucky to have a friend like Emma." Dean bites his bottom lip to stop the laughter. " Emma how long did your dad say you had?"**

**She looks at her watch." I should get going. I have so much to do my mum is going to take me shopping for my Halloween costume but I haven't decided what I want to be yet. There is so much to choose from I did see a princessy one but it's not very scary."**

**" Look in the mirror." Sam mumbles while sipping his juice. He smiles at the glare he gets from Dean.**

**" How about I walk you to the door?" Dean geatures for Emma to follow.**

**Emma stands up and sorts out the back of her skirt." I'll pop around again tommorrow. Maybe then you will be feeling better and in less pain. See ya Sammy."**

**Sam moves the glass from his mouth " It's Sam! Sam!" He watches Emma leave the room then looks up at the ceiling." You see that." He points to where Emma has walked through the door." That is your enemy. That is the devil in a girls frock. So feel free to do battle and win."**

**" Who ya talking to?" Bobby leans agaisnt the door frame.**

**Sam laughs." Were you hiding?" He gets a nod." Next time take me with you. Anyway I was talking to god."**

**Bobby nods and walks over and sits in one of the armchairs." So you believe in god?"**

**" No. I don't really know. But if there is I was just giving him permission to take out Emma."**

**" If he can walk agaist the wind of her mouth."**

**" Do you think she talks in her sleep?"**

**" Probably does." Bobby scratches his beard." How you feeling now?"**

**Sam picks up one of the cushions and cuddles it close to his chest. "Stupid."**

**" Why?" Bobby leans forwards." Why stupid?"**

**" Cos I had a bad dream and I freaked out. I was crying like a girl." Sam lets out a small laugh " Grampa Bob I was a girl."**

**Bobby nods his head. " Maybe. But you were scared and you acted on that. People act in different way's when they're scared. I know for a fact your dad can certainly scream like a girl."**

**" Who can scream like a girl?" Dean walks in and sits in the other armchair." Five minutes to get her to go. I think i've heard half her life story. Anyway who screams like a girl?"**

**" Grampa Bob said that you do." Sam lifts the cushion up to cover his smile.**

**" Bobby! I do not scream like a girl. When the hell have I screamed?" Dean's eye's and mouth are wide open.**

**Bobby taps a finger agaisnt his cheek." You're right." He leans back into the chair and points over towards the window." Was that a cat or rat?"**

**Dean jumps up " A what?"**

**" A cat or rat?" Bobby stands and walks over to the window. He pulls out a hankercheif from his pocket and pretends to scoop something up. He turns slowly and walks over to Dean. "It's okay. It's just a rat."**

**" Arrrrrrrrrghhhhhhh. Bobby get rid of it." Dean cowers into the armchair on bent legs." Chuck it out the window." He covers his head as Bobby tosses the hankercheif at him. He stays curled for a few seconds until he hears Bobby and Sam laughing.**

**" Yep screams like a girl." Sam holds his stomach as he continues to laugh.**

**Sam walks out of his bedroom and heads to the kitchen." Do I look stupid?"**

**Dean turns away from the cooker and looks Sam up and down. "No you don't. You look like a very cool vampire."**

**Sam tugs at the cape strings around his neck." The teeth hurt." He holds up the set of plastic teeth." and the pretend blood taste like sh... veg."**

**" Well you're the one who wanted to be a vampire. I found you a very cool costume that was so you but you wanted a vampire outfit." Dean turns ands stirs the pot of soup before turning off the gas.**

**Sam pushes himself up onto the counter, gagging as the string from the cape starts to choke him. He pushes himself up and pulls the cape out from underneth his bottom. " You picked out a cowboy outfit dad. A cowboy is not scary." Sam licks his lips and pulls a face at the taste of the fake blood.**

**" But cowboys are cool. You loved being a cowboy when you were little." Dean stands infront of Sam. " When you were tini tiny." He holds his thumb and forefinger an inch apart and sticks out his bottom lip.**

**Sam rolls his eye's and blows a stray hair from his eye's. He raises a finger before Dean can talk. " No I don't need a hair cut, yes I can see and no I am not a girl. You do know this is getting old right?"**

**" Hey! I'm allowed to nag. I'm the parent." Dean pokes Sam's leg." Well you ready to go or you waiting for your vampire bride?"**

**Sam pushes Dean back and jumps from the counter. He puts his plastic teeth in ." Ple is ot i irlwen."**

**" What was that vamp?" Dean grabs both their coats off the hooks near the front door.**

**Sam pulls his teeth back out." She is not my girlfriend." He puts his teeth back in. " ets o."**

**Dean passes Sam his jacket and puts his own on." Remember 50 50."**

**Sam nods and opens the door." irst wo own es ll le ocolay."**

**" Okay!" Dean laughs and locks the front door.**

**Half an hour later and Sam is knocking at his twenty fourth house." Trick or treat." He holds his bag up for the candy. The little old woman standing infront of him picks up a tooth brush from her bowl and throws it into Sam's bag." Thank you." Sam rolls his eye's at Dean. **

**" Can we go home Sam. My feet are cold. My hands are going to drop off and i'm sick of knocking on old womens doors." Dean rubs his hands together and blows hot air into them. " Please. I'll buy you a big bag of candy tommorrow."**

**" A big bag about the size of a house?" Sam raises his puppy eye's " Cos I am missing out you know, taking you home."**

**Dean pulls Sam in close by his collar." Stop it with the eye's kiddo and no. You'll get your usual amount and maybe a toy thrown in."**

**Sam laughs and pulls Deans fingers away from his collar " Deal. Needed the toilet anyway."**

**Dean grabs Sam's candy bag and starts to head back towards their apartment." I want the...HEY!" Dean looks down at the person he's just knocked down. **

**" Emma?"**

**" Great!" Sam covers his face with his hands." Just great." He removes his hands in time to see Dean pull Emma up." Hey Emma."**

**" Hey Sam." She brushes away the dirt on her costume." Nice costume Sam."**

**Sam points to Emma's ballerinna outfit." Nice tutu."**

**" Thanks. I just didn't feel right in all the creepy costumes so I went with this." She twirls around." Mr Connors you look really scary."**

**Dean looks at himself." I'm not dressed up."**

**" Oh I know. You look like you always do. But at night you look a bit more scarier." Emma shudders " You're one scary dad."**

**Dean laughs " Thanks, I think." He waves over at Emma's dad standing a few meters back. " Your dad looks pretty scary."**

**Sam looks over." Emma is your dad dressed up as a bunny?" He raises an eyebrow.**

**" Yeah. I picked it out." Emma takes a step back." Gotta run. Dad wants to get home as soon as poss. He such a moaner." She gives them a wave and runs to her dad.**

**" Hey Sam?" Dean watches Emma pull her dad down the street.**

**Sam looks up at Dean." Yeah?"**

**" How about you never marry that girl." Dean looks down at Sammy." Seriously."**

**Sam's arms fly up in the air and back down again. "Thank you!"**

**I hope that covers me for now. I promise there will be a knew chapter up within the next two days. Please be leave a review and cos dude ' I lost my shoe'.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guy's thank you for all your lovely reviews. It made me so happy. Congrats to Jared and Sandy. Kinda jealous but lets not go there. So here's another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**JAREDS GETTING MARRIED BOO HOO BOO HOO BOO HOO **

**Dean takes of his boots and closes the door." So anything interesting happen at school today?"**

**Sam hangs up his coat." Nope." He heads towards the kitchen.**

**Dean follows him." So nothing at all?"**

**" Had curry for dinner." Sam opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water.**

**" Curry?" Dean leans agaisnt the counter." I was thinking more along the lines of the teachers."**

**Sam takes a sip of his water and lowers his head." Teachers were fine."**

**Dean leans his head down to catch Sam's eye's. " They uh I dunno do anything special today?"**

**Sam studies the floor." What's for tea?"**

**Dean takes a few steps towards Sam and moves his head around with Sam's eye's. " So nothing I need to know?"**

**Sam looks up at Dean then back to the floor." Chicken and veg?"**

**Dean stands up straight. " Whatever you say Sammy."**

**" It's Sam." He takes another sip of water before placing the bottle on the counter." I ah got some homework."**

**Dean opens the fridge and takes out the chicken and vegetables. " Why don't you do it at the table?" He listens to Sam leave and starts to slice the carrots. When Sam comes back in he passes him a piece." What homework?"**

**Sam sits down and pulls his bag onto his lap." Maths." He pulls out some sheets and a pencil. Sam closes his bag and places it on the floor.**

**" Shoot!" Dean places a pan of water on the hob and chucks in the carrots.**

**Sam picks up a sheet. " If X is 6 and Y is 7 And Z is 8 solve these sums. X add Y times Z."**

**Dean turns on the gas and puts the chicken into the oven. "Well?"**

**Sam scribbles some numbers on his sheet and smiles." 62."**

**" Good. Next one." Dean checks the veg before sitting next to Sam. **

**" X times Z minus Z add Y." Sam looks up at Dean who's got his eye's shut and counting on his fingers.**

**" Got it." Dean raises a finger in the air. " 5."**

**Sam laughs and taps his pen agaisnt the table. " That is not the answer and you know it."**

**Dean pouts." Go ahead smartass. Be gentle, give it to me straight."**

**" 47." Sam writes the number in his answer square.**

**Dean throws his hands in the air." See that is why your the smart one." He leans back and turns the gas down." That is why I cheat and use a calculater. Look." Dean pulls out his mobile." Even got one on my phone."**

**Sam takes Dean's phone and settles in on the table. " That is cheating."**

**" No it's not, it's called using my phone." Dean grabs his phone back and puts it in his pocket. He smiles at Sam." I guess I am the smart one after all."**

**Sam pokes out his tongue." Fine do this one X add X add X times Y times Y divide by X."**

**Dean snatches the paper from Sam's hand." What the hell that is not a quest... Sam it does not say that."**

**" Had ya going. Now give me back my math." Sam reaches out but Dean pulls the sheet back." Dad!"**

**Dean pulls the sheet close to his chest." I got a question for you." **

**" Dad I don't have time for this." Sam reaches out again only to have his hand slapped away." Go ahead."**

**Dean gives a little cough." Okay. If D is Dad and S is Sam why is S hiding something from D?" Dean places the paper on the table and folds his arms on top.**

**Sam pulls at his lip before looking everywhere but Dean." That is not on the sheet."**

**" I know. Thought i'd improvise. Gonna answer?" Dean raises his hands and rest his head on them." Well?"**

**Sam sighs and opens his bag. He pulls out an envolope and holds it infront of himself." How did you know?"**

**Dean smiles." 1, I am your dad. 2, it's that time of year and 3 Evan told me." He holds his hand out." Can I?"**

**Sam nods and passes it over." I need the toilet." He pushes his chair back and hurries out of the room.**

**Dean runs a hand through his hair and leans back in the chair. He opens the envolope and unfolds the letter. Dean scans over it before laying it on the table infront of Sam's seat as he walks back in. " Why didn't you want to give it to me?"**

**Sam sits back down and reads over the letter." Cos."**

**" Because."**

**" Because I didn't want you to get mad." Sam's fingers play with the edge of the paper.**

**Dean frowns." Why would I be mad? Tell me."**

**" Cos...because I didn't get...I didn't get good ones."**

**" Grades?" Dean raises his eyebrows." From what I read they're good Sam. Really good."**

**" They're not fantastic."**

**" What are you talking about? They are really good. If I had grades like that I would be shouting from the rooftops believe me."**

**" I just wanted to do really good."**

**" You did. Look at the paper and tell me where you see the bad ones because I must have missed something."**

**Sam looks down at the paper." I got good maths and English but the others are...are. " He blows out a breath.**

**Dean stands and moves to squat next to Sam." They're what?"**

**" There not as good as I thought they would be." Sam sniffs and rubs his eye's.**

**Dean nods and picks up the paper. " See this." He points to where it say's P.E. C " This is good."**

**" It's not an A." Sam scrubs his eye's again.**

**Dean pulls Sam's chair back and around to face him." Look at me." He lifts Sam's head up by the chin." No it's not an A and that's fine. Getting a B in science is fine. Getting an A in Math is fine. " Dean raises Sam's head a bit more and brushes Sam's hair away from his face. He places both hands either side of Sam's head. **

**" These are just grades. They are letters on a piece of paper. They are not who you are. They don't spell Sam Connors." Dean looks into Sam's eye's, " You can only do your best and if that means you tried really hard well that's all you need to know. No one is a superstar at everything. Hell I even have to use a calculater on my phone." Dean laughs when Sam smiles." Am I getting through to you?"**

**Sam nods and smiles. " But I wanted to..."**

**" What make me happy? Make me proud?" Dean rubs his thumbs over Sam's cheeks." You've been doing that since you came into my life. I don't need a paper covered with Grade marks to know that you are **_**you**_** and that I love you." He leans his forhead agaisnt Sam." You're my boy and nothing can make me more happy. Well unless you count not marrying Emma."**

**Samm laughs hard and wraps his arms around Dean's neck." I love you."**

**" I know you do. You show me everyday." Dean pulls back. " See that right there." Dean points to Sam's smile." That show's me." Dean sniffs." Can you smell burning?"**

**Sam sniffs and looks over to the oven." Chicken."**

**"Shit." Dean pushes himself up and grabs a t-towel. Opening the oven door he waves the towel getting rid of the smell of burning. He pulls out the tray of chicken and tosses it into the sink. He turns to look at Sam who's laughing." I guess we're not having chicken." Dean closes the oven door." Go get changed. We're gonna celebrate in style."**

**" Dad?" Sam raises and eyebrow." Celebrate?"**

**Dean waves the towel around some more." Yeah. Why not?" Dean flings the towel over his shoulder and places his hands on his hips.**

**Sam stands up and smiles. " Where we going?"**

**Dean shoo's him away " We'll decied on the way."**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()...()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()...()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()...()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**" Big Mac meal large and coke and extra fries. Two donuts and a Mc Flurry." Dean slaps Sam's back." What you having?"**

**Sam studies the menu on the wall before turning to the man behind the counter." Same as him."**

**Dean hands over the cash and taps his fingers agaist the counter." You sure you're going to eat all t...Why am I asking that. Course you will."**

**Sam looks around the restarant." I'll grab us some seats." He heads over to some empty seats near the windows.He looks around until Dean comes over.**

**" Here ya go." Dean puts the tray of food on the table. " Tuck in." He lays Sam's food infront of him." Grubzilla."**

**Sam unwraps his burger and takes a large bite." Ooo I dod is is oo bise."**

**Dean nods and takes a bite of his own burger." I dav do degree wid do."**

**Wiping a tissue over his mouth Sam grabs a few fries. " Thank you."**

**" You are most welcome." Dean pops his straw into his coke." Feeling better?"**

**Sam nods and swallows his fries." I'm sorry to say this but I really wanted that chicken."**

**" No you didn't." Dean throws one of his fries at Sam.." Shut up and eat."**

**Sam takes another bite of his burger and looks out the window. He spots an old lady looking at him and he opens his mouth showing the chewed burger. She looks at him in disgust.**

**" Sam!" Dean reaches over and pulls Sam around by his sleeve." That is just..." Dean chuckles and shakes his head. " I honestly don't know where you get these bad habits from." Dean copies what Sam has just done and nearly chokes on his burger when the old woman sticks her middle finger up at him." Cheeky cow."**

**Sam covers his mouth as he chokes. He grabs his coke and washes the food down." Dad you are bad."**

**" Always have been, always will be. " Dean puts his burger down." Promise me something?" He waits for Sam to nod." Never be ashamed of who you are or who you want to be."**

**Sam licks his lips and plays with a fry." If you promise me something aswell."**

**" What?"**

**Sam looks up." That you will never turn into a grumpy old man."**

**Dean looks at Sam and the corner of his mouth curls up." Promise."**

**" I promise too."**

**" Now shut your gibba jabba and eat. My Mc Flurry's mealting." Dean rest his burger agaisnt his lips as he watches Sam eat. He smiles and when Sam looks up he gives him a wink.**

**I hope everbody enjoyed this chapter. I am on pain meds and just went with the flow. If you leave me a review i'll promise to take my meds and write some more.xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. I want to send a BIG THANK YOU to everybody that has been reviewing my story. I was going to post yesterday but we had some bad news. Jared is unable to come to the Asylum Convention in England in May and I needed time to deal. ( I am so upset. I wanted to pinch his bum!) Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**" Hey Mr Connors." Jesse climbs into the back of the Impala." Hey Sam."**

**Sam turns and lays an arm on the back of the seat." Here got you something." Sam passes him a oblong box.**

**Jesse opens the box and holds up the pen." It's great Sam."**

**" Well actually my dad got it. He got us all one for our first day." Sam holds up his own pen." Got our name on them." Sam smiles at Dean." What ya waiting for?"**

**Dean starts the car " Impatient enough?" He pulls out onto the road." So you boys excited?"**

**" Damn straight." Jesse puts his pen away." New school. New uniforms and new girls!"**

**Sam laughs." I'm excited about school but dude these uniforms suck." Sam pulls at the coller of his shirt. " I hate wearing shirts. It's worse than when you get pants stuck up your ar..."**

**"Hey!" Dean reaches out and slaps Sam's shoulder." You may be a big boy now and going to big boy school. Don't mean you can cuss."**

**" Don't worry Mr Connors i'll keep an eye on big boy Sammy here." Jesse leans forward and ruffles Sam's hair.**

**Sam pushes his hands away." I don't need keeping an eye on." He looks at Dean." See what you've started." Sam spots the school up ahead." Stop here."**

**Dean looks from the road to Sam." Uh why?"**

**" Because I don't want be turning up with my old man on my first day. " Sam flashes his puppy eye's " You want me to be cool right?"**

**Dean glares at Jesse in the rearview mirror." You can shut up laughing." Dean indicates and pulls up to the pavement." Fine. Got everything?"**

**Sam rolls his eye's and nods." Yes dad. For the twelth million time I have everything. Now can we go?"**

**Jesse opens his door and gets out. He whistles as a girl passes by." You see that Sam." He points to the girls short skirt. " That is good uniform."**

**Sam shooves Jesse shoulder." You are a pig." He leans in to the car to look at Dean." Thanks." He grabs his bag and closes the door." Come on lover boy." He pulls Jesse along the street by his sleeve.**

**Dean watches them heading towadrs school. " Have a good day Sam." Dean restarts the car but stops pulling out when a group of school girls walk pass." God if I were 10 years younger." He pulls away and goes to work.**

**Sam and Jesse stop at the school gates and look around. To the left are some boys playing football, girls hanging around them. To the right are tables being covered by kids sitting on them.**

**" So." Jesse adjusts his bag.**

**" So." Sam scratches his cheek. " Guess we'd better go and find our first cla..."**

**" Sammmmmmmy."**

**Sam spins to the right and spots Emma and Toby heading towards them." Oh great!" He side steps behind Jesse.**

**" Sam." Toby laughs." You can come out."**

**Sam licks his lips and looks at Emma." Hey."**

**" Hey." She smiles and plays with one of her pigtails.**

**Jesse looks at Emma then Sam then Emma." Shall we get to class?"**

**" I have English." Sam pulls out his time table." Then French. Wow two languages in one day.Ain't I lucky."**

**Toby pats Sam's shoulder." Even more lucky, we're all together."**

**Sam stuffs his timetable in his pocket and leans into Jesse." At least Emma's kept her mouth shut."**

**Jesse laughs and turns to head into the school building." Don't speak so soon."**

**They all head into the building together and look at the map on the wall for the directions.**

**Emma runs a finger over the map." Okay down the corridoor then...ohh my god he's hot." She smiles as the other three turn to look at an empty space." Got ya."**

**" Very funny." Sam studies the map before pushing them in the right direction.**

**" Oh my god this school is big, on that map the corridoor was this big." Emma holds up her thumb and forefinger an inch apart." And now it's like we're walking ten miles. Oh my god look at all the bigger kids, that one." She points to a rather muscled boy leaning agaisnt some lockers." looks mean. Where on earth is this classroom cos I swear if i'm late for my first day and get a detention my mum and dad will kill me and I really don't want to get into trouble cos that is just like so...mmmmmm."**

**Sam holds his hand over Emma's mouth." If you keep on yakking like that people will think your mad." He releases his hand." Now just look straight ahead and keep it closed." Sam points down the corridoor.**

**" Sam Connors you are a.." Emma shuts her mouth when all three boys stare at her." Fine. Give me gum." She gesture to them to hand some over. " Thanks." Emma takes the gum from Toby.**

**Jesse bumps shoulders with Sam. " Told you not to speak to soon."**

**" Okay. My name is Mr Tyler and i'm going to be your English teacher. I have few rules that I want you to follow. Number one, no talking when i'm talking. Number two never be late for my class, number three always hand in your homework in on time. I don't want wasters in my class."**

**Sam looks at Toby who is sitting at the desk behind him, then to Jesse who is sitting on his right then at Emma who is sitting in front of him. He looks back at the teacher when he calls his name. " Uh yeah?"**

**" My name is not uh yeah. My name is Mr Tyler and I expect you to pay attention when you are in my class." Mr Tyler flicks through some sheets. " Jeremy Hacker?"**

**Sam looks over at the boy who has raised his hand. He's a bit taller than himself. Short brown hair and his uniform is not the smartest.**

**" Here." Jeremy calls out. " And it's just Hacker."**

**Mr Tyler scans over the sheet." In my class your Mr Hacker."**

**Jesse sniggers but stops when Jeremy stares at him. He Turns at looks at Sam." Tough guy?"**

**" Shut up." Sam whispers back.**

**" Mr Connors anything to tell the class?" Mr Tyler starts to walk over but stops when he steps near Emma's bag. " Please put that under your desk. This isn't your bedroom."**

**Emma nods quickly and pulls her bag under the table. She lowers her head.**

**Sam looks from Emma to Mr Tyler. " Nothing to share."**

**" Well I suggest you be quiet." Mr Tyler turns and walks back to the board and begins to write.**

**Emma flinches at the hand on her shoulder. She turns her to see Sam leaning over his desk. She mouths a 'thanks'.**

**Sam winks and mouths back ' asshole' before sitting back down and looking at their teacher.**

**" Sam?" Jesse leans over a bit and whispers" Sam?"**

**" What?" Sam keeps his eye's on the teacher.**

**Jesse looks at Toby before looking back at Sam." Your gonna drill holes in the back of his head."**

**Sam looks at him." Good." He leans further back in his chair and catches a glimps of Jeremy out the corner of his eye. Jeremy's staring back. Sam ignores him and settles his eye's on the board.**

**Sam sits down with Jesse, Toby and Emma at one of the lunch tables. " I hate school."**

**Emma nudges some food around on her plate." Yep. Right there with you. Have you seen this food? It like it is alive and covered in shit."**

**" That's because you picked the shit. Should have got the burger." Jesse takes a bite of his and smiles.**

**Emma pushes her plate away." I wished I did now. God I wanna go home and put my pyjama's on and watch some t.v with some popcorn."**

**" Emma. Here." Sam passes her a bag of crisps from his tray." Eat em and shut it."**

**" Get out of my seat." Jeremy stands at the end of the table.**

**Toby smiles. " Not got your name on it." He stares opened eyed at Sam when he kicks him under the table.**

**" Well I want to sit there so I guess you had better move." Jeremy places his plate on the table and pushes Toby along the bench." So your Sam?"**

**Sam nods." Yeah?"**

**Emma bites her bottom lip and folds her hands in her lap. She looks up at the boys before lowering her head.**

**Jeremy starts to eat. " Well how about you move so my friends can sit?" He points his fork at some other boys standing beside him.**

**Sam picks up his plate and stands up from his seat." Lets go guys." He gestures with his head for Toby, Jesse and Emma to move.**

**Jesse looks from Jeremy to Sam." You're kidding right?"**

**" Jesse lets just go okay." Sam gives him a sharp look before walking away and heading towards another set of tables and chairs.**

**Toby rushes and catches up to Sam." Are you seriously going to let him treat you like that?"**

**Sam looks back over his shoudler then sits in a vacant seat." I just don't want trouble okay. I just want to last my first day at school in peace."**

**Emma sits opposite him." You did the right thing Sam. He's a jerk."**

**Sam picks up his fork and stabs a chip." Yeah." He quickly glances over to the group sitting at the other table. Jeremy stares at him before turning and laughing with his friends. "A real jerk."**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that. Please be really kind (cos I know you all are) and leave me a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello people. I hope all is well. Here's another chapter for you to read. I hope you enjoy. Before you start to read I want to say how grateful I am to all your reviews. Each one is completely different to the other and gives me a high. So thank you. Very quicly, someone brought up that some of the words I use are very British( Which I am) I want to apologise for any confusion from my words. I do try to kinda Americanize it but it's not easy. So please forgive my British. (and it's even harder because I am a born and bread Cockney Londoner).**

**" Dude I have no idea where the hell you come from." Sam opens his locker and pulls out a book.**

**Jesse shakes his head. " Come on she was so hot. Are you blind?"**

**" No." Sam closes his locker and opens his bag." I just remember when you used to run and hide whenever a girl came near you." He puts the book in his bag and zips it back up." Mr Kane used to have to hold your hand when we...Whoa." Sam stumbles back from being pushed.**

**" Oops." Jeremy laughs and continues down the corridor with his friends.**

**" You okay?" Jesse slams his locker shut and stares after Jeremy.**

**Sam nods. "I'm fine." He rubs against his shoulder where he was hit. "Lets just get to class.**

**" How long are you going to let him treat you like that? Cos seriously the guys a dick." Jesse follows Sam.**

**" Please just shut up about it. He'll get bored soon." Sam stops and turns to Jesse. " So I was thinking maybe we all could go to the cafe tomorrow after school."**

**" Great change of subject Sam." Jesse groans." Here comes Toby and I am begging you not to mention swimming. I have had enough hearing about how cool the pool is,How may laps he can swim."**

**Sam laughs." Jealous much?"**

**" No." Jesse pokes Sam in the ribs." I got my football. Just don't mention..."**

**"Hey Toby how's the swimming?" Sam leans in to Jesse." I'll see you after Biology." He smiles at Toby before heading to class.**

**Toby waves back." Hey Jesse. You should have seen me this morning. Twenty laps without stopping the coach was pretty impressed because last time I only made it as far as..."**

**" Hey you know what we're late." Jesse heads into a classroom.**

**Toby follows at a jog." We got ten minuets yet and I haven't told you the best bit yet.**

**" I have a fantastic idea." Jesse's bag hits his desk." Why don't you save it for lunch so everyone can here your fantastic story. Speaking of saga's where's Emma?"**

**Toby stares at Jesse before nodding." Good idea. Emma? Haven't got a clue."**

**" Sam here!" Toby waves a hand through the lunch crowd.**

**Jesse pulls his hand down." Geeky enough?"**

**" Hey guys." Sam joins them at the table." Where's Emma? She wasn't in class."**

**" Dunno." Comes a joint reply.**

**Sam laughs and looks down at the table. " Why are we sitting in the lunch hall when we all have packed lunch?"**

**" Dunno." Comes a joint reply.**

**" You two are like twins." Sam laughs and scratches his cheek. Looking around he spots Jeremy and his gang sitting two tables over." How about we go sit outside?"**

**Jesse and Toby nod and pick up their lunches. All three head off to the grass area just near the playing field that's empty.**

**" So Emma?" Sam sits, crosses his legs and opens his lunch." I swear he does this to me on purpose." Sam holds up his sandwich." Peanut butter. I'm sure he thinks i'm 5 still."**

**" Swap ya." Toby grabs the sandwich and throws his at Sam.**

**Sam unwraps the sandwich." Cool." He takes a bite of the ham and pickle sandwich." Emma?"**

**" Dude what are you. Her sectary?" Jesse opens his bottle of water." I'm sure she's fine. Probably got jaw lock."**

**Sam glares at Jesse." Pass me your phone." He holds out his hand." I'll call."**

**" Use your own."**

**" Can't."**

**"Why?"**

**Sam slumps his shoulders. " Don't."**

**Toby swallows the last of his sandwich and laughs." What?"**

**"He'll explain." Jesse points to Sam with his water bottle." Come on Sammy explain."**

**Sam throws his apple at Jesse's head." You are such a moron." He takes a bite of his sandwich and looks up at two pairs of eye's staring at him." God. I don't have my phone because igotcaughtringingthemnumbers."**

**Toby looks to Jesse." What?"**

**" His dad caught him phoning them special numbers in the back of magazines. Ain't that right Sammy?"**

**"It's Sam and it's your fault. You dared me." Sam holds out his hand again." Phone."**

**" So if I told you to step infront of a bu..."**

**" Yeah yeah heard that one already. Phone." Sam stares at Jesse.**

**Jesse pulls his phone out from his bag and switches it on." If the girl starts chatting for the country you are paying the bill."**

**Sam takes the phone just as he's about to dial it dissapears from his hand. " Hey!" He spins around to his feet." Jeremy. Should have known. Just give the phone back."**

**" I kinda like it. Mummy and Daddy must have a lotta money." Jeremy flips the phone around in his hand.**

**" It' not his it's m..." Jesse shuts up when Sam raises a hand.**

**Jeremy presses some buttons on the phone. " Ooh look. Who should we phone?"**

**" No one. Just give me back my phone." Sam takes a step forward.**

**Jeremy laughs and holds up the phone. "Getting a bit titchy there." He presses a few buttons. " Shall we phone mummy and tell her that you lost your phone."**

**" Well that's a bit stupid. Why would I ring her on my phone to tell her I lost it." Sam makes a grab for the phone but misses as Jeremy pulls it back.**

**" Yeah your right." Jeremy laughs." Maybe I should ask her if she wants to come and suck my..." Jeremy grabs his chin where he receives a punch. " Hit a nerve."**

**Sam pulls the phone from Jeremy's hand and passes it back to Jesse." You don't know anything..." Sam moves out of the way as Jeremy charges at him. " Gotta be faster than that." Sam looks over to Toby and Jesse who are walking towards him" Just stay there."**

**" Yeah girlie's. Stay there." Jeremy pushes Toby's shoulder. " Do as mummy say's." Jeremy falls down and rolls onto his stomach, he looks up to see Sam crouched down with one leg out on the ground." Wanna play? We'll play." He pushes himself to his feet.**

**" I don't want to fight Jeremy. Just leave us alone." Sam rises and brushes down his jeans." Just go."**

**" No way. Lets finish this." Jeremy pulls his arm back and makes a fist. He aims at Sam but Sam grabs his fist and twists his arm.**

**"Just go and finish your lunch." Sam shoves Jeremy away. Sam motions to the Jesse and Toby to pick up their lunches." Lets go."**

**Jesse looks at Jeremy before running after Sam." I didn't know you could fight."**

**" That was cool." Toby pats Sam on the back." Where did you learn to fight like that?"**

**Sam looks at them both before walking of." I have no idea."**

**" You shouldn't have let him push you like that." Jesse catches up with him and pulls back Sam's arm.**

**" You're the one always telling me to stick up for myself and now that I do, it's wrong." Sam pulls his arm away. He grits his teeth." Just leave it alone."**

**" No way." Toby steps infront of Sam." This isn't like you."**

**" Not two minutes ago you were saying how cool it was. Changed your mind?" Sam goes to sidestep Toby but is stopped by Jesse.**

**" I have known you for most of my life and you have never said a bad word to anybody let alone hit them." Jesse looks at Sam's fist then back up at Sam." What's going on with you?"**

**" There is nothing wrong with me apart from people not letting me walk." Sam runs a hand through his hair." Just let me go."**

**Jesse shakes his head." Not until you talk to us." He presses his hand against Sam's chest when he goes to move." I know this has something to do with the fight but it's more isn't it?"**

**Sam takes a step back and walks around Toby and Jesse. He doesn't look back as he heads into the school.**

**" He's pissed." Toby rubs his forehead. "I have never seen him pissed."**

**Jesse stares to where Sam has walked through the doors." I think I have an idea why he's pissed and it's not the fight."**

**Toby looks at Jesse then back to where the fight happened. Looking back to Jesse he sighs." His mum."**

**"Yeah." Jesse looks at Toby." Do you know anything about his mum.?"**

**" He's never spoken about her."**

**Jesse nods." Never told me anything either." He starts walking back to school. " Let's just keep an eye on him. " **

**Hey! There is a continue chapter to this one. I am working on it at the moment. I want to get it how I want it. So I hope this is fine for you now. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to everybody for waiting for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I can't believe how many reviews I have got. It makes writing this story even more enjoyable. I love reading your reviews. P.S Evan's back.**

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

**" Hey Sam hold up." Jesse smiles at the girl he's talking to before running after him." Hey!"**

**Sam stops and blows out a long breath." Jesse. Before you start i'm sorry for earlier. I know that you were trying to help but I..."**

**Jesse raises both hands, palms out. " Was just gonna ask if you wanted to play football now hell's finished. But if you want to get mushy I think i'll head over to the swimming pool with old Tobes."**

**Sam lowers his head and nods slowly. He looks up at Jesse." Sounds good. Let me go home first and let my dad know."**

**" Sounds good. Uh Sam?" He waits until Sam looks at him with raised eyebrows." Emma?"**

**"Yeah." Sam pulls his bag strap higher onto his shoulder. " Phone her when I get home."**

**"If I didn't know better i'd think Mr Grump and Miss Chatter got something going on." Jesse winks and blows a kiss.**

**Zipping his coat up Sam glares at him." Me and Emma happen to be good friends. Really good friends and i'm feed up with people dissing her."**

**" Sorry." Jesse pouts and swings his arms back and forward." Sorry Sammy."**

**Giving a small laugh Sam lightly shoves Jesse." Now I know why my dad hates that. But then again I am cuter."**

**Jesse pushes the school doors open and waits for Sam to walk down the steps towards the gate." So you gonna tell your dad?"**

**"About what?"**

**" About that bit of Jackie 'oh my god he kicks arse' Chan moves earlier."**

**Sam shakes his head. He pulls up his collar." Nope. Maybe. Not just yet. So just zip it." Sam waits for Jesse to nod back." Thanks. So here's a way to change the subject. Got your eye on anyone?"**

**" You." Jesse ducks as Sam swings his arm out to his head." What I thought you loved me?"**

**" I love you for your football." Sam sidesteps a puddle." Come on tell me."**

**Jesse smiles and shakes his head." If I was in lurrrrrrrrrrrve." He laughs at Sam's eye roll." I ain't telling you. Besides what about you?"**

**Sam looks up and down the road for traffic before stepping out." It goes both ways. You tell, I tell. You hide, I hide."**

**The two of them walk to Sam's. Sam lets them both into the apartment." Dad?"**

**" Hey kiddo." Dean walks out of his bedroom." Hey Jesse. How's school?"**

**" Interesting." Sam puts his bag down." We're going to go to the park for a kick about."**

**Dean points into the main room. " Say Hello."**

**Sam looks at Jesse, forehead scrunched. " To who?" Sam moves when Dean just stares back. Walking into the main room Sam starts to smile." Evan?"**

**Evan stands up from the couch." Hey there's my Sammy." He holds out his hand.**

**Sam accepts it and laughs." You've been a stranger." He waves to Jesse to come in." You remember Jesse."**

**"Hey Jesse. Boy you boys have grown." Evan re takes his seat." How's things?"**

**"Good." Sam looks up as Dean comes in with two cups of coffee. He looks back at Evan." How are you?"**

**Evan takes the cup of coffee from Dean." I'm good."**

**Dean sips his drink." You boy's going to go play footie before the moon comes out?" **

**" Oh yeah." Jesse rubs the back of his neck. " Ready Sam?"**

**Sam looks from Dean to Evan then back again. " Can I phone Emma first? She wasn't at school."**

**Dean smiles around his cup. " Take your phone. It's in the top drawer in my room."**

**" Really?" Sam's eye's widen." What happened to 'you will never see this again unless I drop dead first'?"**

**Dean leans and whispers in Evan's ear before pointing to his room." Go get it before I remember saying that."**

**Sam runs to Deans room and pulls out his phone. He pulls a face at having to see his Dad's underwear." Gross." Sam pockets the phone and heads back. When he looks at Evan smiling back he stops." What?"**

**" Here." Evan passes him a magazine." I circled all the good ones." He taps the page. " Aparently they sell lots of nice things."**

**Sam glares at Dean before throwing the magazine back at Evan." That is for knitting and it was not funny. Dad you're supposed to be nice."**

**Dean covers his mouth with the back of his hand. "Couldn't resist."**

**" Jesse park now and shut up laughing, it only encourages them." Sam turns Jesse around and pushes him out the front door. Sam stops to pick up his football when he hears Dean call him. "Yeah?"**

**" Be back by six. Evan's staying for dinner and he's cooking." Dean laughs." Call the ambulance ready on the way home."**

**Sam steps back into the main room." Are you really cooking?"**

**Evan shakes his head. " No." He picks up the magazine from earlier and throws it at Dean." I'm a guest not a slave."**

**" Thank good. I remember when we cooked them cookies in class. They were.." Sam shivers.**

**Evan starts to push himself out of the seat but sits back down when Sam runs out the apartment.**

**" So your dad's still good friends with Mr Kane." Jesse grabs the football from Sam.**

**Sam grabs it back." Yeah. Haven't seen him for a while though. He had family things. " Sam bounces the ball. " And it's Evan."**

**Jesse makes an oooh sound and takes over bouncing the ball and bounces it while walking backwards." No wonder you always got good grades."**

**Sam laughs and raises his hands up, palms out." I guess you found out my secret."**

**Jesse backs into a post and glares at Sam. " Could have warned me dude."**

**" Now where's the fun in that." Sam pulls his phone from his pocket and phones Emma." Hey Emma." Sam pushes Jesse's arm away from his face." Just wondering if you're okay you wasn't at school." Sam pokes his tongue out to Jesse's pulling faces." Okay yeah, that's fine. Bye." He pockets his phone. " Just said she'll see us tomorrow. " Sam pushes Jesse into the gate of the park and snatches the ball." Race ya." He runs over to the football field and laughs when Jesse starts to puff out of breath." Old man."**

**Jesse takes the ball and kicks it high." Same age as you dude."**

**They play football together for half an hour. Both deciding to end it on a score of 5 goals each. Sam sits down on one of the benches and looks over to the playground.**

**Jesse follows his stare." You wanna go play on the swing Sam?"**

**Sam shakes his head. " Nah." He blows out a breath and leans back on the bench.**

**" Can I ask you a question? If you don't want to answer you don't have to." Jesse pulls a leg up, his foot resting on his other leg.**

**Sam looks at Jesse. " Okay."**

**Jesse scratches his forehead." About earlier with Jeremy. What he said about your...your..."**

**" Mum." Sam looks over to the playground then back at Jesse.**

**" You don't have to talk. Cos I'll understand. It's just that you never talk about her." He bites his bottom lip." I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."**

**" No it's fine." Sam runs a hand over his eye's. " Nothing really to talk about. She died when I was a baby." He shrugs his shoulders. " Never new her."**

**" Does your... does your dad talk about her?"**

**" Not really. I remember when I was younger and I used to ask he would tell me stuff and he'd kinda get upset. So I guess I stopped asking."**

**" Don't get me wrong, but don't you want to know more?"**

**" This is gonna sound I dunno, weird"**

**" Say it."**

**" It's always been just me and my dad and Grampa Bob. They have always been there ya know and I guess I never really thought about not having a mum there. I don't even know what a mum does. I've seen your mum and Emma's, Carls and Toby's and everyone else's mums but I can't imagine me with a mum. Does that sound weird?"**

**Jesse shakes his head." No it doesn't. But you got really pissed earlier."**

**Sam scratches his head and looks at Jesse." Because he was enjoying tormenting me. I know I didn't know her but she's still my mum."**

**Jesse looks at his watch. " Better head home. You've got guest."**

**Sam smiles. "Thanks for..." He gestures between them with his hand.**

**" Maybe you and your dad should talk." Jesse rubs his hands up and down his thighs.**

**" Maybe." Sam points to Jesse's legs. " Dude that looks just wrong."**

**Jesse swats his hand away." I got cramp sitting there."**

**" I'm back." Sam heads to the kitchen. " Be back. Need a piss." He runs to the toilet listening to his dad shouting about it's called taking a leak.**

**Dean smiles at Jesse." Good game?"**

**" Was okay. Beat him though." Jesse laughs. **

**" Did not. It was even." Sam walks in behind from behind Jesse and smiles at Evan." Hey."**

**Evan rises from his chair and slaps the back of Sam's head." I did not teach you to say piss."**

**Sam rubs his head." Yeah but you didn't teach me to go pee pee and I do that."**

**Dean sits down and points at Evan." He's right. The kids right." He looks up at Jesse. "You okay there?"**

**He looks at Sam who's smiling " Yeah. Well I better get home."**

**" Stay." Sam looks at Dean and Evan." He can stay right?"**

**" Well." Dean stands and walks around a now wide eyed Jesse." You keep bringing these strays home Sammy. I'm gonna run out of food."**

**Jesse looks at everyone then at Dean." That's okay Mr Connors. I have...um...my uh...food at...then."**

**" Dean." Evan points to Jesse." You're scaring the poor kid."**

**" Am I scaring you?" Dean lowers his head to Jesse's eye level." Do I scare you?"**

**Jesse looks over Dean's shoulder to Sam who's mouthing something. He looks back at Dean." No more than a fairy in a pink tutu."**

**Dean scowls over his shoulder at Sam." You hang around with this kid?"**

**Sam laughs and grabs Jesse's sleeve on the way out of the kitchen. " Lets call your mum."**

**" Is it always like this?" Jesse accepts the phone from Sam.**

**" Nah it's normally worse. But hey. What can you do?" Sam rolls his eye's when Dean shouts." I love you Jesse."**

**Jesse dials his home number." He is banana's."**

**" You've always known my dad was banana's." Sam leaves Jesse to phone home." Dad can you please behave"?**

**Dean fakes shock and places a hand on his chest." Young Samuel I do not know of what you speak." He wiggles his eyebrow at Evan." Could have been a drama teacher."**

**" No." Evan rubs his eye's. " The only job you could get in a school is as a caretaker."**

**Jesse walks back in as Sam, Dean and Evan start laughing." I can stay." He looks over to Sam who's leaning agaisnt the counter.**

**" Great because I really don't want to spend all night with two old men. By the way where's dinner?" Sam opens the oven door and closes it.**

**Dean looks at his watch." Should be here in 15 minutes. Go watch t.v or something." Dean pulls Sam over to him and grabs the front of his shirt. He growls before smiling wide." I am not old."**

**Sam pushes Dean away and heads to the main room. He picks up the t.v remote and flicks on the t.v. " Jesse?"**

**Jesse sits next to him." Yeah?"**

**" Relax. They're not that bad."**

**" Sam about what you said earlier in the park about.." Jesse mouths the word mum.**

**Sam sighs." Tonight's not a good time Jesse. Evan's here and..."**

**" No I don't mean that." Jesse sits straighter and looks at the t.v " What you've got isn't weird. It's nice." He nudges Sam's shoulder with his own.**

**Sam flicks through some more channels. " Just wait until after dinner." Sam drops the remote onto the coffee table and place his feet up onto the couch. " Thanks."**

**Hey guys that's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Someone who reviewed asked about Sam and the birds and the bees. So here's my take on it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds**

**" Hey." Sam pats Dean on the head as he walks past to his bedroom.**

**Dean rubs his head." I am not a dog."**

**Sam laughs as he begins to unbutton his school shirt as he reaches the last one he walks back out to Dean." Can I ask you something?"**

**Looking up from his newspaper Dean smiles. " Yeah, What is it?"**

**" Well " Sam walks back to his bedroom and pulls his shirt off followed by his trousers." You know Emma wasn't at school?"**

**Dean turns and kneels on the couch, leaning over the back to look down the hallway." So you said."**

**" She..." Sam steps out into the hallway holding up a pink stripped shirt.**

**" The dark grey one. Emma what?" Dean nods as Sam brings out the dark grey shirt.**

**Returning to his room Sam pulls on a pair of jeans." She told us why she was off." He walks out to the main room holding his shirt in his hand." Oh t-shirt." He runs back and grabs a black t-shirt.**

**" Is this conversation gonna start soon. I need to know because if not i'll inform the old folks home that i'll be 10 years late!" Dean leans further over.**

**Sam comes back out. T-shirt on and one arm in his shirt. " She said something happened."**

**Dean turns around and sits back down. He pulls the newspaper back onto his lap. " Yeah. Got her lips glued together." Dean smiles but soon looks down when Sam stares at him.**

**"No." He sits in one of the arm chairs." She said she got her...her...her..." Sam waggles a finger near his privates.**

**" Penis?" Dean's eyes squint and he looks to the ceiling then back at Sam shaking his head." That is just wrong."**

**Sam rolls his eye's ." No she got her period!" Sam leans back in the armchair and covers his face with both hands.**

**Dean's mouth drops open and he tilts his head to one side, then the other. He licks his lips and points at Sam before raising his other hand running it through his hair. Dean looks at Sam and nods." Sounds uh good. Guess what happened at work today. Kenny was fixing this car and he..."**

**" DAD!" Sam throws his arms out. " Stop blah blah blahing." He scratches his cheek. " What do you know about periods?"**

**Dean covers his mouth with a fist and coughs before pulling the newspaper up infront of his face." They're what girls get."**

**" I know that." Sam rolls his eye's. " Why?"**

**Dean closes his eye's and counts to ten. He lets out a breath and turns a page of the paper." Because they do."**

**Sam leans over and grabs the paper from Dean's hands." But why?"**

**" You still wanna go to Kenny's? How about we leave now and get there early." Dean pushes himself up from the couch and goes to the kitchen.**

**Sam smiles." It's okay." Sam leans over and picks up the house phone. He presses speed dial number 2." Hey Gramps. Got a question for ya. You remember Emma. Yeah well she..." He stops when Dean pulls the phone from his hand.**

**" Hey Bobby. Nah it's fine. I'll call you later." He hangs up and sits on the coffee table infront of Sam." Hit me with it."**

**" With the phone?" Sam raises his eyebrows.**

**Dean pats Sam's knees." Lets talk about what you asked."**

**Sam nods and leans forwards." Okay."**

**" Well. You see girls...women have their..." Dean gesture to thin air.**

**" Periods." **

**" Yeah. They have those. They have one of those every month."**

**" Why?"**

**" Because they carry these special things and when their not being used their body kinda flushes them out."**

**" Special things?" Sam scrunches up his face.**

**" There called eggs."**

**" Okay."**

**" Anything else?"**

**" Do men have these eggs?"**

**" No." Dean bites his bottom lip.**

**" Do they have bacon?"**

**Laughing Dean pats Sam's knee again." No men have sperm."**

**Sam looks at Dean for a while before speaking." Where?"**

**" There in your testicals." Dean rubs the back of his head. " Anything else?"**

**" One more." Sam holds up his finger. " Why do we have sperm and they have eggs?"**

**Dean starts to blush and he rubs his cheeks. " How about I buy you a book and you can read about it?"**

**" It's okay if you don't know. I'll phone Gramps." Sam reaches for the phone.**

**" I know. I know." Dean watches Sam settle back into the armchair." Let me get a pen and paper." Dean pushes himself and opens a drawer in one of the cabinets, pulling out a pad of paper and pen. He walks back over and sits on the floor laying the stuff on the table. " Watch."**

**Sam joins Dean on the floor." Okay."**

**" This." Dean draws a small circle with a larger one underneath. He drawers four lines coming out of the bottom circle. " Is a girl and the hole here is her vagina" He waits for Sam's nod." And this." He draws the exact same but with an extra small oval shape at the bottom." Is a boy. This is his penis."**

**" That's big." Sam squints at the drawing.**

**" It's a self portrait... Anyway..." Dean glances at Sam." The girls have the eggs, which come from ovaries here." He draws to small circles in the larger circle. "They have two."**

**" Right." Sam sticks out his bottom lip." Why?"**

**Dean glares at Sam. " They same reason they like shopping. Their greedy. Now shut up and listen." Dean starts to draw more lines." The eggs travel down these tubes and come out here." Dean taps the bottom of the circle between the girls legs. " And here." He taps the pen on the drawn penis." Is where the sperm comes out." Dean drops the pen onto the paper and leans back on onto the couch.**

**" But why do we need those?" Sam turns the paper to himself. " Is it just there cos it's there?" He looks up at Dean.**

**Dean blows out a breath and looks up to the ceiling." Kill me now." He grabs his pen." I'm gonna say this once and once only so just sit, listen and keep your mouth shut."**

**" Okay. Can do." Sam mimes zipping his lips closed.**

**" Right. The boy and girl need their egg and sperm to make babies.Uh uh uh." Dean waggles his finger when Sam goes to open his mouth." Shut it. When people fall in love and really really really really really love each other and are about forty years old they do something that's special. It's called sex." Dean stares at Sam who goes to open his mouth." Do you want to know?" He blows out another breath when Sam nods. **

**" The man and lady have sex. Sex is where the man." Dean points to the picture of the penis. " Puts this in.." He points to the picture of the girl." Her vagina." Dean coughs a little. " When they get really happy while having sex the man releases some of his sperm and it goes into the girl and travels up to here." Dean draws a circle below the ovaries. " And if she release an egg it meets with the sperm and they have a little chit chat and make a baby." Throwing the pen down on the table Dean closes his eye's and leans back.**

**Sam re- takes the paper. There's circles and lines all over it. Looking like a crazy dot to dot. " So is that it?"**

**Dean opens one eye." Yeah." Dean brow creases. "Did you want more?"**

**" No. That's fine. So are we going to Kenny's or not?" Sam stands up and streaches his arms over his head. " I love it when he bar-b-ques."**

**Dean nods and pushes himself up." Yeah we're still going. Did you understand what we just talked about?"**

**" Yeah. Thanks." Sam leans down and ties his trainers.**

**" Good. Good." Dean pats Sam's shoulder. "Let me get my boots." He walks out of the main room.**

**One hour later at Kenny's**

**" Sammy." Kenny holds up a burger." Food."**

**Sam heads over with his plate." Thanks Kenny." Sam takes of the top bun and looks around before nodding to Kenny to squirt on the ketchup." Thanks." He replaces the bun top and takes a bite.**

**" Your dad finds out. You did it." Kenny points the spatula at him." Hear me?"**

**" I hear ya." Sam takes another bite and looks over to his dad who's shoving a sausage in his mouth.**

**Kenny flips over some more burgers." How's school kid. Having fun?"**

**Sam swallows." It's good. Started a new class last week."**

**Kenny places the cooked burgers onto a plate." Interesting?"**

**Sam laughs." Kinda. It's Sex Ed."**

**There we go. I hope you enjoyed it. The talk between Sam and Dean is similar to the one my friend had with his son, only his girl had a money pot and the boy was the bank. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. But here's the next chapter. Hey it's Emma. As you read this chapter you may say to yourself 'they don't do that no more' and ' hey that would never happen' well in my story it does. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always I love getting your reviews.**

**Warning : Naughty Sam.( he can't always be good!)**

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

**Sam walks into his classroom, followed by Emma and Jesse." Man I love this lesson."**

**Jesse rolls his eye's." Course ya do. You blow things up."**

**Sam pulls out a stool and sits down." That was not me." He gestures to his right with his thumb." She did it."**

**" Hey." Emma sits down and starts to swing her legs." It was an accident and you were my partner." Emma looks around the classroom. "I love science."**

**" Yeah." Sam mimes and explosion." Because that is fun." He laughs at her when she growls at him." What I thought I had lost my eyebrows Em. "**

**Jesse slams a hand down on the table." I was at the back and my head was rocking back and forth on my neck." Jesse starts to nod." back and forth and back and forth and ow!"**

**"That is for being an idiot." Emma slaps the back of his head again." And that's for annoying me."**

**Sam looks from Emma to Jesse then back again. " Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" He holds up both hands, palms out when Jesse glares at him.**

**" Okay class. Seats now please." Mrs Jessop stands infront of the whiteboard." I hope you are all awake. Today is exploration day and." She holds up a remote and turns on the overhead projector. Stepping out of the way a picture shows up on the board." Who can tell me what this is?"**

**" It's a little froggy." Jesse leans against the table." Are we making Prince's?"**

**" No. Jesse why are you still standing? Go and sit at your table." Mrs Jessop waves her hand to the back of the room." And please do not call out."**

**Sam whispers to Emma." I think Jesse fancies her."**

**" Dude." Emma kicks him under the table." She's like 50. That's old."**

**" Okay class as Jesse said it's a frog." She clicks the remote to another picture." We are told to believe that frogs eat flies and today we are going to see for ourselves what excatly a frog eats."**

**Sam stares open mouth when Mrs Jessop holds up a a piece of wood, holding a dead frog spread out held down with nails. He raises his hand.**

**" Yes Samuel." Mrs Jessop puts the frog down.**

**Sam squirms in his seat at the 'Samuel' but stops and gives a little cough." What exactly are we going to do?"**

**" I was just getting to that." Mrs Jessop picks up the frog again." Each pair will be getting their own and then you will be able to explore."**

**Emma holds a hand over her mouth." That is just sick. How can you do that to a poor frog? I mean what on earth has it ever done to you? it's mum or dad is probably hopping around out in the green fields croaking for it's child and..."**

**" I think they may be here." Sam points over to the trolley Mrs Jessop is pushing to the front of the class. " Man that's rank."**

**" Okay. One from each pair come and get your frog." Mrs Jessop passes one to the first table then steps back.**

**Jesse walks past Sam and mouths 'wimp'. Jesse picks up his frog and waves it at Sam as he passes by.**

**" I don't want to do it." Emma looks at Sam. " If your doing it you're doing it on your own cos my eye's are going to be shut and my fingers are going to be stuck up my nose because i'm sure it's gonna stink." She blows out a breath. " This sucks. I wanna blow up things.."**

**Sam laughs." Yeah me too." He watches everyone else get their frogs and looks up when Mrs Jessop gives a small cough.**

**" Samuel, Emma come and get your frog?" Mrs Jessop picks it up and holds it out." Quickly now. You're wasting time."**

**Sam shrugs his shoulders and moves over to quickly grab the piece of wood holding the frog and dropping on his table." Ugh gross."**

**Emma grabs a pencil and pokes it closer to Sam. " Don't want it near me.."**

**" And you think I do. Pass me a bucket." Sam pulls a face at the frog.**

**Emma frowns." You gonna throw it?"**

**" No i'm gonna throw up." Sam covers his mouth and takes a couple of swallows before blowing out a long breath. He notices Emma pushing it nearer." Dude do you want me to throw up?"**

**Emma grimaces." Don't wanna picture it, don't wanna see it."**

**" Okay class. Now I want you to be extra careful with these. They are very sharp." She hands out small incision knives. " Anyone using them for anything than what your supposed to be using them for will find themselves in detention." She lays the last one down and heads back to the front of the class." Now." She clicks onto the next picture on the board." Put your gloves on." She picks up her own." Now you need to start at the top and cut down to the very bottom then we will..."**

**Sam turns and looks at Jesse and his partner Grace. When Jesse looks up Sam mouths.'you gonna do it' and Jesse mouths back 'hell yeah'. Sam looks at Emma.**

**" You wanna..." He wiggles a finger at the frog."**

**" NO." Emma shudders." You do it. Your the boy. Boys are supposed to be brave."**

**" Yeah but i'm weak. I blame it on my upbringing." Sam puts on his gloves and holds the knife just over the frogs throat. He smiles at Emma and just as he goes to press down he drops the knife." Oh man I can't do this."**

**" Samuel, Emma, a problem?" Mrs Jessop stops infront of their table.**

**Emma blows out her cheeks and looks to Sam. She slowly lets the air out, making a noise. " We kinda don't wanna do it."**

**" Well i'm sorry you feel that way. But this is todays lesson. Everybody else is partaking." Mrs Jessop looks to Sam." Samuel?"**

**Sam gulps." It's kinda gross Mrs Jessop. Why do we need to cut up a frog?"**

**" Because that is part of the curriculum. Now please start. You are behind the others." Mrs Jessop starts to walk away but stops when she hears a scraping sound.**

**Sam drags the knife along the bench. He looks to Emma " Ooops."**

**Emma winks and takes the knife from Sam's hand and copies him." Oh no. Lookie what I did."**

**Mrs Jessop walks back." I explained earlier that any miss use of the knife will involve detention. So you are both in at lunch." Mrs Jessop looks around the classroom. " Everyone continue. Sam and Emma I would like you to finish this please." She walks away and starts talking to some others.**

**" You shouldn't have done that. You'll dad will be pissed." Emma leans into Sam." But it was fun."**

**Sam leans in closer to Emma." I ain't cutting no damn frog. I don't care if i'm a wuss. Cos it's sick."**

**" You're not a wuss. " Emma sits up straight. She pulls on her gloves and picks up the frog. Holding it as far away from her body as she can Emma puts it back onto the trolley. She turns and smiles at Mrs Jessop before running back to her chair.**

**Mrs Jessop turns to face them. " Outside. Both of you now." She pulls of her gloves and throws them in the bin." Class i'll be back in a minute."**

**Sam looks back at Jesse who's sitting with his mouth wide open. Sam follows behind Emma and Mrs Jessop.**

**" Would you care to explain to me why you did that?"**

**Sam looks at Emma before facing Mrs Jessop." It was my Idea. I didn't want to cut up the frog and Emma was just... just."**

**Emma slaps Sam's shoulder." It was both our idea. I don't want to cut the poor frog. That is just gross and I can't believe you killed a frog so we can slaughter it. I find that damn right disgraceful."**

**Sam laughs." What she said."**

**Mrs Jessop points down the corridor." Head teachers office now.I'll phone down and explain why you're there."**

**Sam places a hand behind Emma's back and guides her past Mrs Jessop. " I think we're in deep shit."**

**" You think." Emma looks over her shoulder, " Saved us cutting up a frog though." She turns and smiles at Sam." What will your dad say?"**

**" Now that's what i'm really scared of." Sam takes a seat outside the head teachers office. He smiles at the sectary." Sam Connors and Emma Grates from Mrs Jessop's class."**

**The sectary nods and walks into the headteachers office. Coming back out she closes the door." I'm going to phone your parents."**

**" Great." Sam leans back in his chair, legs stretching out." I am in deep shit." Sam looks up at Emma when she giggles." What's so funny?"**

**Emma shakes her head." I am in trouble. The first time I am in trouble."**

**" That's funny why?" Sam frowns at her.**

**Emma copies Sam's seating position." Only last week you guys we're laughing at me for being a goody. Now i'm a bady and I like it. Like an adrenaline rush."**

**" Great. I'll swap you the adrenaline for my dad." Sam looks up when the sectary puts the phone down. **

**She looks over to them." Emma your dad is on his way. Sam your Dad's out running an errand.."**

**" You spoke to Kenny?"**

**" I did. He said that you have another contact number for an Evan?"**

**Sam blows out a breath." Yeah." He moves over to her table and recites the number." He's a family friend. I think he's off work with the flu."**

**" Thank you." She dials the number and explains to Evan what has happened. Hanging up she looks at Sam." He's on his way."**

**20 minutes later**

**"Thank you for coming." Mr Grayson gestures for Evan and Emma's dad to sit." Mr Kane and Mr Grates Sam and Emma were sent to me for disturbing a lesson."**

**Evan looks at Sam then back to Mr Grayson." How?"**

**" They were asked to partake in a class experiment and both of them declined and disregarded Mrs Jessops requests."**

**Evan turns to Sam." What happened?"**

**Sam sits up straighter in his chair." She wanted us to cut up a frog and we didn't want to."**

**Emma's dad looks at her." Is this true?"**

**" Yeah. She gave us a dead frog nailed down on a piece of wood and wanted us to cut it up. There is no way that I am going to do that. It's wrong."**

**Evan shakes his head at Sam before turning towards Mr Grayson. "I think they have a right to disagree with something that goes agaisnt thier beliefs."**

**Mr Grayson shuffles his chair forward so he's squashed against the desk." The lesson is part of the schools curriculum. None of the other children showed protest. I have spoken to Mrs Jessop and she has explained to me how they dealt within the lesson. She also exlpained to me how they damaged school property."**

**" Sam?" Evan looks back over to Sam whose eye's are looking at his shoes." Sam?"**

**Sam looks up." Yeah."**

**" Did you damage school property?" Evan glances at Mr Grates.**

**Sam's mouth twists." Yeah."**

**" Emma. Did you do it too?" Emma's dad leans forward in his chair.**

**Emma looks at Sam then her dad." Yeah."**

**Evan stares at Sam for a minute before turning in his seat to face Mr Grayson." I will explain everything to his dad." He sends a look to Sam.**

**" School protocol suggest that children who damage school property are to be suspended." Mr Grayson hands out a paper." Emma and Sam have been suspended for two days. Seeing as it's Wednesday they have two extra day's to think about their behaviour. I will see you both back here first thing Monday morning. Gentlemen." Mr Grayson stands and extends his hand.**

**Mr Grate shakes his hands. "Thank you. I assure you that I and Emma will be having a very long talk."**

**Evan shakes Mr Grayson's hand." Thank you for your time."**

**Sam follows Evan out of the room." Dad's gonna blow shit ain't he."**

**Evan leans down." Cut out the language before I have to explain that to him also." He pushes Sam forward." Move."**

**" Dad come on it's not that bad. I thought you always said that people should stand up for their rights and they shouldn't hide." Emma walks fast beside her dad.**

**Emma's dad stops and looks down at her." But I didn't tell them to vandalise other peoples property."**

**" It was just a scratch on the table. There were loads on there already."**

**" That is not the point. Now I suggest you keep quiet until your mother gets home."**

**Sam turns and looks at Emma he mouths ' See you Monday."**

**Emma mouths back ' good luck."**

**Dean puts his coffee down and looks at Sam." This true?"**

**" Dad' i'm sorry." Sam fidgets with the button on his shirt.**

**Evan stands up." I'll leave you guys to it. I want to get back to my bed."**

**" Thanks again Evan. I appreciate it." Dean shakes his hand. " Feel better."**

**Evan smiles at Sammy." Be good." He sneezes as he walks out the front door.**

**" So." Dean taps his fingers on the table." What do you suggest I do?"**

**Sam squirms in his chair." Send me away. Get a new kid who does as he's told."**

**" Sounds like a good idea." Dean pushes his chair back and stands. " Wonder if I could get a 13 year old girl to replace you?"**

**Sam looks up." I am really sorry dad. I just didn't want to do it."**

**Dean swallows a mouthfull of coffee and nods." I can understand that Sam. I understand that you felt it was wrong. But using the knife to cut into the desk that's..."**

**" Wrong. I know. I only did it because she wouldn't listen. I didn't think."**

**" No you didn't." Dean places his cup in the sink and turns around. "There's nothing we can do about it now. It's in the past. Just promise me that next time you will think before you act."**

**" I promise." Sam stands up scratches his head." I am really sorry."**

**Dean nods. " I know. Now you've been suspended for two days and you're coming to work with me." Dean smiles at Sam." But no scratching the cars."**

**" Not funny." Sam pouts.**

**" Guess you're right. Next time you disagree with something at school ask to speak to the head." Dean moves over and places a hand on Sam's shoulder. " There's gonna be things in life that you disagree with, believe me i've had a few. Just think about your actions first." He kisses the top of Sam's head." I'm not saying i'm happy with what you did but I am proud that you stood by your beliefs."**

**" Thank you. " Sam kisses Dean's cheek.**

**Dean laughs." Go get changed and i'll start dinner. Then early to bed. Got a hard day of work ahead."**

**" I don't mind." Sam walks out the kitchen." I deserve it."**

**Dean watches Sam leave before smiling to himself. " Always sticking up for what you believe. You'll never change." Dean looks out the kitchen window." Gribbit!"**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please be really sweet ( like you always are) and leave a review for me. Because I love getting them, they make me giddy.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be added. I hope there are still people out there wanting to read this. **

**" Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place "**

**" Sam." **

**" We will we will rock you...We will we will rock you "**

**" Sam."**

**" Buddy you're a young man hard man, shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day. You got blood on yo' face , You big disgrace, Wavin' your banner all over the place. We will we will... "**

**Dean slaps Sam's leg making him jump. " You are killing me."**

**Sam pulls out his ear phones and looks at Dean." Huh?"**

**" Huh?" Dean rolls his eye's and looks out the drivers window." Scream at the kid, hit the kid and you all you get is a 'huh?' " Dean shakes his head. " You were murdering a cat over and over and over dude."**

**Sam raises an eyebrow then looks down at his Mp4 in his hand. He frowns before looking up to Dean." You what?"**

**" ****Forget it. How about stopping for lunch.?" Dean lowers his head to scan the street for a cafe.**

**Sam turns off his MP4 and tosses it in his bag next to him. " Great I am starving." Sam points to the left." How about pasta?"**

**" Do you want pasta?" Dean grimaces at the idea.**

**Sam laughs." Nah. Just wanted to see your face. Go there." Sam stabs his finger at his window." Please Daddy!"**

**Dean pulls over and parks the car in one of the available spaces." Just to let you know I was going to stop here. It had nothing to do with calling me Daddy." Dean climbs out the car and closes his door." KFC where man can scrape meat of the bone." He bangs a fist against his chest." Me man."**

**Sam closes his door at shakes his head as he walks away into KFC. Sam lets the door go just before Dean reaches it." Sorry Daddy. Didn't see the big man there." Sam ducks as an arm aims for his head.**

**" You're just lucky that I am starving." Dean coughs into a fist. " Little boy."**

**Sam ignores him and heads to the counter. One of the workers come over and he orders. " I'll have the bucket meal please with a coke."**

**Dean smiles and shakes his head." That's just for him." He pokes Sam's shoulder. He smiles at the worker. " I'll have the same except i'll have a coffee. Strong and black."**

**" So how long now?" Sam stretches out in the car seat." Dad are we there yet?"**

**Dean groans." You asked me that five minuets ago and the answers the same." He indicates and enters the middle lane.**

**" So what is it now?" Sam stares wide eyed at Dean." What is it?"**

**Blowing out a breath Dean grips the steering wheel harder." Five minutes past the last time you asked."**

**" Huh." Sam opens his bottle of water and takes a gulp before looking back at Dean." I wasn't really listening before."**

**Dean nods. "Makes sense." He looks out of the rearview mirror then back to the road. " We are less than an hour away and to save time for the next hour let me update you, 45 minutes away, 40 minutes away, 35 minutes away, 30 minutes away, 25 minutes away..."**

**" Just tell me when we're 10 minutes away." Sam rolls down the window and leans his head against the back of the seat. " I can't believe we are travelling all this way to see a hole."**

**Dean takes a quick glance at Sam." A hole." He scoffs." The Grand Canyon is not a hole Sam. It's a worldly feature, famous for many years and totally cool."**

**Sam laughs." It's a hole Dad. Lots of rocks and water in a hole." Sam closes his eye's. " Like a giant toilet."**

**" Shut up grumpy pants." Dean sighs and turns on the radio.**

_**' Cause the walls started shaking. The earth was quaking. My mind was achin' and we were makin' it and you...Shook me all night long. Yeah you shook me all night long. Working double time on the seduction line, she was one of a kind, she's all mine all mine. Wanted...' **_

**" So once we look at the big hole and see all the rocks can we go to a fun park?" Grabbing the map from the floor Sam pulls his legs up and crosses them Indian style. " With fast rides and junk food."**

**Dean laughs." Only you could get excited about a place because it has food." Slowing the car down in the traffic Dean winds down his own window. " Man I hate traffic. " Dean takes a glance at the car in the next lane. He frowns when the old driver pokes his tongue out at him. He turns around to Sam who is looking at the map. " That old man just poked his tongue out at me."**

**" What a meanie." Sam moves his finger over road lines on the map. When Dean turns to look out the window again Sam snaps his head up and pokes his tongue out at the other driver. Before Dean turns back Sam looks back at the map.**

**" Dude he did it again." Dean blows out a breath. " What is his problem?"**

**" Jealous of your car I suppose." Seeing Dean look back out the window Sam quickly pokes his tongue out at the other driver and looks back at his map.**

**Dean looks back at Sam." What an old fart. What is wrong with this traffic?" Dean presses on the horn." Come on, come on."**

**Sam laughs and keeps his finger in place when he looks up at Dean." There's road works that's all."**

**Dean hits the horn once more." How do you know it's road works?"**

**Sam, still looking at the map, raises a finger and points out the window." That's what the sign says." Sam puts his hand down and picks up his bottle of water.**

**" Oh." Dean purses his lips. " glad to know you're awake under all that hair." The car infront starts to move and Dean presses on the gas." What are you looking at anyway?"**

**" A map."**

**" You're so funny."**

**" Glad you finally noticed."**

**" Shut up."**

**" Very mature."**

**" That's me."**

**" Whatever helps you sleep at night Dad."**

**" Bottle of Jack."**

**" I'm more of a beer man myself."**

**"..."**

**" Ice cold."**

**" Beer. You've had beer?"**

**" No. But it shut you up. Traffics moving." Sam waves at the window.**

**Dean scratches the back of his neck before pushing on the gas and getting away from the traffic. " You're a cheeky sod."**

**" Yeah. But i'm the best cheeky sod. Now about that fun park. There's one just a few miles from the huge toilet and..."**

**" Take a step to the left okay now another...okay stop. Say cheese."**

**Sam spreads his arms out wide and shows his teeth while mumbling." Toilet!"**

**Dean takes the photo and walks over to stand next to Sam. He leans against the railings. " Isn't it great?"**

**" Yeah. Fantastic." Sam blows some hair away from his face. " I can't believe that you are getting excited over this."**

**Dean places his hands on the railings and pushes himself back to face Sam." It's something i've always wanted to see. I guess to a kid it's boring."**

**" I'm not a kid. I'm nearly a man." Sam smiles at Dean.**

**" 14 is not nearly a man. Besides I want you to be a kid for ever." Dean ducks his head and looks away from Sam. He leans back onto the railing and takes in a deep breath." Look at all that space, all that freedom and peace."**

**Sam turns and looks around. He takes time to look at all the people admiring the view. He follows their gazes out into the Cayon. Sam looks up to Dean and watches him staring out into the wide open space. " Dad?"**

**" Yeah?" Dean turns his head to look at Sam.**

**Sam smiles and places his hands on the railings to push himself up a little. He gives on quick glance to Dean before shouting. " WOO HOO!"**

**Dean hisses and pulls Sam down." What the hell are you doing?" Dean smiles around at all the people looking at them." People are staring."**

**" So?" Sam laughs. "You can't be scared to do something just because of what people might think. I'm not going to see them again. I remember someone telling me that before."**

**" That person was a wise man." Dean shakes his arms and legs before leaning onto the railings." WOO HOO."**

**Sam laughs before holding his hand out." Gimmie the camera and you can pose."**

**Dean hands the camera over. " Make sure you get a good one." He smiles and leans on the railings." Cheese."**

**Sam takes the picture and lowers the camera. He walks over to a bench and sits down. Sam smiles at Dean, who is leaning over the railings again, and pulls up the camera for another picture.**

**Dean looks out into the vast space and turns his head slightly. His eye's just catching Sam taking photo's. A smile forms across his face and he returns to looking ahead. Dean jumps when Sam calls him. " What?"**

**" I said." Sam stands a pulls on the bottom of his blue hoodie." Can we get something to eat?"**

**" Sure." Dean walks over and wraps an arm around Sam's shoulders." How about we eat then head to the hotel. Dunno about you but I need a nap."**

**Sam pushes Dean away." Daaaad. Stop with the hugging. Your gonna ruin my rep."**

**" You have a rep?"**

**" Course."**

**" Since when?"**

**Sam turns and walks backwards smiling at Dean. " Since forever." **

**Sam stretches out on his bed." Man this is sweet." He reaches behind his head and plumps his pillows. " What a hotel."**

**Dean laughs." You've stayed in hotels before."**

**" Yeah I know. But did you see the size of that arcade room." Sam pushes himself up and swings his legs over to the side." Gimmie some money."**

**" Excuse me?" Dean stops pulling his clothes from his bag." What was that?"**

**Sam stands and kneels infront of Dean on his bed." Please can I have some money Daddy?" Sam flashes his puppy eye's.**

**" No." Dean quickly smiles and continues unpacking. He keeps his eye's focused on the bag until he feels the bed dipping deeper. Looking up through his eyelashes he see's the ' You love me face'. Sam's puppy eye's, pout, head hanging. " It isn't going to work Sam."**

**Sam pouts a bit harder and wipes a finger under his eye. " Is it working now Daddy? Cos I wuv wu."**

**Dean bites his bottom lip and picks up his clothes and carries them to the chest of drawers. Before he opens the first drawer he hears a small sniff." Here we go." He throws the clothes into the drawer and spins around. On the bed is a puppy-weeping-pouting Sammy. " Don't do this to me." Dean rolls his eye's." You're killing me here Sam." Dean scrunches his face and stamps his foot." Here." Dean pulls out his wallet and passes Sam some money.**

**" Do you want to call Grampa Bob or should I?" Sam runs the money under his nose and sniffs." The smell of victory." Sam looks at Dean and pulls out his phone.**

**" Don't you dare call Gra..." Dean runs to the bed but is stopped by Sam's hand to his face.**

**" Yep. He didn't last...uh huh...got to the wiping of the tear...yep that quick..okay." Sam holds the phone up." For you."**

**Dean growls in his throat and mouths. 'Give me back my money'. He places the phone next to his ear." Hey Bobby...I know...I know... I know... I am weak...I am an idjit...I am a moron...thanks...bye...miss you." Dean hangs up." Not!"**

**Sam waves the money at Dean." See you in a hour."**

**" Fine go." Picking up the remote Dean jumps on his bed landing on his stomach." Have fun."**

**Sam grabs his coat and quickly puts it on." What are you going to do?"**

**" I am gonna watch some t.v and relax." Dean pulls a pillow from the end of his bed and stuffs it under his arms." Be back in a hour and we'll go out somewhere."**

**" Wicked." Sam waves the money at Dean before running out of the room.**

**Dean flicks through the channels. " Those damn puppy eye's."**

**" Hey!" Sam turns around at the loud shout. " Wanna play?"**

**Sam looks down at the pool table. Looking back at the arcade game Sam shrugs his shoulders." Sure."**

**" So you here for the holiday's?" The boy passes Sam a cue.**

**Sam takes the cue and laughs." Grand Canyon."**

**" Me too." The boy lays the balls out on the table." I'm Jack and here for the Canyon also."**

**" Sam." Sam moves the white ball until he finds a good position. " I call it the toilet."**

**Jack laughs and taps his cue on the floor." That's a good one. Can't wait to tell my grampa."**

**Sam aims and takes his shot. Sending a stripped ball into a pocket." So who you here with?"**

**" My grampa and grandma. You?" Jack walks around to the other end of the table.**

**" My dad. He wanted to see the toilet." Sam smiles as Jack misses his shot." Bad luck."**

**Taking a step back Jack scratches his head." Guess so. Your shot."**

**Sam and Jack play a few games. Sam winning two games and Jack one.**

**" This is for the title of pool champ." Sam eye's the last ball." I get that in I win." Sam leans down and rest his cue agaisnt the table. He lines it up with the ball and shots. The white ball rolls and knocks the last ball into the pocket." And I win." Sam lays the cue on the table. " Good game."**

**"Yeah." Jack sighs and places his cue on the table." You're good. Wanna get a drink?"**

**Sam bites his bottom lip." I promised my dad i'll be back in an hour." He looks at his watch.**

**" Come on. One drink. Well grab one in the restaurant ." Jack starts to walk away." I promise one drink. I've got to get back to my Grandparents soon."**

**Sam looks at his watch again " Okay." Sam runs a hand through his hair and follows Jack down the long corridor to the restaurant.**

**" So how long you here for?" Jack grabs a cup from the counters and places it under the drink fountain.**

**Sam grabs his own cup." Two nights then we're going somewhere else." He fills his cup with coke and heads to the till." My dad likes road trips." He pays and takes a seat at one of the empty tables." What about you?"**

**Dean walks into the arcade room and looks around. He starts to panic when he doesn't spot Sam. Looking around again he finds one of the workers." Hey." He walks over to the olderman." I'm looking for my kid."**

**The older man laughs." Plenty of them here."**

**Dean bites his tongue." He has brown hair down to here." Dean touches his ear." Uh he's wearing a black coat, blue hoodie, dark blue jeans and black trainers."**

**The old man licks his lips and smiles." Yeah kid was here."**

**Dean places his hands in his pockets and curls them into fist." And?"**

**" He went of with another kid." The old man points to the door." Went about twenty minutes ago."**

**" Thanks." Dean gives the man a quick smile before running out the main door again." Sam I swear I will kill you." Walking down the corridor Dean moves to the side to avoid getting hit by the woman with the huge bag and butt to match. He takes a few more steps and grabs the next person to walk past." Have you seen a boy, so high." His hand comes to his shoulder." Scraggy brown hair, black coat. Dark blue jeans."**

**" No i'm sorry I haven't." The lady who has on the biggest pair of glasses ever points to the reception desk." You can ask for a call out if you're really worried."**

**" Thanks." Dean scrubs his face with both hands and spins in a full circle." Where are you Sammy?"**

**Dean runs over to the main desk." I need you to put a call out."**

**The receptionist looks up from her computer." Excuse me sir?"**

**" My son is missing and I need you to put a call out so he comes here and I can kick his arse all the way to next week for making me run around this hotel like a headless chicken looking for him!" Dean blows out a breath and takes a look at the shocked receptionist face." i'm sorry. I am. Please. I need to find him.Please."**

**" What's his name?"**

**" Sam Connors."**

**" Description."**

**" Uh. Brown hair. Black jacket. Dark blue jeans.black trainers."**

**" Just give me a second." The receptionist picks up the phone and hits a button. " Tracey from Reception. We have a dad here looking for his missing son." She relays all the details over the phone.**

**" Thank you." Dean bites his bottom lip and looks around, eye's searching down the corridors." Come on Sammy." Dean looks back at the receptionist.**

**"I'm sure he's okay." The phone rings and she picks it up." Thank you." She smiles at Dean." One of the workers have spotted him . He's in the restaurant."**

**" Thank you. Thank you." Dean follows where her finger is pointing." Thank you." He starts to walks but soon picks up to a jog. Dean slides into the restaurant and quickly spots the member of staff pointing over to where Sam is sitting. Dean nods before walking over. " Sam!"**

**Sam's head snaps up." Dad?"**

**" Yeah Dad." Dean stares at Sam, gives a quick glance to Jack before returning his stare." I thought you knew how to tell the time."**

**Sam looks down at his watch." Shit. Dad i'm sorry. Really sorry. I just got talking to Jack and I..." Sam's words are cut off as Dean pulls him out of his seat.**

**" Room now!" Dean shoves Sam forward." Move it Sam!"**

**Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean." Dad come on. I was..."**

**" Don't apologise until I tell you to speak. Now move before I drag you by your hair and so help me Samuel I mean it."**

**Hearing 'Samuel' Sam turns and walks ahead back to their room. As soon as Dean opens the door Sam runs into the bathroom and locks the door.**

**Dean slams the room door shut. He looks over to the bathroom door." Sam get out here." Getting no response Dean walks over and bangs a fist on the door. " Samuel get out here now."**

**" No." Sam leans his back against the door and lowers his head on to his knees tucked into his chest.**

**" SAM!" Hitting the door once more Dean leans his head against the door." Open the door."**

**" No." Sam sniffs and rubs the cuff of his hoodie over his eye's.**

**Dean listens to Sam crying for a few seconds before blowing out a deep breath." Come out Sammy."**

**" It's Sam."**

**" Please."**

**" You're mad."**

**" I'm not mad."**

**" You shouted and called me Samuel."**

**Dean closes his eye's and takes a few deep breaths before leaning back against the door and sliding down onto his bottom." I'm not mad Sammy."**

**" Why did you shout?"**

**" Because I was scared."**

**" Scared?"**

**" Yeah. I was."**

**Sam leans his head back against the door." I was fine."**

**" I didn't know that. You were gone for nearly two hours Sam. I waited and you didn't come back"**

**" I was coming back. I was just talking."**

**Dean stretches his legs out." I didn't know that. Sam I said a hour. When you didn't come back I started to panic. When I got to the arcade room you weren't there. Do you know how scared I was?" Dean hears a whispered 'no'. " I couldn't find you Sam. You just disappeared. I nearly screamed the place down. I'm sorry I screamed and pushed you but..."**

**Sam turns his head against the door." But what?"**

**" I was really scared Sammy. I though something had happened." Dean blinks back the tears." I remember when you locked yourself in the bathroom and nearly flooded the apartment. Grampa Bob was so worried. You wouldn't let us in. When I did get in you were dancing in the puddle singing Five little ducks." Dean laughs a little and wipes tears from his cheek." For those few moments I couldn't get in the bathroom it scared me. You were so small and I thought you would hurt yourself. I got mad then too." Dean hears movement in the bathroom." Now your all grown up and I still get scared kiddo. You do know that a kid is for life and not just for Christmas and Easter and Birthdays and..." Dean falls backwards as the door opens. Dean cushions his fall by landing on his lower arms." You okay?"**

**Sam nods his head then shakes it." I'm sorry Dad. Really sorry." Tears fall down his cheeks." I'm sorry."**

**Dean pushes himself up and crosses his legs. He pats to the space infront of him." Sit." Dean waits until Sam's sitting on the floor." I know you're sorry but it doesn't change the fact that you scared me kiddo. Scared me good."**

**" I know." Sam rubs his eye's." I played a few games of pool with Jack."**

**" That the boy you were sitting with?"**

**" Yeah." Sam studies the carpet." He asked me to go get a drink. I thought it would be quick but we got talking and then...you come and get me. I didn't check the time. i'm sorry."**

**Dean rubs his hands on his thighs and nods." But you said you were going to the arcade. You should have stayed there. If you wanted to go somewhere else you should have come back here and told me."**

**" I know."**

**" I'm sorry to say it Sam but you are going to be stuck to me like glue for a while." Dean raises a hand and halts Sam talking." I know you're sorry and i'm glad that you are but I trusted you and you've kinda lost it for a while. I know your gonna hate me but you need to earn that trust back. Cos I seriously don't want to be that scared again."**

**Sam looks away at the the bathroom door before looking back at Dean." That's okay."**

**Dean pats Sam's leg and pushes himself up of the floor." I'm gonna grab a shower and change before going out. " Dean enters the bathroom and looks down at Sam." Are we okay?"**

**Sam nods and pushes himself to his feet." Yeah and I am really sorry I scared you. I love you and I don't want you to be scared."**

**Dean nods back." I love you too and I never want to be scared like that again." Dean smiles a brushes a hand through Sam's hair." Go watch t.v while I shower."**

**" Thank you." Sam climbs onto his bed and grabs a pillow and hugs it to his chest. He picks up the remote and turns on the t.v. He listens to the shower turning on.**

**In the shower Dean has both palms placed against the tiled wall. He head hanging under the water. He sniffs and lifts his head up, the water splashing over his face. Dean leans his head back down and lets the tears mix with the running water.**

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I thought it was time for a bit of romance. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I kinda wrote it similiar to how it happened to me way back when I was a teenager. Far far back. I want to say a big thank you to everybody that has reviewed my story. Here's a quick note to those who have asked about the old Sammy. There's a few chapters to go before new Sammy kinda connects with old Sammy if that makes sense. Anyway for now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

**" and then my mum decided that my dad was a jerk and told him to read the frigging map himself and threw it across the car at him. Dad grabbed the map and threw it in the back seat. It just missed me and before you know it the car is pulling over and parking up in the middle of no where and dad jumps out the car and slams the door. I swear my mum had smoke coming out of her ears and nose. Her head was on fire I swear it was. So I put in my head phones and watched my dad walking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and..."**

**" Ohh she is so hot!" Jesse leans onto the lunch table, spreading the fingers on his hands out and tilts his head to the left." So hot."**

**" Uh huh." Sam takes a bite of his sandwich and quickly swallows. He clears his throat. " Did you see how short her skirt was?"**

**" Dude i'm a guy !" Jesse swings his head around to Sam, eye's wide with a smile full across his face." I couldn't miss that if I was blind."**

**Emma strums her fingers on the table and gives a little cough. When no one responds she coughs a little harder and louder.**

**" Here." Sam holds out his can of lemonade to Emma while still staring at the girl.**

**Emma snatches the can and growls." Thanks."**

**" So." Jesse licks his lips, his eyebrows going up and down." British huh?"**

**" Yeah." Sam takes his can back from Emma a swallows a mouthfull. Using the back of his hands his wipes his lips." London. English accents are so so so..."**

**Rolling her eye's Emma blows out a breath. " Annoying?"**

**  
Sam frowns and looks to Emma." What?"**

**" Nothing. Just still talking to myself as always." Emma opens her bag of M&M's and throws one in her mouth. She narrows her eye's at the new girl.**

**" Good. That's good. Sounds good." Jesse reaches out and grabs a handfull of the chocolate." So what do you know about her?" Jesse throws the handfull of chocolate into his mouth. He catches a M&M that fulls from his mouth and pushes it back in.**

**Sam licks his lips and smiles. He throws the crust of his sandwich back into it's plastic wrapping. " Her parents came here to run one of the companies her dad was working for. She has an older sister, college. She's been living here for a month and it's her first day !" He shows a grin of teeth. " God save the queen young chappy! "**

**Jesse rolls his eye's and stares at Sam." Important stuff Sam!"**

**Emma scrunches up her empty bag of m&m's and throws it on one of the lunch tray's " She wears a belt for a skirt and has no idea how to button her shirt all the way to the top." She picks up her tray." Seeing as you guys have found a new hobby i'm just gonna go and kill myself by digging my eye's out."**

**" Uh huh." Sam waves a hand at her, eye's not leaving their previous location." She's single as far as I found out. Her name is Gillian and she is hot!"**

**Jesse laughs." So true my friend. So true." Leaning further onto the table Jesse smiles." How about we go introduce ourselves and show her how to have a good time while learning?" He wiggles his eyebrows." Know what I mean?"**

**Sam shakes his head and swallows another mouthful of drink." I understand you ." He high fives with Jesse before looking around." Where did Emma go?"**

**" Dunno. Come on Sam lets work our magic." Jesse pushes himself up and straightens out his tie." Whoever she choices. Mates still. Right?"**

**" Always." Sam shakes Jesse's hand." I just hope you remember that when you are watching us making out."**

**" Dream on." Jesse blows into his hand then smells it, checking his breath. Sending a wink at Sam he strolls over to Gillian." Hey."**

**Gillian looks up from her lunch." Hello."**

**Sam steps up beside Jesse and holds his hand out." I'm Sam. It's very nice to meet you."**

**" I'm glad." Gillian shakes his hand." I'm Gillian. Please, have a seat." She gestures to the space next to her.**

**Sam turns and smirks at Jesse before taking a seat." So how are you finding school so far?"**

**Gillian wipes her mouth with a napkin." It's great. Really different from England. I thought it was harder there. But lucky for me I like to work hard."**

**Jesse groans and closes his eye's. Letting out a long breath he opens them." So have you had the grand tour yet?"**

**" Just the basics." Gillian sips at her water bottle." My mother and father haven't had a lot of time to go exploring the new town with me." She jumps when the school bell rings." It was very nice to meet you Sam and..."**

**" Jesse. The name is Jesse." Jesse takes her tray." Let me get that for you."**

**Gillian smiles and pulls her shirt down by the hem." Thank you Jesse. Guess i'll see you guys around." She bends to pick up her bag " nice to meet you." Grabbing her bag she walks away to the main doors.**

**" Ohh man that was just sooooo." Jesse drops the tray back onto the table, it's contents flying everywhere and spins on his heels to face Sam." She is so hot and British. Did you hear that accent?"**

**" Yep!" Sam smiles at Jesse but it disappears when he spots Emma over Jesse's shoulder. She's staring back at Sam, a sad smile flickering across her face. Sam goes to move Jesse out of the way but stops when Emma turns and walks away. He frowns and shakes his head, he looks back up to where he had just seen Emma.**

**" What's up man?"**

**" Nothing." Sam watches the doors flutter close behind Emma." We're gonna be late." Sam runs back to their table and grabs their bag. He throws Jesse's at him and pulls his onto his shoulder." Let's go."**

**" Hey Sam!"**

**Turning around from his locker he spots Gillian dodging the other students trying to get to him. He reaches out and pulls her through." Hey."**

**Gillian laughs." My god. That's like the sales at Harrods. Not like I actually shopped there."**

**" Harrods?" Sam pulls her back more when the Basketball Team coming running and shouting down the corridoor.**

**" It's a very popular shop in London. It sells clothes and stuff. For those who have." She raises her hand and rubs her thumb along her fingers." Lot of cash."**

**Sam nods." Oh. Sounds like...posh." Hearing his name he looks away from Gillian and over the row of heads passing by. " Em?"**

**Emma shakes her head seeing Gillian standing with Sam." You coming to the library before class?"**

**Sam feels Gillian pulling the sleeve of his shirt. " Will you show me around?"**

**Taking a big gulp Sam runs a hand through his hair and pushes it behind his ears. " Uh sure." Smiling at Gillian Sam takes a quick look at Emma." Sorry Em. Rain check?"**

**Without saying a word Emma walks away and pushes past the other kids.**

**" So what are you going to show me?" Gillian's tongue runs across her bottom lip.**

**Sam stares at her mouth and shoves his hands in his pockets." Uh...I...there's... how about..."**

**" There you are." Jesse slaps Sam on the back. He catches Sam's shirt as he stumbles. " Whoa easy there Sammy boy."**

**" It's Sam." He straightens out his shirt and leans back towards the lockers. Not realising how far away he is, he stumbles back and is again catched by Jesse.**

**" Thanks man."**

**Jesse laughs." What is wrong with you?" With two hands fisted in Sam's shirt he looks over his shoulder." Hello Gillian."**

**" Jesse right?" Gillian twirls a piece of her hair with her finger.**

**Nodding his head, like a spring, he pushes Sam away and spins around." Uh huh. That's me. What are you up to?"**

**" Sam was going to show me around. But I think he's..." She waves a hand in Sam's direction.**

**Jesse follows her gesture." Sam?"**

**" M'fine. Just..." Sam gives a quick smile at Gillian before grabbing Jesse's arm and pulling him close and whispering in his ear." She was full on flirting dude."**

**" That's good."**

**" No it's not." Sam looks over Jesse's shoulder and gives another quick smile. " She's a...I dunno what she is but dude..." He smiles and nods at Gillian. " That's a bit much ya know."**

**Jesse turns his head and winks a Gillian." You are such a wuss man."**

**" No i'm not. I just...ugh!"**

**" Fine. I'll have her." Jesse pats Sam's chest and spins a full 180 ." How about you and me visit the playing fields." He loops his arm with Gillians and walks them both away.**

**Checking he's not too far away from the lockers, Sam leans back. He shudders." Ugh." The bell rings and he pushes himself away smiling to himself.**

**" So if you take X and times it my the given number then add that onto the multiplication from the previous you well get.?" Mrs Frost turns and points the board marker at the Goth girl, otherwise known as Frankie.**

**" I figured it to be 465." Frankie looks down at her paper then up to the teacher.**

**" Well done." Mrs Frost writes another sum onto the board.**

**Sam copies the sum into his book and starts to try and figure it out." What have you got?"**

**Toby shrugs his shoulders. "Headache, migraine, brain shrinkage."**

**Sam kicks Toby under the table." You're supposed to be the Mathematical geek."**

**" Whatever." Toby taps his pencil agaisnt the table top and sighs." How long until the weekend?"**

**" Dude will you shut up!" Jesse turns in his seat." If I here that question again I will personally shove that pencil up your..."**

" Jesse do you have the answer?" Mrs Frost turns her head from the board, looking over her shoulder.

**" No. Just thinking out loud." He waits for her to turn back to the board before turning back."Just shut up."**

**"Ohhh." Sam purses his lips." You should have visited the playing fields after school man. You wouldn't have had to rush!" He glances at Toby." What's happening this weekend?"**

**Looking up from working out the sum Toby smiles." Visiting granny."**

**" Granny? How is the hell is that exciting?"**

**" There's this girl next door and man she's hotter than sunburn on a bald mans head."**

**" Nice image. " Sam scribbles down the next sum .**

**"You?" Toby pokes his tongue out when Jesse turns around and glares at him.**

**Sam sighs and resting his elbow on the table he lays his head in his hand." Same as last weekend."**

**Toby nods." Still in the shit with your old man?" He kicks the back of Jesse's chair when he turns round.**

**Sam nods back." Yeah." He looks up from his book and looks around the classroom. He spots Emma leaning over her book. Her long brown hair hanging, covering her face." Guess it's gonna last for a while." He rubs his forehead with his fingers and closes his eye's." Man I hate math." Looking up at the board he sighs." How many more sums? Seriously, when are we ever gonna use them? Yes sir would you like a coke with that? Yes? Well it cost X times Y add Z subract 4 and that's the price sir!"**

**" Ah ha, Sam i'm guessing you have the answer. Care to share with the rest of the class?" Mrs Frost folds her arms and leans back agaisnt the board.Her small round glasses resting on the end of her nose.**

**Ducking his head from the looks from the rest of the class Sam nudges Toby's leg and waits for Toby to tap his pencil at a set of numbers. He looks back up and smiles." 742."**

**" Well done." Mrs Frost looks up at the clock." Okay people we have 10 minutes. So I suggest you hurry up and get those answers or you'll be spending the first 30 minutes of you weekend in detention."**

**" Great." Jesse grumbles. He keeps his eye's looking at the board and whispers over his shoulders." Will you two shut up. I don't want to be staying here I wanna be learning the great British language."**

**Sam sends him a two finger gesture before laughing." You are so lame."**

**" Better than being a dumb ass now shut up." Jesse returns to his work and rolls his eye's when Sam and Toby start to tap the back of his chair with their feet.**

**Ten minutes later the school bell rings and Mrs Frost motions for them to hand in their books. She smiles a few times and places some of the books on her desk. She looks over Toby's and smiles." Have a good weekend."**

**" Oh I will Mrs Frost. You too." Toby gives two thumbs up to Sam before running out into the hallway.**

**Jesse and Sam hand in their books and head out to the hall. Sam shoves Jesse when he tries saying ' Hello love' in a British accent.**

**" That is crap man. You sound constipated." Sam pulls his back pack on and tightens the straps. He looks behind." Did you see Emma come out.?"**

**"Nope. I just saw my future wife." Jesse thumbs over his shoulder." Catch you later." Jesse jogging backwards he cups his mouth and shouts." If i'm not to busy."**

**" Whatever man." Sam walks down the corridoor but slows down and stops as he watches the rest of the school walking past. He stands up on his toes and looks through the crowd. He shakes his head and turns around heading back to the classroom. He hears voices and stops just before the doorway.**

**" Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" **

**" No. I'm fine."**

**" Emma you didn't answer one question."**

**" I'm sorry I guess my brain was somewhere else."**

**" Just get them done then you can go."**

**" Thanks."**

**Sam leans against the wall and slides down onto his bottom. He picks at his straps of his back pack and looks around the empty hallway. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Sam crosses his legs." Hey dad." Sam winces." Yeah I know. I just need to do something...I know...please it's important...Please I won't even moan about having to follow you around all weekend...Please...I swear to you on my Angelina poster it's nothing bad...it's just important...I don't quiet know yet but I need to sort it out...thank you. I promise...no longer...thank you...I love you too." Sam closes his phone a slips it back into his pocket.**

**" What are you doing here?" Emma stands in the doorway looking down at Sam.**

**Sam whistles into the air before talking." I love school?" He raises his eyebrows." Wanted to be early for Monday?"**

**" Okay." Emma walks past Sam and ignores him calling her name.**

**" Emma!" Sam falls onto all fours to push himself up." Emma!" He jogs to catch up." How come you got detention?"**

**Emma shrugs her shoulders and continues walking.**

**" You normally fly through Maths." Sam jogs until he moves infront of her and starts walking backwards. Sidestepping to stay infront." Emma?"**

**Emma stops quick and pulls her hair back into a pony tail using a band from her wrist." What?"**

**Sam shakes his head." Maths?"**

**" What about it?" Emma takes a step to the left but is stopped by Sam." Sam come on. I've got to get home."**

**Sam stares at her for a minuet before stepping out of the way and gesturing with his arm for her to pass." Fine."**

**" Fine." Emma ducks her head and brushes past Sam.**

**Sam stands still and watches Emma's back as she walks away. Taking a deep breath Sam shoves his hands into his trouser pockets and follows Emma's steps. Reaching the main door he spots Emma outside standing by the main gate. He quickens his pace and stops just behind her." Em?"**

**Without looking back Emma pulls her bag strap up higher." We walk the same way Sam. You coming?" Without waiting for an answer Emma turns out of the gate and heads down the street.**

**" I guess we do." Sam catches up to her and moves to the side to avoid a running dog." So what you doing this weekend?"**

**" Nothing much."**

**" Sounds like fun."**

**" You?"**

**" Still super glued to my dad." Sam laughs." I think yours sounds better."**

**Emma gives a small laugh." It can't be that bad."**

**" Wanna bet? I swear he's stuck a tracker device up my arse in my sleep and wears those special spy contact lenses that can pinpoint where I am. I'm in the apartment, he's outside and he shouts 'Sam get out of the fridge.' That's just tracking my arse!"**

**Emma looks up at Sam and laughs out loud." I don't even want to know how you figured that out."**

**" Well." Sam kicks a can of the street into the road." I have this theory and it..."**

**" I know about your theories Sam. I remember when you told me your theory on how the tooth fairy uses old teeth."**

**Sam laughs and nudges Emma shoulder." What! I was 7. I had an over active imagination."**

**" You told me that the tooth fairy made teeth monsters that ate kids who didn't lose any teeth. I tried to pull mine out!" Emma nudges him back. " My mum though I was going mad."**

**Sam nods his head and grabs Emma's arm to cross the road. When they reach the over side Sam lets go." Can I ask you something?"**

**" I suppose. If it's about cramps again or PMS I will kill..."**

**Sam raises his hands up palms out." It was once and it was Toby." Sam lowers his hands." Why were you in detention?"**

**" I didn't finish the questions Sam." Emma looks at him then turns away quickly. She pulls her ponytail tighter and re adjusts her bag." That's all."**

**Sam bites his bottom lip and looks into the shop windows they're passing. He licks his bottom lip and looks back at Emma." What's going on?"**

**" Nothing."**

**" That's crap. You always finish your math. You've constantly doing sums in your head."**

**" Well today I didn't."**

**" Emma it's just not like you." Sam follows her around the corner onto his street." Emma." Sam grabs her arm and pulls her around to face him." Come on it's me. Little Sammy. The boy you always used to hit and quite honestly still do hit."**

**Emma looks down at her shoes." Everything fis ine Sam. Can you please just leave it?" She looks up to Sam. Her eye's staring straight at Sam's.**

**Sam stares back." Your my friend and..." Sam blows out a long breath." Lunch time you looked so...lost. Then the detention. I just want to know what's wrong."**

**Emma curls her lips into her mouths and nods her head. " Friend? "**

**" Yeah. Me and Jesse were talking to Gillian and then I saw you over..." Sam eye's widen." Oh Emma. Shit." Sam lets go of her arm closes his eye's." We...I was ignoring you. God i'm sorry. I didn't realise that I was...shit. I am so sorry."**

**" Forget it Sam. You wanted to know the new girl. It's not like i'm your gir... it's fine okay. It's probably my girly hormones you lot love go on about."**

**Sam lowers his head " I'm sorry it's just that I was..."**

**" Into the new girl. I know. It's fine. I mean she is pretty. Half the guys were staring at her most of the day. It's not like there is anyone else for you to stare at." Emma shrugs her shoulders and walks away. " Lets get home."**

**Sam looks at her retreating back. He frowns then his eyebrows shoot up and his eye's widen. Sam slaps himself on the forehead." Emma stop." Sam walks fast and pulls Emma back around to face him. He pulls her back when she moves to get away." Emma. Em!"**

**Emma turns her head to face Sam." What Sam? What do you want huh? There's nothing wrong. Just go home and i'll see you Monday."**

**Sam grits his teeth and leans his head back then drops it down to look at Emma. " Just listen okay?" He waits for Emma to nod." I'm sorry. I did't realise."**

**" Realise what?" Taking a deep breath Emma pulls out of Sam's grasp.**

**Sam takes a step closer, standing right in front of Emma." That i'm an idiot." He laughs when Emma frowns." I'm an idiot okay." He ducks his head down and presses his lips against Emma's. He moves them slightly before pulling back and looking her in the eye." I'm an idiot." He gives her a smile." A full blown idiot with teenagers hormones. I think that's how my dad put it. He said that I..."**

**Emma pushes up on her toes and kisses Sam back. She laughs into Sam's mouth when he pulls her in closer. Breaking the kiss Emma smiles. " About time!!."**

**"Hey!" Sam laughs and leans in to kiss Emma again. He moves his lips against hers, brushing his tongue along her bottom lip. When Emma opens her mouth Sam sighs into her mouth and pushes in his tongue. They pull away after a minute. Sam stares at her and raises his hand to push a stray piece of hair behind Emma's ear.**

**" SAM!"**

**Sam jerks his head up to see Dean leaning out of their apartment window." I gotta go." He winks and quickly pecks Emma's lips before turning and running to their apartment.**

**Emma runs her fingers over her lips. She watches Sam running home. Smiling to herself she carries on walking home, sparring a glance at Dean looking out the window. She waves at him and touches her lips again. She's stopped by Sam yelling her name." What?"**

**" See you Monday." Sam opens the apartment building door and runs up the stairs to his apartment. Reaching the top of the stairs he finds Dean standing against the opened door. " Hey Dad."**

**" Hey." Dean steps back to open the door wider, biting his cheek to hold back his smile." So did you sort out that little problem?"**

**Sam walks past Dean and heads to his bedroom. He throws his back pack onto his bed and takes of his trainers. Walking back out he gestures to the kitchen.**

**" What's for dinner?"**

**" Well I was cooking Spaghetti but I guess you'd prefer Emma pie." Leaning against the door frame Dean folds his arms across his chest." Was it good?"**

**Sam blushes and coughs into his fist." I guess." He looks up to Dean. " you could say that." Smiling he runs his tongue along his bottom lip. **

**Dean shakes his head and laughs before walking into the kitchen and pulling out some plates. He sets them on the table and pulls open a drawer to get the knives and forks. " So?"**

**Sam reaches up to the cupboard and searches for the salt pot." So?" He grabs the pot and closes the door. Turning to look at Dean, he can't help but keep on smiling." How was your day dad?"**

**"Okay." Dean checks the spaghetti, poking it with a knife." I guess we're not gonna talk about the party on the street."**

**Sam laughs " There was no party dad. It was a." He glares at Dean who is holding the biggest smile ever ." it was a kiss dad."**

**" Four times Samuel. That was more than a kiss and i'm sure one lasted longer than five minuets , I thought you'd got stuck!"**

**Sam rolls his eye's and pulls out a chair. Sitting down he leans back and places his hands behind his neck. " Shut up."**

**" Well i'm sure you managed to shut her up." Dean turns of the gas under the spaghetti and lifts the pot to drain the water." Just so you know." He pours out the water and places the pan back onto the hob." I'm gonna have to phone Grampa Bob and Evan and Kenny, hell everybody."**

**"Why?"**

**" My boy kissed a girl." Dean places a hand on his chest." He's all grown up."**

**" Oh god!" Sam lowers his arms onto the table then lays his head on top." Kill me now."**

**" She's not my girlfriend. Dad i'm only eight. Emma's not my girlfriend. I'm not Emma's boyfriend. Dad I do not like Emma. Emma talks too much. Emma won't leave me alone. Emma's always following me. Emma wanted to see the soppy movie at the cinema. Man she gets on my nerves..." Dean carries on muttering to himself as he dishes up dinner. He stops and laughs when Sam groans and shakes his head on his arms. " Come on Sam. It's nice. I'm sorry for teasing."**

**Sam raises his head a little, his hair hanging over his eye's. " It just, I dunno, weird?"**

**" Weird how? Eat your dinner." Dean pokes his fork at Sam's plate.**

**Stabbing his food with his fork Sam sighs and then drops his fork onto his plate." I guess the time felt right. God this is weird talking to you about this." He picks his fork back up and places some spaghetti in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing quickly he smiles." Stuff happened today and I guess..." He stops talking and picks up another fork full.**

**Dean looks over at Sam and taps his own head. " Something clicked and you realised that you liked her."**

**Sam nods." Yeah. But I feel like i've always know that. "**

**" I'm sure you'll figure it out." Dean twirls his fork at points at Sam." There's something you need to know though."**

**" What's that?"**

**" Women, girls, can be tricky. The moaning, the tears, the ' I thought you cared' speeches. You've got a lot to come."**

**" Kill me now!"**

**Dean pauses his fork in mid air." She's a nice girl Sam."**

**" I know." Sam scraps his fork around the plate." So how long is the teasing gonna last dad? Just so I know it's safe to come out of my room."**

**" I'd say ooh another 40 or so years Sammy. That was some show! "**

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Please be angels( or cheeky devils and leave a review). Here's a little bit of information for you. This chapter is based on me. I'm the Emma in this one. We were at college, not at school and he had to catch a bus, not run to his dad. Gillian is the girl I wanted to attack with the staple gun!! So glad I didn't because she's my friends girlfriend now. But I still fell like carrying a staple gun in the waist band of my jeans when they come to visit !. Oh i'm bad. Smacks own hand. ( she's coming for dinner in a while. Now where did I put that...)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everybody. I want to say a huge thank you to everbody who has left me those fantastic reviews. I am so so so happy. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. So please go ahead and read. This is a Sammy and Dean chapter. A bit of laughter and a bit of loving mush.**

_Wat r u up 2 ?_

_Txtin u !_

_Funi. _

_I know. Wat u doin?_

_Txtin u back !_

_Can't wait !_

_4 wat?_

_I c u !_

_I..._**Sam jumps and drops his phone when something thuds agaisnt the otherside of the wall.**

**" Go to sleep Sam!" Deans voice travels through the wall. " Let Emma and me go to bed!"**

_Sam? _

_Told u tracker up my arse, gota go._

**" Sam. If I have to get out of my nice warm bed i'll..."**

**" Okay." Sam shouts towards his bedroom door. " I'm turning my phone off."**

**Dean pulls one of his pillows over his head and presses his face into the one below. He reaches out behind him and pulls the cover a bit higher, up to his neck. " Guna take that bloody phone and..." Dean cuts himself off when he hears a beep coming from the other room." That does it." He throws the top pillow onto the otherside of the bed and pushes the sheets down with his legs. Pushing himself up Dean jumps out of bed and charges out of his room and into Sam's." Gimmie the phone!"**

**Sam shrugs his shoulders." I turned it off." He drops his head to his chest when the phone, hidden under his pillow, beeps. Looking up with just his eyes Sam rubs one with his fist." Ooops?"**

**Dean growls deep in his throat and holds out his hand." 1...2...3...4..." The phone flies through the air and he catches it." You see this button here Sammy?" Dean holds the phone up and points to a small button at the top. " This is how people, namely the whole world turn their phone off!" Dean's finger just lays on top of the button as it beeps again. He flips the phone open and presses yes to the message. "Ohhh. Apparently Jesse picked up a shit load of British language today and oh." Dean scrolls down the message before." and Emma wants to know whats wrong?"**

**" Dad?" Sam starts to panic when Deans thumb start pressing on the keys." Dad?"**

**Dean smiles and hits the send button." Now sleep. " Walking over to the doorway, his back to Sam. Dean holds the phone in the air and switches it off. " Night and by the way Sam. Oops stopped working when you were five."**

**" Dad what did you text back?" Sam pushes his covers aside and follows Dean out of his room ." Dad? "**

**Dean places a hand on his bedroom door. His smiles, showing as many teeth as he can." Night Sammy." Dean flicks the door and watches close into the frame. Sighing in triumpth he puts the phone on the bedside table and climbs back into bed.**

**" Come on." Placing a hand on the door handle Sam uses the other to knock." What did you text back?" He pushes the door open and stops in his tracks when a pillow flies past his head.**

**Groaning Dean lies flat on the bed." If i'd known you'd be like this I would have asked the stork for a puppy." He turns his head to face Sam." Get to bed before..."**

**" Dad come on. I just wanna..."**

**" 1 "**

**" What did..."**

**" 2 "**

**" you send.."**

**" 3 "**

**" back to "**

**" Oh getting close Sammy, 4 "**

**" Please?"**

**" 5. That's it."**

**Sam jumps out into the hallway as Dean slides one leg of the bed. He shuts the bedroom door and takes a step forward then one back." Bye the way Daddy 1,2,3,4,5 stopped working when I was 8." He pulls a face at the bedroom door before walking back to his room.**

**Pulling the covers back over himself Dean looks over at the small alarm clock on the bedside table.'12:35am' " I swear if I'm so much as walking as the dead in the morning he's gunna." Dean cuts his words of by pulling the pillow back over his head and biting into the fabric. Listening carefully Dean groans." For crying out loud Sam go to sleep.!"**

**" How the hell do you know i'm awake!"**

**Dean looks over to the wall that connects their bedrooms." I have x-ray vision now go to sleep."**

**" I would if you stopped shouting!"**

**Dean rolls his eye's before turning on his side and pulling the sheets up to his chest. He closes his eye's but minutes later they open." Sam!"**

**" I knew it!" Sam bolts up in bed.**

**Dean pushes himself up, resting on his forearms."Knew what?"**

**" You put a tracker up my arse." Sam shifts on his bed.**

**Falling back onto the bed Dean blows out a very long breath. He mutters to himself." Shove something up your bleeding arse." Climbing out of bed again Dean pulls open his bedroom door and takes the few steps to Sam's. He knocks twice before pushing it open." Can I ask you a question?"**

**Nodding his head, Sam pushes back against his pillows." Yeah."**

**" Am I ever going to get to sleep and what did I put up your arse?"**

**" That's two questions." Sam wriggles into the pillows and grabs hold of the edge of his sheet and to pull it up.**

**Dean throws his arms in the air and walks back to his room muttering to himself about 'smart arses'. He jumps onto his bed, pulls the covers up over his head and squeezes his eye's shut. A few long minuets later he's asleep.**

**The next morning**

**Becoming aware of his bedroom door opening, Dean keeps his eye's close and waits. The tiny squeek the door gives as it fully opens he knows that Sam's on his way. He hears feet, trying to tip toe quietly as it gets closer he shoots his arm out from under the covers and clasps his hand around Sam's wrist. " Do you want to lose this hand?"**

**Sam gasps and jumps." Hey!"**

**" Do you want to lose this hand?" Dean opens one eye and stares up at Sam. " Do you want to lose this hand Sammy?"**

**Sam smiles and whispers." You are dreaming. There's nobody here. Go back to sleep. Go back to...ugh!" He stumbles forward when Dean pulls him and ends up on his knees with his chest on the bed.**

**" Do...you...want...to...lose...this...hand?" Dean gives a shake of Sam's wrist.**

**Hesitating Sam whispers out " No." Getting his wrist shaken again Sam repeats himself louder." No."**

**Opening his other eye Dean looks up at the clock. " I think you don't have to worry about losing your hand cos I will just kill you." Dean lets go of Sam and picks up his alarm clock." 3:36 Sam! 3: 36! It's Saturday. Do you really think I wanted to be up at 3:36 oh look now it's 3:37."**

**Sam bites his bottom lip and shakes his head making his hair move around like a woman who's worth it. **

**Dean turns onto his back and the clock flies to the otherside of the bed. He starts to laugh. Dean scrubs a hand over his face and looks at Sam, still laughing.**

**" What's so funny?" Sam stares at Dean. Seeing his dad going crazy Sam leans in closer." Are you okay?"**

**" Am I." Dean gasps in deep breaths." okay? Sam.." Dean laughs again and slams his hands agaisnt the bed." Am I okay?"**

**Sam looks over Dean's shaking body." Dad?"**

**Dean takes deep breaths and begins to control his laughter." Is this what I am going to have to put up with from now on? Cos I gotta warn ya Sammy boy I don't wanna go in the looney bin early."**

**" Dad your not making sense." Sam scrambles up onto the bed and leans down looking at Dean's face.**

**" Love is in the air. Ohh ohh ohh ohh, love is in the air." Dean smiles up at Sam. " Romeo, Romeo, where for out thy Romeo "Dean laughs harder when Sam covers his head with a pillow.**

**Sam slaps Dean's stomach and climbs of the bed." You are so not funny." Sam stomps his way out of the bedroom.**

**Pulling the pillow away Dean pushes himself up onto his elbow ." and I will always love you ohhhhhhhh and I will always love you." He flops back onto the bed and can here Sam muttering curses about him. Pulling the covers over his head Dean lets out a small laugh. " I'm so happy."**

**" Daaaaaaaad!"**

**Dean growls and throws the covers off. He kicks out his legs and arms. " Arggggggh!" Rolling himself out of bed onto the floor Dean pushes himself up onto all fours. He crawls out of his room and down the hallway to the main room. Not finding Sam his turns and crawls to the kitchen. He finds Sam pulling out some cups." What?"**

**Sam jumps and spins around." Dad?"**

**" Down here." Dean stretches out on the floor. Head resting agaisnt the cold tiled floor.**

**Sam leans over the table " Why are you down there?"**

**" I don't know why but." Dean raises his head and glare at Sam." I haven't really slept. "**

**Sam pushes away from the table and reaches across the counter to switch the kettle on." You could have stayed in bed."**

**Dean places his forehead on the floor." You called me."**

**" Oh."**

**" Yeah oh. What did you want?"**

**" See if you wanted a cocoa."**

**" Nah i'm good. Knock yourself out."**

**" Are you gonna stay there?"**

**" I'm good." Dean closes his eye's and yawns." Just step around or over me. I don't care. Just wake me when Lindsey Lohans 60."**

**Sam shakes his head. " You really want her to be that old dad. Cos seriously she's not that good looking now."**

**Dean squints up at Sam." You have no taste boyo." He pushes himself up to standing." Changed my mind. Need cocoa. Give daddy cocoa."**

**" Okay." Pulling out another cup Sam turns to Dean and lets out those puppy eye's and the pout. He takes a step closer as Dean turns his head away. Gradually getting closer he extends the pout.**

**" Not gonna work no more kiddo. I've gotton wise in my old age and let me tell you another thing if you think that ...oh dammit Sam! " Dean pouts himself. " Go get your damn phone. Hope it sends electric waves to your head and fuzzies up your brain!" Dean steps aside as Sam runs past." I am a weakling." He hangs his head in shame.**

**Sam walks back in the kitchen with his phone open and his finger sliding over the keypad." You didn't send anything."**

**" Didn't I? " He pours himself a cup of coffee and sniffs the aroma. " Oh coffee. A mans best friend." Dean looks up from his cup when Sam's phone beeps." Come on! Really?"**

**Laughing Sam nods " You need to lighten up daddy."**

**" Lighten up? Sam it's still night time and there's this continuous bleeping in my head." Dean sips his cocoa. " Why do I always give in to you?"**

**" Because you love me." Sam sends him a big smile before replying to the text." and because i'm so damn adorable. What are we doing today?"**

**" Today?"**

**" Yeah. It comes after yesterday and before tomorrow."**

**" I know what it is I was just wondering when we finished the night!"**

**" Well?"**

**Dean rolls his eye's and yawns. " Sleep?"**

**Sam lips twist and he nods his head." Okay."**

**Dean squints at Sam. " What's wrong?"**

**Sam gulps down the last of his cocoa and turns the cup around in his hand." Just not tired I guess."**

**" Right." Dean leans agaisnt the counter and looks at Sam. He sips another mouthfull before putting his cup down. " Come on." Dean leaves the kitchen, grabbing Sam's arm on the way out. He pulls him down to his room.**

**" Dad?"**

**Dean spins Sam around onto the bed. " I wanna sleep." Dean jumps on the bed, pushing his feet under the covers. He pulls them up to his chest." Get in."**

**" I am not sharing into bed with you." Sam frowns and scratches the back of his neck." I'm to old for that!"**

**Sighing Dean throws the covers off and walks out of the room coming back a few moments later with Sam's quilt from his bed." Here." Dean climbs back into bed and pats his pillow before laying his head down." Now you're on top of the cover so officially your not sharing a bed."**

**Huffing to himself Sam wriggles back until his head slams on a pillow. He pulls the quilt over himself. " Night."**

**" Night." Closing his eye's Dean wriggles himself into the mattress. He sighs to himself before pulling the cover up to his chin.**

**" Dad?"**

**" What?"**

**" Tell me a story."**

**" What?"**

**" A story like you used to."**

**Dean opens his eye's and looks over to Sam, who's staring at the ceiling. " Why?"**

**" Because...just because." Sam shrugs his shoulders." Might help me sleep."**

**Dean smiles to himself and pushes himself up so his back is resting on the pillows. "Okay. " Staring at the picture on his dresser of him and baby Sam he begins. " A long time ago there were two tigers. Both fierce and strong. They were brothers. The older one always looking, ready to charge in and follow what he had always believed. The younger one always thought with his heart and never judged until he had all the facts. They were the best of friends, nothing could break them apart, even if sometimes they needed to break free for a while. One day the older tiger and younger tiger were walking through the jungle when they came across a snake. He told them about a group of lions on the otherside of the jungle that were destroying some of the forest and animals. He asked them to come with him to find them and to stop them from causing destruction. The older tiger was up for it but the younger one said that it didn't seem like a good idea. The older tiger wouldn't listen to the youngest and when the younger tiger tried to stop him he pounced on him and told him that he knew what he was doing." Looking over at Sam, Dean catches his eye's slowly drifting shut and quickly springing open. **

**" But he wasn't." Sam's sleepy voice carries across to Dean.**

**Smiling Dean shakes his head." No he wasn't." He carries on brushing a finger across Sam's forehead." After a while walking through the jungle, the snake started to slow down. He told the older tiger that he was injured. The older tiger walked over to him and started to check for injuries. Before he had a chance to finish looking, the snakes' head shot up and tried to bite him. Lucky enough for the older tiger the younger tiger came running through the trees and pounced ontop of the snake. The snake laid still on the ground and the older tiger looked up at the younger one. Smiling his thanks, the older tiger remembered that the one animal he should have trusted was looking at him. He realised that no matter who comes along the one tiger who always had his back was always by his side. " Dean smiles as he hears the soft breathing coming from Sam. Moving his hand from Sam's forehead he pulls the quilt higher up over him. Smiling once more Dean rubs a thumb over Sam's eyebrow. " The young tiger was always the smart one." Dean lays down and watches Sam sleeping.**

**Dean wakes up to the moving of the bed. Turning his head he see's Sam rolling onto his stomach, his face facing his. Sam's hair is all tussled and hanging around his face. The quilt is wrapped tight in his hands close to his chin. Dean looks over at the clock. 8:46. Carefuly he pulls the covers from himself and sits up, placing his feet on the floor. Dean rubs the sleep from his eye's and pushes himself up. He reaches to the ceiling to streatch but stops as Sam mumbles something in his sleep. Quickly making sure Sam is still asleep Dean closes the door to the bedroom and heads to the kitchen.**

**" Man I need coffee." He flicks on the kettle and turns the radio on, just loud enough to hear. Once the kettle has boiled and he has made his coffee he walks to the main room and sits on the couch. Before he has a chance to reach for the remote the phone rings. He grabs it quickly." Hello."**

**" Hey Dean. Did I wake you?"**

**" Nah Bobby. Been up a while. How ya doing?" Dean blows into his cup and takes a sip before putting his cup on the coffee table.**

**Bobby laughs." You're getting lazy in your old age boy."**

**Dean frowns. " I'm not old. Just maturer."**

**" Like that's a word." Bobby laughs again.**

**" You gonna tell me why you're phoning this early or are you going to insult me some more." Dean yawns and scratches his head.**

**" I was thinking of popping down later. See you and Sam."**

**" Sounds good." Dean tilts his head back on the couch to look down to his room. He closes his eye's briefly." Sam might be out when you get here."**

**" So you finally letting him out?"**

**Dean clasps a hand over his mouth as he yawns again. " I guess I can't keep him chained to my hip forever Bobby."**

**Bobby sighs down the phone." You okay?"**

**" Yeah i'm fine." Dean hears the bedroom door opening and looks back down the hall. He spots Sam heading to the bathroom. " Just made a point to myself, that's all."**

**" Old memories?"**

**Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. " Sometimes I just remember who he was and how in someway he's still the same person and that I don't want some of the things to happen again." Dean waves at Sam as he passes through the main room." Grampa Bob's on the phone. He wants to come see his Sammy wammy."**

**Sam yawns and rubs a hand over his face. " Sounds good." He shuffles to the kitchen a returns a few seconds later with a carton of orange juice. He flicks the lid open. He starts to place it at his mouth but stops at Deans open mouth. " Fine." Shuffling back to the kitchen Sam scratches his stomach. He comes back in and holds up a glass pouring in the juice.**

**Dean pokes out his tongue." Sam's all excited Bobby. He's running around naked again."**

**Sam chokes and spits the juice back into his glass." Dad I was five! "**

**Laughing Dean say's bye to Bobby and puts the phone down." I know but it was so funny."**

**Pulling a face at the juice in his glass Sam heads back to the kitchen.**

**" I told Grampa Bob that he would have to put up with just me today." Dean drinks the last of his coffee and grabs the remote, flicking on the television.**

**Sam's head pops around the door frame." Why?"**

**" Well seeing as you're going out he'd have to put up with me."**

**Scratching his stomach under his top Sam moves and leans in the doorway." Where am I going?"**

**Dean flicks over the t.v channel." Where ever you normally go when you 'hang' "**

**Sam pushes away from the frame and stands infront of Dean, blocking his view of the t.v " I can go out?"**

**Dean leans forwards and pushes Sam to the side. He looks up at him. " Only if you come back when I say and take your phone."**

**Sam smiles." I will."**

**Smiling back Dean nods and looks back at the t.v." Good."**

**" Thank you." Sam walks over the the hallway. He stops and looks over his shoulder at Dean." There's never gonna be a snake. Just so you know."**

**Dean looks away from the t.v up at Sam. He watches as Sam heads down the hallway. He bites his bottom lip and smiles to himself. Slowly shaking his head Dean returns his stare to the t.v and listens as Sam says ' Hey Emma. Wanna go to the park?' " That's my boy."**

**I really do hope that you all enjoyed that. I really want to say sorry for the long wait for this chapter. But I was ill then I was getting ready for the Asylum Convention which wore me out. I have only just recovered. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot quicker than this one. Again thanks for reading. You guys mean so much xxxxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**To everybody out there who is still waiting to read the next chapter. I want to apologise for such a long wait. You know when you get one of those day's when you want to scream and stamp your feet. Well i've had a lot of them. But now that I busted the ear drums of everbody I know and made a big hole in the floor I'm back. So here is the next chapter. I hope to get the next one up soon. Please enjoy reading. I also want to say thank you too the people who read and reviewed ' I only want one thing'. So here's a Sam and Emma chapter and someone you might remember from the past.(When Sam got a hair cut.)**

**" So you choose."**

**" No you choose."**

**" You choose."**

**Sam rolls his eye's " Fine. Creepers in the night."**

**Emma pulls a face, her her lips pinched tight and shakes her head." No way."**

**" You told me to choose. So I did. " Sam smiles proudly." Creepers in the night." Sam quickly turns his head away as Emma starts to pout." Lets go." He takes hold of Emma's hand and walks them up to the ticket office. " Hey can I have two tickets..." Glancing sideways at Emma he gives in." for the 3:10 showing of Romeo and Juliet."**

**" Thank you." Emma tugs gently on his hand.**

**" Don't thank me yet. You're gonna have to clean up after I finish vomiting!"**

**Emma stops Sam in mid step and pulls him over to lean against one of the walls. She quickly looks around. Finding that nobody was paying any attention to them she pushes up onto her toes and places her lips onto Sam's. " Is that better?"**

**Sam looks at Emma. His eye's taking in all her features. He places a hand on her hip and pulls her in closer. " I think it's working. Maybe I need a little bit more." He tilts his head down and kisses Emma back. He feels Emma's hand brushing against his cheek, her fingers moving his hair away from his face." Emma." Sam pulls away." Let's go watch the movie." He gives her lips a quick peck before pulling her over to the food stand.**

**...**

**" I poked myself in the eye." Sam holds a tissue over his eye." I was falling a sleep on my hand when my hand slipped and I poked my eye!"**

**Emma shakes her head." You cried and you know it. Don't lie to me." She looks around at the other people standing outside the cinema. She smiles at a girl passing by." He got upset when Juliet died."**

**" Em!" Sam's head snaps around to her." I poked my eye." He gives a quick smile at the passer by before tugging Emma's coat sleeve." Will you stop doing that?"**

**" Doing what?"**

**" Telling every person that reaches within three feet of us that I cried. I did not cry." Sam pulls the tissue away from his eye." How's it looking?"**

**Emma laughs." Like it had a good cry."**

**" Did not." Sam stamps his foot." Stop saying that."**

**Rolling her eye's Emma steps up close to Sam." Don't start acting like a five year old Sam. You are 14 for crying out loud. We have just sat and watched a fantastic film that was about two people that died for each other and some people find that moving. I find that moving and if I hadn't had seen it more than twenty times I would have probably been bubbling too. So just for once act like a man and admit that you cried your sorry ass out at the end!" Emma pokes a finger in his chest." real men admit their feelings and I like a real man!"**

**Sam rolls his lips into his mouth, to stop the laugh that's about to escape. He leans down to whisper in Emma's ear." I admit it okay. Just keep your mouth shut cos if Jesse or Toby hear about this i'm dead."**

**"Okay." Emma smiles as Sm stands up straight." Just needed you to admit that your a big softy."**

**" Emma!"**

**Emma smiles, teeth showing." Food?"**

**...**

**"I'll have the strawberry milkshake and the cheese burger thank you." Sam passes the menu back to the waitress." What do you want?"**

**Emma bites her bottom lip and scans her eye's over the menu again. " I don't know. Everytime I eat out I can never decide. I always take forever and my mum always tells me to hurry up." She blows out a quick breath and scans the menu again." I think i'll have the coke and...no I don't fancy coke...god...I want fries with...do I really want fries. I dunno if I fancy fries maybe...hey!" Emma's head snaps up as the menu disappears from her hands.**

**" She'll have the same as me." Sam smiles at the waitress as he hands the menu over." But make it chocolate milkshake and no pickle on the burger. Thank you." Sam looks back at Emma's open mouth." What?"**

**Emma frowns over at the waitress placing their order at the counter then back at Sam." Where the hell do you get off ordering for me and how the hell do you know I like my burger with no pickle?"**

**" You were taking forever, by the time you ordered I would have grey hair and." Sam draws small circles along the table top with his finger " You always have your burger the same way. No pickle."**

**" Ahhhh!" Emma nods her head." So all this time we've been friends you were actually a spying on me! Oh my god Sam." Emma slams a hand to her chest." You've been spying on me!"**

**" No I haven't." He kicks her foot under the table." I just happen to be very observant if you must know." Sam looks up as the waitress comes back with their food and pushes Emma's food over to her . He picks up his straw to put into his milkshake." I just remember a lot of things."**

**" Tell me." Picking up the ketchup bottle Emma pulls the top bun off her burger.**

**Sam sucks in a mouthful of milkshake and frowns over at Emma. He quickly swallows and grimaces as his throat starts to freeze." Tell you what?"**

**" What you observe and remember." Emma licks of the ketchup that has spilled onto her fingers." Come on you know you want to." She slowly slides her finger out of her mouth causing Sam to choke on thin air." Are you okay?"**

**"Yep." Sam takes a few deep breaths." Just kinda went down the wrong hole." He follows Emma's eyes to the untouched burger. Giving a quick cough he picks it up." You always used to colour peoples hair pink."**

**Emma stops chewing her mouthful of burger. " I dil oh."**

**Sam laughs." That is so lady like."**

**Emma swallows and takes a sip of her milkshake." I still do. You know the faces on the front of magazines." She leans in " Even the men." She gives a quick nod before taking another bite of her burger.**

**Sam wipes his mouth and reaches for the ketchup." Come on!" He leans back in the chair as Emma pulls the bottle away." Give it."**

**" Uh huh. I know your not allowed Samuel Connors. I don't want you getting all hyper on me."**

**" I will not and besides i'm older now and know what i'm doing. Give." He reaches out but misses the bottle." Emma will you just...ugh!" Sam stares down at his shirt." I can't believe you just did that!"**

**Emma starts laughing and drops the bottle onto the table. Slamming both hands down she squils with laughter." Oh my god!" She slams her hands twice." That is just awesome. " She wipes her tears away but stops as something cold hits the side of her face." You're gonna die!"**

**Sam curls his lips in trying to hold back the laughter. Not managing to hold it any longer he bursts out laughing." Strawberry milkshake looks good on you." Sam shakes his head. " Strawberry girl."**

**Emma places her hands on the table and pushes her chair back. " Okay ketchup boy." She picks up the bottle and squirts some onto Sam's hair. " Now you're strawberry blonde!"**

**" Hey.!" Sam pushes himself up from his chair but stops when someone yells.**

**" Sammy!"**

**Sam's head turns and he looks straight into the face of Rosie . " Hi ! " He shows his best smile and slowly sits back down, keeping his face and smile aimed at her." How are you?"**

**" I should have known it was you." Rosie pulls a cloth out from her apron pocket and pulls Sam's head towards her." Keep still." She winks at Emma." Everytime you come in here I have to clean you up." She pulls Sam's head back when he tries to pull away.**

**" Rosie !"**

**" Shhh now." Grabbing his chin she tilts Sam's head up to face her." Oohhh you are just so cute. Just like your daddy. "She keeps a tight hold of Sam's face and turns to face Emma." He's been coming here since he was knee high to a grass hopper and he still has these." She grabs Sam's cheeks between her fingers and thumbs " baby cheeks. Have I said how cute you are.?"**

**Sam glares sideways at Emma, who's trying not to laugh. He looks back up at Rosie and growls in the back of his throat." You are a crazy old woman you know that?" He pulls Rosie's fingers from his cheeks." And for the millionth time that friggin hurts. Ow! Ow! OW! " Sam rubs the back of his head where Rosie has just swatted him with the cloth." That friggin hurt you crazy woman. OW!" Sam pushes himself back on the chair and grabs the cloth from her hand." Will you stop that! Jesus no wonder you're single!"**

**Emma laughs and takes the cloth from Sam and wipes the side of her face. " Sam?"**

**Sam frowns at Rosie before turning to face Emma." Yeah?" He shakes his head. " Ignore her. Probably escaped from the nutty home down the street." He ducks as Rosie aims another cloth at him." Do you have a cloth shop in that pocket woman!?"**

**" You are so like your daddy. No manners." She shakes her head and makes a sad face." The world is in for hell."**

**" It's already here and it's looking straight at me." Sam jumps from his chair and slides into the one on his right. He smiles as Rosie begins to giggle." Emma this is Rosie. The crazy woman from the cafe!"**

**Emma holds out her hand and waits for Rosie to accept it." Nice to meet you. I've heard some stuff about you. Sam said you stopped working here a while ago."**

**" Yeah I did. But sometimes I get bored and pop in and help." She glares at Sam as he mouths 'crazy' " Sometimes I wish I stayed at home bored. Say hi to your daddy." She leans across the table and grabs Sam's head in both hands and kisses his forehead." Oooh I love you!"**

**" Get of me crazy lady!" Sam kisses her cheek as she pulls away. " I love you too." He gives her a wink as she leaves and smiles at Emma." All the women love me."**

**" Yeah!" Emma pats Sam's shoulder." All the crazy women."**

**Sam laughs." I guess so. So tell me Emma." He leans his arms onto the table. " Are you crazy?"**

**Emma picks up her milkshake, keeping her eye's on Sam. She sucks up some before pulling the straw out with her teeth and blowing chocolate milkshake over Sam." Lotsa crazy." She wriggles her eyebrow's and smiles around the straw as Sam glares at her.**

**" Take this and get changed." Sam hands over one of his shirts. He rolls his eye's at Emma's 'ew' face." Just go put the damn thing on. " He points out down the hallway." Take the bathroom." He stares at her until she sighs and disappears out of the room. He looks at himself in the mirror and laughs at the state of his clothes. Ketchup and milkshake are not a good mix on your best shirt. He turns back around when Emma coughs and leans agaisnt the doorframe. " Hey. Looks good." **

**Emma twirls her finger in the bottom of the shirt. ." Hey i'm Sammy." She walks into the room doing her best impression of a long legged Sam walking his coolest walk.**

**Sam growls." It's Sam." He steps closer to Emma and leans down giving her a quick kiss. Pulling back he licks his lips and palms her face." Or Sammy." His eyebrows wriggle. He leans in again and places his lips onto hers. Sam responds to Emma's tongue on his bottom lip and opens his mouth allowing her entrance. Sliding a hand down Emma's back he pulls her in closer. He moans into her mouth when she wraps her arms around his neck. Sam opens his eye's as he pulls back. He locks eye's with Emma then spots another pair of eye's looking back at him.**

**" Grampa Bob!"**

**Bobby grunts and walks away to the kitchen. He covers his mouth with his hand and holds back the huge smile that is trying to appear on his face. He winks at Dean who's sitting on the counter top smiling like an excited kid at Christmas. " They're coming."**

**Dean nods and rolls his lips in his mouth before looking over at the doorway." What were they uh...you know...up to?"**

**" Sucking the faces of each other or trying to eat each others head." Bobby stands next to Dean's legs. " it was totally innocent. Well it's been so long since i've had a..." Bobby gives a small cough." Yeah innocent." He nods to himself before playing with the zip on his jacket.**

**" Hey?" Sam steps into the kitchen.**

**Dean tilts his head." What the hell happened to you?"**

**Sam looks at Dean before noticing Dean's gaze to his hair." Oh yeah." He runs a hand through his hair. " Emma thought it would be fun to squirt me. OW." Sam stares at Emma in the hallway." What are you slapping me for?" He frowns " You did!"**

**Dean calls out." Hey Emma?"**

**Emma slowly walks and stands next to Sam. She raises one hand and gives a small wave." Hello Mr Connors." She squirms under his stare." How are you?"**

**" I'm good. You?"**

**" Fine. Grampa Bob. How are you?"**

**" Fine."**

**" That's...that's great." Emma squirms a bit more and steps behind Sam. She pokes him in the back." Your dad is freaking me."**

**Sam looks at Emma before looking at Dean." Dad." Sam sighs and scratches his neck." You're freaking her. Grampa Bob tell him." Sam gives a quick glare at Dean before looking to Bobby. **

**Bobby smacks Dean's thigh." Stop it Dean."**

**Dean swings his legs and nods." Okay." He jumps of the counter and places his hands behind his back, leaning back against the counter. " Nice shirt Emma."**

**" Uh yeah. I didn't have a top and Sam..." Emma crunches her face up. "What I meant was that my top got dirty and I took it off and..." Emma gives up and sticks out her bottom lip and raises her puppy eye's. The classic Sammy Connors ' you know you love me look'. " I guess I should be getting home. Bye." Quickly waving her hand at the Dean and Bobby she gives Sam a quick peck on his cheek." Call me." Emma rushes out the front door, grabbing her coat on the way out.**

**Dean tries really hard to stop the laughter that is bursting to come out. His mouth starts to twitch at the sides and he quickly turns his back to them. He quickly takes a deep breath while looking at Bobby. " Soooooooooo. How was the date?" He turns around and shows a huge grin. " Went well so I see." He nods at Bobby " Don't you think?"**

**" Uh huh." Bobby exsagurates his nod back." Just how I remember it."**

**Sam sighs and turns to walk down the hallway." Why on earth did you do this to me?" He looks up to the ceiling." Why me!" Sam shakes his head as he hears Dean laughing in the kitchen.**

**" I think we pissed him off." Looking down at his shoes Bobby winces.**

**Dean shakes his head." Come on! I swear you are getting soft in your old age." Dean swats at Bobby's arm. " But..." Dean raises a finger at Bobby." You joined in so you have to come with me to apologise."**

**Bobby snorts." Me getting soft?"**

**Dean rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath. He walks outof the kitchen and walks down to Sam's room." Hey Sammy."**

**" It's Sam. Geez"**

**Dean takes a seat on the desk chair and his face twitches." I um...about..." Dean squeezes his eye's shut and gives a quick shake of his head. He opens his eye's and smiles." I'm sorry?"**

**Sam unbuttons his shirt and looks at Dean." I'm sorry."**

**Dean frowns." I know what i'm sorry for. What are you sorry for?"**

**Pulling his shirt of Sam walks over to his bed." For you, Grampa Bob finding us...us..."**

**" Making out like two love struck puupies who can't keep their paws of each other?"**

**" Way to me subtle Dad." Sam sits on the end of his bed and pulls his legs up, indian style." I guess."**

**Dean picks up a book up from the desk and turns it, looking at the front and back cover." Okay."**

**"Okay." Sam reaches out and grabs the bedspread to stop himself from falling." Okay?"**

**" Listen. I know that you and Emma like each other. I know how a relationship works and I know that you are sensible enough for me to trust you."**

**Sam smiles, he pulls at the laces on his boots." We won't do anything stupid."**

**Dean rises from the chair and walks over to the door." I know. But if you decide to do anything...stupid. Speak to me?"**

**Sam looks up at Dean and scrambles of his bed. He moves over to stand infront of Dean." Promise." He reaches around Dean's neck and pulls him in for a hug. He whispers in Dean's ear. " Thank you."**

**Pulling back Dean eye's catch Sam's." For what?"**

**Sam drops his arms and goes and sits back on his bed." For everything."**

**Dean smiles and nods." You're welcome. " Dean walks out the room and walks back in." I gotta call Emma don't I?"**

**" Yeah." Sam laughs at Deans 'dammit face'. " You'll be okay. She loves you."**

**" Everybody loves m...hey." Dean picks up the pillow just thrown at him." I needed an extra pillow. Thanks." Dean pushes the pillow under his armpit and walks away.**

**10 minutes later**

**"Sam?" Deans voice travels from the main room to Sam's room.**

**"Yeah dad."**

**"How's your eye?"**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope everything was okay. XXXXXXXXXXXXX.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I am so sorry this took a long time getting up. I started 'I only want one thing' and got stuck on that for a while. Anyway here's the next chapter. Some people have requested a love interest for Dean and I couldn't let you worry about his love life any longer so here you go.**

**...**

**Dean ran a hand through his hair again. Checking his teeth again in the bathroom mirror Dean flicks the front of his hair up.**

**" And you moan at me for spending time in the bathroom."**

**Dean laughs. " Shut up." He smiles at his reflection before heading towards the door." I'll be back by ... maybe I won't be back." He winks at Evan as he passes him in the doorway.**

**Evan acts shocked." I don't need to hear things like that Dean." He follows Dean to the main room." Now have you got your keys?"**

**" Yep." Dean dangles his keys from his finger.**

**" Wallet?"**

**"Yep." He pats his back pocket.**

**" Phone?"**

**" Yep." Dean pants the pocket at the front of his trousers.**

**" Condoms?"**

**" Yep." Dean smiles as he pats every pocket on his trouser." Fully loaded." He wiggles his eyebrows.**

**Evan grimaces and holds up his hands, palms out." Forget I ever asked." Looking down the hallway he spots Sam going to the bathroom." DVD five minutes Sammy."**

**" It's Sam Ev !" Sam smiles as he closes the bathroom door.**

**Evan looks over to Dean when he hears him laugh." Cheeky little shit." Evan glances at the carpet, biting his tongue. He looks back up at Dean." He's a cheeky **_**big**_** shit."**

**Dean pats Evan shoulder. " Welcome to the club dude. I swear he only stands behind me so he can check for a bald patch and no." Dean raises a finger as Evan opens his mouth." I do not have one."**

**" You still here. Go get out. Guy's night." Sam walks down the hallway and heads to the kitchen. " Ev get rid of him please."**

**" Charming." Dean shouts out." And I love you too." Dean smiles as he hears Sam mumble ' old fart'. " You guys have fun and Evan thanks." Dean grabs his coat and slides his arms into the sleeves.**

**Evan opens the front door and pulls Dean by his arm and pushes him outside. " Go!. Have fun. Have beer. Have fun. Have kisses. Have fun. Have sex!" Evan smiles, showing his teeth.**

**Dean blows out a long breath." Dude it's a third date not the honeymoon. Besides, i'm a gentleman." Dean smiles to himself ' yeah right'.**

**Sam shouts from the main room." Hey Ev can we watch the one with X-Rated written on it?"**

**Evan pushes Dean back out the door as he starts to step inside." He's joking. Go."**

**" Ev ! What does threesome mean?" Sam bites his lip to stop himself laughing as he pokes his head out the doorway." Oh dad you still here."**

**" Sam!"**

**" I was joking okay." Sam raises his hands and leans on the door frame. " I know what a threesome is." He runs as Dean growls.**

**Dean checks himself in the restaurant window. He's about to re- check his teeth when an old couple step up beside him. Blushing Dean coughs and looks at them. " Just uh...uh you know checking the menu." He gives a quick smile before opening the resturant door and running inside, bumping into one of the other eaters." Oh sorry." A smile comes to his face. "Well hello Ms Smith."**

**" Hello Mr Connors." She holds her hand out, shakes Deans hand." What are you doing here?"**

**" Well." Dean looks around the restaurant." Hopefully that.". He points over to his date. He grins wide but wipes it of his face at Ms Smiths shocked face." On a date. Yep a date. How about you?"**

**Nodding her head slowly Ms Smith replies slowly." Okay. I am here doin" She impersonates Dean." That." She points to a man sitting four tables from the lady.**

**Dean pulls a face." I do not sound like that Ms Smith."**

**" I swear." She growls in her throat. " You annoy the crap out of me since I first met you."**

**Dean shrugs his shoulders." Habit. Well." He rocks on his feet." Shall we go to..." A hand waves over to the tables.**

**" Yes." She gives a quick smirk at Dean before hurrying over and sitting at the table.**

**" Let me."**

**Jo looks up as Dean pulls her chair out." Thank you."**

**" You're welcome." He takes the chair opposite." You chose a sexy guy buisness guy.Not fair"**

**She stares wide eyed at him." You choosed a long legged blond bimbo.!"**

**" Yeah but you're much better." He smiles at her and gestures for the waiter. " Bottle of house red please."**

**" He can have the red I want a beer. Cold." She passes the waiter the drinks menu.**

**Biting his toungue Dean passes his menu over." Forget the wine. Beer for me too garcon." He whimpers as Jo's shoe hits his shin." Please?"**

**" Thank you." The young waiter takes the menus and passes them the food menus. " Everything on the menu is good tonight."**

**" Don't say a word!" Jo points a finger at Dean before looking at the waiter." Thank you."**

**" Ev can I ask you a question?" Sam turns in the armchair to look at Evan on the couch.**

**Chewing his slice of pizza Evan mumbles a " Go ahead Sammy"**

**Pulling at the bottom of his track pants Sam sighs." Do you think he really likes her?"**

**" Who Indie and the cute chick?" Gesturing to the film.**

**" No idjit. Dad and Ms Smith."**

**" Jo."**

**" What?"**

**" Ms Smith's name is Jo and since she hasn't been your teacher since you were this high." He holds his hand above his head. " I'm sure you can call her Jo." He pulls a face." Maybe you should ask her first cos man when she gets the grumps." He shivers.**

**" So." Sam lowers his legs from the armchair and moves to the floor to grab more pizza. "My dad's dating a nutty woman?" His eyebrows raise.**

**Evan chokes on a piece of pepper. He grabs grabs his can of soda and talks a gulp. " Man don't make me laugh when I am eating."**

**" If I did that I would never speak to you." He ducks a flying fry." So my dad and MS...Jo."**

**Evan slides to the floor to join Sam." Are you afraid of something happening?"**

**" No no." Sam quickly shakes his head." No. I'm happy for him. I am." Sam's finger traces a circle on the coffee table." I'm happy he's seeing someone. I am and I was kinda of feeling bad."**

**Evan nods. "Okay. Bad about what?"**

**Sam snorts." Sounds stupid." He twists his hands together in his lap while leaning his head back on the seat of the armchair." All he ever does is look after me." His head rises to look at Evan." and I want him to you know do what...boys do."**

**" Boys do." Evan laughs." Your dad is more than a boy Sammy."**

**" I know. Geez EV! It's Sam not Sammy." He throws a fry at Evan." I saw her the other day with her daughter."**

**Evan sighs leaning back onto the couch. " Riiiiiight." He smiles at Sam's raising eyebrows. " So this is what it's about.The daughter." Evan gives a small laugh." Bit young for you Sammy."**

**" Grow up. Come on..i'm trying to have a conversation here man. Stop treating me like a kid."**

**" You are a kid."**

**Sam sighs and pushes himself up from the floor and looks sharply at Evan before walking to the kitchen. He opens the freezer and pulls out a large tub of chocolate ice-cream. Hoisting himself up onto the couter Sam blows out a breath. He takes a spoon from the drying rack. " Bleeding asshole grownups think they know shit." He scoops out a small spoon of ice-cream and sticks the spoon in his mouth. Sam looks up when Evan walks in.**

**" Got a spare spoon?" Evan pouts his bottom lip. Hands placed in prayer next to his head. He takes a spoon when Sam gives him a nod." I know when people call you a kid it p's you off. But I can't help it okay.I've known you since you started pulling Emma's pigtails okay. You too me are always a kid." He scoops some ice-cream." So about this daughter.**

**Sam stabs his spoon into the tub and twirls it around." If my dad and Jo become...more than a date her daughter will become..." He scrunches his nose and shoves more ice-cream into his mouth.**

**" Dude the kids like 6 years old. She not going to kill you in your sleep." Evan taps the spoon on the tub.**

**Sam smiles." What the hell kind of name is Francessa anyway?"**

**" So whose got Frankie tonight?" Dean rolls his eye's as another pea rolls of his plate.**

**Jo reaches over a picks the pea up, putting it on a napkin. " Her grandma. Sam?"**

**" Evan." Dean grunts as another two peas roll off. He laughs as Jo passes him a spoon. " Thanks. I think the peas have a vendetta against the fork."**

**" Mine too." Jo picks up her bottle of beer and swallows a mouthfull." So do you come to this resterant a lot?"**

**" Yeah. Me and Sam just came her last...nah. Never. To tell you the truth we normally dine in a take out." Scooping up a spoonfull of peas Dean shrugs his shoulders.**

**Jo puts down her knife and fork." Why the hell didn't you say so?"**

**" What?"**

**Jo shakes her head." What was it Sam used to say..um,you're an idjit?"**

**" Again what?"**

**" I'm not one for restaurants either." She smiles at Dean." I love a burger and fries from the place on the corner of my street."**

**" Grab your coat and bag." Dean pulls his coat on.**

**" Why?" Jo follows Deans lead and starts to put her coat on. " What are you up too?"**

**Dean winks. "I really want that burger and fries." He pulls out his wallet and throws down some notes." Show me where this burger heaven is."**

**" What about the steak and and fish?" Jo points to there barley eaten plates.**

**" Hey garcon." He waves a hand across the restaurant." Give our meals to the needy." He looks back at Jo." That okay?"**

**She smiles and laughs as she follows him out of the resturant. " Did you drive?"**

**" No." Dean stops and turns to her." Did you?" She shakes her head. " You wanted to get drunk!"**

**" So did you." She groans and looks down at her shoes." My feet are killing me." She startles as Dean turns around and holds his hands out behind him." What?"**

**Dean flaps his hands. "Jump up." He laughs as she looks around them." Jump on. I'll give you a piggy back."**

**" Dean I am wearing a dress!" She points to the dress just reaching her knees.**

**" And a pretty one at that.So?"**

**" So. Dean I am not getting on your back. We'll just call a ...whoa." Jo startles as she's flown over Dean's shoulder." Put me down."**

**Dean tightens the grip round her legs, making sure the end of her dress is pressed under his arm." I want to walk and we are walking. Stop slapping me."**

**" Or what?" Jo slaps him hard and giggles." I can't believe we are doing this. You know this is not adult behaviour and it is a third date Mr Connors."**

**Dean looks down the road before crossing." Tell me when i'm old and grey."**

**" So you still want me to be here when your old and grey. Whoa." Jo grabs Deans arms as he settles her to the pavement. She laughs as her feet wobble.**

**Dean smiles as he watches her laugh." I kinda think I would."**

**Jo rolls her eye's." It's I think I would. Not kinda." She ducks her head before looking at Dean with one eye squinted closed." Did it again?"**

**" Kinda." Dean mocks back." My language is just fine thank you so stop correcting it." Dean pulls her to him as a teenager runs past. He looks at her lips then at her eye's." Ms Smith."**

**" Mr Connors." Jo leans in with Dean and their lips meet. **

**Moaning into the kiss Dean pulls her in closer. One hand on her back the other reaching to cup the back of her head. Give small pecks Dean pulls away." Do you live with grandma?"**

**Taking a breath Jo shakes her head.**

**" Is Frankie coming back in the morning?"**

**" About 10 o'clock."**

**Dean pulls her in a bit tighter." Care to make me a coffee." He wiggles his eyebrows.**

**Jo shakes her head." How about yours?"**

**" You wanna make out with Sam and Evan in the room. Cos lady..." Dean closes his eye's as Jo kisses him. Pulling back he whistles." You are feisty!"**

**Jo's eye's sparkle." Forgot your house was full. So how do you like your coffee?"**

**Evan throws the last empty soda can in the bin. " You're going to bed. It's late."**

**Sam shuffles back on the kitchen counter." What about you?"**

**" I'm sure I know how to sleep Sammy."**

**" Will you stop calling me that. It's Sam." Sam rolls his eyes at Evan's smile." You're starting to act like my old man."**

**Evan flicks a dish cloth at him." Shut up. Bed!" He points to the kitchen doorway." Before I get it from your 'old man' for letting you stay up this late."**

**" Nah he won't." Sam throws the dish cloth into the sink." I can work him." He shows his teeth with a wide grin.**

**Evan laughs and leans onto the counter crossing his arms." So you okay now with all the Frankie thing?"**

**Sam blushes." Pretty stupid huh?" His legs swing back and forth.**

**" No." Evan reaches out to stop Sam's legs from swinging." It's natural. This is all new for you. Your dad dating."**

**Sam accepts what Evan says with a quick nod. " Do you think that they're..." He waves a hand infront of himself. He sighs at Evan's blank stare." You know the bedroom part."**

**" Sam!" Evan gasps. " I don't think that you should be talking about them kind of things.**

**Rolling his eye's Sam jumps from the counter." I know what happens okay. I'm 15 not stupid." He walks to the doorway and turns." So do you think they are?"**

**Evan pulls a face like he just ate something disgusting." Go to bed. I have no interest in talking about your dad's..." He waves a hand." You know."**

**Sam nods and pouts his bottom lip." Evan?"**

**" What now?"**

**" You're a cool guy. Stupidly shy. But cool."**

**" Thanks I think." Evan points to the hallway." Bed."**

**Sam raises his arms, palms out." Okay okay. " He laughs as he walks down the hallway." Evan?"**

**Evan pokes his head out of the doorway." What now?"**

**" Night."**

**" Night Sam." He smiles when Sam throws his hands in the air mumbling ' finally'.**

**...**

**Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way I chose the name Jo cos it's my name.( even though i'm a Sammy gal). So let me know what you think. I read everyone and take in what you say. Thanks again for reading :-)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello my fantastic readers. I had another one of those moments on the train. You know when you look at your email and find you have got reviews and you yell while bouncing in your seat. Well if you haven't I have and I had another one. The bald man next to me asked me if need help. Ha ha so here's another chappy. Yay a quick update...**

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

**Sam walks out of class and heads to his locker. He smiles as Emma steps next to him. Hi wraps an arm around her waist. " Hey."**

**Emma smiles at him." Hey you." She takes a quick look around them before leaning up and putting her lips on his. Pulling back she laughs." Nice."**

**Laughing Sam pulls her back in a kisses her back. He pulls her in tighter and licks his tongue along her bottom lip. He slides his tongue in. Kissing her slowly Sam turns her back toward the locker. His hand trails from her back to her cheek, tilting her head slighlty. A small cough comes from behind and he ignores it until a second cough breaks through his thoughts. He pulls back quickly and turns his head." What?!" Grimacing when he spots his sport coach Mr Roberts looking back at him." Uh sir?"**

**Mr Roberts gestures to Emma and waits for them to untangle themselves. He holds up a hand to stop Sam from talking." I know what kids are like but please keep it out of school hours please."**

**Blushing Emma ducks her head and spins around to face her locker. " Uh yeah just looking for my book Mr Roberts." She opens her locker, grabs a book and walks away. She smiles over her shoulder at Sam.**

**Biting his lip to hold in the huge smile waiting to escape he looks at Mr Roberts." Sir?"**

**" I was looking for you.The office just had a phone call from a Ms Smith." He raises his eyebrows. " You know her?"**

**Sam nods." Yeah. She's my old teacher." He frowns at Mr Roberts looking at him." Oh yeah right. She's dating my dad."**

**" Right." Mr Roberts laughs." She's a brave lady."**

**Sam groans. " My dad is not that bad." Rolling his eye's he continues." He just speaks his mind that's all."**

**" I remember that meeting very well. Any way she asked for a message to be passed onto you and to call of if there are any problems." Mr Roberts passes him a note and shakes his head." Gotta say that meeting was, lets just say more interesting than the others." He smiles before walking away.**

**Sam opens the note.' Got important meeting can you collect Frankie. If there's a problem call me. Thanks Jo x' . " Great. Devil child." Sam pulls out his phone from his bag and switches it on. He quickly sends a text to Jo saying 'it's fine'. He sends another to Emma.'see you at 7'.**

**Standing at the school gates Sam looks at his watch again. Bell should be going soon. Right on cue the bell rings. Pulling the straps of his backpack he walks to the main playground. Looking around he spots Frankie running around the area just outside her classroom. Sighing he walks over. " Frankie."**

**The girls long blond pigtails fly in the air as her head shoots around to look." Sammy."**

**Sam stares at her hard." Sam! Sam, my name is Sam." Sam looks up at her class teacher and holds out his hand." I'm Sam Connors. I've come to pick up Frankie. Her mums stuck at work."**

**The teacher shakes Sam's hand." We had a message. Frankie you're going with Sammy."**

**" I forgot how rude teachers could be. How about I meet you out back and knock my name into your thick skull." Sam grabs Frankie's arm as she spins for the fifth time.**

**" How about I just tell young Frankie her about how a young Samuel used to celebrate a goal!"**

**Sam shakes his head." You dare and I will make her... Frankie stop it." He grabs one of her pigtails." Stop spining you'll throw up or something." He snarls at her after she pokes her tongue out." What the hell did you do to this kid?" He growls again when the teacher laughs." Ev I hate you."**

**" Oh I love you Sam Sam." Evan pats his shoulder as he moves away to talk to another parent.**

**Frankie stops trying to spin and smiles up at Sam." Sam Sam."**

**" Great!" Sam bends down to her height." Listen to me small fry. Call me that again and I will chop those pig tails of and sew dog ears back on."**

**Frankie laughs." You're funny."**

**Smiling Sam takes her hand and stands back up. " Thanks, I think. Lets go." He walks them out of the gate and onto the street." How was school?"**

**Frankie stops to pull up the leg of her trousers." I fell." She pulls it back down and they carry on walking. " It was Mark's fault. Shouldn't have got in my way."**

**Sam laughs." What did he do this time?" He checks the road before crossing.**

**" He was running for the ball." Pulling Sam to a stop she looks up at Sam." I hate football."**

**" So why do you always watch it then?"**

**"Duh. They're boys." Frankie rolls her eye's .**

**Laughing Sam turns onto his street." You're too young for boys. You're a squirt."**

**" And you're a bean pole."**

**" Brat."**

**" Grumpy."**

**" Whinger."**

**" Sam Sam."**

**Sam stops and looks down at her. " If I promise not to say squirt again will you promise not to call me Sam Sam."**

**Frankie studies her trainers for a second before spitting into her hand and holding it out." Promise."**

**Pulling a face Sam snorts." That is gross. Here." He pulls a tissue from his pocket." Wipe it." He groans as she just stares at the tissue." Wipe it Frankie."**

**Frankie grabs the tissue and wipes her hand." You're so not cool. Sam Sam."**

**" Squirt."**

**" Sam Sam."**

**" Squirt." He laughs as she stumbles on a stone." That will teach you for winding me up."**

**Frankie sticks out her bottom lip and it quivers. "You are mean."**

**" And you need to send me money. I copyrighted that look." He pulls the aprtment main key from his pocket and lets them in. He watches her run up the stairs. Sam shakes his head. " I need to say a huge thank you to my dad."**

**" Why?" Frankie starts to spin again.**

**Sam puts the key in the door lock." For putting up with me when I did that." He points at her spinning." I used to think that was fun."**

**" It is fun. Watch." She spreads her arms wide and spins faster." Weeee. OW!" She grabs her knee after it hits the wall, she falls to the floor.**

**Sam drops to his knees and pulls up the trouser leg." It's fine. You've just knocked the scab. Bit of blood."**

**" Blood?" Frankie looks at her knee." Cool."**

**Sam stands up and pulls her to her feet." You are so " He frowns and squints at the door before looking at her, " weird."**

**Sam lifts Frankie onto the kitchen counter. He opens the drawer on his left and picks up the small first aid kit. He looks at Frankie and gives her a wink. " Pull your trouser leg up." he rips open a clening wipe and wipes the small trickle of blood from her knee. "Better."**

**Frankie looks down at her knee." It's fine. Blood is cool you know."**

**" Is it?" Sam picks up a plaster and opens it up.**

**" Yeah. It means you're cool. That's what Mr Kane says. Scars are cool." She pats the plaster down when Sam moves away. " Where's Dean?"**

**Sam puts the kit away." He's at work. Gets home about six."**

**" Is your dad a nice dad?" Frankie keeps hold of her trouser leg and looks to Sam.**

**" Yeah he is." Sam looks at her pausing." Why do you ask?"**

**" My dad he didn't like me much."**

**Her words shock Sam." Why do you say that? I'm sure he loves you, alot."**

**She shakes her head." He left when I was a baby."**

**Taking a step back Sam hoists himself onto the counter opposite her. " Doesn't mean he doesn't love you."**

**" So why did he go?" Frankie's eye's glisten.**

**Looking at his hanging feet Sam sighs." I don't have a mum but I know she loves me." he smiles at her. " My dad once told me that just because a someones not here doesn't mean that they don't love you." He jumps of the counter and moves infront of Frankie." Sometimes things happen that make people go. Not all of them are bad. Whatever happened, it's not your fault. Can I ask where this is coming from?"**

**" Just stuff." She shrugs her shoulders." the other kids at school mention there dad's."**

**" I used to get upset too. But you know what?" He watches her shake her head." I have the best dad and you have the best mum and that makes us pretty lucky." He lifts Frankie down and picks up her coat." How about you and me go get some ice-cream before your mum gets home?"**

**She smiles. " Yeah." She puts her coat on and follows Sam to the front door." Sam?"**

**" Yeah?"**

**" I like you." She ducks her head.**

**Sam bends over to meet her eye to eye. " Don't tell anyone but I like you too. Ice-cream squirt?"**

**" Yeah Sam Sam." She takes his hand and walks with him out of the apartment.**

**...**

**" Thank you again Sam. It means alot." Jo sips at her coffee.**

**" It was fine." Sam tilts back on the kitchen door as he hears the front door open." Dad?"**

**" NO it's the friggin Christmas fairy here to grant you your wi... Hey Jo." His eye's widen and looks at Sam.**

**Sam laughs and calls out to Frankie." The Christmas fairy is here!"**

**Frankie runs into the kitchen sporting a pink sparkling tiara and matching wand. Bright pink tutu adding to the effect and looks at Sam." Where?"**

**" There." Sam points at Dean and starts laughing with Jo.**

**Frankie looks Dean up and down." What ya get me?"**

**Jo laughs and puts her coffee down." Francessa don't be rude."**

**Sam and Frankie respond together." It's Frankie."**

**Dean's eye's widen again and looks at Jo." Awkward." He leans over the table to face Jo." Why are our kids in sync?"**

**Smiling Jo shrugs." I dunno. Why are you a fairy?"**

**Dean mimics her talking before standing up straight." How's school?"**

**Again they respond together." Fine." Sam rolls his lips in to stop himself from laughing. He looks at Dean and shrugs.**

**" Fine." Dean points to Jo's coffee cup." Any for me?"**

**" Your house.You know where it is." Jo picks up her cup and takes a sip." ahhhhh." She winks at Sam.**

**Looking at the three standing around him Dean raises his arms. " What do you lot have agaisnt me?"**

**Sam nudges Frankie who steps infront of him. She sticks out her bottom lip and flutters her eye lashes.**

**Dean looks over the top of her head to Sam." You've known her 4 months and you've already taught her this."**

**Sam stands up and pulls one of Frankie's pigtails. " I had to train her. " He grabs his hand after Frankie hits hit." Watch it squirt."**

**" Shut it Sam Sam."**

**" Hey!" Jo points at Frankie." Watch your mouth." She groans as she watches Frankie cross her eye's and look down to her mouth. " Next time I need a child minder i'll ask Chucky!"**

**Dean laughs." Hey what are you saying about my boy?" He gets Sam in a headlock." He learns from the best."**

**Sam manages to pull away." I'll see you later. I have a date."**

**" Fine go." **

**" Thanks again Sam."**

**Sam smiles at Jo " No problem." He squats down infront of Frankie." Remember what I said okay?" He recieves a nod." And if your mum will let me, maybe I could pick you up again."**

**"Mum?" Frankie looks over to Jo.**

**Jo looks to Dean who nods back." Sure. That sounds great."**

**" Great." Sam stands to full height." Now I really need to get going. My lady awaits." He feels a tug on his shirt." My other lady."**

**Frankie walks to the main room to watch t.v when Sam heads out the front door. Dean walks over to Jo and leans down giving her a quick kiss.**

**" Told you they would be okay." He licks his lips." Ooh coffee."**

**Jo laughs. "I knew they would be. So Mr Connors. When would you like the next meeting?"**

**Sam walks into the apartment and covers his eye's." Dad?"**

**Dean steps out of the kitchen and frowns." Why do you have your eye's covered?"**

**Lifting one finger Sam looks around the hallway then to Dean." What are you doing?"**

**Dean turns his head and looks around the hallway also. Scratching his cheek he shakes his head slightly at Sam." Come again?"**

**" Where's Jo?"**

**" Uh at home. You know the place where she lives. It's kinda cool has a bathroom and everything." Dean stares at Sam for a couple of seconds before returning back to the kitchen.**

**Removing his hands from his face Sam follows him. " So funny."**

**" Why thank you. How was the date?" Dean puts away the last cleaned plate. He throws the t-towel on the back of the chair.**

**Sam nods. "Good. It was good." He shakes the hair from his eye's." Saw a movie."**

**" Yeah what one?"**

**" It was about a ...a...there was this girl and..." Sam looks to the ceiling his bottom lip poking out.  
**

**Dean laughs." Didn't watch it did ya?"**

**" It was mushy." Sam pushes his hands in his pocket and pulls out a small pack of M&M'S." For you."**

**Dean reaches out and takes them." Thanks kiddo." He turns them around in his hands." How was it with Frankie? Be honest."**

**Sam pushes himself up onto the kitchen counter and pokes his tongue out when Dean gestures for him to get off." It went good. She's a pain in the ass but it was good." He raises his hand and catches the M&M Dean just threw to him. " She's kinda cute for a girl. She's weird. She's annoying. But hey she's a girl." He chews the chocolate." Can I tell you something?"**

**Dean nods his head." Always."**

**" Frankie told me something today and I don't know if I should tell Jo. I just don't want to upset her."**

**" Do you want to tell me what she said?" Dean smiled at Sam." It's up to you."**

**" She was talking about you. Shut up." Sam rolls his eye's as Dean grins wide. " She asked me if you were a good dad. I told her yeah and she said that her dad didn't like her because he left when she was a baby."**

**Dean puts his chocolate down and leans against the cupboards." What did you say?"**

**" I told her what you always told me. They always love you even if there not there and we were lucky cos our parents are great." Sam lowers his head and scraps a nail along his jeans." What happened with her dad?"**

**Taking a breath Dean looks down before looking at Sam." He left them. Jo found out she was pregnant and he didn't want to know. Just took off. That's all I know for now. It's not my business to dig into."**

**" Does Frankie know what happened?"**

**" Honestly I don't know. But after what she said to you I think you should let Jo know. It's up to her." Dean picks his chocolate back up.**

**Sam nods and gets of the counter. " I'll talk to her tomorrow." He heads out to his bedroom but steps back into the kitchen." Dad?"**

**Dean quickly chews the whole bag of chocolate he's just thrown in his mouth. He swallows." Yeah?"**

**" I like Jo and Mrs pain in the ass." He taps the door frame with his finger." I don't mind if you two want to go out. I'll look after Frankie."**

**Dean smiles." I appriciate it Sam. I really do. Just let me know if anything gets awkward for you okay?"**

**" Yeah. I will. I'm just happy that you're happy." Sam's finger leaves the door frame and he walks down the hallway to his room.**

**Dean calls to him before he opens his door." Sam?"**

**Sam turns his head to Dean standing in the hallway behind him. " Yeah?"**

**" Always been happy kiddo." Dean smiles at him before slipping through the doorway the the main room.**

**Sam nods his head before opening the door. He looks down as his foot hits something, picking it up he shakes his head. He walks over to his bed and places the sparkling pink tiara on his bedside table. " Pain in my ass." He leans back in bed and feels something digging in his back, he reaches behind and pulls out a matching wand. " I so need a door lock."**

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure some of you are happy Dean's got a love life. (Even if my daughter is not).So see you soon.!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Another chapter for you. A big thank you to all the fantastic reviews I have been getting and I promise to answer all of them and some of the questions. So go on what you waiting for READ!**

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

**Dean looks out to the field and spots Sam at the side lines of the football pitch talking to his coach. Sam's nodding his head and slowly jogging on the spot. He slowly looks around and spots Emma** **and the rest of the cheerleaders practicing. He laughs to himself, Sammy and a cheerleader, that's funny. Still looking he waves as he spots Evan walking towards him.**

**" Hey Evan." Dean holds his hand out and shakes Evan's hand.**

**" Hey Dean." Evan smiles." Big game today."**

**Dean smiles back." Sure is. He's been practicing like it's the end of the world."**

**Looking over at Sam, who is now running the length of the pitch Evan laughs. " Well technically it is. They win, they win the season. Who'd had thought little Samuel Connors would be still kicking a ball about."**

**Dean laughs and rubs the back of his head." Yeah who'd had thought." He turns to face the pitch as the ref blows the whistle. Giving a quick wave to Sam he looks back at Evan. " And dating a cheerleader."**

**" Yeah. That one shocked me too." Evan shakes his head at Dean's shocked face." What I meant was Emma becoming a cheerleader. She was a tough cookie. Now look at her." He waves a hand towards the cheerleaders preparing to start." Her and Sam used to drive me mad."**

**" And still do." Dean laughs and focuses on the match. He watches Sam run towards the ball and trail it along the grass. " GO SAM!" He yells.**

**Sam smiles as he hears his Dad's loud yell. He kicks the ball to the left then runs to the right to catch it when it gets kicked back. He spots the goal and brings his leg back to kick, his foot misses as a member of the other team kicks it away. Sam spins on one foot and sends the other out to pull the ball back. He pulls his leg back and kicks. Scoring the first goal of the game.**

**" That's my boy!" Dean raises his arms above his head and points to himself." That's my boy."**

**Evan claps and laughs." Wicked move."**

**Dean lowers his arms and pats Evan rather hard on the shoulder. "That's my boy."**

**Bracing himself against the railing in front Evan glares at him." I know!"**

**The ref blows the whistle for half time and the team make their way to the bench. Taking a water bottle out of the bucket Sam sits next to Toby." We're beating the shit out of them."**

**" Connors!"**

**  
" Sorry coach." Sam smiles at Toby, raising his eyebrows." We're beating the s h i t out of them." Sam turns to the cheerleaders on the pitch. He smiles at Emma jumping around, waving her arms with the blue and red pom poms. Hearing a small cough from his left Sam looks ta Toby." What?"**

**Toby shakes his head." Dude if you drool anymore the pitch will rain out."**

**" You trying to say my girl ain't worth drooling over?" Sam sets his face into a stare.**

**Raising his hands Toby sighs." Okkkkkkkkkay." He stops speaking when the next whistle is blown." Lets beat more shit man."**

**Sam laughs and throws his water bottle down." I'm hearing ya."**

**Getting into position on the field Sam looks over to Dean and raises a hand. He smiles as Dean raises his. Turning to face the boy infront of him Sam smiles bright." Howdy."**

**The boy grunts and steps closer, turning his back to Sam.**

**" Nice to meet you too." He takes a step to the right trying to get past him. The boy, who has enough muscle to pump a whole gym, including the building, follows his step. The ball starts heading his way, stepping out again Sam ducks and spins round under the boy's arm and ends up with his back to him." Thanks." His foot catches the ball and he kicks it over to Toby. Turning quickly Sam smiles." See ya soon." He runs and catches up with the others around the goal.**

**Gym boy follows after Sam to tackle the ball on it's return. Sam looks up at him. " Hey."**

**" Is that all you've got boy?" Gym boy laughs. " Long legs."**

**Sam rolls his eye's." That's a good one. You should copyright it."**

**Gym boy knocks his elbow into Sam. " You think your funny."**

**" I know I am." Sam watches the ball passing around the pitch, when he spots it heading to him he moves forward and catches it with his foot. Looking round he spots one of his other team waiting. He kicks it over. When ball hits it target Sam gives a silent." Yes!"**

**Gym boy moves past Sam, knocking him with his elbow again. " Watch your back."**

**Sam looks over his shoulder." That is impossible. Unless you have a compact mirror in your shorts?" Sam gives a quick smirk before heading towards the goal.**

**" He is so your son." Evan chews the straw to his coke.**

**Dean frowns then faces Evan." And that's supposed to mean what excatly?"**

**" He's giving them shit and you know it. Plus that smirk, totally Dean Connors."**

**" Smirk?"**

**" Bernies Bar, last Christmas. Tattoo guy with cue stick."**

**" OH yeah. What a night."**

**Evan raises his eyebrows." You ended up with a black eye and I had a cut arm!"**

**" It was a graze and a small bruise. Stop exaggerating." Dean shoves his hands in his trouser pockets. "Wimp."**

**Evan opens his mouth to answer Dean back when he catches something on the pitch." That was a foul! Are you blind?!"**

**Dean sniggers and turns his head away." You say i'm the mouthy one."**

**" It was a foul. He kicked him on purpose and you know it. Open your frigging eye's and do your job."**

**Dean's head whips round at Evan's word and notices the ref standing on the pitch looking at Evan." Evan calm down."**

**" If he kicked Sam would you calm down?" Evan waves his arms in the air.**

**Dean stares at him for a few seconds before facing the pitch." I hear they're doing a special on glasses at the optitons. Want me to guide you there blind man or do you need a guide dog?." Dean smiles but it disappears when he spots Sam glaring at him." Or i'll just sit here and keep my mouth shut." He pulls Evan down onto the bench with him." So your fault dude."**

**Evan rubs his forehead." I have been around you too long."**

**Dean waves and smiles at the ref." You just carry on what you're doing." He holds up two thumbs." Good job man. Good Job." Sliding lower in his chair Dean spots Emma on the side of the pitch laughing. He gives her a quick smile before looking at Sam. He mouths ' you playing or what?'.**

**Twenty minutes into the second half Dean takes a sip of his coffee and follows Sam running around the pitch, passing the ball back and forth." What's the score?"**

**Evan stares at Dean." You are kidding!"**

**" No." Dean shakes his head and scrunches his nose." Got bored about an hour ago."**

**" It started just before that." Evan rolls his eye's " It's 4-3 to us."**

**Dean wiggles in his seat to get comfortable." Great. Man these seats suck." He hears cheering and looks over to the pitch." Who?"**

**"Them." Evan holds back his laughter." So glad your supporting the local school Dean."**

**"I'm here ain't I."**

**Sam runs back to his space and looks over to Emma, sending her a smile. He smiles harder at her smile." Whoa." Sam balances himself as 'gym boy' pushes by." Watch it!"**

**" Sorry man. Got my eye on a beauty." He gestures to the cheerleaders seating on the benches." They're hot and look like they wanna have a good time!"**

**Keeping his eye on the ball Sam huffs." Not your type. They like guys with brains."**

**Gym boy turns to face him." You shit."**

**" Take a look in the mirror turd head." Sam takes a sidestep ready to reach for the ball but stumbles back." Get of me."**

**" Make me."**

**" Just play the game."**

**" That cute brown head yours. I've seen you waving at her." The gym boy smiles." Bet she'd be sweet under..." **

**Evan jumps up from his seat." Dean!" He tugs at Dean's sleeve, whose eye's are studying the sky," Got trouble."**

**Following Evan's pointing finger Dean spots Sam punch another kid in the face." Oh shit!" He pushes up on the railings and jumps over." SAM!"**

**Sam knocks the other kid to the floor and falls onto him landing another punch to the kids face. Jerking back Sam feels something running down his chin." Son of a bitch!" He raises his arm but before he can land the next punch the other kid lashes out and punches a fist into his eye. Grabbing his face Sam growls and grabs the kids shirt making them roll.**

**" Sam." Toby runs over and tries to pull Sam away, resulting in getting kicked in the shin." Bitch!" He grabs his leg and falls back as Dean pushes him out of the way.**

**Dean reaches down and pulls the kid from Sam, throwing him to the side. He grabs two fist fulls of Sam's shirt and pulls him up.**

**Sam watches the kid smile at him from the ground. " You son of a bi..." Sam pulls away from Dean grasp but is quickly pulled back." Get off me."**

**Dean looks as the coach from the other team as he grabs the other kid and hauls him to his feet. " Sam stop!"**

**Sam growls as the kid smiles at him again, touching his bleeding nose. He twists in Dean's grasp and lets out a side kick to the kid. Missing him, by being pulled back and Dean pulling him around, facing away from the kid.**

**" Sam stop." Dean grunts as Sam continues struggling." I swear to god if you don't stop I will plaster naked baby pictures of you around the school!"**

**Sam stops struggling and nods his head, letting Dean know to let him go." I'm fine!" As Dean lets him go he turns to go for the kid, but Dean is quicker." I'm gonna kill the son of a friggin bitch!"**

**Dean rolls his eye's and pulls Sam to his chest, raising his feet of the ground. " Show's over." He widens his eye's at Evan and gestures to the locker room." Now." Carrying Sam is like carrying a giraffe. " Sam!" Dean moves them through the crowd towards the locker room. " Calm down."**

**The gym boy takes a step away from his coach." Daddy's boy."**

**Sam hears him and forces his way out of Dean's arms and pushes through the crowd." You frickin asshole." Sam pulls his arm back ready to strike but again is pulled back by Dean. **

**Holding tight to Sam Dean looks at the coach." Do us all a favour and shut the kid up before I join him." Dean nods at Sam in his arms. He walks away carrying Sam again. " Just stop it Sam!" He whispers between gritted teeth.**

**Evan's waiting at the locker room door when they get there." You okay?"**

**" I will be when I kick his ass." Sam shakes his arms when Dean lets him go.**

**Dean pushes Sam in the back." Get in there BA Baracus." Walking behind Sam Dean grabs a towel from a chair on the way in." Sit." He points to a chair in the corner.**

**Sam sits and touches his eye." Ouch."**

**" I'll get ice." Evan runs out the locker room.**

**Dean sighs and kneels down infront of Sam. He wipes away some of the blood from his chin." What the hell was that about Sammy?"**

**Sam shrugs his shoulder and rubs the back of his neck." He was making commets about the cheerleaders" He winces as the towel touches his lip." and they weren't nice."**

**" So you decided to try and knock his head off."**

**" No.OW Dad! No I was trying to kill him."**

**" Looked like it. " Dean looks up as Evan walks back in and hands him some ice." Thanks."**

**Evan tilts Sam's head up." Gonna be a shiner." He winks at Sam." Emma's outside."**

**" No." Sam shakes his head." Not at the moment. Fuck that's cold." He jerks his head away from the ice pack.**

**" Hold still Rambo." Dean presses the ice pack back onto his eye.**

**Evan shuffles on his feet and runs a hand through his hair." I'll go talk to Emma and see what's happening out there."**

**" Thanks Evan." Dean takes Sam's hand and holds it over the ice pack." Hold it."**

Sam watches Evan leave and sighs." I'm sorry Dad."

**Dean looks Sam in the eye and shakes his head." You should be." Wiping the last of the blood from Sam's lip Dean nudges Sam's leg." What got into man?"**

**" He was making comments about Emma and he'd been goading me the whole match." Sam lowers the ice pack. " Is it bad?"**

**Dean tilts Sam's head to the light." Yeah." Throwing the blooded towel on the floor Dean stands up." I don't think they'll let you finish the match. Lets get you home."**

**" Are you mad?"**

**Dean runs rubs his face with both hands." Am I mad? Course i'm mad Sam. You don't start fights like that." He crosses his arms across his chest." Not to mention the language coming out of your mouth."**

**Sam touches his swollen lip." He just made me mad. I'm not sorry for punching him."**

**" What you did was wrong Sam and your face proves it."**

**" So I should have let him carry on making crude comments?"**

**Dean sighs and spots a chair against the wall. He pulls it over infront of Sam and sits down. " You should have dealt with it as a grown up and told the coach."**

**"Right!" Sam huffs and winces as his lip pulls. " Son of a..." Sam looks down at his lap when Dean glares at him.**

**" Listen." Dean taps Sam's knee." I understand you got frustrated alright. I do. But tell me the truth, has it made you feel better?"**

**" Yes." Sam places the ice pack on his lip." No." He leans back in the chair." Did at the time though."**

**Dean rubs his forehead. " Lets get home." He holds his hand out to Sam." I guess i've got a meeting with the Headteacher in Monday morning."**

**" I am sorry Dad. He just wound me up." Sam accepts Deans hand and pushes up to his feet.**

**Dean moves to the door. "We'll talk at home."**

**" Dad?"**

**"What?"**

**" About those naked baby pictures?"**

**" I will still do it!"**

**" Have a shower and go to bed." Dean shuts the front door.**

**" Come on!" Sighing Sam drops is kit bag.**

**Dean looks up at Sam." Shower and bed Samuel."**

**Sighing at his name Sam nods and heads to the shower.**

**Dean hears the water turn on and flips open his phone. He dials." What happened?"**

**" Meeting at 10. Emma's worried. The other coach was pissed as hell. But hey! the Ref called re-match." Evan's voice comes with laughter.**

**" Not funny." Dean settles on the couch." Thanks for dealing with that. If I left him alone he'd probably snuck out the back looking for another black eye."**

**Evan laughs." So how is he? How are you?"**

**" He'll be fine. Swollen mouth for a while but okay. Me? Pissed but, don't you say anything co I will kill you, kinda proud he stuck up for his girl. Though I wish he hadn't."**

**" Well so do I." Evan sighs." Tell him to talk to Emma. She was really upset."**

**" I will. Thanks again Evan. It..it means a lot."**

**" Your welcome."**

**" Bye." Dean ends the call and puts his phone on the table. He hears the water turn off and leans back into the couch to see Sam go to his room. Taking a deep breath Dean heads to Sam's room and stops in the doorway. "It's gonna hurt like hell in the morning." Dean taps his own eye.**

**" Hurts now." Sam pulls a t-shirt over his head. Wincing when the collar catches his eye.**

**Dean leans on the door frame. " Should I give you the talk?"**

**Sam shakes his head. Drops of water dripping from his hair." I get it." He points to his face." Zig instead of zag. Dad i'm joking okay. No more fighting. Ignore the jerks."**

**Dean nods." I really don't know what to do with you. Suggestions?"**

**" Grounded. No pocket money." Sam sits on his bed.**

**Dean moves away from the door frame and joins Sam on the bed." Sounds good and maybe clean this pigsty."**

**Sam looks around his room." Not that bad."**

**" There's mold on mold on clothes."**

**" Do you hate me?"**

**" What?"**

**" Do you hate me?"**

**" Hates a strong word Sammy and I swear to you it will never apply to you."**

**" Thank you."**

**" You're welcome." Dean looks at his watch." It's five in the afternoon. Too early for bed." He pats Sam's knee and stands." Clean your room before you get infected by the plague."**

**Sam laughs and winces as it pulls at his lip. " I'd be famous for inventing it."**

**" And dying from it. Clean." Dean sniffs the air." and spray." He leaves Sam's bedroom and walks to the kitchen. A small smile tugging at his lips.**

**"Dad?"**

**Dean straightens his face and turns to look at Sam." Yeah?"**

**" Do I still get supper?"**

**The next morning Sam walks into the kitchen to find his dad with the newspaper in one hand and coffee in the other." Morning."**

**Dean looks up from the paper." Morning Terminator."**

**" Thanks." Sam rolls his eye's and sits opposite Dean. He trails a finger along the top of the table.**

**Dean looks back at his paper but quickly looks up at the silence." Sam?"**

**Sam's bottom lip comes out." It hurts." He touches a finger to his eye.**

**" Told you." Dean lays the paper down." What about the lip?"**

**Sam shrugs." Not so bad." He looks around the kitchen before his eye's land on Dean again." Dad?"**

**" Yeah?" Dean settles his coffee down.**

**Sam rubs his eye again." Does it look cool?" He tilts his head to the side.**

**" Does it look cool?" Dean mimics Sam." No it does not look cool."**

**" When you had one you said it was cool." **

**" That's different."**

**" Why?"**

**" Why what?"**

**Sam sighs." Why is different?"**

**Dean scratches the back of his head." For one i'm older and for two cos i'm older."**

**" But..."**

**Dean stands up." Sam." He places his cup in the sink and turns around to look at Sam across the table. " You're a good kid okay. You've got good friends, you're good at school, got a great girl. That makes you cool. Not..." He waves a hand at Sam's eye.**

**" Family."**

**" Come again?"**

**" You forgot to say I have a great family." Sam wets his lips. " It won't happen again."**

**Dean leans against the sink and smiles." Thank you."**

**" I'd better call Emma." Sam pushes up from the table.**

**Dean clears his throat, catching Sam's attention." It looks cool Sam. Just don't go get another one because I will black the other eye and you'll end up looking like a raccoon!"**

**Sam laughs and rubs his eye again at the movement." I get it."**

**" Sam?"**

**" Yeah."**

**Dean swallows and licks his bottom lip. He moves away from the counter to the fridge. He pulls out a tray of ice and tips it onto a t-towel, then scrunches it up." It'll numb it a bit." He hands it over." Now go call Emma."**

**Sam looks at the towel of ice and then at Dean. " Don't kill me for being girly but...I love you." He steps out of the kitchen and heads to the main room.**

**Dean shakes his head and sits back down." I love you too Sammy." Picking his paper back up Dean sighs and closes his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. " Rocky."**

**The fight that happened in this chapter happened in real life except it was a girls football team and a very blond, big boobed girl( No offence). She was flirting with my friends boyfriend and my friend flipped. I had a big bruise on my shin for weeks. Her dad made her do all the house chours for a week!. But I still love her.**

**I've read the sneak peek of Season four's first episode and i'm like 'oh my god'. I can't wait for the new season. If you're in England like me you'll still be waiting for this season's finale. I am so going to cry. Got my nibbles and tissues ready. I and my daughter are having an end of Seasons DVD marathon.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys. I'm back. I have been sick for a while and i'm just starting to get myself back together chapter is a bit longer than my norm. But I just wrote and wrote. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I absolutely love them. Thank you all for still keeping an interest in me,it has been a while. I hope I make up my absence by giving you this chapter. Please don't hate me at the no skipping to the end!**

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

**Sam stepped onto the coach and looked down the aisle. Smiling when he spots Emma sitting halfway down Sam walks down to her." Is this seat taken?"**

**Emma looks up at him before leaning up a bit and looking around." I was saving it for my boyfriend..........but."**

**" But what?" Sam leans onto the side of the seat.**

**Tilting her head Emma smiles. "But you're way hotter. Take a seat stud." She pats the empty seat next to her.**

**Sam laughs and sits down." Stud huh? Do you say that to all the guys?"**

**" Always." Emma puts a finger on her lips." Don't tell my boyfriend. He's a kick arse black belt. Muscles bigger than your thighs together."**

**Sam nods slowly."So.." He clicks his tongue. " Guess i'd better get another seat. See you." Sam goes to stand but is stopped by Emma grabbing his hand." Yeah?"**

**" As I said before you're hot." She pulls him down and winks." Way hotter."**

**Laughing Sam shakes his head." Good genes."**

**" Are you saying your dad is hot?"**

**" Nah." Sam rubs his hands on his jeans." Just good jeans." He winks at her.**

**Emma laughs and leans back in her seat." That is so sad."**

**" Sadder than my boyfriend has muscles bigger than my thighs."**

**" You love it and you know it." Emma slaps Sam's leg.**

**" Sam!"**

**Sam leans out of his seat to look back up the aisle." Toby !"**

**"Man." Toby smiles wide and leans further out of his seat." How sweet is this man? Trip to a theme park and no uniform." Toby smacks his lips and pulls out his shirt." Normal clothes."**

**Sam turns his head to look at Jesse two seats in front on the opposite side. He mouths ' big kid' before looking back at Toby." Yeah cool man." He smiles and give him two thumbs up and sits back around in his seat." He is a loony." When he doesn't get a reply he looks at Emma. Her headphones in and MP4 player in her hands." Feels like we're married don't ya think?" He shakes his head as she stares out the window, her finger tapping to the beat on her leg." That pink shirt is ugly Em." He smiles again. " Really ugly. Like puke." Still being ignored Sam pulls a face at her.**

**" I can see you in the window."**

**Sam laughs." Course ya always see everything."**

**" And I can lip read. It is not puke pink." Emma stares at his reflection in the glass.**

**" Okay people. We are ready to leave. It's going to take us two hours to get there so please behave. No getting up and walking around thank you. Find something to entertain yourself." Mr Fender stands next to the driver , Microphone in his hand.**

**" Yo baby!"**

**Mr Fender glares at the shouter." Grow up Keith."**

**Sam laughs and looks down the aisle again at Jesse whose reading a book. He looks at Toby whose head is two inches away from his PSP. Looking at Emma he sighs, music still playing. He reaches into his back pack and pulls out a note book and pen. Making himself comfortable Sam starts to write.**

**Dean grunts as he finally undoes the last bolt on the car's tyre. " Bloody pile of rust." He drops the bolt to the floor and uses his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead. " Kenny!"**

**Kennys large frame comes walking down the steps of the garage and stops next to Dean." Yes old mighty one. May I forever answer your call."**

**Dean squints up at Kenny and gives him the one fingered salute. " It's a rust bucket man."**

**Kenny nods and his hands rest on his hips." It pays so shut up and sort it out." He smiles and shows his teeth to Dean.**

**Dean growls low in his throat and pushes himself up to his feet. " He's been bringing the same damn car in here since I started and it's as old as him and i'm sure I saw some tape holding his arms on."**

**" Mr Haringer is not that old. Just older than you." Kenny kicks the bolt on the ground." He loves his car and you love your job. So stop acting like Sam and whinging."**

**" I do not whinge!" Dean scrunches his face at the whine in his voice." Besides Sam doesn't whinge. Well not much anyway."**

**Kenny pats the top of the car,noticing Dean's edgyness. " School trip?"**

**" Yeah." Dean pulls the tool box closer and starts to rummage through." Theme park somewhere. All I know is." He pulls out a spare bolt and turns to face Kenny." he'll probably end up puking his guts out."**

**" I still remember when that fair came to town." Kenny laughs." I thought his insides would come out."**

_Flashback_

_" Dad please please please." Sam pulls at his dads sleeve. "Come on please."_

_Dean looks up at the ride." Sam it's a giant spinning wheel thing that goes really really fast."_

_Sam's bottom lip starts to poke out." I'll wuv wu worever." He wobbles the bottom lip._

_Dean squints and stares at Sam. " You are evil. A child from the devil." He slumps his shoulders and looks back at the ride." You haven't been on a ride like this before Sammy, it looks scary man. Even I don't want to go on it." He looks back down at Sam. " Lets go on something else huh?"_

_" But Daaaaaaaaaady." Sam's puppy eyes come out to match the pout." I want to be big and brave like you. Please. I won't even ask for ice-cream on the way home."_

_Dean rolls his eyes and scrubs a hand across his forhead. He mutters to himself. " Damn kid." He keeps his hand on his head and looks at Sam." Fine. If you get scared don't come running to me and if you puke you puke 50 meters away from me. Got it?"_

_Sam gives Dean a huge smile. " I'm 11 dad. Nearly a grown up. Chill." He heads to the queue for the ride." Come on dad." He waves Dean over._

_"Chill dad. Be cool dad. Makes me sound like a blooming ice pole." Dean mumbles as he walks over to Sam. " I hate fairs!"_

_10 minutes later." When I say 50 metres Sam I mean 50 metres." Dean continues rubbing Sams back. When Sam lifts his head from the bush Dean smiles at him. " Next time listen to your dad okay?" Sam replies with a nod. " Good. Okay champ." Dean passes him a bottle of water." Swish and spit then lets go and sit for a while." Dean watches Sam swish and spit. He takes the bottle back." Come on kiddo. at least you missed my shoes." Dean laughs at Sams scowl. " What I did warn you about the ride but oh no daddy had to chill!"_

_Present_

**Dean smiles and nods." So did I." He shuts the top of the tool box with his foot." Man they grow up quick. It feels like only day's ago he was going on his first trip. I packed a huge bag with first aid supplies." He looks up to the sky." I'm sure Jo fell for my charms then."**

**" Bet she did." Kenny pats the car roof and turns away." Come grab a coffee when you're done."**

**" Great." Dean looks at the car and sighs. " Rust bucket."**

**" Okay people." Mr Fender holds the microphone up to his mouth. " For my next song I would........." He laughs as the kids groan. He raises his hand up." Okay okay. Now I assume you all know how to behave. Right Toby?"**

**Toby winks with a tilt of his head. "Sure do."**

**Mr Fender rolls his eye's before continuing." Just please behave yourself. IF any of you get arrested I'll send your parents to get you when I turn 90."**

**" So we only have to wait a day?"**

**" Ha ha Tommy." Mr Fender points the microphone at him. " Now I want you all to have fun but safe fun." He leans down to whisper to the driver before continuing." Everyone needs to be back here at four. Not five past. Do we understand people?" A loud cheer of 'YES' vibrates through the coach. " Great." He puts the microphone down and the door opens.**

**Sam jumps out of his seat, pushing his back pack under the seat. " This is going to be great." His eyebrows raise at Emma. " Wanna go on the really fast one?"**

**" No." Emma stands up and follows Sam down the aisle." Sure you will though."**

**" Uh huh." Sam steps of the coach and waits for Jesse and Toby to get of. " Where to first?"**

**" Need to pee." Toby jiggles on the spot.**

**Sam rolls his eye's." There was a toilet on the coach you dimwit."**

**" I know." Toby looks around for a toilet sign." I don't pee on the move. Oooh." He points to at a toilet sign." pee pee time." He runs of to the toilet.**

**Jesse scartches the back of his neck and watches Toby running." Sometimes he worries me."**

**" Think about his parents man. They have to have that all summer." Emma walks away to look at the map of the theme park. She looks at the rides listed. " I wanna go on the spinning cups."**

**Sam looks at Jesse. " She'll scream the whole way through."**

**" Probably grab you. You big hero." Jesse flutters his eyelashes.**

**" Shut up." Sam shoves Jesse away and pokes out his tongue." Had your pee pee?" Sam smiles at Toby walking over.**

**Toby stops in his tracks. " Uh sorry. Did you wanna join me?"**

**" Guys." Emma puts her hands in her jean pockets." Can we stop chatting like a bunch of old women and move." She waves her arms towards the rides." Again why am I stuck with you lot?"**

**Jesse draps his arm over her shoulders. "Cos you love us." He winks at Sam." And because you ain't got enough friends."**

**" That explains why your here then."**

**" Nah. I'm here cos I just really love you guys."**

**Sam laughs and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt." All right people lets get riding."**

**Sam wraps an arm around Emma's back, hand resting on her waist. He gives a slight squeeze and smiles when she squeels." You don't have to go on it if you don't want too." He ducks his head to catch her eye." I mean it."**

**Emma places her hand on top of Sam's ." It's okay. Besides we all have to face our fears right?"**

**Sam kisses her cheek and turns her to face him." Yeah we do but only if we want to." Sam gestures with his head to the haunted house." We could go on something else."**

**" Sam it's okay. I want to." She takes his hand and steps back pulling him along with her." Lets queue up before I change my mind." Emma laughs as Sam smiles. " Or are you scared?"**

**" Shut up." Sam spins her and pulls her further to the queue. **

**Emma stops next to Sam. Just four people in front." Toby!" Emma gesture's with her hand for him to come over.**

**" Nah." He waves a hand back." You go ahead." He looks around and takes a seat at one of the benches." I'll just wait here."**

**" You scared?" Sam bites his tongue to stop laughing.**

**Toby looks up with a shocked expression. Hand on his chest." What me? Nah. Just don't wanna get to close incase she gets scared and grabs the wrong person."**

**Emma give him a two fingered sign and a poke of her tongue." Grow up."**

**" Bite me." Toby winks with a smile. " Or unless that's just for Sammy."**

**Sam blushes and pulls Emma." Our turn." He helps Emma into the the small car and sits down." Hold my hand." He holds out his hand and wraps it around Emma's." Remember it's all fake. Nothing like this exsists."**

**" I know." Emma moves slightly, getting closer to Sam.**

**Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out as the dark doors open. He feels Emma's grip tighten and squeezes back." Pretend remember."**

**" Oh shit!" Emma's voice booms around the area as an ugly looking clown jumps out at them." Oh my god!" Emma ducks her head into Sam's neck and uses one of her hands to cover her face as sheeted ghosts whirls infront of them.**

**Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Sam pulls her in closer and turns her head further into his shoulder. He looks around at everything they're passing and a shiver runs down his spine. He closes his eye's and reopens them tugging Emma closer. 'it's all pretend'.**

**Emma climbs out the car after Sam and moves quickly past him." Man that was freaky." She turns her head to look at Sam." You okay?"**

**"Yeah." Sam rubs his eye with the heel of his hand. " Just.....got a headache. Must have been those flashing lights." He gives his head a little shake and blinks his eye's a few times. "You okay?"**

**" Now that i'm out here with sunshine, fresh air and not cowering in your shoulder. I'm fine." Emma sends a small smile to Sam. " You sure you're okay?"**

**" M'fine." Sam shakes his head again and starts walking around to the ride entrance.**

**When they get to the front, Toby's still sitting at the bench but with company. Sam and Emma exchange a glance at each other before walking over to them.**

**Toby looks up." So you made it through then Em Em."**

**" Yeah." Emma looks at the girls sitting next to Toby." Hi."**

**" Hi." The girl, whose hair was just 'I used the whole bottle of bleach' blonde, smiles at Sam." I'm Lucy."**

**Sam nods." Hey Lucy." He looks at Toby with wide eye's." Made a friend huh?"**

**Toby flashes his eye's at Sam." She's waiting for her friends too. Starting talking to me." He sends a quick smirk at Lucy. Looking back at Sam, the smile still on his face he mouths 'help me'.**

**Emma sits next to Lucy. She leans back and pulls a face at Sam behind Lucy's head. She leans forward." Nice to meet you. Guys we have to get going." Emma stands up.**

**Toby sighs with relief." Bye Lucy." He stands and follows behind Sam and Emma. He pats them on the back." Thank you guys soooo much."**

**" Shoulda left you there after the jokes you've made about us today." Sam stops, Toby bumping into his back." Why didn't you just get up and leave?"**

**" Dude!" Toby looks at the two of them like they have commeted a crime. " She is still a girl. Funny looking or not. Still a girl."**

**" Well why didn't you say so?" Emma turns to head back.**

**" Where are you going?" Toby moves to step in front of her.**

**" She's a girl." Emma explains like is a 'duh' question.**

**Sam pulls Toby and Emma around to face the direction they were walking in." I'm hungry."**

**" So how was the ride?" Toby's eye's follow a group of passing girls. Eyebrows raising up and down.**

**Emma slaps the back of his head." It was fine. Can we please find some food to stop his stomach growling."**

**Sam looks around at the rides they are passing and spots some of the other kids from their class queueing for rides. He spots some girls coming out from one of the rides, red faced and wet cheeks. Sam smiles to himself and shakes his head." Pansies." He spots a Mc Donalds up ahead." Guys." He points to the land of food." Food ahead."**

**Emma rolls her eye's." Mr Pee Pee and Mr Food. Ain't I lucky."**

**" Speaking of which." Toby nods at the toilet sign." Meet you in there."**

**Emma watches Sam as he dodges people to get his food. She looks up to the cloudless sky." Why me?" She looks up for a few more seconds before running after Sam.**

**After eating what seemed like the whole of Ronald McDonalds food they leave and go on a few more rides. Emma sits a few of them out, watching Sam and Toby high fiving each other as they got close enough to the ride. **

**Draining the last of the lemonade from his oversized cup Sam looks at his watch." Guess it's time to go." He throws the cup into the nearest bin and sighs." This was so much fun." He looks at Toby." Do you need pee pee before we go?"**

**Toby pouts." No." Throwing his empty cup in the bin he stands up and looks around." Which way's out?"**

**" Where it say's exit you dumbass!" Emma smiles and shows her teeth a Toby." That's the general rule you know."**

**Walking back to the coach they catch up with some of the others from their class. Jesse walking hunched, hands in his pockets.**

**" What have you been up to?" Sam sneeks up behind Jesse, making him jump.**

**" Don't do that!" Jesse shoves him back." Geez." He carries on walking." I've been on the rides. That's what you do at a theme park."**

**Sam rolls his eye's and jogs to catch up. Motioning to Emma and Toby to follow." What did you do?"**

**Walking backwards,Jesse raises his arms. " Already told you. I was going on the rides."**

**" Yeah right!" Sam laughs knowing that Jesse probably found a nice place to sit and watched everybody else on the rides.**

**They stop at the exit gate, taking turns to pass through. Stopping at the kerb they watch the lane of traffic waiting to leave. Horns beeping for the one infront to move. Looking in both directions they all head towards the coach.**

**" Gonna take forever to get out of here." Jesse shoves his hands back in his pockets. " So what did you guy's do?"**

**Emma laughed." Watched these two acting like they were five." She smiles at Sam." They had fun."**

**" Are you saying you didn't?" Sam turns to face her.**

**" No. I did have fun. You know this isn't my kinda thing. But I like watching you have fun." Emma leans up and presses a kiss to Sam's lips.**

**Sam responds and kisses her back." I like you like watching me have fun." He leans back in for another kiss. Stopping when he hears a fake retching noise. He tilts his head to look at Jesse..**

**Jesse pulls his fingers out of his mouth." Gross." He shakes his body. " I'm heading for the coach."**

**Sam laughs and follows them onto the coach, taking his seat from earlier. He pulls out his back pack and gets out his note book and pen. He listens to Toby asking the kid behind to swap seats with him.**

**" Thank you. " Toby sits and pats Sam's shoulder." Always flirt with the girls. Gets you what you want."**

**Laughing Sam opens his note book and takes the lid of his pen. Pulling one leg up he rest the note book on his knee.**

**" What are you doing?" Toby's face comes around the chair.**

**Sam tucks the note book to his chest." It's kinda like my pre journal."**

**Emma smiles at Toby's face." He writes down what he has done and then edits it to a proper one at home. Doesn't want to get it dirty." She clicks her tongue at Sam. " Neat freak."**

**" Am not." Sam nudges Toby back with his shoulder and settles the note book back down on his knee. " Did you have a good day?"**

**Emma rumages in her bag for her MP4 player." Yeah it was fun. Got to spend the whole day with my guy."**

**" Your guy?" Sam's eyebrows raise up.**

**" Damn straight." Emma looks around them before leaning over and giving Sam a quick kiss. **

**Sam smiles as she sits back down. " Damn straight." He gives her a wink before looking at the paper infront of him and starting to write.**

**" Wakey Wakey." Mr Fender's voice booms through the coach." We are home people!" Mr Fender laughs as some of the kids jump in their seats." Sleep when you get home." He smiles." Everybody you are free to go. Have a good weekend and footy guys?" He waits for a few raised hands and murmurs of 'yeah' " See you on Sunday at the match." He puts the microphone down and looks at the kids moving slowly. He picks it back up." Okay okay. I know you're all waiting for a song so here goes, a bit of Frank Sin..................that's it guys, keep moving." Mr Fender laughs as they rush from the coach." Keep moving."**

**Sam looks around. " I so need to go to eat." he rubs his stomach and lets out a yawn. " Toby where's your dad?"**

**Toby shrugs his shoulders." Could be anywhere. He's old."**

**Emma smacks Toby's arm." He is not old."**

**" Older than me so he's old and...........ohh there he is." Toby points over to the main road where his dad is parked. " Don't tell him I called him old."**

**" How much you going to pay me"? Sam takes Emma's hand and walks beside Toby.**

**Toby waves to his dad." I won't tell anybody about that teddy bear that's......" He stops as Sam covers his mouth. Laughing he pushes Sam's hand away." Say bye to Jesse." Toby waves to Jesse going in the other direction.**

**" Yes mum." Sam does an exsagerated wave, arm doing a large arc in the air. " Better?"**

**" Much better my boy." Opening the passenger door Toby laughs." Hey dad."**

**" Hey kids." Toby's dad starts the engine , " Have a good day?"**

**Sam holds the door open for Emma to get in and sit behind Toby's dad. He takes his seat closing the door." It was fantastic. Dad will be pleased. Didn't puke once."**

**" Nice." Toby's dad looks into the rearview mirror." Belts." Once they are all clipped in Toby's dad pulls out. " So what rides did you go on?"**

**Dean pulls Jo in close. " I'm guessing we have ooh.." He looks at his watch. " Half an hour before Sammy gets back." He kisses Jo's neck. " How about me and you have another bit of fun." He places kisses up to her chin " And maybe Sam will be late and we can have some more fun."**

**"Dean." Jo places her hands either side of Deans face and pulls him up to face her. " You are so bad." She leans in and kisses his lips.**

**" Uh huh." Dean pops open the button on the shirt Jo had borrowed minuets earlier. " I am so bad." His hands pushing up the tails of the shirt. "What ya going to do about it."**

**Jo pushes her hands under Deans t-shirt. "How about we go back to bed and i'll figure out your punishment Mr Connors." Jo leans in for another kisse.**

**" Mr Connors." Dean mumbles into the kiss. " Likes that idea." He walks her backwards towards the bed and pushes her back, himself falling on top. " The clocks a ticking."**

**Jo leaves 20 minutes later.**

**Dean hears a car pulling up,stopping outside and pushes himself up from the couch, tossing the daily paper onto the coffee table. He steps over to the window and pulls the curtain back. Looking out onto the street Dean looks for Toby's dad car. His gaze stops on the black and white car parked at the end of the drive. 'POLICE'. Dean looks up and down the road again." Mrs Kinders having a beer feast again?" He shakes his head at the joke, Mrs Kinders is 74. He drops the curtain and walks to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker.**

**Hearing a knock at the door Dean leaves the empty coffee cup on the counter and walks to the hallway. He pulls open the front door." Forgot your keys ag........" Deans words trail of when he meets three pairs of eye's. One pair full with unshead tears." Evan?" Dean takes a quick glance at the two Police Officers standing behind Evan." What's wrong?"**

**" Dean." Evan blinks back the tears and takes a beep breath." There's been an accident."**

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**I did a cliff hanger. I did a cliff hanger. I did a cliff hanger. I did a cliff hanger ! Now I know why there's some people out there that love to tease us with cliff hangers. I feel so evil now. Woah, have my eye's just turned yellow or is it a trick of the light? Ooooooooooooo.**


	41. Chapter 41

I am sooooooo sorry you had to wait sooooooo long for this. I was working out some kinks then real life interfered. For those who mentioned it, it's not JO HARVELLE people. It's Jo Smith one of Sam's old teachers. Dean had a date with her , Frankies her daughter . ( I HATE JO HARVELLE). and for the lovely lady who PM me and said if I killed Sammy or Emma she would fly to England and kill me, you don't have to book a flight. But at the moment i'm not to sure cos you still might not like what happens.

**Dean leans forward in the plastic chair, moving his hand through the silver metal bed rail and placing his hand on top of Sam's. " Hey kiddo." Dean rubs the tip of his thumb over Sam's knuckles. He looks up at Sam's face." You going to open your eye's for me Sammy?" Dean swallows the lump in his throat and gives a small cough. " The doc said you should be waking up soon." Dean reaches out the other hand and runs his fingers through Sam's hair,his thumb grazing over the small white bandage covering the cut on his forehead near his hairline. " I know it's probably all nice and cosy in there, but you need to open your eye's for me." Dean moves a piece of hair away from Sam's eyes. Dean looks up as the room door opens." Hey Bobby. Sammy kiddo. Grampa Bob's here."**

**Bobby looks at Dean. " Not woken up yet?"**

**Shaking his head Dean sighs." No. I think he's enjoying dreamland to much." Dean gives a little smile." So stubborn."**

**" Like some one else I know." Bobby takes a seat on the other side of the bed." He'll wake up soon. It's only been a few hours." Bobby takes Sam's other hand and copies Dean's movements with the rubbing. " Evan's outside. Needs to talk to you."**

**Dean tucks his head to his chest then gives a quick nod." I'll be back Sammy." Dean pushes himself up and leans over and kisses Sam's forehead." Just wake up kiddo." He gives a quick smile to Bobby before walking out of the room to find Evan. "Hey." Dean walks over to the group of chairs where Evan is waiting." What's..........." Dean frowns at Evan's paled faced." Evan ?"**

**" There wasn't anything they could do." Biting his bottom lip Evan pushes himself up and walks over to the door of Sam's room. He looks through the small window." There was too much internal bleeding. " Evan turns and looks at Dean.**

**Dean looks through the glass at Sam then back at Evan." Wh....who?"**

**Evan closes his eye's and opens them up with tears." They couldn't save him."**

**" Him? Toby" Dean's voice comes out as a choked whisper." Toby?"**

**Nodding Evan looks back at Sam. " He was on the side of the impact." **

**Dean chokes and reaches out, palms pressed against the wall." Oh god ." He rests his forehead between his hands." Oh god."**

**Evan turns and slides down the wall next to Dean. He looks up to Dean's ducked head ." Toby's dad is still critical."**

**" How does this happen?" Dean turns his head to face Evan. " They were on their way home. " Dean licks the tears on his lips. " They were just on their way home."**

**Evan nods." I know." Pulling his legs in as a nurse walks past Evan rubs a hand over his face. " They're saying the guy in the car just lost control."**

**" How can someone lose control of a car. Was he drunk?"**

**" Don't know the full details yet."**

**" How's his mum?" Dean turns a slides down the wall to sit next to Evan. **

**Evan looks down at his knees." How you would expect." Evan clasps his hands and rest them on his knees. " Being there when she was told was the worst moment of my life Dean. I never want to have to go through that again." He looks up to Dean. **

**Dean wipes away the rest of the tears. " I know." Dean pushes himself up." I'd better see if Sam's awa........" Dean gasps."How do I tell him.?" Deans lips quiver and a fresh flow of tears trail down his cheeks." How do I tell him?"**

**Bobby opens the door and steps out." Dean Sam's starting to stir, I......Dean?" Bobby eye's dart between Dean and Evan.**

**" Uh." Dean uses his sleeve to wipe his face. He takes a deep breath." Okay."**

**" What happened?" Bobby looks at Evan." Well?"**

**Dean takes a deep breath and blows out slowly. " I'll see Sam. You gonna stay?" He looks at Evan.**

**" Going to make some calls." Evan gestures with his head to Sam's room." Go see Sam." He watches Dean stop at the door with his hand on the handle. " Say hi from me." Dean smiles back at him. Evan gives a nod back and waits until Dean's in the room and the doors shut. He looks at Bobby." Toby didn't make it Bobby."**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**" Hey Sammy."**

**" It's Sam." Sam turns his head on the pillow to look at Dean leaning against the bedrail." What happened?"**

**Dean pushes the nurses button on the wall." Nice to see you awake ."**

**A few seconds later," Welcome to the world." A nurse walks into the room." How are you feeling?" She pulls out Sam's chart." Any pain?"**

**" Uh." Sam scrunches his eye's close and then looks back at Dean. " Dad?"**

**The nurse walks over to the I.V hanging next to the bed." I'll give you some pain doctor will be here soon."**

**Dean nods at her. " You remember what happened?"**

**Sam's eye's search around the room. He gasps and stares at Dean. " Crash. There was a crash and...." Sam rubs his forehead." My leg?"**

**Dean smiles at the nurse and looks from her to the door. Once she has left Dean lowers the bed rail and takes a seat next to Sam's hip. " Uh yeah there was a crash. Your leg." Dean pinches the bridge of his nose while he looks at Sam. He drops his hand onto Sam's arm. " There was some damage." Dean blinks back some tears. " Your..........your......"**

**Sam starts to push himself up on one arm but is stopped by Dean." Dad?"**

**" There was damage to your knee. The bone was broken. Hey hey hey." Dean leans over Sam, eye to eye." Hey shhhh."**

**Sam lets the tears fall. " How bad?"**

**Dean runs a hand through Sam's hair. " Told the doc to wait for you to wake up." He uses a thumb to wipe away Sam's tears. " He'll be here soon."**

**" The others." Sam's lips tremble." How are the others? I remember hearing screaming." He reaches up and grabs Dean's shirt. " Emma! How's Emma?"**

**"Emma's fine. Some cuts and bruises. Scared more than anything." Dean takes a deep breath. " She said you saved her."**

**Sam looks away. " How's Toby and his dad?"**

**" Toby's dad still in Surgery."**

**"Toby?"**

**" Sam I..." Dean closes his eyes for a second. " How about I get the doc huh?"**

**Sam stares at Dean, eye's searching his. " Dad?"**

**Dean looks away,looks out the large window.**

**" Dad? " Sam face shakes with the tears." Dad please?"**

**Looking back at Sam Dean places his hand on Sam's cheek. Rubbing his thumb in small circles. " I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry."**

**" No." Sam's head shakes side to side on the pillow." NO!" His hands raise up and he begins to punch Dean on the chest." No! Don't you say that. Don't you say that!"**

**Dean closes his eyes, letting the fists pound against his chest." I'm sorry baby. So sorry."**

**" Nononononononononono!" Sam screams, one hand begins pulling at Dean's shirt and the other slapping Dean's arm." Nonononono."**

**Dean opens his eyes as the door opens. He spots Bobby. Dean looks at him as Sam continues fighting. He shakes his head as Bobby starts to walk over. He mouths ' doctor' before looking back at Sam. **

**Sam hands drop." Got to see him."**

**" Sam no." Dean grabs Sam's hand, stopping him from grabbing the I.V line." Sam. Come on. Sam." Dean lets go of Sam's hand and pulls him up, resting him against his chest. He rubs Sam's back." Shhhh." He brings his other hand up to Sam's neck. " It's okay. It's okay. Shhhhhh."**

**Sam cries into Deans chest, his hands grasping hanfulls of Dean's shirt, tugging slightly. " It'sToby."**

**" I know." Dean pulls Sam's head in tighter." I know kiddo." Dean lets his tears full. " I am so sorry. So so sorry."**

**The door opens and the doctor walks in, glasses on his head and a file in his hand. " Mr Connors."**

**Still holding Sam tightly Dean tilts his head up, tears staining his cheeks. Dean gives him a quick nod and looks down at Sam. " Sam the docs he..." Feeling Sam grab his shirt tighter Dean kisses his head." Okay." He looks back up to the doctor." Can you come......"**

**The doctor smiles at Dean. " I understand. I was sorry to hear the news." He gestures with the file to Sam. " Maybe I could give Sam something to help him relax for a while."**

**Sam lifts his head up from Deans chest." Get out."**

**Dean frowns." Sammy c......"**

**" Get out. Get the fuck out." Sam pulls further away from Dean. He grabs a pillow and aims it at the doctor." Get the fuck away from me you asshole." Sam wipes away the tears on one cheek. " FUCK OFF!"**

**" SAM!" Dean pulls him back in. He lifts Sam's face to look at him." Stop it."**

**" How about you stop talking to me? How about you fuck off? How about you go screw yourself?" Sam's fist pound agaisnt Dean's arms." Go away. My fault,Leave me alone. GO AWAY. " He reaches up and pushes at Dean's shoulders.**

**Dean holds on tighter, using one hand to grab hold of Sam's wrist and pulling it away from his shoulder." No."**

**" Leave me alone. Just...just." Sam tilts his head back to look up at Dean. " Please....Please..." Sam eye's overflow with tears." Bring him back. Please. Bring him back."**

**Deans tears join Sam's." I wish I could. I wish I could but I can't." Dean places his lips on Sam's forehead and glances to the side to the doctor. Seeing the doctor with a needle, extracting liquid from a vile. He gives a small nod and keeping Sam close he lowers Sam's arm with the IV." The docs going to give you something to make you sleep for a while. Okay kiddo?" He leans back to look at Sam's face.**

**Sam shakes his head. " I can't do this."**

**Dean nods." I know." He takes a firm hold of Sam's wrist and holds it out to the doctor who has walked around to them." I know kiddo." He keeps one eye on Sam and the other on the doctor. He watches the fluid going into the port on Sam's hand. When the doctor removes the syringe he turns on the bed to place himself next to Sam." Lay down kiddo." Placing a hand behind Sam's neck he helps him to lay down." I'm right here. Always here." Dean raises his legs onto the bed and lays next to Sam, wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him in close." Always here." He keeps up the mantra until Sam closes his eye's and succumbs to sleep.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**" Get the fuck out......FUCK OFF!......GO AWAY!" How about you go screw yourself!. Bring her back Please." Bobby looks at Evan who's staring through the glass at Sam. He takes a step back and turns away. He scrubs at his face with his hands.**

**" Bobby?"**

**Bobby turns back and looks at Evan." Yeah?"**

**Evan holds back his tears and waves a hand at Sam's room." I think Dean will need you."**

**" I know." Bobby swallows hard." I know." He blows out a long breath and walks to the rooms door. " You?"**

**" Got those calls to make." He gives a tight smile and takes one last glance at Dean holding Sam on the bed. " I'll come back later." He pats Bobby's shoulder as he passes.**

**Bobby pushes down the door handle and opens the door slowly. He nods to the doctor. " Thank you. Sorry about..."**

**The Doctor raises a hand stopping Bobby. " It's understandable. Just get a nurse to page me when he wakes. I know it's a bad time but he needs to know about his knee."**

**Bobby looks over to the bed. " How bad?"**

**" Dean's asked me to wait for Sam. Sorry."**

**" Okay." Bobby closes the door after the Doctor leaves." Dean?"**

**Keeping his body still Dean looks up at Bobby." Bobby." Dean's bottom lip trembles. **

**" Hey." Bobby walks around the bed to Dean's side and places a hand on Dean's shoulder.**

**Dean bites his bottom lip and leans his head onto Bobby's hand. " What am....How do... Bobby?"**

**" I know." Bobby gives Dean's shoulder a squeeze. " Why don't you rest with Sam and I'll go get us some coffee."**

**" No." Dean moves his head and replaces it with his spare hand. "Stay."**

**Bobby pulls the plastic chair over, his hand never leaving Dean. " Okay. Okay. Sleep Dean. Not going anywhere."**

**Turning back and resting agaisnt Sam, Dean kisses Sam's forehead. He rests his forehead agaisnts Sam's and closes his eyes." Always here. Always."**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**" So with some therapy your knee will start to get back some of movement. It's going to take a while but with some hard work you'll get there." The doctor looks from Sam to Dean.**

**" Sam?" Dean reaches out and touches Sam's arm." Did you here the doc?"**

**Still looking at the wall just above the doctors shoulder Sam blinks and nods.**

**The doctor looks back at Sam. "How about I let that sink for a while and we'll talk more later when your up to it okay?"**

**" Sounds good." Dean gestures to the door and follows the Doctor. " I'm sorry about...."**

**The doctor holds up a hand." it's fine. He's had some terrible news and hearing what I just said isn't making it better."**

**" I know." Dean gives a quick glance at Sam before nodding. " He needed to know. Can I ask how Toby's dad is?"**

**" I'm not his doctor but find out for you okay." He points his pen at Sam. " Try and get Sam to drink and eat."**

**Dean nods and walks back to Sam's bedside. " Hey."**

**Sam looks at Dean for a second before focusing back on the wall.**

**" You need to eat something kiddo." Dean nudges the plate of pizza closer to him." It's your favourite." Dean sits on the bed, just next to Sam's thigh. " I had to sneak that past them nurses out there. Gotta eat some kiddo." Dean leans forwards to get in Sam's sight. "Sammy please."**

**Sam looks down at the pizza. He places his hand next to it and swipes it of the table.**

**Dean sighs and runs a hand over a face. He studies Sam for a minute before walking around the bed a picking the food up from the floor and throwing it in the bin. He looks out the window and takes a deep breath. Silently counting to ten in his head. He turns to Sam again. " Sam please. Your scarying me here kiddo." Dean pulls up the plastic chair next to the bed and takes a seat. " I know that your hurting. I do." He moves his head lower to catch Sam's eye's. " and I'm sorry for that."**

**Sam turns his head to look the other way. " I want to be left alone."**

**"Nah uh." Dean shakes his head. "Not going to happen. Please Sammy you need to talk to me about this." Seeing Sam quick shake of his head Dean quickly adds." If not me someone else. I don't like to beg Sammy, I don't but I am now. I'm begging you please,please let someone help you."  
**

**Turning his head back to Dean, Sam glares. " I don't need no-one to help me."**

**" But Sam..."**

**" No. " Sam sniffs. " What is talking going to do? Huh, is it going to bring Toby back? Is it going to heal my knee? Is it going to change everything for good? No it's not. It won't change a damn thing. It won't change a damn thing." The last of the words flowing with some tears. " I just want to be left alone."**

**Dean nods his head slowly. "I understand what your saying Sam. What you've been through has been..."**

**" What rough? Bit of bad luck?" Sam huffs and looks the other way. " Nothing is going to make everything okay."**

**" You're angry I know. I'm angry too okay? If that arsehole was looking where he was going none of this would be happening. If I had picked you up instead, things might have been different. I don't like one single bit of this but it's happened and holding all that anger inside of you is going to grow and grow and will end up damaging you more than you know."**

**Sam bites his bottom lip. " I just can't do this dad." Tears roll down his face, bottom lip quivering. "I can't face what happened. I...I"**

**Dean stands up and sits next to Sam placing his hand on Sam's. " You what?" Dean nearly falls of the bed from the fear and grief in Sams eyes.**

**" I should have stopped it."**

**" You couldn't have stopped it Sam."**

**" Everything was....." Sam lowers his head, pulling his fist to his face." Everything was..."**

**"Was what?"**

**Sam peeks over his fist to shakes his head and wipes his face. "I'm tired. " He closes his eye's and again turns away from Dean.**

**Feeling his own walls crashing down, Dean covers Sam with a blanket and walks to the door. Stopping as his hand reaches the handle Dean looks back." I love you." He pulls open the door and as it closes he slides down the wall. Landing with a bump.**

**" Hey." Bobby's quiet voice comes from above Dean.**

**Looking up Dean pulls his legs in and crosses them. "Hey."**

**" No luck."**

**Dean gives a weak smile. " No. Bobby I don't know what to do. Toby's funeral is in three days and ." Swollowing the lump Dean sighs. "He's not listeng to anyone. Doesn't even care about physio for his knee. "**

**Bobby nods. " Did he speak to Emma?"**

**"No." He takes a shaky breath. " Bobby?." Dean looks back up. "What do I do? I need to know what to do." He lets the tears out and cries. " Tell me what to do. Please."**

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make me a happy little puppy with puppy eyes and little puppy tail that waggles and gives me bigger puppy eyes.**

**Love to all.**

**P.S any of you going to long now.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Apologies for lateness. But here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the fantastic smiles to DONIMA, HANNAH-ACKLES(MY DAUGHTER'S NOT HAPPY WITH THAT NAME), AMETHYSTSIRI( I COULDN'T KILL EMMA), MDARKSPIRIT, SHAGALECKI(LOVE THE NAME), DRIFTERFANATIC, SAMMYLUVR83, JAYWINCHESTER, RHIANASTAR, SAMMYGIRL1963, CUDDYGIRL, MOLLIECLARK, CRIMINALLY CHARMED and anyone else I missed for sticking by me and continuing to read this story even through the delays. It means so much to me to have your support. I hope I keep you interesested. I needed atissue when I was writing this( not for that get your mind out the gutter). Let me know if you did too so I know i'm not **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"**__My names 's your name?"_

_" Your dad is so cool."_

_"Do you want to play football."_

_" Have you seen that new girl."_

_" Hey Sam you're coming to my party right?"_

_" Sam can you help me with math?"_

_" Sam, Happy Birthday buddy."_

_" School trip next week."_

_" Look at this photo, can you believe we've all been friends for so long."_

_" Man them rides were cool."_

_" Hey Sam I think we're gonna kick butt at the match."_

_" DAD! Look out!"_

**Sam sits up in bed, sweat dripping down his face. Tears joining in the sweat. He takes some deep breaths closing his eye's to stop the tears. He uses the back of his sleeve to wipe his face. Taking another deep breath Sam opens his eye's and looks at his clock ' 5:39am'. He lays back down, staring a the ceiling. " I'm so Sorry." He whispers before pulling his sheet over his head and turning to his side. His uninjured leg pulling up to his chest.**

_**7:45 am**_

**Dean walks quietly down the hallway and stops when he reaches Sam's room. Taking a deep breath Dean raises his hand and knocks twice. "Sammy?" Dean leans in close to the door. Nothing. "Sammy it's me kiddo. Are you up?"**

**Sam pulls his duvet over his head and continues to be quiet.**

**" Come on kiddo. You've got physio today." Dean listens again. Getting no reply Dean turns the handle and opens the bedroom door. " Morning sunshine." He walks over to the window and pulls back the curtains. " I've got breakfast started. Can't start physio on an empty stomach." Giving the bundle of covers a quick glance Dean sighs. "Sam." He takes a step closer. " Sam." another step. "Sam." Still no reply. "That's it." Dean grabs the covers and pulls them of from Sam, smiling as hands lose their grip. "I'm not saying it again. You need to get up."**

**" Don't need to do anything." Sam reaches down to grab back to covers. " Stop it." Snarls Sam as they again dissapear. "Just leave me alone."**

**" No can do." Dean rubs a hand over his face. " You have to go today. If you want your knee to get better you have to.."**

**Sam stares at Dean. "What if I don't want it to get better?"**

**" You don't mean that?"**

**" Don't I?"**

**Dean draws in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. " Breakfast is ready when you get up and you are getting up." Dean picks the blue knee brace that's been thrown halfway across the room and dumps it at the side of Sam. " and put that on." He walks out the bedroom and pulls the door shut. Dean closes his eyes. "Come on kiddo please." He whispers to himself. Not hearing any movement he heads to the kitchen to finish breakfast and meet Bobby.**

**" Still refusing?" Bobby puts down his half empty coffee cup. Getting a small nod from Dean, Bobby stands away from the counter. " Let me go."**

**"Bobby." Dean looks at the older man." Don't. It's not his fault."**

**"Yes it is. He needs to get his head out of his arse and to physio. He's already missed two appointments."**

**"I know." Dean pours himself a cup of coffee before breaking two eggs into the frying pan." I know okay. I'm the one having to cancel his appointments. I'm the one watching him in pain. I'm the one who's....who's." He drops his head.**

**" You're the one what?"**

**Sighing Dean pushes the pan to the back of the cooker. " Whose fault it is he's hurt."**

**Bobby growls." Don't you dare. " He moves next to Dean. "You weren't the idiot driving that car. You didn't ask for the accident to happen. It wasn't your fault. Not ****your**** fault."**

**Dean spins on his heels. " I should have picked them up. But I was too busy doing what I wanted to do instead."**

**" You deserve some time to yourse..."**

**Dean shakes his head. " Don't go there."**

**" We've been through this a million times Dean."**

**Dean shakes his head again and turns back to cooking the eggs. Pulling the pan back and clicking on the gas. "How do you want them?" Getting no reply he looks over his shoulder the kitchen empty except for him.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bobby pushes Sam's bedroom door open and heads straight for Sam's bed. He grabs the covers and hurls them off the bed to the corner of the room.**

**Startled Sam pushes up on his arms. "What the fuck!." He looks up to Bobby." Grampa Bobby. Give me back my covers."**

**"Up. Shower. Dressed and breakfast then physio."**

**"Already told dad no."**

**Bobby leans in close, making Sam lean back." I heard."**

**" Grampa Bobby I don't..."**

**" I don't care." He slices his hand through the air as Sam opens his mouth. "Shut it. " He ignores Sam's glare. " I don't know what you've been through personally. I don't know the pain that you've been through. I don't know how hard your trying to get on with life. But what I do know is that you lost someone close to you and it hurts so bad it's practically killing you inside. I know that you wish you could go back in time and change everything. I know " Bobby shoots a finger towards the door. "that your Daddy is trying the very best that he can to help you and I know for a fact that your Daddy is swallowing in his own guilt because he thinks,no believes, that everything that has happen is his fault and you acting like this is only making that fact true for himself." Staring at Sam a few seconds more Bobby moves back.**

**Sam uses the backs of his hands to wipe away the tears that have been falling. " I just can't."**

**"Why?"**

**Sam turns his head away and stares at the wall. " Because."**

**Bobby walks to the door. "I love you so much kiddo and I love your Daddy too but you need to grow up and start living your life again so your Daddy can you think Toby would want you to be like this. If I remember correctly he enjoyed life. He wouldn't want you giving up and your dad has never given up on you, at least try for that reason alone." Bobby walks out into the hallway and back to the kitchen. He finds Dean pushing his eggs around his plate. Another plate of eggs and bacon on the opposite side. " Thanks."**

**" You shouldn't have said all that to him." Dean slides a piece of bacon to the side with his fork.**

**Bobby nods once. " But I did. I didn't like it one bit." He picks up his own fork and starts to eat his eggs.**

**They sit in silence for a few minutes until a small voice speaks out." Is there any for me?"**

**Dean startles and drops his fork. He looks up to Sam leaning against the doorframe. Brace on his knee. Giving a small smile he stands and lays another plate at the table. " Toast?" He looks back at Sam.**

**Using one arm to hold the doorframe he pushes of the other side with the other. " Just eggs." He leans into Bobbys offered hand on his elbow and hops to the vacant chair.**

**" Glad you could make it." Bobby shoves a forkfull of eggs into his mouth.**

**Sam nods and groans as his knee knocks the table leg. " Shit."**

**"You okay?" Dean rushes to him and squats down to look where it hit.**

**Sam rubs below the brace. "No." He sniffs and rubs a finger across the top of his mouth. **

**Dean cups the side of Sam's face. " Okay." Dean takes it for what it is.**

**" Yeah." Sam closes his eyes briefly. "Eggs?"**

**Dean gives a small laugh." Yeah." He stands and moves back to the counter. Hearing a small whispered 'Dad' from behind him, he turns. "Yeah?"**

**" What time is physio?." Sam stares at Dean for a second before glancing at Bobby then back to his knee.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Later that morning**_

**" Just give me one more push Sam."Joseph the physio rest his palm against the bottom of Sam's foot.**

**Giving a small grunt Sam pushes as hard as he can. Only making his leg shake with pain. " That's it."**

**Joseph eyes' Sam before letting go of his leg and laying it on the bed. " Okay." He goes to the sink to wash his hands. " It's going to take time. If you had come to the last sessions that were booked for you maybe we..."**

**"Would still be right where we are now."**

**" Well ain't we chipper?"**

**Sam lowers himself flat onto the bed, head resting on the pillow. " How about you have a damaged knee and be 'chipper'?"**

**Joseph sighs as he dries his hands. " How are things,other than your knee?"**

**Rolling his eye's Sam responds. " Swell."**

**Joseph takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. " Sounds fun."**

**" What ,are you a councilor aswell?"**

**" No. I just like to know my patients moods. You know, in-case they want to weep on my shoulder and drink tea."**

**Sam laughs and turns his head to face Joseph. " Funny guy."**

**" Thanks. Can you tell my wife that because she doesn't think I am." Joseph gives a small smile then takes a deep breath. " Really Sam, how are you?"**

**Sam bites his bottom lip and looks back up to the ceiling. " I don't know."**

**" Well you managed physio today."**

**Laughing Sam waggles a finger in the air. " Bossy,no" He widens his eye's ",mad Grampa."**

**" Ha." Joseph laughs. "They're the best."**

**Sam sighs and looks back at Joseph. His fingers play with the sheet underneath him. " Told me a few things. Made me think." He scrunches his face." Can I ask you a question?"**

**Joseph nods. " If you want to?"**

**"If you." Sam takes a quick deep breath before continuing. " If you had the chance to stop something happening, something that you thought would hurt you forever would you do it?"**

**" Would I change it if I could?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Joseph looks down at his shoes before focusing back on Sam. "In a heartbeat."**

**Sam's studies Joseph, looking at his expression. " Something happen to you?" Seeing Joseph looking down Sam raises a hand. "Sorry. None of my business."**

**"It's okay." Joseph gives a small shake of his looks at his watch. "Times up. Is it worth booking another appointment for you?"**

**Sam nods. " Yeah. Can my dad come in now?"**

**" Sure, just need a quick chat." Joseph passes Sam his knee brace and walks to the door. " Sam?"**

**Sam looks away from his brace to Joseph.**

**" You're a good kid. We'll get there in the end. Remember to try some physio at home like I showed you." Getting a nod from Sam Joseph heads out looking for Dean.**

**Dean rises from his chair." How'd it go?"**

**" First time okay." Joseph motions to the seats and sits down with Dean. " Gave him some stuff to do at home. It's going to take a while but with hard work we'll get there. Can I ask you a question?"**

**Dean nods. " Go ahead."**

**" Has Sam seen a counselor since the accident?"**

**Dean shakes his head " No. The school had appointed one for the kids just after the funeral but Sam wouldn't go. Why, did he say something?"**

**" It's more of what he's not saying." Joseph raises a hand." I'm not trying to nudge my way in here but from what i've read in his file and from our first meeting just after the accident and from what i've seen in other patients I think it will do him good."**

**" I've tried." Dean rubs a hand across his lips. " Believe me i've tried. He just doesn't want to talk. Hell he's even ignored his girlfriend since the accident."**

**"The one he covered with himself?"**

**" Yeah. I just don't know, it's like he doesn't want to carry on. He just about makes conversation with me. He hides away when Emma comes or phones ,even the football team. "**

**" Dad." Sam's voice travels through the doorway a few feet away.**

**" Coming." Dean yells back." Thanks Joseph. Same time Thursday?"**

**Joseph nods and follows Dean back into the room. " Thursday eleven o'clock Sam. On the dot."**

**" Fine." Sam pulls one of the crutches 'hell sticks' under his arm and pushes himself up. " Can I go now?"**

**Dean laughs. " Yeah. Lets get you home." He passes the other crutch to Sam before giving a quick handshake to Joseph. "Thank you."**

**" It's my job." He smiles at Sam. " Even if patients don't turn up."**

**" Got the point." Sam braces himself and uses the crutches to walk out of the room. Dean following him. " Lunch."**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sam pulls a face as he tries moving on the back seat of the Impala. He sighs. " How long?"**

**" You've been moaning? Or Until your next meal?" Dean's eye's flick up to the rear view mirror. Seeing the eyeroll Dean shakes his head. " About ten minutes then you can get back to bed."**

**Sam leans back agaisnt the door. "Great."**

**" Joseph's a nice guy." Dean glances from the windshield to the rear-view mirror and back again.**

**" He's okay." Picking at a fingernail Sam gives a small smirk. " Pain in my knee kinda guy."**

**Dean laughs. " Nice." Taking a serious tone Dean continues. " Sam, I...I...." Dean swallows. " I was wondering if you've decided about seeing someone to talk too?"**

**" About what?"**

**" The accident."**

**Sam turns his head away to face the back of the car. " Don't want to talk to anyone. Nothing to talk about."**

**" Sam, I just think that it will do..." **

**" How long until we're home?"**

**Dean grips the steering wheel tight and works his jaw. " I just want to help Sammy. I love you and I can't stand seeing you upset."**

**Nudging himself down Sam lays his head agaisnt the cushioning of the back seat and closes his eyes." Dad."**

**Dean startles slightly by the sound. "Yeah?"**

**" I love you too.I know you're worried about me and I haven't exactly been easy, but you have to let me figure somethings out for myself first. I'll let you know when I have. I promise" Sam opens one eye to look at Dean.**

**Dean nods. " Okay. I'll be here always."**

**" I know." Sam closes his eye and relaxes.**

**Dean lets out a breath of relief. Of a small glimmer of hope. " Couple more minutes and we'll be home."**

_**Later that evening**_

**" Hey Dean ." Emma smiles as she enters the apartment. " How's things?"**

**Dean motions with his head for her to go to the main room. " With me? Fine." He takes a seat in the armchair. " With Sam? Getting there."**

**Emma nods, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. " I know he doesn't want to talk to me I..."  
**

**Dean jumps in." His heads in a bad place. About everything ya know and his knee. He just...."**

**She gives Dean a quick smile." I know." She pulls an envelope our from her coat pocket. " I just wanted to drop this off." She holds it out to Dean.**

**Dean reads ' Samuel Connors' on the envelope. He takes it." What is it?"**

**" Some of us organised a meeting and." Emma sniffs and licks her lips. "we though it would be nice to have something to remember Toby by. So we're uh we're having a football match in a couple of weeks. Teachers against the team. It's going to be a fundraiser to help us get money for a.." Emma swallow a lump in her throat. " a plaque to put in front of the tree he liked to scratch his name into." She lets out a small laugh." As soon as his name started to disappear he'd trace over it again." A lone tear falls down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away.**

**Dean smiles. " Remember when he got detention for it. Sam said 'they're outter order', got his own detention for that remark. " Dean looks up at Emma.**

**" Yeah." Emma pulls her coat tighter around herself. " it's." She points to the envelope in Dean's hand." It's just a letter about what's going to happen at the match. If he wants to come." She licks her lips and stands. " I'd better go. Mum's expecting me home. It's a school night."**

**" Maybe you should give this to Sam before you go?" He holds out the envelope.**

**Emma shakes her head. " I'll wait for him to be him I miss him. Tell him I owe him my life and i'll wait." She walks past Dean and lets herself out. **

**Dean looks from the door to the envelope. " You can come out now. She's gone." Dean looks over his shoulder to see Sam emerging round the doorframe. " You could have said hello to her Sam."**

**Sam shakes his head. " Just wanted a glass of water." Using the furniture around him to balance Sam makes his way to the kitchen.**

**Following Dean keeps an arm out just in case he stumbles. " I know you don't want me to interfere but she's hurting too Sam." Dean watches Sam reaching for a glass, pausing for a second before grabbing one. " She needs you."**

**Sam turns on the cold tap and lets it run. " She's got her family."**

**" Sam come on man. This isn't like you."**

**Watching the water swirl down the plug hole Sam shrugs his shoulders. **

**" Dammit Sam. " Dean throws the envelope onto the kitchen table. " I just wish you would talk to me. I just wish you would trust me."**

**Sam turns of the tap and drops the glass into the sink." I do trust you dad." Sam lowers his head to his chest." Right now I don't trust myself."**

**" What's that supposed to mean?" Dean waits for a reply. Getting none he moves to stand next to Sam." Sammy?"**

**Sam draws in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly. " I'm going back to bed."**

**Dean stares at Sam for a while. Getting no response Dean sighs." Fine." He raises both hands up. He takes a few steps back. " I love you so much Sammy." Dean blinks to hold back the tears." More than you'll ever know and seeing you like this is killing me." Dean licks his lips." You're hurting and I get that. I do. But you're hurting people around you. People that love you Sam and I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to do." Dean lets out a small sob and a few tears roll down his cheeks. " I just want my little monkey back."**

**Sam looks at his reflection in the kitchen window. Not liking what he see's he lowers his head. A sob coming from his lips. He looks back up and see's deans reflection looking at him. He cracks." I'm no monkey." Sam turns his head to look at Dean. " I just want everthing to stop."**

**Dean slowly walks back to Sam." Tell me."**

**Sam fully turns to look at Dean. " I want the good times back. " Sam lets out a large sob. " I want to be able to phone Toby up and ask him about Math." Another large sob." "I want to look at Emma and not see Toby's blank eyes." He taps his head. "I want everything in here to stop. To stop repeating everything over and over." Sam stretches out his injured leg and slides to the floor. Pulling up his good knee and wrapping his arms around his head. "I want to not have to remember." He starts rocking back and forth." I want to forget what I did. I just want..." Sam heaves in a deep breath and lets it out with a cry.**

**Dean has moved closer and knelt on the floor while Sam was talking. His bottom lip is trembling, his cheeks wet with trails of tears. He pushes himself up onto bended knees and pulls Sam's wrapped head into in to arms agaisnt his chest." Let it out Sam." Dean rest his cheek onto of Sam's hands on his head." Let it all out. It's okay. It's okay." Dean pulls his head up as Sam moves his arms down and grabs Deans top.**

**" I wish I never knew. I wish I never knew." Sam pushes himself harder into Dean.**

**Dean bows his head to meet Sam's. He wraps his arms tighter around Sam and whispers." Daddy's here kiddo. We're going to work it out okay. Me and you." Dean sniffs and licks away the tears meeting his lips. " Me and you okay?" He hugs a bit tighter." We'll do this together." Dean stares at the cabinets over Sam's head **_-forget what I did-Wish I never knew._**-Dean sighs, pulls Sam in tighter. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope that was good for you. Again I apologise for lateness. I am so excited about 'when the leeve breaks' it looks wicked and it's crap hat I'm in England cos I gotta wait ages to see it. But thank god for you tube. I know I can catch the whole episodes, i like watching snippets and then watch the whole thing on the night which I believe is the Sunday night i'm at asylum so I guess that party they organised will be empty. ha ha. love to all. kiss kiss.**


End file.
